Pokemon Lemon Series
by The Legendary Dragonpup
Summary: Here is lemon pairings, that I have made. I take requests, so Just PM me if you want me to hear out your request. (If you rush me i wont listen) So hope you enjoy them. Also the first chapter is my first one...so R&R and let me know how it is. Thank you! (PLEASE READ MY PAIRINGS BEFORE ASKING FOR A REQUEST PLEASE) I only do Pokemon x Pokemon BTW (sorry)
1. (M) Armaldo x (F) Cradily

It was a beautiful day in Serene Forest. The forest is thriving with Fossil and Modern pokemon. They all coexist in peace and harmony. One of these fossil pokemon is Ragnarok the Armaldo. He was the protector of the forest by helping and protecting everyone he can. He followed his father's footsteps after the Aerodactyl (his father) died from protecting him. Recently not much has been happening...so Ragnarok spends most of his days hanging out with his childhood friend Crystal, a female Cradily. Her and his bond were strong and very close. Ragnarok also had an immense crush on Crystal...but he never made a move or told her because he respects her feelings..and she has some stress with that kind of stuff. He wanted to tell her so bad..that i made him very nervous around her but soon he learned how to calm down in front of her.

Crystal woke up and stared up at the trees and sky. She yawned and sat up trying to wake up. She blinked a few times...though she woke up soon after the excitement that cloaked her tiredness. She wanted to go see Ragnarok and learn the Hyper Beam from him. Since he is the only male that wont say "ill do it for "something". He was her childhood friend after all...even though she doesn't like males because of reasons...for some reason she felt an attraction with Ragnarok. She loved his upstanding brave and kind nature...and his voice is soothing. She trusted him and always can count on him for anything.

"Another day! I get to hang out with Ragnarok!" She beamed. She tried to move quickly though she found it difficult due to most fossil pokemon having low speed. She then washed her face in the pond that was in her grotto.

"I bet he'll be happy to see me! I will admit, he has been feeling down and acting different lately. I'll gather him some berries!" So she went out and gathered a ton of Nanab Berries, Coba Berries, Grapa Berries, and more. She then, after gathering berries in her basket made out of leaves, started for Ragnarok's grotto.

BOOOOM!

"What the shit!" Ragnarok said hitting his head on the wall he was facing. He was quickly woken up by his friend who is a Flygon. He was practicing his dragon type moves. Ragnarok was pissed at the disaster he caused beside his grotto. He jolted and looked out of the hole that was already in it

"Damnit! Fergus! You woke me up with your damn antics!"

"Sorry, dawg! I was just practicing some slick moves yo!"

"What?" Ragnarok asked clearly confused

"Yo, yo! Bro! My moves are slick as a dick!"

"No...stop...please" He sighed resting his head on his claw.

"Stop my moves yo?"

"Well that...and your damn vernacular!"

"Sorry bro to the yo!"

"Your not even good at it" Ragnarok said annoyed

"Why you upset? I disturb your sleep while dreaming of Crystal?"

Ragnarok stopped...he wasn't lying...Crystal was in his mind at some point during his sleep. He wants to tell her real badly but he respected her too much to bring himself to do it.

"Why don't you just tell her yo?"

"Because...you know how she is when it comes to males..."

"Dude...trust me yo! She like you more than anybody...if she had a problem with you...being a male...she wouldn't hang out around you so much! Look she even blushed around you yo...from what I've seen. She even stands real close to you...and"

"Okay...I get it...but are you sure i should tell her?"

"From your heart boi!"

"Whatever..."

"See ya boi"

Ragnarok watched his weird friend fly away...he yawned still tired. He laid back down in be. He was about to drift into sleep when he realized Crystal was supposed to come over to learn how to do a Hyper Beam.

"Shit! I forgot!" He said jumping up and forcing himself to wake up. "Damn it! She wants to learn the Hyper Beam! She's going to be here soon! Should I tell her my feelings? I really need to it is eating me up! Okay calm down..." He took in deep breaths. He then heard someone calling his name. So he took one more breath and headed towards the entrance to his grotto.

"Ragnarok! You there?" Crystal called out.

"Y..yeah I'm here" He said still slightly tired.

"Hey! I couldn't wait to see you again so I left a little early!" She beamed.

(Huh she couldn't wait to see me?) "Well I am glad you are here" He chuckled...then there was a small silence. They avoided glances with each other, the both of them blushing redder every time then look at each other.

"I brought you some berries! I even got the ones you like!"

"Thanks...Crystal" He said taking some and eating...

They sat and ate some berries together.

"So how is your day going?"

"It's good...just a little stressed...but seeing you made me feel a while lot better."

"Thanks...you know you look great today"

"Ragnarok your so sweet..."

After they finished their berries...

"That was good..."

"I'm glad you liked them" Crystal said

They both just sat there wondering how they can each break the cloak of silence.

"So...you ready to learn that move?" Ragnarok spoke breaking the silence.

"Of course! So how do I do it so I can protect myself from anyone!"

(She's so cute) Ragnarok said in his mind. "Sure, let's go to a place where no one will bother us" . You know to help you concentrate."

"Okay! Lead the way!" She winked.

They then set out to the place Ragnarok went to meditate. He found it one day while he was picking berries for Crystal when she was sick. As he looked at her from behind he remembered the first time he met her...as an Anorith..he met her as a lileep.

FLASHBACK

During the time his father was alive he took care of Ragnarok...and trained him. As an Anorith he was very strong for his age. The Aerodactyl told him never underestimate opponents. Ragnarok got curious one day and decided to go up a mountain for a view of the forest. He saw all the pokemon doing their own thing. He saw a river and decided to go to it. When he got there he was looking at the Magikarp, Baculin, and Febass in the river. Then he was surprised when a pokemon rose out of the water.

"Holy Crap!" Ragnarok yelled

"Oh sorry! I was enjoying a swim!" The Lileep said

"Wow...you can withstand normal water too!" The energetic Anorith asked.

"Why yes...can you?" She asked

"Yes! I can! What is your name?"

"Mine is Crystal...what is your name?"

"Ragnarok!"

"Nice to meet you Ragnarok!"

"Nice and same!"

From then forward they grew up together becoming closer and closer as they got older.

Flashback over...

"Hey, Ragnarok...?"

"Oh, yes?" He said being broke from his thoughts.

"Where is this place at?"

"Well...right through these vines...no one really knows about this because it is well hidden by them, I just happen to find it one day. Ladies first!" He smiled

"Thank you!" She beamed as the two walked through.

Crystal stopped and was mesmerized by what she saw. There were colorful crystals everywhere. There was a bed full of flowers that covered the ground as a rug or blanket. The hidden section was covered in sparkles.

"Wow! This is beautiful Ragnarok..."

"Yeah it is...i found it a while back. I come here to meditate..."

"Wow...I don't know what to say..."

"Well let's get started shall we?"

"Okay!"

"So first what you do now is that you have to do is you need to concentrate the energy from your body...then release it into a beam. Concentrate"

"Okay...I'll try" Crystal said closing her eyes concentrating...she then after a few seconds she felt something. She didnt know if it was the energy or not...but she definitely felt something. She then started shaking.

"Relax...it will be easier if you do" Ragnarok gently said

"Okay...i fell it!"

"Good, now release it"

"How?"

"Remember how you brought the energy to a certain spot in your body? Do the same so you can fire from your mouth"

"Like...this?" She said firing a small white beam.

Both of them were astonished. Then the both laughed.

"Don't worry Crystal, you'll get the hang of it"

"Wow...but i did pretty good didn't I for my first try!?" She asked looking up at Ragnarok for approval.

"Yeah..and..to be honest you did better than i did my first time..I couldn't even create a beam the first time...so want to continue?"

"Of course! I will learn this!" She said trying again

(Wish I had her cheerful personality) Ragnarok thought.

The Crystal then did the exact thing she did...as Ragnarok stared at her looking at her beauty that made him in some cases turned on. He was struck by her beauty. He was fond of the little thing she did with her purple tentacles swaying around.

"Ragnarok you okay?" She asked after she did her fourth attempt. She noticed him staring at her.

"Oh...nothing just lost myself in my thoughts!" He said with a shaky voice and he turned his head away to avoid Crystal seeing him blush. She then blushed her self she...somehow she felt he was blushing cause of her...she kinda gets the gist that Ragnarok likes her, but she liked him back as well.

"So...looks like you almost got the hang of it"

"Yeah! I..I got this...watch me..I can do it!" She then concentrated her energy and then she felt a burst of energy fill her...then she released it! She successfully did the Hyper Beam!

"You did it Crystal!"

"YAY! Wait why can't I move?"

"Oh, there is one backfire of the move it uses a burst of energy in short amount of time so you need to recharge, and to do that you can't move. Don't worry it should be over in a few seconds"

Once Crystal was able to move she hugged Ragnarok. This surprised him and he jolted in his skin or...armor...

"Thank you Ragnarok!" she said blushing as her purple tentacles squeezed the Armaldo..

"Damn...don't squeeze the breath out of me" He chuckled

"Sorry...so i was wondering also if you could let me train with you as well!"

"Sure let's get out of this place" Ragnarok said

"Okay!"

When they were out of the hidden place the Flygon returned with an Archeops.

"Flygon and Gerald? What are you guys doing here?"

"Yo, the Armaldo! Slick as a..."

"If you finish that i swear to Arceus!" Ragnarok screeched

"Sorry yo..."

"Heya Crystal...you looking sexy today" The Archeops said

"Piss off Gerald" Crystal said as her nice attitude turned foul.

"I will on you" Gerald said slyly

"Gerald back off!" Ragnarok growled.

"Why cause she is a slut that is worth fucking"

"Damnit! Gerald You know how she is about males!"

"Yo Bro...that was uncalled for" Flygon said

This made something snap in Cradily...like a spark of rage that burned and came crashing down like a raging tidal wave. She then lost her senses and stabbed him with her magenta tentacles and she was about to pierce his heart when Ragnarok and Flygon tried to calm her down

"Bro! Woah! Yo...go!" the Flygon shouted.

"Crystal...wait!" Ragnarok said pulling her away from Gerald..

She then came to her senses as she looked into his eyes then she had tears coming from her mouth since all Cradily have their eyes in their mouth.

"Crystal wait!" he called out as she flees into the secret place.

"That...bitch" Gerald said.

"You low life worthless callus sadistic motherfucker...she has a hard enough time with males trying to rutt her..with out seeing her true beauty. They only want her for her body...well me I want her cause i have major feelings for her unlike you guys..so...get the absolute fuck out of here before i lose what little sense i have..."

"Yo...I would do what he says...if u don't this is suicide from the homicide!" the Flygon said

"Fine..i'll leave..." He said limping away. "Watch if she hates...males...then...she will...reject you"

"Yo imma go talks some sense into him" Flygon said

"You better cause T'm about to lose my senses and send him down the path to hell" Ragnarok growled. Then he followed Cradily. He went inside the hidden place and found her crying with her purple tentacles covering her face. Ragnarok didn't know what to do...so he hugged her tight and looked her dead in the eyes...

"It is okay...screw him...he's a douche anyway...I hate how the other males treat you...it is okay to cry...come here...don't worry i got you" He said softly. She then buried her head into his chest and cried loudly, "Why...do all the males only want me for mating...why Ragnarok?"..."I don't know but i will never be like them Crystal". He then heard her stop after a minute. She then asked if they could stay like that for a few minutes. She then looked up at him and he looked down at her. They just stared at each other and then they felt their hearts skip a beat. She had no words for him as the same for the Armaldo. They instantly felt their feeling flood into one another's space...though they want to say how they felt their actions showed even more. Then before they could look away they both leaned their heads into each other, nuzzling. Ragnarok then started to lick her. While she moaned a bit. He then tried to kiss her mouth...though it was a little difficult he tried very hard...even though he messed up Crystal didn't care. The two shared a kiss with each other for 2 minutes. Crystal yelling in her head that she was happy to find out that Ragnarok's feeling for her were true. Ragnarok was in his head thinking that he finally was able to tell her he finally got over his fear of not telling her or in this case showing her. The emotions going through their heads were unexplained happiness that they are becoming mates. They may not have been able to tell their feelings but they were happy to express them. Ragnarok soon felt his member becoming erect. Crystal noticed this and pushed him on his back gently. She then turned around to gaze at his throbbing penis. She liked the size of it especially that how it had barbs on the side and very tip of it. She chuckled as she sat on him and used her magenta tentacles to tease him by tickling it. Ragnarok then started to growl in pleasure. He couldn't help but throw his head back as the silk-like threads of pleasure around his member. Then she wrapped them around his cock and slid them up and down. She loved hearing her new mate moan and growl in pleasure.

Crystal didn't notice her body was sliding closer to Ragnarok's head. Ragnarok then sat up slightly and pulled her to him; where he gazed upon her femalehood. It didn't take long for Crystal to realize what he was staring at. She turned redder than a Pikachu's red electric sacs. He then stuck his tongue out and started to lick it. She then shuddered as she kept massaging his shaft with her tentacles. He soon went from licking to tasting her insides with his tongue savoring the unique taste. Crystal then started thrusting against the tongue of her mate. She moaned louder and louder as the foreign object entered her, moving and rubbing all inside making her cavern wet..she then screamed in pleasure until she came all over Ragnarok's face. He slurped up the juices as best as he could as he felt his own orgasm approaching. He softly nibbled on her small tail grunting as he felt his cock throbbing. Crystal knew he was close by his grunting and still feeling her orgasm she opened her mouth and stuck his member inside. He then threw his head back as he groaned loudly and and his seed burst inside of her mouth like a fountain. Crystal then started gulping his seed down with some of it dripping out of her mouth. Ragnarok then wondered how did it not get in her eyes. But he laid his head back panting slightly when he felt her turn around.

She and him kissed once more as they were clearly ready for the next part. He looked at her she returned a look that tells him she really wants it. So he carefully inserted the tip and as soon as the tip slid in, she wagged he little tail and arched her neck forward. Ragnarok braced him self and pushed in. Crystal winced a bit from pain so Ragnarok licked her and they both blushed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I...am..Thank you"

Then she gently moved her hips down and made her mates rod penetrate her even further and deeper. She then swayed her hips up and down slowly to get used to her partners size. Ragnarok then felt her head come down to his, where he continue kissing her and gave her occasional licks. Their movement sped up as the pleasure rose. He started to thrust against her at the same moment she came down on his cock. She tried hard to move faster, but her stubby legs were not helping. So Ragnarok used his claws and lifted her up and down. Out of ecstasy wrapped her purple tentacles around his armored claws. He lifted he up then brought her back down everytime she felt closer and closer to orgasm with Ragnarok. Ragnarok then stood up with out even realizing it and pulled her off his cock then slammed her back down on it. He tried his hardest to thrust deeper even though it will go in as far as it could. With every thrust there were moans and growls the uproared even louder and louder. Crystal felt her 2nd orgasm approaching. She blushed as she and Ragnarok swapped saliva. Ragnarok blushed even harder than her he was reaching his climax. He heaved her up off of his member and slammed her down hard. Crystal came all over his penis while at the same time. Ragnarok shot a hyper beam out of pure orgasmic bliss as he splurted cum inside of her pussy. His cock was still bursting with cum and it filled her and made her look like she was pregnant. After a few minutes he pulled out and their juices spilled out on the bed of flowers. The twosome tried to process what happened. She uncoiled her magenta tentacles from his arms.

They panted for a bit and Ragnarok sat up and saw Crystal laying on the mossionary position. Her femalehood still leaking of his seed. She looked at him with that "come at me" look. He felt his heart stop for a second and half-hard member became fully erect again. "Oh wow, am I really that attractive?" She taunted. "Can I help it you're beautiful?" Ragnarok smirked. He walked up to her and grabbed her. "Take me" She said. He did not hesitate for a second, he was already inside her once more. His thrusts were small then gradually became bigger and harder. The both leaned their heads in to each other sweat rolling down their foreheads. He kissed her and saliva was leaking down the sides of their mouths. His tail was slamming into the ground, cracking it. He also stuck out his two back plates to propel his thrusts forward. He out of instinct bit and tugged hard on one of her tentacles. Crystal didn't feel pain from it cause of the pleasure she was already feeling. He then lifted her up once more, as Crystal started squeezing tightly around Ragnarok. She then hugged around him clutching against his back. She felt he 3rd and possibly strongest orgasm get close. As for Ragnarok, he too felt his climax coming, so he used his stamina as best he could..so he used Rock Polish to raise his speed. In doing so there were even more moans and grunts. "Rag..na...rok" Crystal repeatedly moaned. She then came on his cock, soaking it and the bed of flowers below them. This almost made Ragnarok drop Crystal, but he managed to keep going. He growled as his climax soon followed after. He clenched his teeth and just as he came inside of her., he yelled,"I love you Crystal!". He shot more load then the last orgasm. With that he sat her down and pulled out. He fell straight onto his back. Crystal struggled to get up. When she did she plopped on Ragnarok. Then they laid closely beside each other not saying a word..but enjoying their mating session.

After they regained some of their breath and strength back, Crystal then broke the silence.

"Ragnarok?"

"Yeah"

"Was it true?" She asked looking up at him.

"Was what true?"

"When we were mating...you said you loved me"

"Well I actually wanted to tell you before we..uhh..did this"

"Why..didn't you just tell me?"

"Well I wanted to hold off because all the other males were harassing you...they only wanted you for your body...I wanted you more because of your personality, you are someone I can enjoy being around with. Your laugh is so beautiful, I can't ever stop thinking of you...no matter what I do.

"That is why I too, am in love with you"

"Say the fuck what?" He said

"Yeah...you were the only male that didn't take advantage of me. You are so special, I couldn't believe no females tried to take you for themselves. I knew you really truly cared about me. I also got a hint you had a crush on me. Also you don't really open up that easily."

"Oh so you knew...huh?" He looked down

"Oh no I didn't know...I just thought you did, glad I was correct" She said snuggling closer to him.

"Well I'm glad you didn't reject me"

"Now why would I reject you my sweet Armaldo?" She said as they both kissed.

"Woah...maybe we should clean up" He said

"Yeah! Okay!"

They said as they began to bathe under the waterfall

The two finally became mates and were in intense romance.

MEANWHILE

"Yo bro! You alright yo?" Flygon said

"Whoever hit me with that Hyper Beam, imma kill them" The Archeops said

"Maybe it was payback fo yo unruly beahavior my nig..."

"Well...maybe."

"It would be even funnier if my nig Ragnarok did that."

"Yeah and I'mma kill him, after I heal up"

"Yo, yo..."

"Stop..you're not even good at that vernacular"

"I know you aren't..."

"Speaking of them...aren't they supposed to meet here tonight?"

"Maybe they got together?" Flygon said

"...fine...im...leaving" He said as he flew off.

"Hey, where is he going?" Ragnarok asked

"IDK, but hey where were you two?"

"Well we were...confessing a few things" Crystal said as she cuddled with Ragnarok.

"Cool! Now we need to hang out now let's go! slick as a dick!" Flygon yelled

"Please, stop saying that..." The Armaldo growled.

"Well shall we hang out with him?" Crystal asked

"Yes, honey! Let's go!"

Ragnarok and Crystal found love within each other and were finally able to confess their feeling and started their lives together.


	2. (F) Xerneas x (M) Yveltal

Few notes: Okay so I hope there are no typos cause I checked.

Second, some of the Pokemon I ship in here may not make sense if so, too bad.

Third, I'm not the best at writing stories so yeah, bear with me.

Fourth, hope you guys enjoy. Especially for the requester.

The Hall of Origins...where all the legendary Pokemon roam and live. There was a city of Crystal with clouds everywhere that anyone can walk on. There was grass and Trees even growing. Almost Every Legendary was happy there..working for Arceus the god of all pokemon and his counterpart Giratina...the realm of Hell queen. The sky is a vast very light blue. Some were a little something other than happy...one of those Pokemon were Yveltal. He was there with a few friends one who he secretly had a crush on. Xerneas...she was the world to him...even though it may not look like it. There is not a single day that goes by where he doesn't think about her. He loved her metal like body that felt like silk. Her horns the lit up like an aurora. Her smile...her smile is what marks a stain on his infamous temper. Seeing her face can calm him down in an instant. Rayquaza's temper isn't even bad as Yveltal. Yveltal felt warm and fuzzy and a little giddy around her. He was starting to blush thinking of her and he was beginning too much as he felt his penis harden a little bit. He then stood up and tried his hardest to not think of her so his penis would soften...he did this and it slip right back in its slit.

"Arceus damnit!" He muttered. "Doubt even her would do that with me..." He said

"Who would do what with you?" Groudon asked

"OH Arceus Damnit!" Yveltal jumped. "Piss off!"

"You were thinking of Xerneas...weren't you?" He asked

"So what if I was?!"

"Also doing something with her?"

"Hey I can't help she's so damn beautiful..."

"Bro I know how you feel...I was the same with Kyogre...I just told her how I felt" Groudon said.

"Wait so you both are not still fighting over the whole Land vs Sea debate?"

"Nah we got over that and started hanging out with each other...then we came to falling in love with each other...then mating with each other..." Groudon stated

"Okay...I get it...but how do you tell someone like her you're in love with them?" Yveltal asked

"Well...you are very close to her, and I assume she is very close to you...hell..she hangs out with you more than anybody!"

"True...but..."

"Do it! Just Do it! don't let your dreams be dreams! Just...Do it!" He roared

"But...yesterday.." Yveltal stammered before he was cut off...

"Yesterday you said tomorrow so just... do it! Make your dreams come true!"

"It is impossible..."

"NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Fine...I'll ask her sometime today...wait a second...did you just pull a Shia Labeouf?

"Nevermind that just go find her...I got to go see Kyogre for our next date" Groudon said walking off.

"Okay..Yveltal you can do this..." Yveltal whispered to himself.

Meanwhile

Xerneas was sitting with her friends, Latias and Reshiram. They sat on the heavenly clouds in a flower feild wher some other legendaries and non legendaries lived.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Xerneas asked

"Well..I hope Rayquaza has some free time today. I really need to tell him how I feel about him!" Latias said.

"Good for you!" Xerneas smiled

"Thanks! So how are you and Zekrom doing in your relationship?"

"He..is..so handsome...why did I hate him at first...because some dumbass trainers put each other against each other...making us have a renewed hatred for each other. I love him so much...right now he is playing a game with Rayquaza."

"Awww..that's sweet! Hey did you hear how Registeel tried to impress Suicune..he likes her!" Latias

"He likes Suicune?" Xerneas gasped

"Yeah..surprising, isn't it?" Latias said floating with her arms tucked in.

"Well...it was like what Zekrom did to impress me...so Xerneas?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me...is there a thing between you and Yveltal?"

She froze and looked at the two...she then blushed redder than Yveltal himself.

"There is! I can tell by that blush!" Latias squeaked

"No...wait you got it all wrong...see I do like him but I doubt he would want to be with someone like me..."

"Are you kidding? Have you ever caught him staring at you?" Reshiram asked

"...well...maybe once...but how can I tell him?"

"C'mon! It is real easy when you tell him...trust me it was hard for me to tell Zekrom...but if you really love him you have to do it...before he might get taken by another female" Reshiram said

"...well...I...fine...I'll tell him sometime today..."

"ARCEUS DAMNIT!" Rayquaza screamed

"Rayquaza?" Latias said flying towards him. "What's wrong?"

"This damn game...where you are a hedgehog collecting rings...it is so damn hard!"

"Hey...calm down...I know you can beat it anyday!" She said kissing his cheek.

Rayquaza blushed "Damn you! Catching me off guard like that!"

"Well bye guys I'm going to hang out with Rayquaza!"

"Bye!" the other two said

"So you going to tell him?"

"Yes...I'll tell him..."

Then Yveltal appeared from the sky and landed next to Reshiram and Xerneas. He blushed as soon as he looked at Xerneas.

"Heya Reshiram...and uhh Xerneas"

"Oh...heya Yveltal"

"I'm going to check up on Zekrom...good luck Xerneas!" She called as she flew off.

"Good luck with what?" Yveltal looked at her.

"Oh..nothing..."

They stood there not knowing what to say. Then Xerneas broke the silence.

"So...are you..free today?" She said moving her left front leg across the ground avoiding his face.

"Yeah...I am...as a matter of fact..I was going to ask you that..."

"So..can we..."

"GUYS!" Victini yelled and he bumped into Yveltal who was now pissed for the interruption.

"Damnit! This had better be important!" His eyes flared with a terrible darkness as he grabbed Victini with his wing.

"...uhh...it...is..from Arceus..."

"FUCK ARCEUS!" He yelled drawing some attention.

"Yveltal calm down please...so uhh what does Arceus want Victini?" Xerneas said blocking Yveltal from the Victini.

"He says everyone come to the shrine room in his Palace. It is very urgent!" He shuddered.

"Urgent huh...I have to do something more important!"

"Yveltal...I know this was important...but let's continue this when Arceus gets done with what ever he needs all of us for." She softly said to him.

"...fine..." He said calming down. "We'll go.."

"Thanks Yveltal" She winked at him.

"Yeah...whatever..." He looked down blushing.

So they followed Victini to the Shrine room.

...

Every Legendary and non Legendary pokemon that lived there in the Hall of Origins attended Arceus' meeting .The room they were in was Crystaline with rainbow pillars of gems supporting the beautiful walls and there were paintings of each Legendary pokemon. They all were conversing and talking while they wait for Arceus. His wife Giratina was in there waiting also she was in the front of the room trying to maintain order. Some Legendaries were messing around...even the non legendaries. Yveltal and Xerneas were sitting next to Groudon and Kyogre in the back of the room. The room quiet down a little as Arceus entered the room. He walked up to his big table and sat down on his couch next to Giratina, who was in her Origin form. He then sighed as he looked around the room...Giratina looked toward the same direction then back to her mate.

"Honey, want me to calm them down?" she spoke in her low dark tone.

"No..I got this. Hey everyone! Calm down. HEY!" He yelled.

The room was now completely silent..with a few occasional yawns and sneezes. Arceus then gazed upon the crowd then he cleared his throat.

"Okay now that everyone is calmed down...I have a few announcements...okay first off we are proud to say that we welcome new legendary pokemon to our team after them being here for 2 weeks...Solgaleo and Lunala."

Everyone gave a clap or woot for them. Then after a few seconds it quieted down.

"Next off...we are missing a few food from the room on the left of this one" Arceus sighed

"I saw Regigigas take some of it and hiding it" Ragice said raising her arm.

"You fucking snitch!" Regigigas yelled.

"Well...Regigias don't let it happen again...after this I'm going to have a deep conversation with you.

"Heh...deep" Victini chuckled as he nudged Regirock with his elbow. Regirock chuckled too.

"Don't forget either Registeel..." Giratina spoke

"Oh..shit..." Registeel muttered.

"Giratina...don't...he is still embarrassed from the whole thing. Explaining it out loud will make it worse."

"Well I guess your right" she said floating up out of boredom.

The three legendary dogs were sitting to the regi foursome. Suicune leaned in to Registeel and whispered something to him.

"I thought you looked cool" She gently spoke.

This made Registeel's circles on his face turn bright red.

"Damn it! Stop that Cobalion!" Darkrai snapped

"You know you can't beat me shadow bastard!"

" Two words...Dark Void.."

"Hey calm down!" Arceus yelled. "Now...we...you think we should tell them this?"

"Sweetie..I'll tell them if you want" Giriatina said floating upside down.

"Okay...so...you guys know me and Giratina have been married for a while..and it is our 2 year anniversary...so we may be out in two days. I will be leaving...Mewtwo in charge."

No one seems to disagree.

"Glad we got that out of the way. Now...the last announcement is we are having a festival."

Everyone then leaned in.

"Yeah..uhh it was Giratina's Idea"

"Yes..I figured you all have been down lately...though it is not like me to throw parties and shit...but I have graciously convinced Arce to give you all some fun."

"Alright!" Entei roared

"So we are having a party!?" Azelf asked

"Looks like it" Thundurus said. His two brothers were also looking forward to it.

"Arceus sir! We should have a competition too!" Landorus

"I Agree...like some sort of strength competition" Tornadus added

"What do you think Arce?" Giratina beamed

"Yeah sure we can do that."

"Yeah!" Three brothers fist bumped.

"You may also bring your dates to dance or your bros to hang out."

" So bro you gonna ask someone out?" Mewtwo asked Rayquaza.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Rayquaza said not opening his eyes.

"Well I overheard Latias saying she has a crush on you"

"Well...then I'll ask her" Rayquaza smirked

"You know this might actually be fun!" Xerneas said to Yveltal.

"I don't know"

"Alright everyone! settle down! I will need to ask some of you for help...now...Legendary Dogs...go and gather supplies to decorate. You guys need to do this by tomorrow night."

"Right!"

"Next Zekrom Reshiram..go find Kyruem and go find food for the festival.

"Alright!"

"Now this is a big one so Registeel, Xerneas, Yveltal, Raikou, and Zapdos! Go find us some suitable spots to host it."

" Shit..." Muttered Yveltal

"Alright!" Everyone else said.

Then everyone started to talk all excitedly and filled the room with loud voices and noises. Arceus had a headache.

"Hey...Hey!...Can you all... SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME DISMISS YOU, THERE IS NO SENSE IN LEGENDARIES ACTING LIKE THIS!"

The room was then cut with silence. Everyone stared wide eyed at Arceus.

"Woah" Giratina said. She low key got turned on from his outburst.

"Sorry...I had a headache all day...anyway you guys are all dismissed."

"Yveltal..isn't this exciting!?" Xerneas said

"Yeah...I guess"

"Oh Yveltal! Come here for a sec" Arceus said

"Damnit!"

Yveltal walked over to Arceus. When he reached him he stared at him as if he want Yveltal to say something first.

"What the hell do you want?" Yveltal quickly spoke.

"Well...you know why I put you on a mission with Xerneas?"

"Why...to make me even more nervous around her?"

"Well..I did this so you can ask her out for the festival...don't think I haven't noticed you have feelings for her."

"Well if you'll excuse me if I'm not shitting my pants I don't wear..." Yveltal then turned away.

"Okay don't blame me if she gets taken from you by someone else"

Yveltal then stopped and thought what would happen if she really was taken by someone else.

"Fine...I'll ask her out..."

"That would be the best course of action." Arceus smirked

"Whatever...now piss off"

Yveltal walked back over to the group.

"What did he talk to you about?" Zapdos asked

"None of your damn business!"

"Well damn...just asking"

"Yveltal let's go!"

"Yeah sure..." Yveltal reluctantly agreed.

Arceus watched everyone walk away.

"Damn sweetie, you were sexy when you were angry." Giratina purred

"I...was...well...uhh...okay then. Why don't we uhh...start preperations for the festival?"

"Sure thing Arce" She winked

...

"So Zapdos what exactly are we looking for?...Zapdos?" Yveltal asked

*Legendary Bird Theme plays through Zapdos' head phones*

"Who the fuck listens to their own theme? Registeel..what the hell exactly are we looking for?" Yveltal continued.

"Arceus said we need something elegant...also I'm kinda nervous"

"Why?" Xerneas asked

"Cause...Suicune asked me out" Registeel stated

"Awww..what did you say?" Xerneas squealed.

"I...said yes..and she then gave me a kiss on the side of my head"

"Aww that is so sweet..."

"Alright enough about this...let's..."

Zapdos turned up his music even louder making Yveltal lose his temper.

"Let's fucking do this already!"

"I would agree with Yveltal..." Zapdos chimed in

Xerneas then felt something weird going on with her body. She was beginning to become in heat. She panicked in her mind. She didn't want the others to find out.

"Uhh excuse me i need a few minutes alone...please?" She asked everyone.

Everyone seem to be okay with it.

"Xerneas, are you sure your okay?" Yveltal asked growing concerned.

"I'm fine! I just need to clear my mind! I'll be back!" She ran off into the forest.

"I hope she will be fine" Yveltal sighed.

Few Minutes passed by.

"I'm going to look for her" Yveltal said after the crew were about to go find a suitable location.

"Wait you better not be trying to skip out on a mission!" Zapdos said.

"I'm not...I just want to check up on her!"

Yveltal then flew off to find her.

"Well that leaves just us then" Registeel said.

"Damn it Zapdos if you do not shut that damn theme music off I swear I'm going to paralyze you!" Raikou said destroying Zapdos' headphones.

"What the hell dude? It just got to the good part!" Zapdos screeched.

...

"Damn it where is she...and...what is this smell...it smells...nice..." Yveltal said. He was soon overtaken by it and followed it hoping this might lead him to Xerneas. He flew through the forest and past many boulders. He soon followed the smell to a place with a giant lake and found her with her back to him. She was sitting in the water. She seemed to be mumbling to herself.

"Damn...this is so frustrating...my heat...it is irritating my pussy" She muttered to herself. "I kinda wish Yveltal could help me with this..."

"Heya Xerneas"

She then froze and slowly turned her head. She cringed at him possibly finding out the situation she and eventually him, would become involved in.

"Oh hey Yveltal...what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you...I was worried about you...you okay?

"Why are you worried about me?"

"You mean alot to me..."

"I...do?"

"Yes...I don't know when and I don't know why but...I just started to look at you different...

"How different?"

"Like...for a while...I can't stop thinking about how beautiful you are. I love your blue silky skin, those stunning horns that are very much like rainbow aurora veils. Your voice, smile, eyes...everything. they make you look gorgeous

"You...really mean that?"

"Yeah...cause I...I..." Yveltal stammered as he felt his face turn red.

"You what?" She tried keeping her heat from being obvious.

"I...I...damn it I'm just going to fucking say it! I'm in love with you!" He practically screamed.

"You...love..me?" She spoke as her heart skipped a beat and she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah...you see I was cranky cause I thought you didn't like me cause we are two opposites...your Life and I'm death.

"Oh Y, you worry sometimes...of course I am going to say yes...you are the cutest male afterall. You are strong...you don't let others put you down...also the way you train...it turns me on to see you work so hard. I...love you too"

"Thank...Arceus...so...now what?"

"I'll show you." She said forgetting about her heat and gave Yveltal a deep kiss this caught him off guard but he instantly was turned on...but her heat was starting to make him get a little to turned on. He closed his eyes and wrapped his wings around her. He then went all out in the kissing. With out his real intent he stuck his tongue in her mouth; Xerneas stuck her tongue in his mouth as well. Each tongue was tasting the others mouth and exchanging saliva. Yveltal then smelled that smell he sniffed up earlier. Then from it he got a giant erection. He stopped kissing her to curse himself and mentally slap himself. Xerneas stared at him for a moment wondering why he stopped their make out session. She scanned her eyes down his body and saw his hardened penis. She then blushed really hard. She just stared at his junk.

"Damn..she'll think I'm a pervert now" He thought

"Wow...he's big...I...want to ask him to help..but then he'll look at me as a slut" She thought in her mind.

"Wait...this smell i'm smelling...is...she in heat?"

They just stood there...not knowing what to say or make of the situation.

"Umm...you probably guessed that I'm in heat right?"

"Yeah I figured after I caught wind of your smell...that is most likely the reason i'm hard right now..."

"Well...can...I touch it Y?" She spoke calling Yveltal his nickname.

"I don't see why not...you do need help with your current situation right?"

"Thank you..honey" She said as they were still not used to calling each other romantic names.

She leaned in and put her snout against the shaft of it. Yveltal flinched from pleasure that little contact made. He looked down at her. She looked up and gave him an innocent look. This drove him crazy and he blushed. He knew that her heat was still bothering her, so he slipped his tail under them and it made it's way to her pussy which was slightly still underwater. The spikes on the end of his tail were each being pushed into her vagina one at a time. Her moans were muffled t the large penis that was in her mouth. HE gave a small thrust against her mouth as he let his tongue hang out of his mouth. He then used his tail occasionally to grab her ass. This was a little kink of hers that he coincidentally figured out. She then took his dick out of her mouth and slid her tongue up and down it. It was throbbing from the pleasure it was feeling. Yveltal shut his eyes as his small thrusts became slightly faster. He then fingered her vaginal and ass with his spikes on the end of his tail.

"How does this feel Y?"

"It feels amazing X...what about you?"

"Your tail feels good...but maybe your rod will feel good there.."

"Wait...before we do that...I want to cum on your face first."

"Okay baby" She winked

She stuck his Penis back in her mouth and she deepthroated it. He grabbed her ass a few more times with his tail. He squeezed her ass harder and harder as he came close to his climax. Without warning he flew up a little and pulled her lower half out the water and they ended up in the 69 position. He then stuck his tongue in her pussy and tasted her pussy juices. She shuttered at the feeling of that. She then went back to licking his penis. Tasting the hot meat from her mate. His tounge vioently licked her pussy prodding and penetrating it at a rapid pace causing some of her juices to fall on his face. She felt his penis throbbing a little, which was a sign he was about to cum. So she held her mouth open as she used her legs as best as she could then he let out a huge grunt as he spunked his cum on her face and in her mouth. He literally painted her face with it. He didn't stop licking and prodding her vagina with his tongue he did so so violently she came right on his face. Her juices leaked out and he took a moment to examine.

"Wow...that felt so...great...my..heat is still in effect a little..." She said

"Well..I can fix it completely" Yveltal softly said

He lifted her up in the sky and was holding her with his tail wrapped around her midsection. his member was an inch away from her vagina. He was hesitant to put it in.

"Do it" She said

"Gladly"

He inserted it slowly. She flinched from the pain. Yveltal then kissed her to make her feel better. Then she nodded. He then moved his member up and down inside her cavern. They both moaned from the pleasure. She leaned against his body, rubbing her head under his neck. The feeling of her soft silky skin really added to the pleasure he was feeling in his cock. She gave him the innocent adorable look again, which got him off. HE then sped up his thrusts. He lowered him and Xerneas on the ground and pulled out. She laid on the ground on her side and lifted one of her back legs in the air. Yveltal then stuffed his penis back into her pussy. Thrusting harder and faster. He let his wings expand to help propel deeper. He then used his tail to grab her ass yet again. She moaned bits and pieces of his name. He leaned his head down and found her teats becoming hard and he licked them. She moaned his name even louder and huffed between syllabals. Yveltal was slowly losing himself to the pleasure he and his partner were feeling. He grunted and then kissed Xerneas with both of their tongues inside each others mouth.

"Yveltal..please..I want you to cum inside"

"Of course"

They both were coming close to their climaxes. Xerneas then stood up and spread her legs laying on her front legs. She waved her ass in the air. She was teasing Yveltal. Yveltal didn't think or hesitate. He shoved his member back inside, he slipped his tail under them and massaged her teats. She tried not to yell to attract attention, but the pleasure overtook her as she screamed his name; humping against Yveltal's thrusting force with her own. She then came all over his cock. He almost fell on top of her but kept himself up with his wings. He was thrusting at an unseeable pace. His cock pushing against the flow of Xerneas' juices. Yveltal lost all control of his senses and focused only on the pleasure. He whammed his cock deeper than he ever went inside her and splurted 3 spurts of thick hot cum. The two then fell on the ground with his penis still inside of her. A Few minutes pass and it was dark. They then slumped up against a tree looking at the moon.

"Hey...uhh should we go back to the others?" Yveltal asked

"No...why don't we stay here for the night..Arceus will understand." She spoke kissing the side of Yveltal's face.

"Yeah...fuck Arceus" He said dozing off.

"I love you Y" Xerneas cooed

"I love you to X"

...

2 days later at the party.

" Everyone...you may now party now that all the preparations have been made."

"C'mon honey you know you want to say it" Giratina said now in her normal form.

"Fine...Let's get this party started..." Arceus spoke

Everyone then cheered then started doing their own thing. The Genie brothers were in the ring fighting with a few watching waiting for their turn.

Zapdos, Entei, and Cobalion were eating some food.

"Damnit, Cobalion try to get some of that in your mouth...and If you say that's what she said I'm scorching that metal coat of yours!" Entei threatened.

"I wasn't going to say that's what she said...I was going to say that's what he said..it is more accurate."

The rest of the others were dancing or either just chilling out and relaxing.

Yveltal and Xerneas were sitting on a couch together. The sat cuddling while watching everyone else. Groudon and Kyogre walked over to them.

"Wow...looks like you actually did it bro!" Groudon laughed

"Yeah...thanks for making me ask her...also tell Arceus I said thank you for the mission" He said.

"Your welcome and I'll tell him..well me and Kyogre have to go dance. See ya"

"Bye!" Xerneas said. She then saw Registeel and Suicune dancing. Along with Latias and Rayquaza. Seeing all these Pokemon dance made her want to dance too.

"Hey...Y...can we dance?" She asked

"Xerneas...I told you...fine let's go..."

"Yay!" She squealed.

"Just to let you know..I'm a terrible dancer"

"Well I don't care if you are..." She giggled

The two then enjoyed the rest of the night and soon the rest of their lives together.


	3. (F) Kyurem x (M) Heatran

**Notes: I hope I didn't make any typos...cause I checked...and lord knows it still happens**

 **Also don't judge what is in here...**

 **Also I hope the requester enjoys this.**

 **The stuff may be cringy but deal with it for all those who gonna complain**

It was a rather odd day...

Friday it was...

Another normal day for any Legendary or non Legendary pokemon.

Everyone was happy...except a few..but none as bad as Kyurem.

She went through a truamitizing event that left her closed off from the world. She was forced to be fused with Reshiram to form White Kyurem. She stayed hidden in her Ice Castle in the middle of an abandoned Quarry Mine. The courtyard was located few miles from the Roshan City. No one really goes there, so Kyurem could live there instead of the Hall of Origins. Some Legendaries perfer to live in locations on the Earth. She stayed in her room that had a beds that she found. She laid with her face in the pillow crying leaving the pokemon that also lived there very concerned. So much that she once tried to commit Suicide..they stopped her by holding her back from taking an Icicle and sliting her throat. She clawed her icy room and rarely comes out of her room. She does look out from the circle in the side of her room. She watches the Ice pokemon and ocasionally pokemon not from her quarry do their own thing. She wish she could be happy...but there is nothing to actually look forward to. She then decided to pray to Arceus for things to get better for her...a sign or something that would make her get over her truamatic event. Well soon her whole life was about to change.

A pokemon with iron and magma that makes up his body...Heatran. He was the life of the Hall of Origins. He was a stand up comedian, most of the Legendaries enjoy listen to him either rant or make puns. Even though he jokes alot, he is serious when need to be. He decided to work more on his jokes he goes to Arceus to look for a place to practice so no one will hear his jokes and puns before they are need to be heard. So he walked into Arceus' meeting room. Saw a few pokemon sitting around and Giratina was sitting there watching PokeTube. Heatran then came closer up to her and stood there. Giratina then looked up. She sat there with one of her front legs scratching her head

"Heatran...do you need something?" she said after watching a video of her favorite lets player Lucariplier.

"I need a place where I can practice my Puns and Jokes...you know since I can help other people laugh tonight"

"Hmmm there is this frozen abandoned mine...you could go there...is a Ice Castle in the middle."

"Thank you that is very much, that was very ICE of you"

"Shut up before I give you internal bleeding in front of everyone right now" She said growling in her demonic voice.

This gave him chills...he then laughed nervously walking out of the room. Then Arceus came into the room after waking up from his alarm. He just saw Heatran leaving.

"What was Heatran here for?" Arceus questioned

"He wanted to know a good place to go to practice his jokes..and I told him to go to the frozen abandoned mine quarry"

"What?" Arceus gulped as he sat next to his wife. " You forgot that Kyurem lives there and if he messes around he might make her depressed even more..." Arceus said

"Nah..I think his talent can cheer her up" She said

"You wanna bet?" Arceus taunted

"Okay!" She grinned

"If I win you...I'll be dominant..."

"I got one...if he makes her feel better...you...have to have sex with me...but I'll be the dominant one this time and you cum in me twice per form I take" She said posing with her ass facing him.

"Honey...don't make me get hard in public..." He said hiding his face blushing.

"Im sorry Arce...so...It's a deal right?" She said suductively.

"Sure..." He blushed and they shook on it.

...

"So this is the abandoned mine quarry...the Iceolation here is bad."

He explored the abandoned quarry he walked all the tracks and found interesting items but left ive pokemon were watching him carefully to make sure he wasn't going to hurt anyone. Heatran found himself in the Ice castle and went up to the top floor and he found a frozen door. He didn't try to open it so he decided to practice knock knock jokes on it.

"Knock Knock" He said while tapping the door.

Kyurem gasped at the sudden noise and she didn't answer but she did look through a small hole in the door. She saw heatran and was surpirsed and she was worried. Did he know that she was there or was he only visiting. She heard him say knock knock.

" Who's there?" He said "A broken pencil..a broken pencil who?...Nevermind there's no point" He said grinning

Kyurem then giggled. She then gasped...she laughed for the first time in ages. She was trying to process what just happened. Was Heatran's knock knock joke really that funny? She wanted to push away from the door but something was stopping her from doing so.

"Wow that was Ice of you!" He said

Kyurem started to laugh harder. She was blushing from keeping her laugh in.

"If i were to Raichu these puns on paper they would be TEARable" He smirked once more.

Then Kyurem took one of her big pillows and pressed it against her face and started laughing.

"Hell the tea is so good I gauranTEA it"

Kyurem was literally was crying out of laughter. She never felt this giddy in a long time. As she kept hearing more and more puns. She became more and more interested to know him. she felt that with him around she doesn't have to be depressed.

A few more puns later. She was rolling on her beds and losing breath. She then heard him cough.

"Now for a little taste of my comedic act.."

"He's also a comedian?" Kyurem wispered to herself.

Heatran started just as some pokemon watched him.

"Now I'm sitting under a tree right! It was a nice day...then all of a sudden i hear a snore like *long snoring noise* and I look around and I said...what the shit!? So in my mind im thinking someone is cutting grass with their teeth or some shit."

Kyurem giggled a bit loud.

"Then I look up...swear to Arceus...it is fucking Mew...Mew...sounding like a damn Emboar out this shit, he was drooling it hit my face, I freaked out, it was like a damn waterfall from his mouth. I yelled, HEY Shut the hell up sound like a vibrating motor!...out of no where I hear someone say...Close your mouth before someone stick a dick in there...and I look around like...huh...no...why?"

"Oh my Arceus this is priceless!" She smiled big

"My mouth was open too then the voice yelled at me...close your mouth! Before someone squrits liquids in there...Im like say the fuck what!? Say the fuck what!? No! I got out of there!"

Every pokemon was laughing and applauding.

"Well thanks for listening to me imma come here tomorrow and practice.

This news made Kyurem a little happier. She was feeling giddy. So she turned on her T.V to Arceus' meeting room. Cause she heard rumors of a comedian doing stand up there. She has a good Idea that it was the Heatran she overheard. The bird pokemon that lived there were surprised to see Kyurem be sorta happy. She was a little interested in what just happened.

... At Arceus' meeting room.

Heatran was behind the curtains. The room was decorated with fancy tables and seats. The usual row of them long seats were moved somewhere else. Almost everyone was there Legendary...non Legendary. Everyone quieted down when Heatran walked onto the stage. Everyone clapped and some cheered.

"Okay...great to see you guys once again...alright...imma be real with you...my roommate Regigigas...let me tell you...let me tell you...he scares me when we go to bed...I be sitting in my bed and he be sitting in his...now keep in mind Regigigas has the ability Slow Start...now when he goes to bed it takes a while for him to fully fall asleep..."

"I would kinda like to hang out with him..." Kyurem said watching the standup from her television

"He be muttering some weird stuff...like...three to the one to the two to the three..i like good pussy and I like good trees..."

Everyone laughed

"I'm like what the hell did you just say? He then no joke starts slapping me with his arms...now...heres the shit that pissed me off was that he was talking dirty to a female in his dream or what ever...I yelled hell to the no...don't HIT on me like you gay or some shit...then he said baby im gae for you! Then I said nope fuck this...I left...I got the fucks out. No im shitting you he actually said let me slap them titties. I moved somewhere else, He gets weird when his slow start is in effect while Sleeping"

Some more pokemon laughed and clapped. Kyurem was laughing hard. The Ice pokemon overheard and asked if she was okay. She even let them come in to watch Heatran on her TV.

"That's the pokemon we saw lady Kyurem!" The Cryogonal said

"What...you mean...outside my door?"

"Yeah he funny as hell" Bergmite added

"Why does he make you happy?"

"It's real hard to explain...he justs lifts me out of my depression with his jokes and I don't even fully know him."

"Have you ever tried to roast someone and it be lame but your friends be hyping you up? Tell me not...like see I was trying to roast Darkrai right...we cool now but i was like you dark ominous bastard...then I realized that made no Arceus damned sense...my friends in the back like...roooooooaaaaaast him! I was like shut the fuck up...whyugonnahypemeupwhenthereisnohypefrome?!" He spoke fast.

"You should definitely let him meet you" Begmite said

"You...think he won't judge me?" she said getting nervous.

"OF course not listen to the stuff he says...anyone would judge that."

"True...okay...ill...try"

They continued watching the Televison

"Okay...can I tell you about the time i last almost got into a squal...is when Regigigas was drunk and he was yelling curse words where Groudon and Kyogre's offspring was and I told him to hold off on the cursing. Now when i tell him to do something and he don't do it I get hyped...I be like shut the hell up before you piss of Groudon and Kyogre! I was hopping around like i was a boxer on a sugar rush! Then he snapped at me and said fuck you Heatran! Fuck you and these ugly ass pokemon...and Kyogre and Groudon's kid! I was like damn...see when Regigigas gets pissed while drunk...swear to god he has the move Rage...I responded like...c'mon bro...I don't need you to stop...just tone it down a bit please? Groudon and Kyogre don't want their child to be cursing like they do."

More Pokemon laughed harder and harder as the jokes went on. Kyurem became slightly a little more interested in getting to know Heatran. She was crying from laughter.

"I really do find him funny...I guess I will introduce myself to him tomorrow!"

Heatran did some more jokes and puns...and after his show was over pokemon were complimenting him. "Nice! funny as hell" or "Keep it up bro". He then decided to get some rest just as Kyurem decided to go to bed to wait for him tomorrow.

In Heatrans room. Heatran was sitting on his bed on the right side of the room while Regigigas was sitting in his bed on the left. Heatran was on his laptop looking at Poketube. Regigigas was playing on a hand held game with 3d functions. The screen read Regigigas slow start wore off.

"Why did Arceus curse me with this ability?"

"I don't know bro...maybe it was for a good reason. Besides I have hides as STEEL"

"No...not tonight we about to go to bed!"

"What are you playing?" Heatran asked not looking away from the laptop.

"Dude It is called Pokemon Diamond...the humans make games about us..."

"Oh yeah...I should use some of that for my standup in a few days..." He said eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"Yeah well rant about how this logic in these games are...no wonder Rayquaza got pissed playing that game with a blue hedgehog collecting rings."

"Well I know one thing...i think that place I went to really helped me with my comedic act." Heatran said finally braking his glare from the laptop."

"Yup and I don't want to know where cause you could be doing some naughty stuff" Regigigas chuckled

"No! Hush!" Heatran said blushing.

"C'mon you know damn well you want to do it with a female..."

"Well you're right about one thing I do but...she has to be the one..."

"Suuuure...anyway I'm going to bed don't be up all night on the computer." Regigigas said

"Hold it..it is not like you to go to bed early...I usually go to bed before you"

"Well I'm a little tired...my Slow Start is wearing off"

"This late...you should probably get that checked out..."

"Go to bed...no PokePorn"

"I wont...never had..geez...okay now to do some reasearch on that place...huh no results..."

Heatran stayed up a bit pondering about the place he been to practice...he thought he heard laughing behind the door...he wasn't sure so he was going to go there tomorrow. He wanted to try to find out if someone was there. If so why didn't the pokemon introduced him of herself. He figured whoever it was...was shy..if there as anyone there that is. He yawned and shut his laptop set it on the floor. He yawned once more and slowly his eyes drifted to sleep.

At the Frozen Quarry...

"Wow he sure was funny.." Kyurem spoke.."Can you find out when his next stand up is?"

"Sure...also why did you become happier after this?"

"His jokes...his rants they are funny...who knew that some comedic acts would make me feel better..." Kyurem said smiling

"Okay" The Bergmite said

"I'm going to bed...when it becomes day wake me up please if you don't mind...I just feel like waking up tomorrow." Kyurem said laying her head down on her giant pillows. She then began to think...what would happen if they were to meet face to face. She thought it would be good to have a friend in her life to make her feel better. The con was opening herself up to him...she didn't know if he would judge or not...but she had to take a risk...she couldn't live like this anymore. So tomorrow she was going to find a way to meet him. she drifted her eyes to sleep. She soon was snoring peacefully.

Few hours passed by Heatran was under his sheets sleeping with his head on his pillow. He was sleeping on his back. Then he hears a click. He opens one eye and saw Regigigas turn his lamp on. Heatran then let his head drop back onto the pillow. He reached over then turned Heatran's lamp on. Heatran picked his head up and stared a Regigigas for a good five seconds before turning and looking back at him.

"Hey...you realize I'm trying to sleep right?" Heatran spoke drowsily.

"I can't see...that is why I turned your lamp on"

"No I'm going to turn ift off cause...I'm trying to sleep!" Heatran whispered angrily.

"Oh my bad..but can I have my earphones on?" Regigigas asked

"No! I'm trying to sleep damnit!" Heatran said his voice getting louder.

"Fine...I'm going back to sleep then after i get me a drink of water."

Regigigas got up and got some water then sat back down on the bed making a loud thump. Heatran grunted and stared at Regigigas pissed. regigigas then pulled up the covers and fell asleep. Heatran then was about to drift to sleep when Regigigas started humming in his sleep.

"Regigigas! Go to sleep for I knock you out to sleep!"

Regigigas then was finally fully asleep after heeding the warning from Heatran. Heatran then woke up a few hours later and headed off to the frozen mine quarry. He looked at the clock before leaving and it was late noon.

"Here we are again. I need to figure out what's the deal with that door...I don't want to intrude..but hey if nobody answers then I'll practice some knock knock jokes...and my standup. Though I doubt there is anyone behind it...or it even is a door."

Heatran took the same path he took yesterday and found his way to the door. He was hesitant for a minute. Then he raised one of his arms and knocked on the door. He spoke.

"Knock Knock" He said. Just before he spoke the lines to go along with the joke he heard a voice.

"Who's there?" Kyurem reponded. She was blushing a slight blue on her cheeks.

Heatran was shocked but he didn't lose his composure and responded back.

"Zapdos"

"Zapdos who?" Kyurem smiled

"Zapdos Idots" He smirked

Kyurem laughed and Heatran waited for her to calm down.

"Shall I do another?" He asked

"Of course!"

"Well..how about some puns?"

"Sure!" Kyurem replied

"Well...when some one tells me I rush too much. They say take it SLOWBRO"

Kyurem's laugh was even louder and harder than before.

"Hey...all seriousness though...you like puns and my jokes..I have never heard someone laugh that hard at my stuff...who are you?" Heatran asked

"I'm...Kyurem"

"Kyurem?...Wait you mean...you been here all this time? Why?" Heatran suddenly lost his smile.

"Well...I'd rather not say..." She said from behind the door.

"Well hey...that's okay you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

This made Kyurem blow a small light gasp.

"Really? Thanks...most try to pressure me to talk about it..." She sighed.

"C'mon, I would never pressure you...when you ready to talk about it or whatever..it's your call"

"Thanks Heatran"

"Wait you know who I was before I was going to say who I was?"

"Yeah I overheard your jokes yesterday..and I was too..scared to let you know I was here and see me cause I thought you would Judge me..."

"What? Why would I judge you? Look at the shit I talk about...I'm not the one to judge."

"Are you sure?" She said lifting her head up.

"Yes I even promise you...I won't judge..if you ever have anything to tell me" Heatran spoke

"Well..ok then...I'll...open the door for you."

"Wait...you sure?"

"Well no actually but...it would be rude of me not for us to meet face to face...would it not?"

"True...but I understand if you are not ready."

"I know...but I think it is time to to try to get out of my depression and meet you."

The door slowly opened and Heatran peered inside he looked around and saw claw marks on the frozen wall and stacks of matresses with Giant Pillows with her sitting on them. He then noticed her TV and window that lets her peer down. He felt sad that she closed herself off like this.

"Heya...Heatran...this is my room...forgive me for the way it looks..."

Heatran noticed permanent scars on her.

"No..no..your room is fine...but...I don't like seeing Pokemon like this...I may be a comedian but I know when stuff is serious.

Bergmite and Cryogonal noticed Heatran in her room.

"She is letting someone into her room...she even invited him in!" Bergmite whispered

"Looks like she trusts him enough" Cryogonal added.

"This could mean no more depression for Kyurem!"

"Maybe...I will admit she has been in a better mood."

"I know i look like shit" Kyurem said as Heatran sat on one of her mattresses.

"No you don't...honestly you look just fine the way you are. Like I said i don't judge."

"Thank you...I feel better that I have shown someone and made contact, rather than staying close up and in ICEolation..." She said blushing blue again.

Heatran chuckled. "Was that a pun?"

"Yeah...though I guess I wanted it to be intentional" Then her Stomach growled. She blushed an even deeper blue.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to bring something for you to eat! Ill be right back!"

Kyurem watched him run off. He ran back to his room in the Hall of Origins and in to his and Regigigas' room. He came through the door and scared Regigigas. Heatran then looked around and found some food hidden behind boxes and started gathering some from the fridge. Regigigas took a few seconds to know what was going on.

"Hey! Where are you taking that food!?" He said

"To someone who needs it!"

"Who?"

"Why should I tell you?" Heatran said still gathering food.

"Because..I never seen you take food somewhere else to eat it."

"Like I said someone really needs them!"

"C'mon there's got to be more food somewhere else"

"Regigigas...please she really needs them...she hasn't been eating well."

"...Aight bro...just make sure she gets them."

"Thanks bro!" Heatran said running off with bags of food.

Regigigas then after a few seconds realized "she". "Wait..SHE?"

...

Kyurem saw Heatran open the door with bags of food. He sat them down in front of the icy dragon. She looked at them as if she were confused.

"Oh..Heatran you didn't have to get me all this..."

"Nonsense..Regigigas hid these from Arceus..so he has way more than this. Go ahead eat some..you need it" Heatran said

"Okay...as long as it's okay." She said taking a frozen burger and she ate rather unpleasantly; in one bite she slurped her tongue around her mouth and she looked at Heatran a little embarassed.

"Sorry..for my unpleasant eating."

"Hey..no problem..I'm not going to judge you...eat how ever you want to.."

Kyurem was eating the delicious food she preferred frozen food. She even ate a milkshake with berries stuck in it. Heatran had a little for himself. He spewed a little fire from his mouth to heat some of his food. He glanced at Kyurem eating and smiled. After a few minutes the two finished eating and there still was some food left.

"Thank you Heatran"

"Don't mention it...if you need it ill give it...cause you know..Ice should be thanking you"

Kyurem laughed and asked him why.

"Well...meeting you actually gave me some new puns...also you are my friend."

"I...am?"

"Of course!" He said chewing on some diamonds.

"Well okay...so are you going to come here tomorrow?" She asked

"I wasn't planning on it but yeah if you want me here I will be here. It is not very Ice of me to not come."

Kyurem chuckled.

"I mean they say I'm on fire but I would rather chill out..and be cool"

"Stop...please you making me laugh"

"Hey I can't help it if I'm humerous"

Kyurem blushed a dark blue as she laughed and some juice shot from her nose that she was drinking..She then turned her head away out of embarrassment.

"Hey..it's okay..here use this to wipe"

"Thank you" She said feeling relieved.

"So...what do you want to do now?" Heatran asked.

"I don't know to be honest with you..."

"How about tomorrow, I'll take you out somewhere?"

"Oh uhh well...yeah..I..mean...sure..why...not it is not like i'm doing anything..." She blushed.

"Great so what time you want me to come by later?"

"I...uh..well..maybe in four hours?"

"Aight then! Ill make like a banana and split"

She chuckles as she waved Heatran away. Heatran walked away smiling ti himself blushing. "She's...kinda cute" He whispered.

Heatran walked back to the hall of Origins. Kyurem then gasped as she was struck with the realization that Heatran asked her on a date.

"He asked me on a date? No, were just friends...but he is handsome though...NO! We just met...It's just something to do...right?" She said to herself. "Either way..that was real sweet of him to do all of that for me..and we just met each other...I'm glad I opened that door for him. I feel like I'm starting to enjoy my life."

She then sat on her bed and watched some TV with a smile on her face. Heatran got home and Regigigas was sitting on his bed with a Lucario. Heatran walked in slumped on his bed.

"Hey bro!"

"What's up Heat?" The Lucario said

"I think I just asked someone out..."

The two pokemon stood up from the bed shocked.

"Dude who did you ask out?" Lucario said raising his fists

"Is it Cresselia?"

"No..." Heatran said.

"Suicune?" Regigigas guessed

"No that is Registeel's female" Heatran said

"I did not know that" Lucario said

"Is it a non Legendary?" Regigigas asked

"No...it's..Kyurem"

They both lost their shit...

"WHAT!?" Lucario screamed

"NO DAMN WAY..SHE CLOSES HERSELF OFF FROM THE OTHERS? AM I DRUNK RIGHT NOW?!"

"Why are you guys acting like this"

"She might be crazy and agreed" Lucario said

Heatran slammed Lucario into the wall and Flames emitted from Heatran.

"LOOK! Just because she closed herself off from the world doesn't mean she is crazy...she has obviously went through something horrible!"

"Bro..chill! So you legit asked her out?"

"Yeah..." He said calming down.

"How!? She closes herself off and you say you gonna take her on a date?"

"Hey..it is just to help her out with her depression"

"Dude c'mon...know you have you have a crush on her"

"Well...I got to admit she is cute...' Heatran blushed.

"Oh my god! Heatran...you actually found a female to go on a date with..hug cuddle kiss...and have sex.."

"Stop...look...I'm just taking her out...it's no big deal...maybe it is...I'm so Arceus-damned nervous."

"Well bro...dude it is okay..even if you fuck up...it would be funny anyway since your are the funniest there is"

"How is that supposed to help..."

"Cause look...you were able to help her with her problems...and she agreed to go" The Lucario got up stretching his neck.

"Maybe...but...okay..I'm not going to back out! I'm going to make her happy" Heatran saying looking out the window to see it was still daylight outside. He decided to get her early so he started off towards Kyurem's.

"So...I need to wear this?" Kyurem asked.

"That flower will make him jaw drop honey!" Froslass said. Frosslass was a friend of Kyurem's

"C'mon it is just a..."

"Date?"

"NO!" Kyurem blushed

"Then what is it then?"

..."A date"

"See I think he's the one for you! you seem alot happier since he came along"

"I know...he cheers me up and is very sweet to me...I don't even think I'm good enough for him"

"Heya Kyurem" Heatran said

"Oh hey Heatran"

"Have fun you two" Froslass said

...

"So Heatran..where are we going?"

"I found this nice little place that we can relax...we have to go through the Hall of Origins...is that okay?"

"Well...I never really want to go through...but i'll do it for you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Arceus had told everyone to be considerate of you, so you should be fine"

"Really? Thank you Heatran"

"Heya...c'mon...you are very cold...we need to heat up don't we?"

Kyurem chuckled. "Well that would make me to hot for you to handle" She winked

Heatran felt his heart (If he has one) skip a beat.

They both walked over to the seats and sat down close to the windows. Kyurem looked outside to see the view. She felt so relieved to be out of her isolated room. She was also glad she met Heatran. She could not stop thinking of him..the way he makes her feel is very complex

"So...while we wait to get our order...what do you want to talk about?" Heatran asked

"Well...I feel like I can trust you...so I want to tell you why I shut myself off from the world around me."

"Are you sure? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." Heatran asked a little concerned.

"I'm sure. Okay so let me start back a few years ago...I was renowned as a good loving pokemon...then those two humans...those bastards...Ghetsis and Colress...those bastards made me kill many humans, pokemon, and...children. Worst of all they made me fuse with Reshiram. I had to live in fear that..I might kill someone again...so I hid myself from everyone else. After we unfused they blamed me for the killings...now everyone thinks I'm a monster..." She began crying.

"Hey Kyurem...I know you have been through alot...but..there's no need to let that hinder your future" Heatran spoke. He then put his hands on her face. "That's all in the past...you are no monster...that was caused by two people who took control of you. No one thinks you are a monster...I think you are a beautiful dragon" As he spoke Kyurem felt her heart pounding against her chest. The two no leaned in and were inches away from each other then the waiter sneezed. This made the two pull back and look away. Kyurem was blushing a deep blue. Heatran was blushing madly too.

"My bad for the interruption..what will you two be ordering?"

"Yeah..I'll take the Scorching Dragon" Heatran said his faced buried in the menu.

"I'll have the Absolute Zero Steak"

"Your drinks?" The Escavilier asked

"Pepsi" Heatran said

"Me too"

"Okay thank you for dining with us in the Hall of Origins, your food will be ready shortly." The Escavilier then floated away.

The two sat there in awkward silence.

"So...why did you start the comedic act?" Kyurem asked trying to make conversation

"Well..you see I thought about it cause everyone said I was funny...except Giratina...she scares me..."

"Well they are right you are funny...you know..I'm glad I told you my backstory...I feel like a weight has lifted off of my shoulders."

"That's good."

"Here is your food" The waiter said

"Thank you..put it on my tab" Heatran said

"As you wish sir"

"So let's eat!" Heatran said

"Yeah!"

They ate their food and had a few laughs and shared a few puns. After they finished their food Heatran took Kyurem to a bed of flowers out in the sacred field on the clouds.

"Wow I never knew Celebi owned such a fine restaurant...also I never knew how the Hall of Origins could be so pretty. Especially this place"

'Yeah..no one really comes out here much...sometimes I just lay back and let the sun hit me...to you know clear my thoughts. You know...cause even a guy like me has CLOUDED thoughts.

Kyurem giggled. "Well if you were out here by yourself you would be MIST"

Heatran chuckled

They both stopped and stared into each others eyes. They slowly move their heads close.

THUMP

The two shocked looked at Regigigas faceplanted into the clouds. He poked his head up and saw Heatran and Kyurem.

"Oh hey bro...how's your date with her going?"

"Regigigas!"

"My bad for disturbing you guys...look if Groudon and Kyogre are looking for me tell them I fell off the Hall of Origins.." Regigigas whispered frantically.

"They mad about what I said to their child...how did they found out?"

"Oh...uh..well..how..would I know?" Heatran said acting like he didn't snitch.

"Me either..."

"REGIGIGAS!" Groudon roared

"Oops got to go!" Regigigas said as he ran. Heatran and Kyurem then saw Groudon running after Regigigas. Groudon was shooting Fire Blasts at him.

"Heya Groudon!"

"Not now Heatran!" He yelled.

They watched the two run.

"Wow...Groudon must be really pissed." Kyurem said

"Yeah he is..."

They both laughed and laid back and looked up at the clouds and they turned to each other and they both blushed instantly.

"Damn...she is so adorable...her face...is so damn adorable" He whispered to himself.

"Oh...my Arceus...he is so handsome" She whispered

They leaned in and then their heads touched and they closed their eyes and kissed. They both felt their hearts stop for split second as waves of feeling rushed through them. They deepened the kiss and Heatran was on top of Kyurem smooching. Heatran got a little to excited and his penis hardened and was pressed against him and Kyurem. He pulled away from her sitting with his cock throbbing. Kyurem was impressed. His cock was about as long as Heatran's body. She smiled. Heatran saw her smile and Knew she wanted it, So he stood on her chest and she opened her mouth and put her mates cock in her mouth. The cold temperature against Heatran's warm cock made Heatran shutter. She slowly moved her head back and forth while trying her best to hold it with her short arms. Heatran muttered syllables of Kyurem's name. He started moving his hips against her. Kyurem wanted to find a way to pleasure him some more so she blew some of her cold frosty breath on his cock. Heatran then felt even more pleasure as he smiled and (i presume he has one) his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was trying not to fall off of Kyurem..his knees were feeling weak as he was standing on top of her receiving pleasure from her ice cold mouth. His thrusts became a little more faster. She took it out of her mouth and started to lick it with her tongue. "Damn..Kyurem! You don't waste time" Heatran moaned. She giggled and still licked his penis. He then moved back and shoved it in her mouth. She then went every far and deepthroated it. Heatran moaned as his climax was getting close. He shot some flames from his mouth. Kyurem increased her movement and took his cock fully into her throat and Heatran spewed flames as his climax shot forcefully into Kyurem's throat. The force of the Climax made Kyurem cough a bit. Heatran drooled.

"Wow...that was quite a load..it was warm too" She hummed

"Yeah well...now it is my turn to pleasure you" Heatran breathed

"Wha.." Before Kyurem could finish her sentence, Heatran's face was between her legs...he smelled her pussy. He then stuck his tongue in it. Kyurem then moaned. She never felt anything like this. His warm tongue was mixing with the cold temperature inside her cavern. She couldn't wait to feel his cock deep in her tunnel. Heatran wanted to return the favor for what she did to his cock, so he spewed a tiny flame..just a little to give her a little tingling sensation. This made her gasp loudly as the pleasure from the heat of Heatran. She laid her head back as she was allowing her mate to mess with her pussy. Heatran's cock was still stiff and hard. Kyurem squinted her face to try to keep from making to much noise. The two were in complete pleasure. Kyurem curled her claws on her feet as she felt her own climax approaching. She couldn't take it anymore the pleasure was building up and she shot an Ice Beam and the icy beam hit some rocks. She let out a draconic growl that steadily got louder and louder. "Heatran..I'm about to...cum". "Let it all out..." Hetran said with his tongue still buried in her pussy. She then screamed as she came right in Heatran's face. Heatran shuttered cause after her cum was cold for a split second it heated up. Heatran then licked the fluids from his face and smirked.

"Oh...Arceus...Heatran...I never knew how good this would feel..." She huffed she then picked her head back up. Heatran then told her to go slump herself up against a tree. She did and layed on her back with her neck against a tree and she spread her legs to show her pussy.

"You ready?..Wait..are you a virgin?" Heatran asked

"Yes...I am" The ice dragon responded

"Well then...I'm going to have to take this slowly...if it hurts you too much let me know and I'll stop."

"Okay"

He prodded the tip of his dick against the folds of her pussy. Then he inserted it about quarter the way in, Kyurem started to wince from pain. Heatran then tried to reach for her head. She met him halfway and he kissed her as he pushed deeper and inserted it fully. Kyurem's scream was muffled in Heatran's mouth. He then took his mouth from hers and stared into her eyes and she nodded. He then slowly thrusted his hips forward. The heat from his cock and the cold from Kyurem's pussy made the pain turn into pleasure for her very quickly. She then murmured him to go faster. Heatran didn't disagree as his pumps were getting faster and stronger. He then drooled as he felt his cock rub against the insides of her Pussy. Kyurem's Pussy was clenching on his cock. He gritted his teeth as he withdrew his penis from her then slammed it back in. All the while Kyurem was gasping as she felt the rod hit her in the right places. She let her blue tongue hang all out. She too was drooling. Heatran felt the lubrication from Kyurem's pussy being wet. Everytime his hips met hers there was a wet smacking sound. Heatran was now starting to feel his cock swell up. He then lifted Kyurem and stood on his two back legs while holding Kyurem's stubby arms. He then thrusted upward with his penis bulging slightly in Kyurem's stomach. Kyurem's insticts started to kick in she roared as the was brought back down on to her mate's cock. She let of an occasional Ice Beam or Dragon Pulse. She curled he neck tightly around Heatran. Heatran taunted Kyurem due the the rush of indulgence. "You like this long cock don't you" He whispered. "Yes...I love it inside my cunt" She growled. His thrusts grew shorter but faster. She soon spoke. "Lie down for me Heatran"

Heatran lied down Kyurem then licked his penis some more to taste her pussy juice mixed with his precum. She slid down his cock very slowly and she winked at him. He blushed deeply. Then she stood up and brought herself inches from his penis. She then knelled down on to his hard rod. She moaned as she buried it deeper and deeper inside. She then slowly lifted herself up and slammed herself back down on it. Thanks to Heatran's hard body her weight didn't matter. She was practically jumping from and back to his cock. Heatran arched his body to thrust upwards against the force of his mates body. The wet sound was louder and the twosome moaned each other's names. Kyurem felt a second orgasm come. She lifted herself off of Heatran and screamed as her fluids spilled onto her mate and on the ground. She panted for a few seconds then slammed herself onto the think meat. Heatran shot some Flamethrowers while Kyurem shot Icebeams and Dragon Pulses. Heatran then grunted loudly as he felt his final climax and most likely his powerful one. "Inside!" Kyurem simply said. Heatran then sat up and grabbed Kyurem's waist and Slammed her down so hard That his cock bulged even more into her stomach. He spurted cum hard and at that moment he and Kyurem shot a Flamethrower and a Ice Beam at the same time. The two moves collided and sent sparkles raining down. He did a total of 4 big spurts. He then released her waist and He fell backwards. Kyurem fell backwards as well. They both panted. They both jolted up and realized what they did. He looked at his cock then her pussy and it was leaking of his hot cum onto the ground. Kyurem could feel the heat of her mates cum mixing with her inside coldness.

"Did we just...have sex?" Kyurem panted

"Yeah...it was incredible..."

"You don't have to tell me ICE"

"Heh...so...uhh you still want to continue having more dates?" He asked

"Sure...I would like that"

...

Few months later.

Heatran was doing some stand up.

"Now tell me not...I was walking outside one day right...and I see two Tauros beside each other...now keep in mind...you don't want to watch what others do...especially if it is sex or mating or whatever the term is for you...unless you a perv that is."

Some pokemon laughed in the crowd.

"Now here's the thing...they were getting it on now right...and Im like okay...that male Tauros is dedicated...but that was not my problem...my problem was the face the male was making as he was humping her. His face was like. Heatran imitated the face. "This was the noise he was making...heeeerrrrrr...heeeeer...huuuh..hhhuuuh...aaaarrrr! The funniest Shit ever! I was cursing myself."

Every Pokemon was laughing hard.

"Now let me rant on one more thing...actually a few more things...so you know how the humans put us into games or whatever...Regigigas was playing one called Pokemon Diamond, now first off the name...there is no Pokemon made out of Diamonds...with the exception of Carbink and Diance...if I am missing some forgive me...but you know...why...couldn't you call it Diamond of the Poke's or something? So tell me this when two pokemon breed they say we don't know where the egg came from...I'm like bitch...no...you dumbass...YOU DUMBAAAAASSES! Another thing...why the fuck are all of us unkown genders and not only that some certain few pokemon have no genders...how they gonna be like...ARE YOU ASSUMING MY GENDER?!"

Pokemon were starting to laugh so hard they couldn't even hear Heatran.

"Your boyfriend is funny!" Reshiram said

"Yeah..he took my heart away...I feel happy to be here with everyone else" Kyurem said

"That's nice" Articuno said

"Yeah...I felt so happy around him...I'm so glad I met him"She said blushing blue.

"The thing is though...they say we Legendaries can't lay eggs...OH MY FUCKING ARCEUS! GROUDON AND KYOGRE HAD ONE...ANY OF US CAN HAVE ONE...THEY WEREN'T READY..NOOOOOOOOO. Heh one more thing...US not being able to learn certain moves..even for those who are not mythical or Legendary. Like take Growlith over here...he can learn growl! In the damn games though...he can't learn growl...WHAT THE FUCK!" He cried moving back and forth across the stage.

Pokemon started agreeing while some others laughed too. Some where slamming their fists on the table out of amusement.

"They have some where certian flying type pokemon can't fly...I'm like well you tell these flying pokemon over here they can't fly when they clearly fucking can...you dumb bastards! Oh so we shouldn't let you walk cause you clearly can but can't learn a move called walk? BOI! I aughta slap everyone of those dumbasses. Heh...keep in mind people I'm not pissed about the situation..I'm joking around...now before I close off I got something for my lovely Kyurem.

"What?" Kyurem asked

"Go on up there to him!" Articuno said as she flapped her wings.

"Okay" She said a little nervously

"Now everyone hush and sit the fuck down...Kyurem I got an extra special pun for you"

"Okay sweetie" She said

"Now...Knock Knock" He said

"Who's there?" She responded

"Will..."

"Will who?"

Heatran took a deep breath and pulled a ring from a black box he had since the beginning of the Standup

"Will you marry me?" He spoke

Kyurem then was shocked to see the ring.

People in the crowd gasped at the proposal.

"You and I have spent many days together...and as we drew closer and closer...I really felt like you were the missing peice to a puzzle that couldn't get fixed by anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you...I want to be there whenever you need support...someone to to be your pillow to cry on...There isn't a single day that goes by with out me thinking of spending it with you...please...will you marry me.

Kyurem tried her best to hold back the tears that were filling her eyes

"Yes...I will"

"You are not joking me right?" Heatran questioned happily

"No...I want to marry you Heatran..." She said sobbing now.

Everyone cheered as Heatran put the ring on her right arm. Pokemon were flying and dancing.

"Yeah HEATRAN! WOOOOOO" Regigigas cheered

"Sorry about the ring not fitting your fingers..."

"It's okay I don't mind" Kyurem spoke trying to stop sobbing. Heatran then hugged her and gave her a kiss.

Another month passed.

"Bro this is your big day!" Regigigas said

"I know I waited so long for this to happen" Heatran said

"Your lucky this is a wedding or I would burn you for what you said to my son" Groudon growled

"By the way...who told you I cursed at your son?" Regigigas asked.

"Everyone sit down for the bride!" Arceus said

Kyurem then entered the room with a veil on her head. Heatran smiled as in about to be wife entered.

She stood in front of Heatran.

"Today we unite these two together in eternal bliss and happiness. Their decision was brought into light; now do you two promise to share in each other's love and hardships...to support each other...through illness and hopeless situations?

"We do" The both said

"Do you two to be loyal to one another forever...to keep the everlasting bond...to make sure it isn't broken and is instead strengthened as you two continue to support each other...until death do you part?"

"We do!"

"Now if there is a reason to stop this marriage...then say so now"

...

"You two may kiss now"

They kissed and everyone cheered and wooed. Everyone was going crazy. Then Heatran picked up Kyurem and nuzzled her.

"Aight let's dig into that cake!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You just ate some stuff before coming to this wedding!" Lucario said

"No I didn't!"

"Rayquaza! Hit the Music!" Latias said

"Aight brahs!" Rayquaza said pulling up his glasses; flicking his gold chain and then started playing music and used his launch pads and played You Reposted in the Wrong Neighborhood. Rayquaza was the best DJ around.

Everyone started dancing and eating. Heatran and Kyurem were dancing too. Arceus and Giratina smiled. She then nudged him.

"I won the bet by the way..." She said cuddling him.

"Oh..damn..I forgot about that...but yeah guess you did"

"Oh..I can't wait..."

"Hey Kyurem..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too..." Kyurem said as they shared one more kiss.


	4. (M) Lucario x (F) Garchomp

**First off damn typos hate em...so hope i didn't make any..If I did I will go back and fix them...**

 **Second the story may not make sense...**

 **Third hope the requester enjoys this lemon...**

* * *

It was a nice day in the Unova region...

Pokemon who can adapt to the scorching heat, sandy wind, and limited water; live peacefully. Except two species of pokemon, all Garchomp and Lucario held a grudge against each other...at least in that desert region. The grudge is unknown to many but known to very little. Most hated each other and had nothing to do with each other. There were two who were friends are a Gible and Riolu. Riolu was close friends with her and didn't understand why Garchomp and Lucario had to hate each other. Gible herself was not sure why either...that didn't stop the two from hanging out in secret. The two were fond of each other..they usually hang out near the cacti and water in the dessert...not many pokemon go near it so it woul be the perfect place to hangout. They have been good friends for a long time...

"Hey Gible!" Riolu said

"Hey Riolu! How are you doing?" She said hugging him.

"So..what are we going to do today?"

"I thought we could do some training...you know cause we both love to fight right!?" She said shaking her small tail.

"Alright!" He said standing up

They then lunged at each other and started punching and dodging. Riolu threw his leg up and Gible blocked it with her arm...she didn't use her legs much. They sparred for about five minutes until a Diglett interrupted them.

"Heya guys!"

"Diglett?" Gible asked

"So what you guys doing? You know if your parents find out about your date...it won't be happy..."

"Well we...wait, were not on a date!" Riolu stammered. Gible blushed.

"Well whatever you guys are doing...try to keep it in secret your families hate the other's too much." The Diglett sighed

"We already know this!" Gible chipped

"Well damn...just saying something."

"We were in the middle of sparring before you showed up"

"Can we please continue?" Gible asked

"Your'e on!"

They resumed fighting and the sand beneath them started to cloak them.

"C'mon! Riolu use the Kamehameha!"

"You know my evolution move is Aura Sphere! Plus I can't even use it until I evolve Diglett" He stated

"Oh well..do I look like a damn Lucario? Gible to the Hyudouken!" Diglett yelled

"Shut up!"

Gible and Riolu spent 30 minutes sparring. After they got done they were tired and they sat back on the hot dessert sand looking up at the sky.

"Well...you are just as good as always!" Gible said breaking the silence.

"Yeah...you're pretty strong too!" Riolu said.

"Both of you were great!" Diglett said

"Well you kinda distracted us" Gible sighed

"How?"

"By thinking we were in an anime/game thing...imagine if we were..." Riolu said

"That was a nice sparring session though" Gible smiled as she took in some fresh air.

"Yeah...we should do it again sometime" Riolu said

"You two should...also you two should kiss"

"Shut up! Arceus..." Riolu grunted

"Well damn...my bad"

Gible looked down blushing not saying a word.

"Damn honestly don't you have anything better to do?"

"Well I would have wen't to Cacturne's but he is raging out...so...imma steer clear of that."

"Why?" Riolu spoke

"Well..."

...

"Okay..Slowpoke...tell me what is 4 + 4?" Cacturne asked.

"..." Slowpoke stared

"What is.."

"Eight" Slowpoke slowly said

"...right...now what is 50 divided by 2 then added 20?"

"..."

"I swear to Arceus Diglett, this was your idea..." Cacturne said

"Well he wanted to become smarter...so this is what we are doing..." Diglett huffed

"Are you sure he didn't mean other things?"

"I'm sure"

"Well...if I were to say that it would be 50 divided by 2 is 25 then 25 plus 20 is 45..."

"You talk so damn slow! How do you...okay calm down...I need a break from this...that damn Honchkrow needs to pay me my money back...he's just a pussy."

"That may be true he may be a pussy...but that pussy has something you don't..." Slowpoke said

"What?"

"Your money" Slowpoke smiled

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Just a bit"

Cacturne then jerked

"Yeah I'm going to get out of here while I still can" Diglett whispered

...

"So yeah...he has anger issues"

"Wow...well yeah other than his prickly issues...Gible I have to go my dad said for me to be home early today...he says he needs to speak with the family about some matters or some shit..."

"Okay see you Riolu...can we see each other tomorrow?"

"Gible do you even need to as? Of course we can see each other tomorrow! Bye!"

The two both parted ways...Diglett tagged along with Riolu. The two walked for some time before Diglett spoke.

"Thanks for letting me sleep over tonight...Cacturne's rage bursts can be pretty long..."

"No problem dude...oh and how is your brother doing?" Riolu asked stretching his back

"How would I know...he took off for a forest far away...though he rarely calls and check up on us."

"Well shit"

"We need to talk about you and Gible" Diglett whispered

"Why? What do you mean by that?"

"Well...weather or not you two know it...you guys are starting to collide closer and closer past your friendship"

"I still don't know what you mean..." Riolu said a little pissed

"Well damn you a damn Whiscash...cause you Oblivious..."

"To what!?"

"Dude! You two make a great couple! You should ask her out!"

"Why would she go out with someone like me?"

"Are you shitting me? She clearly hangs out with you so much...too much in fact..." Diglett said

"Wait...so you mean she may actually like me?"

"Possibly...so yeah ask her out..."

"Well...how?"

"We'll talk about that later..."

Riolu threw his arms up.

"Here you were talking about "we should talk about me and Gible"...

"That was a terrible expression..." Diglett laughed

"...Nobody likes you Diglett..."

The two finally reached Riolu's family's area in the desert...there were a few trees and some water around with four boulders around the cave where his family lived. Riolu's father, a shiny Lucario, saw his son and Diglett and walked to them.

"Hey son...how was training at that place of yours?"

"It was good dad! Do you mind if Diglett stays the night?"

"Not at all son..now Diglett, does Cacturne know about this?"

"Yes..." He said nervously

"Well hope you enjoy your stay...I got to go find some food for us be right back"

"Okay dad! So now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know...let's talk about you and Gible again."

"Again?"

"Dude! You like her I can tell that you have a crush on her...the problem is what will your dad think of this?"

"Think of what?" He returned already with some food.

"Oh crap" Diglett said

"Diglett!"

"My bad bro"

"Son what is he talking about?"

"Dad...please don't be mad...I have a crush on someone who I have been hanging out with...and she is a Gible..."

"Welp he dead" Diglett sighed.

Riolu then closed his eyes tightly expecting his dad to go off. His father sat in front of him and smiled.

"Son...why would I be mad at that?"

"Well..because of the whole Garchomp hate Lucario thing..."

"Well..Son..if you really do love this Gible and you trust her...and are good friends with her..then I won't be mad...cause I want you to be happy..and if she makes you happy, then I approve"

"Thanks dad!" He said hugging his father

"Woah careful of my spike...though Idk how your grandfather will like this...He can't stand Garchomp..."

"But dad...why do all Garchomp and Lucario hate each other?"

"Well you see all Garchomp and Lucario hate each other...only in this dessert...cause for the rest of the world there are no problems with them."

"So you mean Garchomps and Lucarios get along...who aren't born in this dessert?" Diglett asked

"That is precisely what I am saying...the reason of why they hate us...was a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Riolu asked

"Yeah...our ancestors loved to fight...even so we would be bloody...then we keep the blood on us for at least..maybe an hour to show the females how good we are..then we would wash it off...well we happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time...our ancestors came across some Garchomp brutally murdered. They mistook it and started war with us and soon...half of our species died out..."

"Wow...well Gible...she is different..."

"Well Son...I am happy for you..though your Grandpa won't like it if he finds out. He might fear for your safety..."

"Thank you dad for understanding..."

"No problem son...now let's get things ready for dinner"

"Hey isn't my Cousin supposed to be coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah...well greet him tomorrow.

...

Meanwhile as it was getting dark.

Gible was sitting with her family eating some berries and some meat. er parents are two Garchomps...her mother being the Shiny one. Her older brother and Sister were both a Gabite.

"You know I heard that a Flygon got enraged and caused a miniature sandstorm" Gible's mother said

"That's odd...wouldn't be surprised if it were all the Lucario and Riolu" Gible's father taunted

Gible then stopped eating as her father said that statement.

"Son of a bitches need to learn their place" Her Brother said.

Gible cringed.

"Watch your damn mouth!" Gible's father snapped

"Honey look who's talking" Gible's mother said.

"What! You curse too...damn...we have 3 children...damn any more and you will multiply quicker than a calculator."

"Your the one who gave me them...not that I don't want them."

"Then why did you get his prick" Gible's sister said

"Gabelle you would have more prick than a used dartboard"

"Ohhhh sis you got burned!"

"When I'm done with you you will need a revive" She glared at him.

"Why?"

"I know how you be staring at males...shit you would have more balls on you than a Christmas tree..hell you will be plowed more than a field"

"Can everyone calm down" Gibles father said

"Yes your father's right" The female Garchomp said

Everyone noticed Gible eating quietly.

"Gible...you alright?" Her mother asked

"Well...why do Garchomp and Lucario hate each other?"

Everyone went quiet and her father spoke...

"Well you see Gible, long ago our ancestors who used to be friends with the Lucario, after they murdered many of us...one day our ancestors of the Garchomp found several brutally murdered...their faces all clawed up blood dripping from them..their guts and organs spilled out...drenched in red...the rest of us came to see the Garchomp laying on the ground full of Lucario...they murdered our ancestors..they were even covered in blood. So we...enraged attacked the blood lust Lucario!" The Garchomp said getting pissed.

"Calm down or you'll blow a vein dear" The Female Garchomp said

"But I bet they have changed..." Gible said thinking of Riolu...she couldn't see him as a blood lust killer.

"What makes you say that" Her brother asked

She wanted to tell them of her friend Riolu who she really cared about...but decided not too cause Riolu any trouble.

"Well..I figured maybe the present day Lucario and Riolu aren't so bad"

"Please...that is Tauros Shit" Her brother coughed.

"How would you know that Gible? You better not be hanging out with Riolu and Lucario!" Her father yelled

"I'm not! Even if I was, so what if I am!" She snapped

"Cause I don't want them to murder you!"

"Whatever...I just hate all of those who are speciest against those just because of a damn past event! So what!? That was back then...this is now! Think of it! Pokemon Change!"

"Look here, go to the cave!" The father ordered

Gible got up and stomped away.

"I'll go talk to her" Her sister said

...

Gible was sobbing her eyes were red from the tears she was producing. Her sister sat beside her an put her arm around her. She sobbed for a few minutes before asking.

"Sis...you won't get mad at me If I tell you something right?" Gible murmured as she started to stop crying.

"Of course not"

"Well...you see...I have this friend...he is a...Riolu..."

Gabelle was shocked at this but continued to listen.

"You see he is real sweet and..we have been hanging out for a while...and I saw his family...they are...not what dad says they are...I..feel giddy around Riolu...I trust him.." She sobbed even more.

"Hey...that is fine..besides I wont tell anyone about this...so your friend is a Riolu right...and you said you feel giddy around him...so you have a crush on him...this is turning out to be a Romeo and Juliet type of deal..."

"Well...he is the only one besides you who understands how I feel..."

"Do you...want to ask him out?"

"Well...I don't know...we've been friends for so long...I just..admire his spirit and kindness...he makes me..feel different every single time I'm around him"

"Sounds like your in love"

"Sis...are you sure?" Gible asked

"Well yeah I never seen you so interested in someone...let's just hope our parents and dim witted brother don't find out about this.."

"Yeah..well I'm going to sleep to see him tomorrow.."

"Okay...I'll cover for you if they need you here..."

"Thanks you sis!"

"No problem..so if you are going to go see him tomorrow..need to get some sleep"

"Okay..I need a rest anyway..."

Gabelle then walked out of the cave after Gible started drifting to sleep.

The next day...

Gible woke up and snuck out to go see Riolu..it was very early so most Pokemon were still asleep.

She walked to the place they were supposed to meet and she saw Riolu with his father. She was nervous that his father would not like her meeting with Riolu. She stepped on a tumble weed and the two turned to her behind some cacti. Gible closed her eyes out of fear but Riolu ran over to her.

"Hey it's okay...my dad won't hurt you...in fact he doesn't care if we hang out..."

"Hey you must be the Gible my son talks about" He waved.

"Uhh..yeah...well"

"Hey no need to be worried...I'm not like what you Garchomp and your evolutionary line think I am..in fact most Lucario and Riolu are not killers.."

"Oh well..thanks sir..." She said nervously

"So Gible...you..wanna do something today?"

"Actually...I was going to ask you the same..."

The shiny Lucario smiled at this. "Ah young love"

"Yeah...so where do you want to go?" Riolu asked

"Well the place we train at would be nice..I know it is where we hang out"

"Sure...so uh...dad?"

"Don't ask me...go enjoy your time with her and good luck"

"What that supposed to mean?" Riolu asked

"You'll find out soon..." His father chuckled

They walked to their hang out spot...they sat there and talked for a bit...

"I had this weird dream..." Gible said

"About what?" Riolu asked

"Well...it was about you..."

"M..me?" Riolu felt his cheeks warm up.

"Yeah..about how...we were together and...our evolutionary races didn't hate each other...so we could be together..." She suddenly gasped and hid her face after realizing what she said.

"Well to be honest with you...my dream was similar"

"Really?" Gible perked up

"Yeah...so...what do you want to do?"

"Well...how about this?" Gible playfully laughed as she pushed him in the pond or oasis...

"What the heck was that for?" Riolu asked

"Oh I don't know...maybe for copying my dream" She smiled

"Well...then Ill just copy what you did to me!" He said pulling her in with him.

"Your lucky I'm not weak to water" She smirked as she splashed him...he splashed her back. The two laughed for a bit while splashing each other...soon after then had their little playtime...the two got out of the pond and Gible sighed as they stared up in the sky. Gible then said she would be right back leaving Riolu confused. She ran home and went to her section of the cave with her sister the only one up. Her sister then noticed her getting something.

"Gible...what is that?"

"Something I made for Riolu...I..want to give it to him.."

"Well better hurry our parents could be up any minute..."

"I know..."

"You really do love him don't you..."

"I'm going to tell him how I feel...hope he doesn't reject me..."

"Why would he reject you...go out there and go for it!"

"Thanks big sis...got to go"

Gible ran back and saw Diglett talking to Riolu.

"Look I told you! I'll do it don't pressure me!" He said

"What? I don't have that ability" Diglett said

"I didn't say anything about Ability! I'm going to have an aneurysm.."

"Hey! Sorry for the sudden disappearance..but..here" She said blushing

"What is this? "It looks like a bracelet.."

"It is, I made it from some crystal and some iron that I found...my sis helped me out with it...do you like it?" Gible asked tapping her fingers together.

"Of course! Thanks Gible!...I feel bad for not getting you anything" He said looking down.

"Oh that's okay! You're so sweet..." She sighed. Riolu put on the bracelet.

"Diglett...how does it look?"

"Little to big isn't it?"

"Well that's for when he evolves smartass!" Gible growled

"Well damn excuse me!"

"Thanks Gible...it means alot to me..." Riolu said looking into her eyes.

"No problem." Gible said looking into his eyes as well. Their heads moved closer and Diglett gasped...not at them, but at what was behind them.

"Guys...Guys! Shit Riolu! Look out!"

There was a Dragon Pulse shot at Riolu..he dodged and sensed 2 Garchomp and 2 Gabite.

"Get away from my damn Daughter!"

"Oh shit.." Riolu said

"Riolu run!" She said.

Riolu then dashed off with Diglett following behind.

"Damn it what we going to do!? Diglett said

"Just keep running...or whatever it is in your case"

The two kept running with he angry Garchomp and Gabite chasing them.

"Sis! How did they know!?"

"Well...they decided to look for you..and I told them not to..but you know how our half ass dad is..."

"I didn't even get to tell him!"

"Well...then we need to follow them! Let's go!"

...

"In-Fucking-Coming" Diglett screamed as he and Riolu went through some Flygon and Vibrava with the angry pokemon following behind. They ran until they saw where Riolu's family was. Riolu threw himself into his dad who landed on the ground now scared of the situation.

"Son what's wrong?" Lucario asked in a frantic tone...

"The Garchomp...they found out I have been with Gible..."

"Shit!"

"What the hell!? You let your son hang out with those hooligans...and a Gible? Bet the bastard is a bitch"

"Shut the fuck up grandpa!" Riolu said flaring with Aura.

"He even curses!?"

"Not a big deal right now!" Riolu's brother said

"Can We FOCUS!?" Diglett yelled.

The Garchomp then stopped to see three Lucario in front of Riolu and Diglett...

"So I assume that is your brat!" The male Garchomp said.

"What of it!" Riolu's father said.

"Well...he's been messing around with my daughter...and you need to tell him to stop now!"

"They are too young to know about that...and plus my son and your daughter are good friends...so shut you mouth"

"You wanna go! Bitch" The Garchomp said getting in the Lucario's face.

"Get that dragon breath away from me" The Lucario said pushing the Garchomp back. That triggered him and so the two were brutally fighting... The Gabite was going after Riolu's brother. The female Garchomp was fighting his grandfather. They rages in combat and blood spattered everywhere. Riolu hid and watched in horror as his family was starting to be pushed back by the raging bunch. Gible and her sister just got there when the Female Shiny Garchomp slit Riolu's grandpa in the throat..his blood gushing everywhere. The elder Lucario fell to his knees as the Shiny female Garchomp scratched the Lucario's eyes...Riolu started to cry as he saw his grandfather die right in front of him...

"Dad! Stop!" Gible pleaded being held back by her sister.

He ignored her and then smacked Riolu's father into the ground. The Lucario got up and brought his hands back and a blue aura appeared...the sphere got bigger and then he shaved both hands forward and fired his Aura Sphere. It missed and the Garchomp thrusted his claw through the Lucario's stomach...The Gabite sliced the Lucario who was Riolu's cousin in half...Riolu felt hopeless..and he was traumatized...His father looked down and the Garchomp then withdrew his arm and blood splattered from the Lucario...he fell to his knees and turned to Riolu and muttered.."Run"..The Garchomp was about to finish the job when Riolu did a headbutt and knocked back the Garchomp a good distance. The Shiny Garchomp and Male Gabite charged at him...Riolu then launched a enormous Aura Sphere! It hit both of the pokemon sending them back a fair distance too. Riolu then turned and knelt down to his father.

"Dad!" He said feeling tears roll down his face...

"Son...I" Lucario coughed up blood..."am sorry..."

"Dad..please.."

"No son...I know...you care about Gible..." He paused and saw the Gible and Female Gabite behind Riolu..."She cares about you too...but..I think you need to go somewhere..." He coughed up some more blood, "Son..I saw how much potential you have...you can see Gible...but it will require you to leave for a bit."

"What does that mean?" Gible asked

"It..*cough* means he will have to go to a place to train..to protect himself from Gible's family...then when the time is right..come back for Gible..."

"He's right...Gible our parents and dim witted brother will not stop till they teach Riolu a lesson which he doesn't really deserve.." Gabelle said

"Please son...this is my final request...leave far from here...and train...then come back for your special one..." He said weakly as his father's eyes were closing..."Hurry..before they wake up!"

"Okay dad...I promise you I will do this...but one more question...why not just take her with me?"

"Because our family will hunt you down...and you two" She pointed and Gible and Riolu, "You two haven't confessed yet but for it to be the right time to...Riolu needs to leave" Gible explained

"Riolu...I'm sorry my family did this" Gible said

"It's not your fault...well I love you dad..." His dad didn't respond..Riolu placed his dad down..."When I leave whenever you can...can you bury my family?"

"Of course!" Gible said

"Well...I guess I'm off"

"Go Riolu! Hurry for my dad wakes up!"

Riolu held in his tears as he ran fast...and far...with Diglett following.

"Dude I just heard all of that! I'm coming with you!"

Gible tried not to cry as she watched Riolu run off in the distance.

"C'mon Gible..." Her sister signed...

After a few minutes of running..they were at the edge of the dessert...Riolu stopped to catch his breath...

"So mind telling me where we are going?" Diglett asked.

"I have no Idea...wait wouldn't Cacturne be worried about you?"

"Don't worry I got it covered..." He paused and noticed some tears still rolling down from his friend..."Well...look at it this way...you'll see her again some how"

"I guess you are right" He said looking at the metal bracelet Gible gave him...so the two stepped foot into the grassy terrain.

2 days have passed since that incident...Gible spent almost everyday crying...her father felt terrible for what he and the others have done. Gible had enough of waiting she had to see him again. It was night and everyone was asleep. Gible had evolved into a Gabite...she was slightly taller than her older sister. They were sitting at the entrance to their cave.

"I'm going after him..." Gaite said

"Really...how do you think he'll react to you evolving" Gabelle asked

"Well...It'll work...I'm going to leave in a few seconds so...I just wanted to tell you I love you guys..even my brother and our parents...I..am leaving to go be with Riolu..."

"Hey" A voice grunted

Gabite sighed and grunted out a "What!"

"...good luck..." The Garchomp said

This shocked both female Gabites.

"I know...I shouldn't have killed your..boyfriend's family...it was wrong of me and I'm sorry...I care about your happiness..and if being with him makes you happy...then go look for him..."

"Thanks dad..." Gabite smiled

"Now go find him"

Gabite then took off...she was going to find him no matter what...but first she stopped by where she and her sister buried Riolu's family.

"I'm sorry that my family did this to you...I hope...that you forgive them..." She said with her eyes closed and her claws together. She then stood up and ran towards the edge of the dessert...cause almost everyone knows where it is. "Don't worry Lucario, I will find you!" She said spreading her wing like arms and ran faster.

...

Riolu was very far from home...he evolved into a Lucario...he had traveled to a forest and stayed there and trained for the rest of his days. He learned how to sense pokemon from far away...he spent some of his days meditating under a waterfall. He also made some new friends. A male Slaking who cared nothing about anything when he sleeps. A female Floatzel that is very optimistic. Finally, a perverted male Linoone; also his friend Diglett has evolved into a Dugtrio. They all hung out together. Lucario never skipped a day of training...so he can see Gible once more...little did he know that soon she would be there and different than ever.

"Don't you think you have been training too much?" Dugtrio asked

"No" Lucario firmly said

"Well I know one thing I hope a female drops by so I can feel all of her curves and luscious pu..."

"Shut up!" Lucario yelled aura flaring in his fist cutting off Linoone.

"Damn...though you never told me about the girl you like..."

"If I did...you would be a perv and touch her" He growled

"Dude no need to be serious" Dugtrio said

"Well have your whole family killed by your crush's family and then tell me to not be serious!" Lucario yelled

Linoone and Dugtrio were silent.

"I'm doing this so I can see Gible again...I don't even know if she is still a Gible...so Linoone if you ever touch her I swear to god I'm cutting your tail off."

"Prove it!" Linoone said

Lucario lifted Linoone's tail up and was about to karate chop it.

"I take it back! I won't touch her!"

Lucario grunted and walked over to a waterfall and sat under it and began meditating.

"What did I miss?" The Slaking spoke walking slowly to the two pokemon.

"How often do you Slaking sleep" Linoone asked

"Whenever we feel like it, So he still training huh?"

"He has been nonstop with the training..." Dugtrio sighed

"Well, love does stuff to you" Slaking huffed

"You never been in love, have you?" Linoone cocked his head.

"Nah, I have no time for that"

"But think of all the pussy that can be massaging your dick!...If you are lucky you will find a small female with a tight pussy!"

"Really? Not all of us want to be like you...honestly" Dugtrio said

"Well that is good...I guess" Linoone said

Lucario blocked out all the conversations and kept thinking of how him and Gible used to hangout..he smiled and started to cry a bit. He then released a shock wave of energy and his friends were surprised how strong it was.

"That was stronger than last time..." Slaking said as he yawned.."Wake me up when it is over"

"No...you will just body slam us..." Linoone said

"I'd prefer the contrary.." Floatzel said as she emerged from the water. Linoone's tail stiffened.

"Heya, mind if I swim with you..." Linoone said in a flirty voice

"No...so he's training again isn't he..." Floatzel sighed "He cares deeply for that Gible...I hope to have a mate like that" She blushed

"I can be like that!" Linoone stood up slapping his chest.

"Hah! You being loyal, trustworthy, and not perverted... You being all those is like you not being weak to fighting types" Slaking chuckled.

"Thought you said you was going to sleep?" Linoone grunted.

"Well this is a first...I can't sleep even though I feel tired."

"Well...I know one thing...hope Lucario meets her again soon."

Lucario was just about done meditating when a female Garchomp reached the forest he was in. She looked around and felt like this was the right place. Gabite had once again evolved...she evolved into Garchomp. She gained a feminine physique, her chest was wide and her hips were as well. Her body was thin...she had looks to knock out almost any pokemon. She looked around once more to observe the scenery. She walked into the forest.

"What?" Lucario said to himself

"What is it Lucario?" Dugtrio asked.

"I feel an energy that..is familiar...but somehow different..." He said looking in the direction he felt it.

"How the hell is something familiar but different?"

"I'm surprised how your stupidity can overshadow your perverted behavior" Floatzel said

"Thank you"

"For the love of Arceus Linoone, don't thank her" Slaking chuckled

"It has to be her!" He grunted as he used extremespeed and dashed off fast with his friends following behind. He dashed off through some trees...he even punched through some caves. He went through several waterfalls as he came closer to the energy...He soon stopped and saw a female Garchomp wandering around. He felt her energy...it was similar to the Gible's...he had to know if it was her or not. He tripped and hit his nose .

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed as he held his snout.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" The Garchomp asked

"Yeah..I'm fine...happens sometimes...during my training..."

"I have a friend who is away training and I..." She saw the bracelet and tried to hold her tears back as she was putting two and two together. She then hugged him tight...while avoiding Lucario's spike...

"Riolu! I finally found you! We both evolved!"

"Gible is that really you? Wow...you...look...wow" He said blushing. Observing her feminine figure...her thighs were wide and so was her chest. She was thin everywhere else.

Garchomp was looking and observing Lucario...he was more masculine than she remembered him as a Riolu...his arms had some muscle showing signs of him training. She also noticed that her metal bracelet that had gems on it was kept very clean.

"You still have that?"

"Yeah...I couldn't get rid of it...it...made me feel like I was with you..."

"Oh my god I want to smash!" Linoone busted out of some bushes.

Lucario then grabbed him and growled "If you lay a finger on her...you won't have any thing to mate with...and I hope don't have to go into detail..."

"Oh so this yo girl? hehehe nevermind about the smash thing, I got it..." He nervously said.

"Good"

"Lucario? Who is that?"

"This is Linoone, he is a pervert...so I told him not to touch you...RIGHT?" He cocked his head toward Linoone

"Yes...nice to meet you..."

"Uh...same?"

"This happens every time we met a female" Slaking said as the rest of the others came from out of the bushes. "We meet them and you become a pervert towards them"

"Hey...I have needs and standards!"

"Whatever" Dugtrio said

"Diglett...is that you?" Garchomp asked.

"In the flesh...but I evolved...so yeah it basically is me"

"Wow..how have you been?"

"Good..can't complain"

"Hiya! I'm floatzel!"

"Hiya Floatzel! I'm Garchomp"

"SO you must be the one Lucario cares about..."

"Shush!" Lucario blushed turning away from the group...

"I'm Slaking..pleasure to meet you"

"Same here Slaking"

"So now that introductions are out of the way...I'm going to show Garchomp around" Lucario spoke.

"Have fun you two!" Floatzel said

Lucario and Garchomp then walked away...and the group then followed behind them.

"So...I see you have been training..." Garchomp said

"Yeah...I was determined to see you again..." He blushed (Holy Arceus...her voice is even sexy..)

"Well...I'm here...so now what?"

"Well...I was figuring we could you know...hangout together"

"Sure I'd love too!"

"Okay so...what do you want to do first?" Lucario asked

"Well...how about we do an old sparring session?"

"Huh...well it has been a while since we seen each other...Okay! You're on!" Lucario said

"What you waiting for! Come at me!"

Lucario sped forward and started throwing punches while Garchomp was dodging them. Lucario then charged up an aura sphere and fired it while Garchomp shot a hyper beam. The two moves collided. Lucario put his paw on the ground and sent pulses of Aura across the ground and Garchomp then used Earthquake. The two jumped to a different part of the field. Garchomp then swung her tail around and Lucario caught it. He then threw her upward and she came back down and he caught her in his arms. They both stared into each other's eyes and then looked away. He sat her down and he sat beside her. They both fell back and looked up at the sky.

"Why did you decide to come find me?" Lucario asked

"Well...I couldn't stand not having you around...I..just wanted to be able to see you again" She blushed.

"But what about your family?"

"They said it was okay for me to find you...even my father...also he feels very bad for what he did to them..I'm sorry"

"Hey no need to feel bad..that is in the past...please, I forgive your family...my dad told me to always forgive no matter what"

"Lucario..." She sighed

"Look, they may have killed my family..but my Dad..his spirit still lives on with me...sometimes I even feel his energy"

"You know...I was determined to see you again..."

"I was as well for you"

Their hands touched and they both tensed up...

"Okay Lucario..just tell her how you feel...that was your plan right!?" He thought in his head. "Damn..everything about her is sexy...I hope Linoone's ways aren't rubbing off on me"

"What are you waiting for! Tell him how you feel!"

Lucario then without thinking pulled Garchomp in and kissed her. Garchomp was in shock but then she closed her eyes and before she could deepen it. Lucario stood up. He mentally slapped himself for what he just did.

"Dammit! You aren't suposed to just go and smooch her!" He cursed to himself.

"Lucario? What's wrong?"

"Dammit..I'm sorry..I should have told you how I felt before just kissing you!" He dashed off.

"Lucario wait...I enjoyed it..."

"He is sensitive about that..." Floatzel said

"What?"

"Well you see he promised himself he wouldn't mess up how he confessed to you" Slaking said

"You are never supposed to kiss a female right off the bat..it depends on the female... me personally I find it romantic when they confess then kiss me.." Floatzel said

"But...why did he run off?" Garchomp asked

"Well...he wanted the way he confessed to you be romantic and he must have thought it wasn't cause he didn't confess first..." Dugtrio said

"It was romantic...his lips against mine..."

"Well, he didn't know that cause he told us before that you don't like someone to just kiss you if you had a crush on them..you like to hear them confess first.."

"Well I did say that when I was a Gible, but now I think it was romantic."

"Well you need to go and find him..he probably went to the waterfall he was just at doing his meditation"

"I'll go find him" Garchomp said.

It was getting dark the moon was starting to come out.

"Lucario!" She called out. She searched and saw a waterfall and saw Lucario standing under it.

"Dammit...if she has a crush on someone then she wants them to confess first...I remember her saying that before...DAMN IT I'M SUCH A DUMBASS"

"Lucario...you aren't a dumbass...you are strong and smart..."

"Garchomp?"

"I fell in love with you because you always put others above yourself, you always think about me." She started crying. "You never give up on anything, you even turn me on!"

"Garchomp, I kissed you because I can't find the words to describe how I feel about you"

"It's okay! Please, don't keep saying sorry, it is not your fault"

Lucario was silent for a moment...

"Thanks Garchomp"

Their heads leaned in and they kissed. The kiss lasted for at least 30 seconds and they hugged each other.

"So how about we finish our date?" Garchomp asked.

"Sure...heya want to go star gazing? I found this neat view as well"

"Of course but, I need to bathe."

"Oh well you can bathe under this waterfall then"

"Thank you Lucario"

"Just holler if you need me"

Lucario walked out of view to give her some privacy.

He stood behind some rocks. His friends appeared.

"Dammit! Can't we do something without you guys following?"

"Where's Garchomp?" Slaking asked

"Bathing"

"Oooh" Linoone said

"If you peek I rip your eyes out"

"On second thought, I wont look"

"You two are cute together" Floatzel squealed.

"Whatever"

"So buddy how does it feel to have the love of your life?" Dugtrio asked

"Well, good actually. I finally told her, I thought I fucked up when I kissed her"

"Good, so when you guys going to have sex?"

"Dammit! How did I become friends with you!" Lucario said slamming Linoone head first into the ground with the lower half of his body sticking out.

"For real, Linoone you say the worst stuff at the wrong time" Dugtrio said. A few minutes pass by...

"Hey"

"Oh hey Garchomp, you ready to go?" Lucario asked

"Yeah"

"Great! You guys stay here" He turned away with Garchomp.

She grabbed his hand and he tensed up a bit. Garchomp noticed this and giggled. Lucario and her reached the place where they could watch the stars and see the view of the forest.

"Wow..so this is where we are going to star gaze? It is very nice..."

"Glad you think so" He said sitting down with her. She leaned into him..despite her being taller than him. Lucario didn't know what to do. So he put his arm around her. They sat there not saying anything. Lucario felt happy...after evolving he lost his gentle personality and became more serious, but with her, he feels like he doesn't have to be serious..but enjoy and be gentle. Lucario gave her a small kiss on the head. She sighed.

"Oh Lucario..I never thought we would be here like this..."

"Well...I thought about how our lives would be together, I mean maybe us with a family and shit."

"Well..whenever you are ready"

"Really? You don't care when?"

"Nope, I just am happy you are with me" Garchomp giggled

"Me too, so have you thought of our future?"

"Well yeah...I see us with some children...and we are all happy"

"C...Children?"

"Yeah!"

"This early...we just confessed to each other" Lucario stammered

"Well duh silly, I meant in the future" Though she wanted to have some a little sooner.

"Oh ok good..."

"Why don't want to have children?"

"No it's just I don't know if you are ready for the process to make them..."

"I'll be ready any day" She sighed hoping he would kinda get the hint

"Okay..."

They continued to stare at the stars. Lucario looked up at Garchomp and saw the moonlight reflecting off of her, he blushed deeply and Garchomp noticed and kissed him. He kissed her back but this time on the neck. He slowly kissed her lower and lower. He stopped himself..they blushed heavily.

"Sorry..kinda moving a little too fast there..."

"You didn't have to stop"

"I know but I want to take it slow"

"Okay"

They continued staring at the stars till they soon fell asleep. They now live together, Garchomp has been there for a week with Lucario. She enjoyed her new life with him. She event went to visit her family with Lucario. Her family asked Lucario for forgiveness. Lucario accepted and were able to amend. Garchomp was sitting by a lake waiting for Lucario She then saw some young pokemon when she was sitting by a lake. She watched them she then got into a deep thought of what if she and Lucario had offspring. She then felt a tear come to her eye. She wanted to talk to him about it cause secretly...she wants to be a mother. She doesn't want to be selfish to Lucario either...she did not know what to do. Lucario walked beside her and noticed her wiping her eye.

"Are you okay?" Lucario asked

"Y..yeah I'm fine"

"C'mon I can tell something is bugging you...plus you are a terrible liar"

"Well...I know you said you want to take it slow..but..I want to have some offspring"

"Oh"

"I know...and I don't want to rush you cause it would be selfish of me" She said with another tear falling from her eye.

"Hey, look. For you to want offspring is not selfish of you, in fact it is selfishness on my part, for not talking to you about this some more. Making you suffer as we wait. I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault..I..just want to start a family with you"

Lucario then had an Idea.

"C'mon let's go"

"Where?"

"I'll explain when we get there..trust me"

They both walked to Lucario's training area. He had a special place where he sleeps where no one could find him. There was some flowers around the area. The bed was soft, he built it and had it covered in sheets and a blanket he found in the forest along with a pillow. He found the items while out in training so it would be perfect for him to sleep. The little area is also enclosed by trees..so it provided shade. He sat her down on the bed he made and stared into her eyes.

He gently whispered "If you truly want this...then I am ready" Garchomp's expression went from sad to surprised.

"Are you sure? What if you aren't ready and..."

"Shush" He said putting his hand on her mouth. "Yes...now let me take care of you"

Lucario kissed her and licked her as he kissed her chest then her stomach and eventually he was close between her legs. Garchomp was in total shock laying on her back. She was letting out small moans as Lucario reached below her waist. Lucario then stopped right at her pussy. He sniffed it to smell the sex smell, and gently bumped it with his snout. He was teasing her. She blushed madly and Lucario stopped and then put his hands on her hips avoiding her spikes; he massaged them while he stuck his tongue inside her pussy. As soon as he did this Garchomp let out a draconic murmur. Garchomp did her best with her tail to entwine it with Lucario's. He slowly motioned his tongue across her vagina. His penis was now fully hard and it was against Garchomp. Garchomp began digging her claws into the dirt at the feeling of her mate's tongue. She was drooling with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Lucario nibbled in her clit which increased her pleasure. Garchomp was feeling her climax coming closer. She let out small breaths and blushed to where it look like her whole face was red. She then moaned as she squirted all over Lucario's face.

"Wow, you must have been saving up" Lucario said in a seductive tone.

"Lucario, let me taste your cock"

"Well, who am I to say if you can or not?"

He stood over her and she gazed at his canine cock. She smiled and massaged it with her arms (technically since she had no hands). Lucario looked down to see his mate putting his cock in her mouth. She deepthroated it with her tongue licking his balls. He grunted as she did this, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He got another idea..he untwined his tail and used it to play with Garchomp's pussy. Garchomp kept Lucario's penis in her mouth while letting her tongue soak his balls, she moved her head back and forth pretty quick. Lucario was trying to stay standing but was having a hard time with the pleasure he was feeling. "H..honey, watch the teeth". "Don't worry sweetie". Lucario's tail was still massaging her pussy. Garchomp loved the soft fluff of his tail and came a second time. Lucario then grunted harder as he felt his climax as well. He had short but powerful spurts in Garchomps mouth and on her face. Garchomp was impressed.

"Well, you were saving up too weren't you?"

"Yeah but let's get to the real fun" Lucario whispered

"Oh yes!"

"Alright baby, get ready" He gently said.

Garchomp was on her back and her head was against the pillow and Lucario's penis was touching her vagina. He slid in until his knot touched her pussy lips. "I have a kink where I like to taunt you.." She said nervously. How did you figure this kink out?" Lucario asked. "Well...I practiced with myself to prepare for this" She said embarrassed. "Well, guess that makes two of us". "Really?". "Yeah...I erm..masturbated while thinking about you". "Well...looks like we can continue then" she said licking her mate's face. He then moved his hips slowly. Garchomp started to cry, not from pain, but from the pleasure she was now experiencing. She finally lost her virginity to the male she wanted to start a family with. Lucario let out long breaths as he felt her pussy squeezing his cock. 'Damn, now I see why Linoone likes pussy, if he ever had any' Lucario thought. 'Damn she is so fucking tight'. Garchomp started to taunt Lucario, since it was a major kink of hers. "C'mon big boy! Slam that tight pussy" She growled. Lucario then went faster, his balls slapping against Garchomp. Lucario lifted her up and was standing with her sitting on his cock. He thrusted upwards and he was going hard and quick. Garchomp's arms were wrapped around Lucario. When Dragon types feel pleasure during sex they tend to bring blood to their mates...though the other pokemon doesn't care cause the pleasure cloaks the pain. She dug her claws into Lucario's back making blood run down his back, Lucario only felt a little sting. "Shove it up in there!" She cried. "OH ARCEUS YES!". Lucario didn't say a word, but her taunts were driving him crazy making him hump her harder and harder, faster and faster. His cock was swelling, pushing against the inside of Garchomp's pussy. They kissed with their tongues protruding in each other's mouth. Drool was falling out of both of their mouths, sweat was rolling down their foreheads.

"You like this pussy don't you" Garchomp taunted.

"Hell yeah"

"Penetrate it harder big boy!"

Lucario placed her on the bed and he got behind her and placed his hands on her ass as she backed up against her mate's penis. He shoved it back in and held her tail as he thrusts once more into her pussy. He let out long breaths as he could feel his climax approaching. Garchomp was feeling her third Climax approaching as well. She started swaying her tail and losing herself to the pleasure she dug her claws into the dirt and grass and continued to taunt Lucario once more. "Don't even think of pulling out!" She seductively said. "Oh trust me, I plan on not doing so!" He said between thrusts. "Why would I want to make you wait longer?" Lucario breathed. "Oh yeah my big strong Lucario, fill that pussy!" She practically screamed. Lucario started cursing different words as he shoved his cock deep in Garchomps vagina. "Yeah..let me squirt all over that meat!" She growled. She screamed as her pussy juice squirted all over Lucario's rod. Lucario felt his legs turn to jello after the coat of juice on his cock. He held his own and sped up his thrusts, he used Extremespeed and his thrusts became unseeable and as he felt his cum begin to flow he bit into her back and grunted as he slid further in and knotted Garchomp. Cum gushed and splurted deep into her, balls deep. Oh SHIT!" Lucario yelled. "So..full" Garchomp whispered. Lucario groaned at the nut he busted. The knot was keeping him inside her and the cum as well. Lucario and Garchomp took a few breaths while wiping the sweat from their foreheads. "Wow..." They both said. "Well...looks like we re going to be here for a bit cause of my knot" He sheepishly. "I don't mind" She breathed "Also sorry about my kink being a little trash talking dirtyish type thing. "It is okay...I liked it when you kept on doing that" He gave her a kiss on her back, "I love you" Lucario said. "I love you too baby". After a few minutes his knot deflated and he was able to pull out and some of his load spewed out from the insides of Garchomp. He stood up weakly and carried Garchomp in his arms and walked out to the waterfall. He stood under it to clean themselves off and they shared a long kiss under the waterfall.

...

A few years passed by since that day. Garchomp was sitting on the cliff where she and Lucario confessed their feelings and took a deep breath and inhaled some fresh breezy air. She was staring off in the distance when suddenly two voices called her.

"Mom! Mom!" A Gible and Riolu called.

"Yes?" Garchomp said catching her offspring into her arms.

"We made you a flower necklace!" The shiny Gible said

"That's sweet of you guys!" She smiled

"We also made one for dad! Where is he?" The Shiny Riolu said.

"Let's go find him... he is probably training"

The three walked off and saw Lucario talking with his friends.

"I'm telling you dude lose the pervertedness and you will get more females" Dugtrio said

"How! I can't help it"

"Well then try!" Lucario said

"Hey honey!" Garchomp said

"Oh hey Garchomp!"

"Dad!"

"Hey guys! what do you have here" Lucario asked

"We made these necklaces for you and mom!"

"Heh..nice...why don't we go and spend some time together?"

"Okay!"

"Well then see you guys!"

"See you Lucario!" Linoone said

Lucario and Garchomp walked beside each other and their offspring in front of them walking.

"I am really happy for Lucario and Garchomp" Dugtrio said.

"Yeah me too" Linoone said

Lucrio and Garchomp finally have a family and lived in peace and tranquility in the forest with their offspring. Lucario and Garchomp are now truly happy...

* * *

 **Okay so I really didn't know how to end this but hope you enjoyed...**


	5. (F) Glaceon x (M) Eevee

**A/N: Hello! We are here with another request done... It is short cause the requester said it doesn't have to be long, hope you enjoy and before requesting please read my profile for the rules.**

 **B/N: I'm beta-ing all Sonic's stuff! This author's a good one, I just clean up a few words and sentences here and there. The rules for lemons are not strict and are easy to find on the profile, so go check them out if you are interested!**

* * *

Today was a normal day for two Eevee. One male, one female, they were best, and very close, friends. They supported each other after both of their parents died from unknown causes. There was not one day the two spent without seeing each other. As such with two who were so close, each soon developed feelings for the other, yet both had no idea of the other's feelings. The female Eevee held a silvery sheen to her coat, a shiny Pokemon she happened to be. She didn't know why she was born that way, or what it her coloration was even called.

"Hey Eve, what you doing?" The male Eevee asked.

"Oh I came by to see you!" She exclaimed, pleased to see him as she always was.

"How have you been feeling?" Eve asked.

"I'm fine," he quickly said. "Why would you ask that?" He only wanted to talk about her.

"Well..." she hesitated, unsure of how to bring up the point. "I noticed you been acting weird lately."

"Wait... what?" The male Eevee laughed. "No... come on... why would I act weird?" He stammered, blushing.

"Well..." Eve hummed, quietly noting that he was acting weird again. "If you need to tell me anything, ever. Then go ahead, I'm all ears," she flicked her ears to prove her point.

"Okay..." he said, hiding the fact the reason he is acting weird is because of the feelings he has for his shiny friend.

"So I get to hang out with you all day if you want" Eve beamed, cleverly transitioning from her friends discomfort to something they were both joyous about.

"Cool!" The male beamed, discomfort flying away. "So uhh... what do you want to do today?"

"Oh maybe we can go exploring in that abandoned Ruins?" Eve asked. Both were curious about it, wonder who had built it. If it was humans or pokemon who had constructed the vast ruins.

"Sure!" Eevee grinned before his grin became a smirk. "If you aren't scared," Eevee teased.

"Come on," she gave him a deadpan look. "I'm not scared. I suggested it."

"Well as long as you are sure about that," he said lightly, still teasing.

The two traveled a bit far until they could see the ruins in the distance. They reached a lake and decided to take a break.

"Whew these ruins are far..." Eve said wiping sweat from her forehead.

"I know," Eevee agreed. "So why don't we take a break?" Eevee breathed, panting slightly.

"Alright," Eve nodded, grateful. "I'm going to swim in the lake to cool off."

"Okay I'm just going to sit here and think about stuff," Eevee replied.

Eve nodded and dashed off.

'Okay," Eevee thought to himself. 'After we explore the ruins then I'll tell her my feelings... oh how the hell can I do this?' He rambled on in his head, causing himself to panic slightly.

Eve was soaking her fur in the stream of clear water. She turned to see Eevee in deep thought.

'Hope he's okay," she mused, watching his face for the minute tells she had come to learn. 'I don't like seeing him like this.'

She stared at him and thought he looked adorable. Then a Magikarp startled her when it jumped out and back into the water.

"Are you okay?" Eevee called over, noticing her alarm even from the distance.

"Yeah," she called back, stilling her rapidly beating heart. "A Magikarp just startled me"

"Oh," he nodded, alarm fading back into his oddly melancholic expression. Melancholic was not something Eevee wore often.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Eve yelled back, voice carrying over the distance. "Please... if something is wrong please tell me!" They told each other everything, except for one personal thing of herself. Seeing him hold in whatever was stressing him, was stressing her.

"I'm fine," he responded. "So ready to go to the ruins now?"

"Yeah," Eve sighed. "Let's go."

After an age of more walking, they reached the ruins.

"There they are!" Eve pointed with a paw.

"Yeah," Eevee nodded. "Pretty purple for ruins but yeah, let's go!"

They ran up to the ruins to see stairs. They took a moment to observe the purple ruins. They were covered in thick vines and one side had some giant trees growing out from it. The top of the ruins was missing, allowing the sun to stream down into it. The outside field where the ruins remained had several stone pillars jutting from the ground. Eve and Eevee took a moment to catch their breath, before walking up the stairs.

"Okay," Eve whispered, pressing close to Eevee. "I admit it... I am a little scared."

"Stay close then," Eevee replied, quietly delighted that she pressed against him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

They entered the building and saw that the first room to the ruins was quite small, but contained two stairways. One leading downward and one leading upwards. The room itself has a table with some berries that are fresh and some were half bitten.

"That means someone is in here" Eevee declared after checking out the table.

"Yeah," Eve nodded, feeling only more uncomfortable. "Let's just hope they are friendly."

They decided to go upstairs to look around. They found another room with a statue of what appeared to be a Persian and four torches that were smoking as if someone just blew them out. This gave the two Eevee's bad vibes.

They walked further into another room to see a window. They looked out of it to see the forest they had left and where the lake was.

"Wow... the scenery is gorgeous," Eve whispered, this time in amazement.

"Not as much as you," Eevee blurted out before he could restrain himself.

"What?" Eve looked away from the view, only having half heard what Eevee had said.

"Nothing... nothing." Eevee quickly said.

"We need to be careful cause there may be someone in here," Eve whispered. "So maybe keep your voice down."

"Okay," Eevee whispered. They walked down the steps and went further in the first room that they had arrived in.

They walked into a room that led to the top part that still had some structure left to it. The room had soft grass covering the bottom of the floor. A Pokemon soon emerged from the downstairs and walked up behind the two Eevee's. Both Eevee's felt someone behind them. They turned around to see a Haxorus standing over them.

"Oh shit"

"Don't worry" Eevee said getting ready to fight the potential threat.

Haxorus took a moment and examined the two intruding Eevee's. His expression turned to a smirk.

"What are two little Eevee's like you doing here?"

"Nothing sir... w-we didn't mean to barge in," Eve said as her legs began to shake.

"Calm down," the Haxorus said, waving them down and dropping the smirk. "I'm not going to eat you or whatever scenario you guys had in your heads."

"Oh thank the legends." Eve groaned and sunk down onto the floor.

"Now that you are calm," Haxorus said. "Can you tell me why you are even here?"

"We uh... wanted to explore the abandoned ruins," Eevee responded, even with Haxorus claiming he was not going to eat them he was not willing to fully relax just yet.

"Abandoned? Haxorus asked, before laughing. "They ain't abandoned, this is my home!" The Haxorus shook his head in amusement, narrowly missing chopping the wall with his face axes.

"This is where you live?" Eve asked, pulling herself off the ground.

"Indeed," Haxorus nodded. "This is where I live. I know it looks terrible, but you know," he shrugged. "I like it this way. It has character. Now that you have had a good look around you two should go back to your homes."

"We don't have any homes..." they both responded as they looked at the ground. Due to being small and adorable, holding onto a home had proved impossible. Being small and adorable did help when it came to other Pokemon not kicking them out or attacking them, however neither had felt the safety of a stationary home.

"Oh," Haxorus toned and the dragons expression grew slightly guilty. "Well that's a shame... you guys can live here as long as you need to!"

"Huh? We couldn't do that...we would just be a burden," Eve softly spoke, but the dragon's ears were able to pick up on it. Eevee nodded next to her.

"Nah," Haxorus said casually. "I was homeless once as well. Don't even know who my parents are," he gave shrug, it hadn't bothered him in a long time. "I have been thinking about taking in those who are homeless and can't live suitably in the forest."

"That's so nice!" Eve gasped before scurrying forward. "Thank you for letting us stay."

Then it started to rain heavily and began to thunder.

"Shit," Eevee cursed. "Okay so where can we sleep?" He wanted to make sure Eve had a warm, and dry, place to rest.

"Follow me," Haxorus began to lead them to someplace new.

"Why didn't we see this room before?" Eve asked the tall dragon.

"Well you see, it is because of this door that looks like it is a part of the wall!" He had already opened it and so had become excessively obvious.

"Oh."

Haxorus led them into a pleasant room, it had soft grass growing and there was an old rug. The roof was secure and not a drop dripped through.

"You can sleep there," Haxorus motioned to the rub. "Sorry it isn't the best," he rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "But it is all I have..."

"It's wonderful," Eve whispered, feeling the rug. "I'm getting sleepy anyway... so Eevee let's get some sleep." Eve yawned, and Eevee yawned too. Haxorus yawned next and all three chuckled.

"I'm getting drowsy too," Eevee said laying down next to Eve, but not daring enough to press himself against her.

"If you guys need anything let me know," the Haxorus said, before stepping out to leave them alone.

"Thanks sir!" The two called after him.

The two spent some time growing used to the new place, it was very different and despite their exhaustion, neither could quite get to sleep.

"Hey Eve?" Eevee eventually asked, softly, to see if she was awake.

"Yeah?" Eve replied almost immediately.

"What do you find attractive in a male?" Eevee asked, a heavy dose of sheepishness coloring his tone.

"I don't know," Eve mumbled and shifted slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... no reason," Eevee ended lamely.

"Well what do you find attractive in a female?" Eve challenged, feeling slightly more awake.

"I have no idea either..." Eevee admitted.

"Well... let's get some sleep."

"Alright Eve, goodnight."

The next day.

It was early morning and Eve woke up before Eevee and Haxorus. She walked outside to breath in some fresh air. She smelled some flowers that had dew on them. She stretched as her silver coat glistened in the morning sun. She sighed and wondered how much longer she needed until she could tell Eevee how much she liked him. She then heard noises as she saw a human wearing a backpack walking into view. She panicked as the human looked over to her.

"Wow! An Eevee that is silver! Rare! I'm going to catch it!" The human called, pulling out some sort of colorful, spherical, object.

"What does he mean?" Eve asked, shaking.

"Go! Sawk!" He threw the object and it exploded, white light flashed and a being took form.

"Sawk/Hyigh!" The new Pokemon shouted.

"Wait! Am I in a battle?" Eve asked, both the Sawk and herself.

"Sawk! Close Combat!" The human called.

Sawk rushed forward and pummeled Eve. Being the attack was super effective it knocked her out cold, she never was the best at battling.

"Alright before I catch her come on out Pidgeotto"

"Kaaaww!"

"Alright return Sawk, and go Pokeball!"

...

"Where is Eve?" Eevee muttered, sniffing the ground.

"I saw her walking outside... we should go look for her" Haxorus suggested.

"Yeah," Eevee nodded. "Let's go find her"

As soon as the two walked out of the ruins they saw Eve being captured in a Pokeball, before either could even think to react the human flew off on a Pidgeotto and out of site.

"NO!" Eevee cried.

"Oh Shit," Haxorus swore. He couldn't do anything, lacking wings. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know!" Eevee cried, unable to do anything but stare at the rapidly fading spot of brown that was the human. "I was going to tell her today... I should have told her," he began to cry, tears beginning to run down his face.

"Well..." Haxorus stalled, he was not accustomed to something like this happening. "Uh... maybe... you could find someone else?"

"NO!" Eevee snapped, hackles raising, before he slumped. "She meant so much to me."

"Well... shit," Haxorus cursed under his breath.

Eevee continued to sob...

And so... the two Eevee were separated, torn away from each other and uncertain if they would ever see each other again. The distance didn't keep the two from thinking of the other.

S, Eve's new trainer, quckly introduced the new arrival to the team.

The trainer threw out all of his pokemon and then introduced them to Eve. All of his team consisted of a female Chandelure, male Slowbro, female Vanillite, male Pidgeotto, male Sawk, and male Quagsire. Eve was shaking. She was scared. The other Pokemon quickly noticed this and tried their best to comfort her.

"Hey no need to be scared... we mean no harm," the Chandelure spoke softly, voice slightly ethereal.

"Yeah... we... are... friendly" Slowbro spoke slowly.

"Come on Slowbro, can't you talk faster? Not for this poor lass?" Quagsire groaned.

"So what is your name newcomer?" Vanillite asked, some Pokemon held names that they were comfortable with sharing. If not they would simply refer to her as Eevee.

"Eve," she stuttered.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Vanillite, he is Quagsire, He is Slowbro, and she is Chandelure," Vanillite nodded to point with her whole body, as she had no limps to point with.

"Well... uh... did that human capture you guys too?"

"Indeed," Chandelure mentioned. "At first it is unusual, trying to understand that massive change. Yet most, if not all, Pokemon will find enjoyment with their new trainer. They can make us stronger in ways we cannot do alone," Chandelure explained.

"But..." Eve whispered as tears pricked her eyes. "I have someone back home that I need to see again!"

"Why... Is... that...?" Slowbro asked.

"Because I'm in love with him!" She retorted, surprising a few with the sudden fire in her voice. "I was going to confess to him, yet now I find myself here."

"Do not worry," Sawk said as the group turned to him and Pidgeotto.

"You!" Eve shouted, growling and backing away at the same time. "You were the one who attacked me you jerk!"

"My apologies, but my master orders and I follow." Sawk bowed with his hand together.

"Well..." Eve felt conflicted, she glanced between the others and bowed her head. "I forgive you, I guess"

"Heya, so you are the new one huh?" Pidgeotto said, scanning the silver Eevee who nodded.

"Well welcome to the team then," Pidgeotto flapped his wings. "Now then you said something about an interest who our master took you from?"

"Yeah, he's an Eevee... just like me.. except he's not silver coated like I am," Eve explained.

"Oh you mean shiny?" Quagsire chipped in.

"Shiny?" Eevee questioned confused.

"Yeah it's a human term for Pokemon who are a different color than what their species is supposed to be," Quagsire informed.

"Oh," Eve toned, somewhat pleased that she had a name for what she was. "Well okay but... I have to see him again!" She started to sob as thoughts of Eevee shook her mind.

"Don't worry dear," Chandelure spoke again. "Our trainer will take you back there to see the place where he caught you." Chandelure informed.

"Wait really?" Eve gasped. "Why?"

"Because he had a habit where after a few weeks he returns back to the place to explore further and reminisce about catching said Pokemon in said place," Sawk informed.

"When is he going back to my home?" Eve demanded.

"Well in a few months" Quagsire yawned.

"What that long!?" Eve whined.

"Don't... worry... it... will... be... here..."

"Slowbro..." Pidgeotto groaned.

"Oh you can't interrupt until he finishes" Chandelure whispered.

"Before... you... know.. it" Slowbro finished.

"Well... I guess I can endure it," Eve said wiping some tears from her eyes. "If he's still there. We both have moved around a lot, but we did just find a place that maybe he would stay..."

"You'll see besides until then you can have fun with us!" Vanillite exclaimed.

"Yeah... I suppose I can do that until a few months pass..." Eve said as she then grew a little closer to the group.

Several months later.

Eve had evolved into a stunning Glaceon.

Today the trainer decided to go back to the place where he caught Glaceon. Eve was not her name anymore, becoming simply Glaceon. Glaceon was hyped to go back, so she could see Eevee again.

Her trainer then arrived at the forest. He let all of his Pokemon out. He ordered them to relax while he goes and takes a nap.

Glaceon was happy to back in her own home. She started to panic about what if Eevee found another mate, doesn't possibly live here, or maybe forgot about her.

"Hey it's fine I bet he didn't forget about you," Chandelure spoke with her soft voice, noticing Glaceon's panic.

"Are you sure Chandelure?"

"Trust me sweetie," Chandelure began. "From what you've told me, the two of you are incredibly close. I'm sure he wouldn't have forgotten about you," Chandelure reassured.

"What if he doesn't know who I am because I evolved?" Glaceon retorted.

"If you tell him who you are, I'm sure he will believe you," Chandelure reassured once more.

"Okay..." Glaceon nodded, although she wasn't completely reassured. "I'm going to head off to the ruins to see if he might still be there."

"Alright."

"We should follow her," Pidgeotto suggested.

"What? Are you crazy? Isn't that wrong?" Sawk raised an eye ridge.

"Well..." Quagsire hummed. "I guess we should, so we can meet her friend or soon to be mate!" Quagsire agreed.

"You guys can go but I'm staying here," Sawk walked away to find a place to meditate.

"Suit yourself" Vanillite said, floating with the others.

"Slowbro is staying too..." Slowbro in question was staring out into space. "He zoned out about something," Sawk added.

Glaceon ran towards the ruins and gasped to see the ruins in better shape, in fact it was bigger than the last time she remembered. Despite she too being bigger. It looked newer and cleaner and she saw some other Pokemon there. She was hesitant to move forward but then she briefly saw Eevee and her attitude changed. She squealed as she ran past a few Pokemon to meet her old friend.

She stopped and saw him talking with a Haxorus, the same Haxorus that took them in for the night.

"So what are we going to do about the top of the ruins?" Eevee asked. "It's almost complete."

"Well," Haxorus rubbed a face axe. "As the project is almost complet, the next thing to do is spread the word of the sanctuary. Get other Pokemon who have no home, and reassure them that they have a place here," Haxorus said. His eyes glanced behind Eevee and spotted a newcomer.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Haxorus asked, raking his eyes over the oddly-colored Glaceon.

"Oh uhh... well..." Glaceon stuttered, her entire nerve failing her.

"Oh a Glaceon!" Haxorus smiled, happy he had placed the name. "What brings you here today... do you have no home?"

"Yes... well sorta," She stuttered.

The dragon and fox pokemon looked at each other.

"Wait... were you abused by a trainer or parents?" Haxorus asked.

"No!" Glaceon snapped back into reality, her trainer had been nothing but kind to her. Minus attacking her and pulling her away from her life and love. Otherwise perfectly pleasant.

"Well what do you need?" Eevee asked.

"I'm looking for an old friend," she said, deciding to play it off a little. She had always found Eevee cute when he didn't know stuff. "So... uh well I was here a while back and I believe I have a friend from along time ago," the game was fun in theory, but Glaceon was crumbling just looking over at Eevee. "We were separated and... I think he is still here."

"Wait..." Eevee narrowed his eyes slightly, something about the Eeveelution felt familiar and he looked directly at Glaceon. It struck him suddenly, and painfully. The Glaceon reminded him of Eve. "Forgive me," Eevee abruptly spoke and turned away. "I need some time to myself." Eevee said as he dashed off before anyone else could talk to him.

"Oh wait!" Glaceon cried, but he was already gone.

"Forgive him," Haxorus apologised for his friend. "He is still heartbroken about his friend leaving... an oddly coloured Eevee she was, captured by a human," Haxorus growled slightly as he remembered the misery. "He spent everyday after that thinking of her. He was going to tell her that he loved her. That didn't change him though... he tried his best to get though these months."

"Oh," Glaceon toned, dully. She decided to place what Haxorus had said somewhere private before smiling. "He hasn't changed from the last time I saw him..."

"Wait..." Haxorus blinked and stepped closer, peering down at the ice type Pokemon. "Wait... are you... Eve?"

Eve the Glaceon nodded.

"Ah..." Haxorus frowned slightly and glanced to where Eevee had fled. "Then why would you do that little stunt?"

"I didn't think it would affect him that much... oh Arceus... I fell terrible now."

"Well go find him!" Haxorus demanded, urging her onwards. "He's in the ruins somewhere!"

"Alright!" She said running after him.

"Hey! Magikarp!" Haxorus yelled when he saw the fish Pokemon do something he was not supposed to do. "Don't do that!" Haxorus deamnded.

...

Glaceon paced around the ruins looking for Eevee. She ran endlessly and asked many Pokemon around if they seen an finally found him behind the ruins. He was looking down into the pond. Glaceon sat beside him and thought of what to say.

"Sorry about making you feel like this" She spoke

"It's fine... I suppose Haxorus told you what was wrong"

"Yeah, and... and I have to say. You really love this Silver Eevee right?" Glaceon's heart was pounding out of her chest.

"Yes... she's my entire world... no one could fill in the hole she left in my heart. I think of her every single day... I should have told her how I felt about her... now it's too late..." He sighed, pressing his face into his paws.

"Actually... It isn't."

"How? I don't even know where she is. She's gone, and I don't know if I'll ever see her again," he muttered, even now tears still stung his eyes thinking about her.

"You'll see her again," Glaceon said, gathering her nerve. She now knew Eevee's feelings, she could be confident here. "Because I am her... I evolved Eevee... I really missed you."

"Wait hold the hell on!" Eevee stood ramrod straight and stared into Glaceon, stared into her eyes. "...Eve? Is that you?"

Eve the Glaceon nodded. "I fell the same for you Eevee. I'm sorry I never told you."

"You... do?" He gasped, before breaking their gaze and staring into the water. "This must be a dream... tell me something only Eve would know!"

"Well remember when you had that bad dream of getting beaten to death by a Gyarados? You said the Gyarados was green and it spewed dark poison... and you didn't want to go near the water for about a week," Glaceon replied.

"It is you!" Eevee cried, new tears springing from his eyes, but tears of joy.

"What all you said about me... I love you so much Eevee," she said leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Eevee tensed up but then he leaned in as they kissed deeply and Eevee pushed Glaceon on her back.

"Well they escalated quickly" Pidgeotto chuckled.

"Wait what are they doing?" Vanillite asked.

"You shouldn't see this" Chandelure asked.

"Wait, why!?" Vanillite whined.

"You'll understand when you get older, now let's leave," Quagsire chuckled.

The four Pokemon left the two lovers alone.

"Heya, I know that we just reunited but I want to go back to where we last saw each other," Glaceon said in between kisses.

"Oh you mean where we slept that one night? Sure let's go."

They walked into the room and Glaceon gasped. She saw it looked much nicer than she remembered. She saw the wall was new and the roof was fixed. There was a window with an amazing view, plants decorating the roof, even furniture!

"Wow," she gasped.

"I know right?" Eevee cheered and led her further in.

"Quick question, how did you and Haxorus do this?"

"Well... you see me and him came up with an idea to take in those who were either homeless, ran away from home for good reasons, etc." Eevee explained. "We and a few of his friends made all of this possible... when you left... this was the only thing left that I enjoyed doing in my life, but it could never fill in the whole in m heart for you."

"Well I'm happy to be back with you"

They leaned their heads in and then started kissing... they held the kiss for about a minute and Glaceon leaned back with Eevee on top of her. Before anything could happen Haxorus opened the door. He was about to speak then saw the two on top of each other.

"Dammit Haxorus!" Eevee snarled.

"I'll leave you two alone," the dragon smirked a knowing smirk and closed the door.

They turned to each other and realized what they were doing. Eevee tensed up and Glaceon saw something red and she looked down to see his penis getting erect. She giggled. Eevee was trying to figure out what she was giggling about. He soon felt it, he didn't have to look. His penis was fully erect and he almost cursed out loud for moving too fast. Eevee was then pushed on his back as Glaceon licked his member. Eevee was at first surprised but was quickly overtaken by the feeling of Glaceon's cold mouth against his hot meat. He shuddered form the coldness and pleasure.

"Wow... so we really gonna skip dates huh?" Eevee gave an eager chuckle.

"Yeah, there's no need to be ashamed of getting hard in front of me, that's a compliment to me. Also I want to know how it will feel inside me," Glaceon said in between licks.

"Really, well your mouth feels good, but I know what else will feel good."

"No need to rush."

Glaceon continued to slide her head down till her nose was touching Eevee's stomach and her tongue occasionally licking his balls. He struggled to keep his head up but he had to lay it back and grit his teeth out of pleasure. He started to panic, he was close to cumming. He tried to hold it in but he felt his cock bulging. He splurted in Glaceon's mouth and she swallowed the cum. She smiled, but then her smile faded after Eevee had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I came to early didn't I?" He looked down in shame.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Glaceon said giving him small kiss.

"Since you sucked me off... I might as well eat you out," he smirked.

"OH! She gasped. "Well ok then, if you can," she teased.

She turned around and Eevee stuck his tongue into her cool hole and wiggled it around. His dick was throbbing each time Glaceon moaned. Eevee continued this while Glaceon was struggling to keep standing. He pulled his tongue back and replaced it with his paw and began fisting her. He was getting cocky and fisted her really fast. Glaceon moved her hips against the motion of Eevee. Eevee then felt Glaceon shuddering. He knew she was getting close to her orgasm. So he fisted even faster and Glaceon let out her biggest moan as she came all over Eevee. Her juices soaked him.

"Wow" She breathed.

"Just you wait, my dick will feel a whole lot better!"

"Oh I can't wait big boy," She smirked.

"Alright then!"

He prodded her pussy with his dick. She tensed up, not from pain but from pleasure. Eevee noticed this, he barely even penetrated and she's already getting off. He finally penetrated and he gave small thrusts. Glaceon gave a few light thrusts back against him while he did so.

Eevee laid on Glaceon's back and put his front legs under Glaceon and held tightly on her thighs. Glaceon then stood up and in so, her doing that it didn't disrupt Eevee's motion of humping. Glaceon let out small breaths as the dick of her mate was plowing into her cavern.

She could not think, her thoughts were clouded and she was only focusing on the plowing. Eevee on the other hand was having many thoughts at what he was experiencing. He thought to himself of how tight her pussy was and how he never felt this much pleasure from doing this alone, having masturbated to Eve before she evolved.

Glaceon then felt her second orgasm approaching. She tried not to scream to attract attention but she lost it as her juices sprayed all over Eevee's penis. Eevee cursed in pleasure as Glaceon screamed loud. Almost everyone in the ruins looked around after hearing an. "OH YES!".

Haxorus' face turned red out of embarrassment. "Alright, it's just some two Pokemon you know, so just go back to whatever you guys were doing." Everyone resumed whatever they were doing.

Eevee continued to ram her as he felt his penis bulging and about to blow. He grunted and tried to mutter the words. "Inside Eevee, please" Glaceon moaned. Those were the words that gave him a maximum thrust as he released his seed into Glaceon's pussy and soon the cum reached her womb. He huffed and puffed as the spurted one more time and made Glaceon scream again ans he knotted her. They both collapsed on the floor and shared one more kiss.

"Wow... you were right Eevee... you dick does feel good."

"Well... other than the sex, I am really glad you came back... I missed you so much."

"That makes two of us," Glaceon smiled.

"I'm getting sleepy," Eevee yawned.

"What if someone walks in on us stuck like this?" Glaceon asked.

"Don't worry no one except me and Haxorus comes in this room," Eevee reassured.

After Eevee's knot was small enough he pulled out of her and after a few minutes he and Glaceon gasped at Eevee as he glowed a bright blue and then he changed shape. Evolving into a Sylveon. Glaceon gasped.

"Eevee you evolved!" She cheered.

"Awesome!" He grinned, feeling out his new feelers. "How was it? Evolving for you?"

"Well I felt the same as I did as an Eevee, yet different still," Glaceon answered.

"Alright let's go find Haxorus."

They walked around and found Haxorus and her friends.

"Good thing we found you... is this the Eevee you were talking about?" Chandelure asked.

"Yeah he just evolved!" Glaceon beamed and Eevee gave a wave with a paw, and a feeler.

"No wonder he looks different... though you look like a girl" Haxorus joked.

"Shut up bro," Eevee rolled his eyes.

Then Glaceon's trainer appeared before them. He saw that Glaceon was nuzzling a Sylveon. He saw that Glaceon was really happy. He walked up to them and Haxorus got defensive.

"Woah there boy," the human held his hands up, glancing between the big dragon and Glaceon. "Look Glaceon... I captured you here when you were an Eevee... but after seeing you here with your mate... I realised you belong here." The human said. Glaceon's teammates looked at their trainer.

"Really?" Glaceon said, even though she knew the trainer couldn't understand her.

"I understand if you are mad at me. Since I hurt you by taking you away from this place, but, I will miss you," he said.

Glaceon broke away from the others and gave her trainer a hug. The trainer patted her back and revealed her Pokeball. He pressed down and held a small button for a while before it clicked and a blue light rippled over Glaceon. Signifying that she was released. He then walked off with a wave, telling his other pokemon to follow and Glaceon and her friends said their farewells.

"Hope you enjoy the rest of your life here!" Her trainer called out.

"Bye!" All of Glaceon's former teammates yelled, they were happy that Glaceon was back with her love, but also sad to see her go.

"We'll come see you guys again! Especially you you handsome Haxorus" Chandelure called winking.

"Wait what?" Haxorus blushed.

"Bye! We'll be looking forward to it" Glaceon yelled.

"So... ready to spend the rest of our lives together? Without separation?" Sylveon grinned.

"Of course! I don't ever want to be separated from you ever again," Glaceon spoke softly and they shared another kiss. Haxorus smiled, he was happy to see the lovers back together.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay now here is a note, cause I have no idea how a wild Eevee can evolve into a Sylveon but the requester wanted the male Eevee to evolve near the end... so let's just say writing evolved him...**

 **B/N: Hope you enjoyed that! I did for sure, lots of fun had here. My explanation for how a wild Eevee could evolve into a Sylveon is fairy type move. The game mechanics are just that, game mechanics, just so that getting a Sylveon wasn't too easy on the players. And even then, Sylveon evolve with love. Not necessarily friendship or affection for their trainer, simply love. The trainer thing can be the point, but whose to say another Pokemon can't be the point of affection? Other than that, we hope you enjoyed this. Story and love were the key points, along with the fun of a lemon.**

 **A/N Upon second look about the evolving thing, I agree with the Beta Reader.**


	6. (M) Salamence x (F) Umbreon

**A/N: Here is MY first pairing that I wanted to do, so hope the story makes sense. That is one of my concerns writing stories. If you want to make a request make sure you read my rules first on my profile and PM me.**

 **B/N: i'm sure it'll make sense, and if it doesn't I can always give a few flicks here and there to make it make sense!**

* * *

Many pokémon tend to have bad lives while others tend to have good ones.

Salamence was part of those who had terrible lives early on in their childhoods. He lives in a snowy mountain range where many Salamence live. Most of them are extremely dangerous as they eat other pokémon for food, all except this Salamence. He hated his life, he hated his parents, he hated everyone. He had considered suicide but something told him not too.

A fortunate thing that was, as this day his whole life was about to change for the better.

Salamence woke up as he opened his eyes to see the morning sun.

"Damn, another fucking day" He snarled.

He stretched his legs then his tail, and finally his wings. He groaned as he still was tired. He was hungry too. As with every day, Salamence considered that he could be like the other Salamence and eat wandering pokémon, but even though he's been through so much he doesn't like to kill.

So he survives on berries that can grow in the snowy mountain range. He peered out from his cave and sighed. He felt somewhat good that other Salamence weren't around, he hated them every single one of them. He then thrusts his wings forward and dashed off in the sky.

"Where are these damn berries at?" He growled practically yelling. He then heard another voice. "Arceus dammit."

"Hey Salamence!" An even bigger Salamence smirked as it flew into his way.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"So... looking for food again, hmmm?"

"Yeah, what the fuck is it to you?" Salamence growled.

"Well... I don't know maybe if you ate some wandering pokémon you wouldn't have this problem" The other chuckled.

"Piss off," growled Salamence. "I told you I'm not killing anyone. Unless you want me to kill you"

"Nah."

"Then PISS THE FUCK OFF!" He roared, practically shaking the skin on the other Salamence.

"Fine," The other grinned his infuriating, knowing, smirk, as he flew back off.

"Fucking son of bitch," Salamence muttered.

He flew quite a ways and found some berries laying under a tree. The tree was in between two mountains in a valley he headbutted a tree and ate some berries and munched them down and smiled.

Finally he had some alone time. Most of his day is boring because he kept to himself. He looked up in the sky and thought what his life would be like if he didn't go through what he went through. He then hit the tree out of frustration.

He hit it so hard he tore it out of the ground leaving a big crater in the ground. He looked at the half destroyed tree, going from mad to depressed. He stayed silent as he realized at what his temper did, ruin a tree and destroy one of the only sources of his diet.

He sighed as he was about to fly off when in the corner of his eye he saw a black thing buried under the snow. He took a moment before walking up to it... he gasped as he was it was an Umbreon that was brutally injured. The Umbreon had bite marks and deep scratches, she left the snow below her a searing red.

Salamence decided to walk away, since he thought she was dead. However then he turned around, stared at the stranger for a moment, and he grunted as he picked her up and placed her on his back.

"She's in really bad shape," Salamence mumbled out loud, he was flying up in the air now. "I got to find a way to heal them up a bit," he sighed as he said. "I have to go see Blissey. She will help her out"

He flew quite a ways until he was out of the mountain range and in a jungle. He flew until he landed next to Blissey, which startled the egg pokémon.

"Oh!" She chirped once she had calmed. "Salamence, do you need something?"

"Yeah," he grunted, showing her his cargo. "Heal this Umbreon"

"Oh my goodness! What happened to her?"

"What the fuck does it look like," he snarled. "Just fucking heal her and stop asking questions."

"R...Right" She responded unnerved

Salamence watched as the Blissey used heal pulse to heal the wounded Umbreon. Salamence was thinking in his head the possibilities of what happened to her. He came to the conclusion she was most likely being hunted by another Salamence.

"Where did you find her?" The Blissey found her nerve to ask, she was the healer and she knew Salamence wouldn't harm her.

"I found her in the snowy mountain range," he said, simply.

"Why did you decide to take her and help her?"

"What are you doing? Interviewing me?" Salamence demanded.

"No," The Blissey shook her head, which ended up shaking her whole body. "But it is sweet of what you are doing"

"Whatever."

"Okay, I did my best to heal her," Blissey explained. "She, this Umbreon is a female, still is a little hurt and she still is sleeping, so all she need is good rest and not too much movement," Blissey finished.

"Whatever," Salamence said as he began to put the Umbreon on his back. He turned to leave but rethought something for a moment. "Uhh... thanks I guess," he said and quickly flew off with the Umbreon.

He arrived back to his cave a hour later and gently placed Umbreon on the ground and watched her for a few minutes. He somehow felt like he wanted to protect her. He hated seeing pokémon hurt. He examined her, he wasn't attracted to her but she did look cute. He sighed and slumped down staring at her for hours as if she was important to him. He heard her cough and she opened her eyes to see a Salamence in front of her. She shivered and screamed.

"Shit! What the fuck are you screaming for" Salamence snapped.

This quietened her. Until she started pleading. "Please don't eat me," she started sobbing.

"Oh be quiet," he groaned, waving a paw. "I'm not going to eat you. In fact I just saved your ass!" He pointed to the entrance of his cave. "You were wounded and I took you somewhere to heal you, then I brought you back her to let you recover and stay away from those other Salamence that eat you! You know I didn't have to do that!"

"Oh," the Umbreon said, once what the predatory Salamence's words got through to her and she realised he might not be so predatory. "Well... you do look different than the Salamence that tried to eat me. I'm sorry for accusing you," she bowed. "I am grateful for saving me," she looked down all sad.

Salamence felt bad after yelling at her and spoke in a softer tone. "Look, It's okay... just... stay here until you recover."

"Thank you" She said blushing a bit.

"So... you need anything?" He asked, not used to company.

"Well... I am hungry"

"Okay stay here and do NOT go out the cave"

She gave a small smile and nodded.

Salamence flew straight out of his cave and didn't have to go far as he was near a berry tree.

"This is where he lives?" Umbreon mused as she was left alone. "Doesn't look like much, though it is better then where I used to live" She cringed from the pain she was feeling. She looked at her front leg and saw it had a deep scratch. Though after the Blissey healed her she had less wounds than when Salamence found her. She sighed as she laid down and waited for Salamence to come back with some food. She didn't have to wait long.

"Alright I'm back, here eat," he said dropping berries in front of her. She stared at them.

"You sure you don't want any?" She asked, having been curious what he did eat if it wasn't her.

"No, I had plenty" He said.

"Oh. Well thank you"

This made Salamence flinch. No one ever thanked him once, let along two times.

"Y... yeah... whatever" He stuttered.

She began munching on the berries and and she started to fall due to her front leg hurting. Salamence then jolted up and she managed to keep herself up.

"I'm fine" She smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah no need to worry... I know you are sick of hearing this but thank you so much for helping me."

"Yeah... whatever."

"So... what do you do on most of your days?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

"What?"

"Well... you don't sit here and do nothing do you?"

"Yeah... there's nothing to do" He growled.

"No friends or anyone to hang out with?"

"No" He quickly said, partially because it was true, partially because he didn't want her to think he was in with those other Salamence.

"Well that's a shame... guess were in the same boat then," she gave a soft sigh. "So why don't we you know, hang out somewhere?"

"If there is a place where we can go with out being harassed by other Salamence because they will most likely eat you?" He said, in a smartass tone.

"Well... maybe we can look for a place," Umbreon tried. "I mean you do look strong and can protect me."

"I look strong huh?" Salamence smirked.

"Well yeah..." Umbreon smiled.

"Whatever... fine we'll go tomorrow... right now it is getting late."

"Really!? Okay," Umbreon smiled dazzlingly.

"Get some sleep," Salamence rolled his eyes. "Don't wake me up unless it is important," he muttered as he began to curl up.

"I'll try."

An hour passed by and Salamence was already asleep. Umbreon was having trouble sleeping... she was cold and was shivering. Salamence snored loudly and Umbreon looked over to him. She gulped as she got up and walked closer to him and she was a inch away from him.

"Salamence?"

"ZZZZZZ."

"Salamence?" She spoke louder.

"Wha..." he said opening one of his eyes.

"I'm cold, I can't sleep because it's freezing," she whispered between shivers.

Salamence sighed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know," she muttered, knowing exactly what she wanted to ask. I know it is too much to ask..."

Salamence lifted up his right wing. "Come here," he said, looking away.

"Wait... are going to... be sleeping beside each other?"

"Do you want to freeze or not?" He groaned.

"You make a good point," Umbreon nodded, pleased with the turn of events. "Thank you."

She then snuggled close into Salamence. He instantly blushed out of embarrassment. Umbreon also blushed, she never been this close to a male.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better."

"Now... uhh just get some sleep" Salamence said still blushing.

"Okay" She yawned as she pressed even more against Salamnce.

'Damn this was a bad idea," Salamence thought. "Look at her, snuggling me like I'm a damn pillow... though she does need the sleep... it can help to a faster recovery... damn can't wait till this is over." Salamence continued thinking, as sleep was as far away as possible. Then something struck his thoughts. She had a tear on her eye. He sighed and figured it would be nice to have someone staying with him since he was kinda lonely. He huffed and closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

It became morning and Umbreon was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes and yawned she blushed hard as she realized Salamence's arm was around her and she saw his head close to hers. She felt her heart flutter against her chest.

"Why do I feel weird? I mean I guess it's only natural because no male has ever held me like this... it's almost dreamy." She spoke softly, to herself.

Salamence was still in a good sleep, snoring. She wondered if it would be okay to wake him up. She raised her paw up and tapped his face. As soon as she did he jolted up scaring her.

"MOM! Don't scratch my back! Please! I was only taking a nap!" He yelled covering his face.

"Salamence!" Umbreon gasped, jumping back. "It's me, Umbreon!"

"Wha?" He opened his eyes and properly focused on her. "Oh... nevermind. Forget what you just heard," he had blushed slightly, out embarrassment born through shame.

"Scratch you?" Umbreon asked with concern in her voice.

Salamence was silent for a moment, then gave a deep sigh. "Look, just forget you heard that!" He snapped.

Umbreon asked still in shock. "Why would your mother scratch you in the morning?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he looked down, but there was a note of warning in his voice.

"But," Umbreon started, still continuing.

"I said I don't want to fucking talk about it!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry" She quickly responded.

"Look... just... forget it," he shook his head and tried to divert their focus onto something else. "We'll go wherever you want, let's find something to eat first," he declared.

"Okay then," Umbreon nodded, she held a soft look of pity on her face. One that she tried to quell.

"Get on my back" Salamence said next.

"Excuse me?" Umbreon asked.

"I can't leave you here during day, or other Salamence might sneak in here and try to eat you... you aren't in fighting shape," he explained.

"I guess you make a good point..." She tried standing up and she fell on the ground due to the injury on her leg. Salamence picked her up and placed her on his back. He flew off with her and she slumped on his back... she was still tired. She then noticed the scars on his back and she put her front paws on one of them. Salamence knew what she was looking at and he growled.

"You must have been through a lot," she whispered, not meaning for him to hear her.

Salamence knew she must have been tired and spoke interrupting her thoughts. "Hey you okay back there?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She responded

"Then if you are still tired get some sleep, you need it to rest some more... it will take a while for me to find us food"

Umbreon laid down on Salamence's back and started getting drowsy. "Thank you Salamence, I feel like I can finally trust somebody for once," she said dozing off.

"What?" He gasped, his emotions changing from his base emotion of irritation, to surprise. She didn't respond... she has fallen asleep.

Salamence flew quite a ways till he flew and saw a tree with snow on top but he could clearly see some berries on it. The tree was by a frozen lake.

"Jackpot!" He spoke.

He landed a little rough and Umbreon fell into the snow. As soon as she hit the white blanket, Salamence quickly turned around.

"Ow," she muttered.

"Shit, sorry about the rough landing," he apologised.

"It's fine..." She yawned and stretched.

"Alright let's eat."

"Oh the berries?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you!"

"What is with you in saying thank you?" Salamence growled, he was just not used to being thanked so much.

"What? I was just thanking you," she responded, feeling sad for him again.

"Why, are you faking it?" Salamence demanded.

"No! I really mean it Salamence this is sweet of you," Umbreon gave him a smile.

"Tch, whatever," he averted his eyes, but they fell back on her anyway. "You're... welcome?"

Salamence headbutted the tree and tons of berries fell out of the tree.

"Let's eat" Salamence said.

"Ok."

Salamence took little pile of berries and gave the rest to Umbreon.

"Wait a minute," Umbreon murmured. "Why are most of these berries near me?"

"You need them for strength right?" Salamence answered.

Umbreon had a worried look on her face. "Well... are you sure you will be okay? You are a lot bigger than me."

"I'll be fine," he grunted, then blinked. "What are you doing?"

"You need some of these berries too," Umbreon smiled big, she pushed several over to his pile.

Salamence blushed slightly. "Thanks," he smiled, for once not a smirk. He had to admit, it felt nice for someone to be nice to him. Feeling it for the first time was a wondrous experience.

They began munching on berries. There were various types of berries and Umbreon smiled as she munched them down and even wagged her tail. Salamence noticed this and gave a small chuckle. Salamence finished his berries and turned his head towards Umbreon and she was eating slowly.

"Oh," she said noticing his gaze. "Am I taking too long?" Umbreon blushed out of embarrassment.

"No, no don't mind me."

A different Salamence landed behind the twosome.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The other Salamence laughed.

"Scar! Not now" Salamence growled.

Umbreon took a moment to analyze the new Salamence. She then shuddered and stood very close to her Salamence.

"Salamence... that's him, the one who attacked me," she whimpered.

"What?" Salamence asked shocked.

"Well... looks like you got yourself a girlfriend!" Scar laughed.

"Shut the hell up, she's not my girlfriend!" Salamence retorted. "In fact she's telling me your the one that tried to eat her!"

"Why yes I am, too bad your girlfriend will be my lunch," Scar grinned.

"I won't let you lay a claw on her," Salamence said standing up high. He growled.

"Salamence," Umbreon whispered as she smiled.

"Oh really well what about a tooth then?" Scar grinned.

"Back the hell off" Salamence glared.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that" Scar said, lunging at Salamence.

Salamence used Flamethrower and hit Scar. Scar powered through it and knocked Salamence high into the sky. Scar grinned dangerously at Umbreon who tried backing away but was having slight trouble due to her injures. Scar was about to bite Umbreon, but was interrupted by Salamence.

"I said not a damn claw!" He roared. He chomped down on Scar's neck and he roared in pain.

"You insolent little dragon!" Scar roared, trying to shake off Salamence. He flew up and slammed his back into the ground. Hurting Salamence. Scar stood over him and spoke in a dark tone.

"Saving a pokémon," Scar spoke with contempt. "We Salamence love to EAT pokémon... why do you wan't to protect her?"

"I'm not like you," Salamence growled.

"Heh, you aren't wrong," Scar chuckled. "Soon the difference between you and me is I am alive and you will be dead!"

Scar was about to deal a move when Umbreon scratched all the way down Scar's back.

"Arghh you pest!" Scar turned around and smacked her with his tail.

"No!" Salamence gasped, Umbreon landed harshly and didn't move.

"I'm going to eat her... now stay back Salamence!" Scar laughed.

"I'll give you another scar to match," Salamence growled, speaking lowly. His rage was now full of wrath.

Before Scar could say anything else Salamence scratched his right eye. He let out a loud scream. He couldn't see now due to both of his eyes being scratched. Umbreon looked up and saw her Salamence with blood dripping down from a claw, he held a furious, yet somehow gleeful, expression on his face. She knew he was pissed off to the max.

"What's wrong scar?" Salamence laughed. Scar didn't say anything, too busy staggering around. "Oh? Not going to say anything are we? Well... how about I CUT it out!" He laughed s he left a giant gash in Scar's chest. Scar then flew away not knowing where he was going. Salamence wasn't done yet. "Aww, what's the matter Scar? Did I SCARe you?"

"Salamence!" Umbreon dashed to his side. "He's not worth it!"

Salamence stared at Umbreon and lost his demented expression, and he looked around seeing blood on his claws and teeth.

"I'm sorry Umbreon," he apologised. "That you had to see me like that."

"Hey don't worry about it," Umbreon reassured. "If it weren't for you I would be dead... you're my knight in shining armor." She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Don't mention it," he said, clutching his left arm/leg.

"You're hurt!" Umbreon gasped.

"It's fine."

Umbreon frowned. "Look you don't have to act all big and strong, lose the tough guy attitude"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Salamence cocked his head.

"Have you ever had fun before? Like in your childhood?"

Salamence had some flashbacks of him as a Bagon and his back getting scratched so hard by his mom so many times scarred him physically and mentally and he felt a tear form near his eye.

"No" He quickly said.

"That was fast," Umbreon frowned again, he really didn't need much time to try and think of the nonexistent good memories.

"Yeah, none..."

"Well... why don't we have some fun?" Umbreon wagged her tail.

"How?"

"Let me think..." She said.

Salamence sat in silence, starting to get impatient.

"I know let's slide on that frozen lake!" She pointed.

"Uhh... how is that fun?"

"Well you'll be like a Piplup!"

"Are you sure this will be fun?" Salamence growled

"Of course," she said grabbing his arm/leg and pulling him. She could move a bit better sine her wounds weren't hurting as much. Salamence blushed and her paws made contact with his claws. She pulled him over to the lake and he stood there confused.

"See all you have to do is slide on your stomach, trust me it's really fun!" She beamed.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He frowned.

"See watch me!"

"Don't hurt yourself" He said.

"Don't worry" She smiled. She leaped forward and slid on her stomach and laughed.

"Uhh... my weight will make the ice crack and I will fall in the water," he muttered looking away from Umbreon.

"Why? You're not fat." Umbreon said, tilting her head.

"Yes I am..." he muttered.

"No you are not... you may be heavy but you are not fat. Besides you have a little muscle to you" She winked.

"Whatever," he growled, blushing.

"C'mon please?" She said giving her innocent look on her face.

Salamence sighed and nodded his head. He stepped one foot on the ice and shook out of nervousness. He looked up at Umbreon for support.

"It's okay," she reassured. "You'll be fine."

He stepped his other foot on the ice and he slipped and started sliding on his stomach.

"See isn't it fun!?"

"No not really" Salamence said.

"Really?" She playfully said. "Then how about try to catch me then!"

"Your wounds?"

"It's fine they don't hurt as much now, so wanna try?"

"If it will make us go back to the cave faster then might as well," he relented to her games.

"Okay you ready? Try to catch me!" She said, sliding on the ice.

"Alright" He growled as he slid on the ice too. He tried grabbing her with his arms/legs only to slide past her and hit his snout on the ice. "Son of a bitch!" He cried.

"Come on is that the best you can do?" She taunted.

"I'll show you!" Salamence smirked, falling into the game without realising.

Salamence then ran forward and Umbreon braced herself. He slid towards her and she jumped over him.

"She must be recovering fast to do that" He mumbled to himself. So he flipped on his back to slide backwards and she landed right on his chest. She was surprised to see Salamence looking right into her eyes.

"How's this?"

"Wow," she gasped. "You actually caught me!"

They both laughed and then stopped and looked into each other's eyes. They stared and then after they blinked they realized what they were doing and both blushed a deep red.

"Oh uhh sorry" Umbreon quickly apologized.

"Nah... it's fine, it's fine..." he said as Umbreon hopped off his chest. They both were in silence after what just happened.

"Wait, why did I feel weird when she was staring at me?" Salamence asked himself, still blushing.

"Oh my god, I can't believe my heart is pounding against my chest... do... I have feelings for him... it would never work... could it?" She whispered to herself.

"We should go back to the cave I spotted now..." Salamence muttered. "Unless you want to do anything else?"

"Actually there is one more thing before we call it a night," Umbreon responded.

"Where?" Salamence sighed. He was ready to go home and sleep.

"Before we go, I need to use the bathroom" She sheepishly explained.

"Oh, well I'll give you some privacy, just... don't go too far."

"Okay."

Salamence sat down and turned his back to Umbreon who went behind a rock to use the bathroom. She finished up and jumped on Salamence's back.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready!"

Salamence flew off and turned back to Umbreon. "Where are we going?"

"Oh an old place that cheers me up."

"From what?"

"Well... I'll tell you when we get there."

"Alright then hold on tight, I'm about to go full speed."

She wrapped her front legs around Salamence's neck and he blushed hard.

They flew for about an hour out of the snowy region...

"First I got to take you to Blissey," Salamence said, Umbreon seemed to be healing well. He wanted to be certain.

"Blissey?" Umbreon asked.

"She's the one who healed you before I took you in."

"Okay."

The arrived to see several other Salamence.

"Shit" Salamence muttered.

"Well. well, looks like Dragon Piss stood up to Scar," one of the others raised their head.

"Dragon Piss? What?" Umbreon muttered.

"Don't call me that" Salamence growled.

"Whatever... so what's with the Umbreon there?" They asked, eyeing her.

"None of your damn business!" Salamence snapped, he was tired of others taking an interest. Especially other Salamence.

"What are you going to do with her? Eat her?" One of the Salamence asked.

"No... If I were to do that she wouldn't be here beside me!"

"Oh so you are dating her?" One of the other's laughed.

"NO! Look leave us alone... I'm here to see Blissey so she can check on Umbreon!"

"Well she's checking on us first."

Salamence groaned. "Fine. I guess I'll wait."

"Hey little Umbreon?" The green Salamence asked.

Umbreon stayed silent.

"Are you fucking deaf?" The green Salamence crept closer.

"Touch her and I rip your fucking spine out of your back... if you even have one" Salamence hissed.

The green Salamence backed away.

The 1st Salamence taunted. "Ohhh someone's in a bad mood like always... why is that?" He grinned.

"Fuck off."

"Is it because of your parents?"

"Fuck. Off"

Umbreon then put her paws on Salamence. "Don't listen to them Salamence," Umbreon whispered.

"Abused, wow, no wonder you are such a pussy," The green Salamence chipped in.

"Abused? What does he mean Salamence?" She whispered once more.

"FUCK OFF!" He roared racing past all three of them and he turned around with blood covering him. He sliced through their wings. They all started to back away. "Fuck off... before your wings are not the only thing that will get torn off" Salamence said with his merciless wide dangerous glare.

They walked past Umberon, without so much as glancing at her, who ran to Salamence.

"Are you okay?" She was a little shaken from everything she had heard.

"We are leaving after Blissey sees you," Salamence muttered, trying not to growl. "We'll go to your special place tomorrow."

"That's fine." She nodded.

"Hello, are you two alright?" Blissey asked.

"Yeah... oh and thank you for healing me," Umbreon said.

"No problem, I suppose you brought her for me to check up on?"

"Yeah..." He growled, clearly pissed.

"Salamence... please... want to talk about it?" Umbreon managed.

Salamence had flashbacks of him as a Bagon and getting whipped and strangled.

"I said I'm fine!" He growled in a deeper tone.

"Okay..."

"Well... let's heal you first sweetie" Blissey said.

"Okay"

"Umbreon come here for a moment" Blissey waved, despite her short arms.

"I think you are the best thing that happened to Salamence," Blissey whispered when Umbreon was close enough.

"Why do you say that?" Umbreon whispered back, clearly this was meant to be private.

"Well I never seen him care deeply for anyone except you," Blissey explained, she was the closest thing Salamence had had to a friend, and even then he was still antagonistic towards her.

"He cares about me?" Umbreon asked, then wilted. "No he doesn't... no one cares about me."

"Nonsense!" Blissey shook. "He deeply cares for you, why else would he protect you? Stand up for you? Why would he have saved you by bringing you to me?"

Umbreon nodded. "You make a point"

"Do you like him?"

"Well... yeah I do... I just don't think I can tell him... I mean look at us... our size difference... he's a Salamence and I'm an Umbreon... two unlikely mates."

"So that hasn't stopped many pokémon before... you should tell him" Blissey said as she began healing her.

"Really... I guess I can... it would bring a great weight off my shoulders."

"Alright you are done... and hope you confess to him."

Umbreon waved. "I will!"

"Will what?" Salamence asked about half asleep since it was getting close to late.

"Nothing," Umbreon nervously laughed.

"Alright... so... you still want to go to your secret place?" He sighed.

"No... that's fine... we can go home if you want"

"Are you sure... cause there's still plenty of time"

Umbreon then once again felt her heart flutter, he was being so nice to her. No one had ever nice to her. Being a Dark type and all...

"No," she shook her head. "Let's just go back."

"Okay then," Salamence agreed.

They made it back to the cave and Salamence fell on the ground and yawned.

"I'm exhausted" Salamence yawned.

"Can... can we cuddle again?" Umbreon asked.

"Look you don't need to ask... I... I want you to stay warm," he blushed slightly. "And it is nice to have someone next to me while I sleep... makes me feel safer... that I'm not going to get beat or something."

"Salamence?"

"Don't... still not ready to talk about it... I promise I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. Let's just get some sleep."

"Yep," she sighed in comfort as she snuggled close to Salamence. Salamence and Umbreon blushed deeply and they soon dozed off.

The next morning

Umbreon woke to Salamence not being in the room she looked around and spotted him at the cave entrance. She walked up to him and sat beside him.

"Morning," she spoke, breaking the silence.

"Morning."

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." Salamence sighed, he was thinking about his life.

"So... wanna talk about it?" He swallowed. He had been thinking about this all night.

"I do," Umbreon said, leaning in close.

"When I was a Bagon... I hated my life... my parents... I hate them... they would constantly beat me... they never shown and shred of love for me... why would they conceive me if they don't have nothing to do with me... my mother... she's a bitch..." He flared. Umbreon was silent as he continued. "My dad would be all like, "No female would want to be with your bitch ass"..."They would take vines and whip me on my back".

"Salamence..."

"Everyone I ever met would either bully me or have nothing to do with me... but you... you are different than the others..."

She moved closer to him. "Why would I want to bully you?"

"I don't know... but I want to say... thank you for not treating me like trash..."

"Don't worry about it... so... you were abused and this is why you act like the way you are." she nodded to herself.

Salamence gave a weak smirk, trying to ask all cool and composed. "Well if I wasn't then I would be a hell lot different."

"I'll tell you about why I sometimes hate my life too."

"Really?" Salamence asked, interested.

"Yeah... though it is not as bad as you..." she sighed, she felt what she was about to say was nothing compared to his and hoped it didn't come across as whining.

"I was deemed by my parents to be 'perfect,'" She emphasized with her paws.

"Why?"

"I don't know. They just said 'Umbreon you need to do everything right!' They don't even want me to be myself," she frowned. "I've spent my whole life trying to be this 'perfect' pokémon, everything I do has to be measured carefully. I have to make sure I don't make a single mistake, not a single imperfection. Or else what? I don't know..."

"Well in my honest opinion," Salamence said without thinking. "I like you better being yourself!" He mentally slapped himself for what he just said.

"Really?" Umbreon smiled, she hadn't been able to act all perfect around Salamence. Knowing he liked this true her, was more than pleasant. "Thanks... so anyway... I ran away and have been traveling the world ever since. I eventually made it here and met my knight!" She said, booping him with her nose.

"Knight? I'm not a knight" He blushed.

"Well you are my knight... also I have one more thing to tell you," She said as she braced herself, blushing hard and her heart fluttered.

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "You know how your dad said no female would ever be with you?"

"Yeah?" He muttered.

"I...would be with you." She said, simply.

"W-what?" He gasped, face burning red. "No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would!" She countered. "By the Distortion World, I WANT to be with you! Hell I...I... Love you!"

"Say what?" Salamence said staring hard at her.

"I... just... feel attracted around you... ever since you saved me from dying I... soon developed feelings for you because honestly no one cared about me as much as you do..."

"Umbreon... do you honestly have feelings for me?" He quickly shook his head, trying to quell hope. "No... you don't... no one cares about me."

"Yes! I do... I even asked myself... how could I tell you... I mean look at our size difference... but I don't care about that, I do care about you!" She said as she started to cry.

Salamence then brought his head down to hers and kissed her. Umbreon was surprised she looked around and she soon fell deeper into the kiss.

"So... you have feelings for me too!?" She squealed.

"Yeah, I questioned it myself... but you made my life worth something... you become important to me... and I wanted to protect you... also I hate seeing pokémon injured... and I wanted to help you at first. I soon realized maybe I found you by fate... and I love you too Umbreon."

"Salamence!" She cried, kissing him and he rolled onto his back and she kissed him even deeper. The two didn't care about anyone, anything, that didn't like their relationship. They didn't care what others think... they were in bliss right now.

Umbreon and Salamence were kissing each other saliva rolling down from their mouths. Salamence and Umbreon stopped and took a breather. They both rubbed their heads together. Umbreon felt something touch her, so she turned around and gasped. She saw not one... but two penises from her new mate. Salamence figured out what she was looking at and mentally slapped himself again.

"Wow... you really must like me..." Umbreon said amazed at the two cocks.

"I-I... didn't plan on you seeing them yet..." he turned away out of embarrassment.

"Well... since they are hard let me take care of them in the cave for you," she whispered back scandalously.

"Wait are you sure about this... I mean look how big my body is compared to yours!"

"It'll be fine" She said as she walked back to the cave. Salamence sighed nervously as he followed behind.

"Now lay on your back" Umbreon whispered.

"Are you absolutely..."

"Yes... I want this... you are turned on right now are you not?"

"Yeah"

"Well I am too... so there's no shame in wanting to do this with me."

"But after we just started a relationship?" Salamence protested.

"It's fine I'm sure we're not the only ones... now relax..."

"Relax..." he breathed.

"Good... now let me take care of you."

Umbreon looked at the two throbbing cocks. Both of then had ridges on the sides and they were pulsating. She took the left one and licked it while she gave the right one a pawjob.

Salamence was up against the wall of the cave staring down at Umbreon. He didn't know what to think of this situation but he did like the feeling of his two dicks being touched by Umbreon. Umbreon then stuck the left one in her mouth and was only able to get little over a quarter of it in her mouth.

She moved her head a bit farther and the best she could get was half of it in her mouth she used her tail to massage the other cock. She heard her mate breathing heavily from the moisture of her mouth on one of his cocks. She was pleased to hear he was enjoying it.

She switched cocks and gave the right cock head and the left one a tail job. Salamence was moving his tail around so much he looked like he was wagging it. He tilted his head back as he felt his orgasm approaching.

He shot a flamethrower in a direction away from Umbreon as he fired his loads out of both cocks. He covered Umbreon in thick dragon cum. He let out long breaths as his tongue was hanging out of his mouth..

"Wow... that felt wonderful," Salamence moaned.

"I'm glad it did... now!" She said turning around and presenting her hindquarters. She spread her back legs to where Salamence got a good look at her pussy and ass. He smirked as he picked her up and then put his long tongue into her pussy.

He made sure his tongue slid across every inch of her pussy. Umbreon moaned as she was held by her back legs and as the tongue of her dragon drilled her cavern. Umbreon curled her toes as she gained more and more sensual pleasure from the tongue. Salamence smirked, he had a brilliant idea. He took his tail and pushed it in Umbreon's pussy. Umbreon was a little shocked at the change of the deepness but she didn't care.

After toying with her puss with his tail, he put his tongue back in. Umbreon's moans became louder and louder until finally she squirted her juices on Salamence. Salamence carefully placed her on the ground and she panted for a bit. She eyed his two penises, since they were still throbbing and hard. An idea struck her... she wanted to pleasure both of his rods at the same time.

"Hey, I got an Idea" Umbreon said.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to penetrate me with both of those bad boys, one in my cunt, one in my ass..." She gave a smirk worthy of a vixen.

"Really! You don't think we should take it slow?"

"True," she murmured. "Okay then penetrate me the way I said, but do it slowly and even if it hurts I want to keep going." She reassured.

"Alright"

Salamence stood over Umbreon and he prepared to penetrate both of her holes and he gulped. He moved his hips forward and the first dick prodded her pussy while the other one prodded her ass. He was very hesitant to push in fully. Umbreon did the work for him and forced herself oh his two cocks and she yelped in the sharp stinging pain.

"Umbreon!" Salamence growled out of frustration of her hurting herself.

"It's... fine..." She tried talking through the pain she was still feeling. "Thrust slowly" She finished.

Salamence was shaking out of nervousness as he gave small thrusts and Umbreon cried a bit from the slowly disappearing pain. She told him to go a bit faster, which he did and Umbreon was no longer feeling pain. She could feel the bulge in her stomach from the cocks she was handling. She started moving her own hips against Salamence's.

Salamence increased his power and speed in his thrusts. Umbreon moaned as she felt the foreign objects plow her ass and cunt. "Salamence... you feel so good!" She practically yelled. Salamence didn't say anything but due to his instincts, instead bit down on one of Umbreon's ears.

He had a little of himself left that he wouldn't bite her ear off. "Oh yeah... I want you to fill me up!" She screamed.

Salamence then laid on his back and Umbreon was standing on her front paws on his chest and she heaved herself down on his cocks. Salamence growled as his cocks throbbed and pulsated inside both holes of his small mate. He thrusted upwards as he cursed under his breath every time the tip of his first dick reached the tip of her womb.

Umbreon lifted herself off of the cocks and squirted a massive puddle on the ground and on Salamence. She gave him a wink and he winked back at her. He shoved the two rods to plow her ass and cunt.

He muttered the words as best as he could. "I'm... about to..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

She mumbled "Don't pull out".

Salamence then put the last bit of his stamina he had and with a burst of energy he let out a roar as he gave his hardest and most powerful thrust and came inside her pussy and her ass. He gave big splurts as he thrusted in and out. He inflated her stomach a bit. After he spurted his load for about 3 more times, Umbreon sighed at the warm sensation that Salamence's potent cum gave her.

"Damn... I'm surprised we were able to do that..." He smiled as he gave her a small kiss on her head. She panted and after a few minutes she decided to get off of his cocks that were now receding back to their sheath. Salamence's load spilled out of her onto the ground and the two sat up out of exhaustion.

"Wow... that... felt... so... amazing," Umbreon breathed.

"Hell... yes" He breathed.

After they got themselves cleaned up.

"So... what do you want to do now?"

"Well... I did some thinking for whenever we got into a relationship...and since we are together" he paused. "Why don't we go start our life together somewhere else."

"You mean move somewhere?"

"Yeah... I'm sick of it here... we can go somewhere where we both can't be bothered, enjoy our lives."

"Sure... I'm sure we'll be happy somewhere else," She smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot... you want to go to your special place?"

"Nah I don't need to no more... I'm truly happy now" She said as the two gave each other a kiss.

Salamence and Umbreon looked back at the snowy mountain region and they turned around to walk away to start their new lives together.

Two pokémon who hated their lives, now found each other.

Together they will build a life they both love.

* * *

 **A/N The ending was probably meh, but heya I tried lol... if you want to review and look at my other fanfiction story please do so... and let me know what other series I should write I am interested to see what you guys have to say...**

 **B/N: Ah it all makes sense! Most of what I've done was just grammar and sentencing clean up! Also details on requests are on the authors profile page, check them out they aren't strict!**


	7. (M) Braixen x (F) Salazzle

**A/N: So heya another request, thank you requester for being patient with me, I'm sorry it wasn't as long as I hoped. But still hope you enjoy.**

 **B/N: Ah I remember hearing about this one! I believe it was the first lemon our awesome author asked my assistance on. I've been looking forward to this one.**

* * *

Loyalty... is something not guaranteed in a relationship.

It may seem two are in deep love, but one or the other may be cheating on them... sometimes you can never know your spouse's true nature. A Braixen and Zangoose who were mates, have been having trouble in their relationship. Zangoose felt bored with Braixen, so she decided to cheat on him with an Ursaring. She has been secretly seeing this Ursaring for a week without Braixen's notice. Braixen was going to learn the truth of his so called 'Mate'.

"So baby," the deep voice of Ursaring rumbled. "Does that Braixen ever please you like that?"

"Hell no he doesn't you are so much bigger than him," Zangoose sighed. She had just got done having sex with Ursaring.

"Heh, glad you like my dick then." He grinned.

"Braixen's couldn't compare to yours," Zangoose said.

"Wait." Ursaring paused. "You had sex with him?"

"Hell no," Zangoose scoffed. "I would never let that bitch put his dick in me. He's tried, but it's tiny compared to you."

"Why are you still with him then?" Ursaring asked. "Aren't you over him?"

"I'm so over that Braixen. In fact why don't go another round?"

"You wanna go for another ride?" Ursaring purred.

"Hell yeah."

The two rolled over each other and resumed the activities.

 **Meanwhile.**

"Ugh" Braixen groaned laying back with his stick in his mouth.

"What is it?" His friend, a Marshtomp, asked.

"Dude... I think Zangoose is cheating on me."

"She a hoe," Marshtomp said immediately.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was going to wear something that said DO NOT GET WITH THAT THOT, but nope ya didn't listen. You done fucked up."

"Are you high right now?" Braixen demanded.

"... No," Marshtomp muttered. "Maybe... look that's beside the point! You need to see if she is... personally I wouldn't have even dated the skank!" Marshtomp ranted.

"What am I going to do if she is cheating on me?" Braixen did his best to reroute his friends attention to the matter at hand.

"Boi!" Marshtomp squealed. He insisted it was a 'bro' thing to do, Braixen disagreed. "Move on! Find another female" Marshtomp flailed his arms around.

"You know how hard that is going to be?" Braixen didn't think Marshtomp had a foot to stand on in this particular topic, Marshtomp HAD a loving mate.

"Look, if you like me then finding female will be a piece of cake!" Marshtomp chuckled to himself, admiring his arms. "Just go and find a female... or if you are lucky a female will just find you!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"That's if she is cheating on you... now I bet she is... now I'm betting you will get me 1000 berries if she is cheating on you." Marshtomp bet, as he was apt to do.

"I'm not doing another one of your bets," Braixen snarled.

"Why not fool?" Braixen didn't bother hiding his eye roll at that. "You scared that you might be wrong like the last," Marshtomp paused to think then spoke. "Four times?"

Braixen scoffed before groaning. "Fine... though you will most likely win."

"Why do you think I bet so much." Marshtomp grinned widely.

"I figured you just had a good luck streak," Braixen said as he put his stick in his mouth.

"Well I know one thing I got to go see my girl Togetic after we see if your thot is cheating," Marshtomp said.

"Could you please stop saying thot?" Braixen asked as he and Marshtomp walked towards the place where Braixen lives.

They stopped before turning the corner and heard Zangoose's voice and another voice that sounded like a males voice.

"That pretty much confirms it," Marshtomp whispered, suddenly feeling less gleeful about the bet.

"Wait... so that means," Braixen whispered, hoping it wasn't true.

"That she is cheating on you bro," Marshtomp answered. "Who knows what number this is of how many pokemon she slept with. Hell it might even be females she cheated on you with"

Braixen batted an eye "Why would you say that?"

"Becaue my bro, there was this bitch I dated before Togetic... she was like so damn bitchy and to be honest, she was bisexual. Came home and she was cheating on me with a female... so you never truly know your partner."

"What makes Togetic any different."

"Well," he chuckled. "She likes my dick that's why. Also she is very attracted to me and I kinda wish she would tone down on it cause she like to cuddle constantly. Anything for her though."

"Whatever," Braixen sighed. "Let's just go and see if this is true."

Braixen and Marshtomp walked a but farther and were shocked. They saw Zangoose sitting on a Ursaring's penis.

"What the fuck!?" Braixen yelled.

"I told you" Marshtomp whispered.

"Oh hey Braixen, what's the matter?" Zangoose smiled.

"What the fuck do you mean is the matter!? Your having sex with another male! You damn slut."

"Well at least I know this male has a big dick unlike yours," Zangoose retorted, remaining where she was.

"Really?" Marshtomp snickered.

"Hey it's not small!" Braixen growled, a spark of flame burst from his tail.

"Your right it isn't small... just not big enough for me." Zangoose smirked.

Braixen was trying hard not to cry as he spoke. "Why... why would you go and cheat on me? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you... you meant everything to me."

"Well you don't mean shit to me... you are a pussy, you can't stand up for anyone. You just don't excite me like this hunk right here does," she said looking up at the Ursaring.

"I told you she a thot!" Marshtomp whispered.

"Hey little shrimp!" The Ursaring pointed.

"Who me?" Marshtomp gulped.

"What did you call her?"

"Nothing, you see I was talking about one of my exes," he laughed nervously

"You'd better be." The Ursaring glared.

"See unlike you, Ursaring isn't afraid of anything, your just a pussy." Zangoose rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, fuck you! I'm out of here. I can't believe I even fell in love with you," he shouted as tears dripped down from his eyes. He walked away and Marshtomp followed behind.

"What a bitch" Ursaring muttered.

"So ready to continue what we were doing?" Zangoose smiled.

"Hell yeah baby."

 **...**

Braixen ran very fast until he was far from where he saw the truth. Marshtomp followed behind huffing having to follow his friend. He stood in silence and didn't know what to say. His friend was heartbroken and he never knew Braixen would be this down about it. So he sat beside him and tried his best not to be his usual self.

"Heya bro," Mashstomp tried. "C'mon you'll find another."

"How... Zangoose was the world to me and she threw our relationship away for a damn Ursaring!" Braixen sobbed.

"Look, I don't know stop crying and let me cheer you up."

Braixen wiped his eyes. "How?"

"Look I'm going on a heist tonight and maybe it will get your mind off of it."

"A heist for what?"

"Well this pokemon stole some good goods of mine and I'm going to get payback... so you should come along with me. You need to to get your mind off of the breakup."

"I might... but how did you get over a break up?"

"Oh, trust me it isn't hard... now if Togetic dumped me, that's another story. I would be devastated." Even just stating it, Marshtomp seemed a little down. "Besides that you can't fuck this up or you may not be able to find a female ever, if you know what I mean."

"No...?" Braixen shrugged and felt a little better, his friend always knew how to distract him. "I guess it may make me feel better."

"Good, also probably not the best time but... you owe me 1000 berries."

Braixen's eyes twitched and he threw Marshtomp against some rocks.

"I deserved that," Marshtomp groaned.

 **Later that night...**

"What exactly are we doing?" Braixen asked, breaking the silence.

"Don't worry my Poke, we are sneaking past all these pokemon and going to get back my bracelet my older brother left to me... this motherfucker stole it" Marshtomp said pointing to a pic of a Bewear.

"He stole your bracelet? Why?"

"Well he said he needed something for me borrowing some berries... I couldn't pay up so he took my bracelet."

"But wouldn't that seem fair?" Braixen questioned, simply thinking of the rules of barter. "I mean you do owe him something."

"Yeah _something_. Not my heirloom! But still, I'm getting my motherfucking bracelet back!" He whispered back.

"Whatever let's just do this," Braixen sighed.

"I also have a friend helping us with this," Marshtomp smoothly interjected, once he noticed a certain familiar shape approaching.

Braixen looked around from behind cliffs the two were hiding. "Where is he at?"

"SHE... will be here soon."

"Wait SHE? Togetic?"

"Boi! I said friend, my girl at home resting up after, heh you know." He elbowed the fire fox.

"What?"

Marshtomp stared at him for a moment. "You are so damn oblivious"

"What the hell do you mean?" Braixen asked, just wanting to stir Marshtomp up a bit.

"Nothing look, let's just wait for my friend."

"Hey! Sorry I'm late" A voice whispered.

Braixen and Marshtomp turned to see a Salazzle walking quickly towards them.

"Hey Marshtomp! Sorry I was late... my friends were holding me up," Salazzle apologised.

"No problem."

Salazzle stopped before speaking and looked at Braixen.

"Oh! Who's this?" She asked, properly turning to face Braixen.

"This is my bro Braixen, he's the one I told you about who got cheated on."

"Oh, I'm sorry that your ex mate did that to you," Salazzle murmured.

"Yeah... just try not to mention it," Braixen muttered, looking down.

Salazzle smiled softly. "Well I don't see why she would cheat on you, you seem like you could be a good mate."

Braixen blushed slightly.

Marshtomp snickered before speaking. "Alright let's do this before they find out we here."

The three then looked around the corner of the base of the cliff.

Marshtomp then waved for the two to follow him. The leaned against every wall and crevice while avoiding the Machoke and Gurdurr. Salazzle decided to talk to Braixen some more to see if he was really okay.

"Hey Braixen?" She whispered.

"What?"

Salazzle didn't actually know what to say next. "So what brings you here with me and Marshtomp?"

"Well to be honest I'm not sure, but he said maybe it would help me feel better about my ex cheating on me."

"Oh, I still don't see why she would cheat on you," Salazzle shook her head.

Braixen sighed. "She said she was sick and tired of me, and my dick was big but not big enough for her, I'm not brave like she wanted..."

Salazzle listened and took in what she heard an instantly felt bad for the fox pokemon.

"Well those are stupid thing to want to cheat on someone." Her smile turned to a frown.

"I know," he said simply.

"Well you know you don't seem all that bad... can we you know, get to know each other after we are finished with this?" Salazzle asked.

Braixen shrugged "Sure I guess."

"Aight here we are," Marshtomp said, pointing at a different pokemon to the Bewear.

"So that's the one who stole your bracelet?" Braixen said looking at the Nidoking. "Thought you said it was a Bewear?"

"Yeah bastard misled me, Boi! He is going to regret it," Marshtomp growled. "Also I may have exaggerated"

Salazzle looked down at the blue pokemon and frowned.

"How... we are just stealing your bracelet back, that's not really showing much of regret or anything."

"True," he admitted. "But here's what we are going to do... you guys are going to distract him while I sneak past and get the Bracelet beside him."

"How are we going to distract him?" Braixen questioned.

"Initially the way I even was in contact with this guy is my dumbass borrows some items for him and I... lost them... so he steals my older brother's bracelet who died. My bro left me that bracelet. That bastard stole it from me."

Salazzle's expression saddened. "Sorry to hear that," she was empathetic to others.

"Do you really want it back that bad?" Braixen asked.

"Boi! Hell to the yes I do! Look, just go and distract him."

Braixen dragged a paw down his face. "How?"

Marshtomp thought of an idea. He thought that Braixen and Salazzle would be good mates so he spoke. "You two act like you are mates, and ask to borrow some berries for a party or something."

"Act like we're mates?" Braixen stuttered.

"I mean we should, if it is to help Marshtomp and maybe you," Salazzle whispered.

"Help me how?" Braixen demanded, he was not following this logic.

"I don't know, maybe, it will help you see what it's like to be in a relationship where someone actually cares about you."

Braixen looked at Marshtomp who nodded and sighed.

"Fine, I guess we are temporarily mates."

"Aight go! When I give the signal we get the fuck out."

Salazle and Braixen were about to walk out to the Nidoking when Braixen gave a loud and nervous sigh. Salazzle put her hand on his back.

"You okay?"

"No, to be honest I'm scared," he admitted.

"Well don't be! You'll do fine!"

"Wait you really think I can do this?"

"Of course!"

Braixen blushed slightly and gave a small smile. "Wow, my ex said she didn't think I can do anything. Thanks."

"No problem!"

"Boi! Girl! If you do not hurry up!" Marshtomp left the threat open ended, just so they could imagine their fates themselves.

"Alright Alright! Were going" Braixen huffed.

The two walked up to the Nidoking, who stared at them for a nerve-wracking moment.

"Can I help you two with something?" He asked cordially.

"Me and my mate here would like to borrow..." she paused. "How many berries do we need?" She whispered to Braixen. Braixen shrugged.

"100 berries," Salazzle finished.

"Whatever, take for whatever reason I don't care what they are for but by tomorrow you better pay me back 150 berries."

"Wait if we are borrowing 100 berries, then shouldn't we return 100 berries?" Salazzle asked.

"Well bitch, I don't roll like that," Nidoking retorted, losing all semblance of cordiality. "What profit would I make that way? Nothing."

"Don't call her that," Braixen blurted out, once Nidoking's initial commend sunk in.

"Or what?" The massive pokemon moved to stare down at him.

Braixen didn't respond.

"Like a bitch."

Braixen clenched his fists

Salazzle then smiled and put her hand on his back again. "Thank Braixen but I'll handle it from here". She grabbed the Nidoking by the neck and spoke. "Listen here motherfucker, no one calls me and Braixen a bitch and gets away with it!" She spoke as flames spewed out the sides of her mouth.

"Fine whatever," Nidoking pried her hands from him, but he was impressed by her gall. "Look just take your damn berries."

"Wow," Braixen whispered to himself, awed by Salazzle's strength.

Salazzle took the berries and her eyes were on Marshtomp who had the bracelet on his wrist and was signaling to move out.

"We need to think of a good lie to give the berries back to him," Salazzle whispered to Braixen.

"I got one" He then turned to the Nidoking "We just remembered. We have some pokemon bringing some to the party... so you can have these back now"

Nidoking gave them a funny look, before shrugging. "Good. Now leave, by Groudon you two are weird."

The two rushed away and, when out of view, went looking for Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp where are you?" Salazzle whispered.

"I'm right here," Marshtomp seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Whew. I though for sure he was going to hear me. I was like this close to him." He squeezed a tiny gap with his appendages.

"Well now that you got your bracelet I'm heading ho-" Braixen stopped himself mid sentence and sighed. "Oh right, Zangoose has my home now."

"Sorry brah, can't let you live at my place, my girl and I head to the 'O' zarks."

Braixen looked down at his mudfish friend. "...What?"

Marshtomp faceplamed. His action was not shared, Salazzle herself was wondering what he was saying.

Salazzle quickly thought up of an idea. "Hey Braixen if you really have nowhere else to stay than you can come with me if you want."

Braixen instantly flinched. "Are you sure cause erm..."

"C'mon bro! Do it you two might become mates," Marshtomp cheered.

"Marshtomp," Braixen snapped.

"Really! You might even fall in love!"

"Marshtomp!" Braixen growled.

"And even get lucky." Marshtomp gave a perverted grin.

"By the legends, dammit!" Braixen swore. "Marshtomp! Fine! I'll go but Marshtomp cut it out with the pervy stuff."

"Sorry bro," he said. Once Braixen turned his back he mouthed. "So not sorry," to Salazzle.

Salazzle giggled and waved Marshtomp away as he walked off into the distance.

"Good luck bro," Marshtomp gave a parting whisper to Braixen.

"Shut up."

"So Braixen! Shall we get going?" Salazzle smiled.

"Sure I guess."

"C'mon I'll show you the way!"

Braixen followed Salazzle for a bit and she led him to a little house that was abandoned with everything still in it.

"This is where you live?" Braixen asked, amazed.

"Yeah, it was abandoned years ago but the people who lived in it left their stuff."

Braixen opened the door to reveal that the walls looked like the walls of a cave.

"This human dwelling was built with rocks, so the walls should feel like home."

Braixen looked around not saying a word. Salazzle giggled as she saw the dumbfound fox pokemon looking at everything. His gaze stopped on a portrait, The portrait had a Salazzle and two Swampert.

Braixen pointed and asked. "Who are those Swampert?"

"Hmm? Oh! Those were my adoptive parents"

"You're adopted?"

Salazzle smiled. "Yeah but I don't know who my real parents are, but I'm glad they adopted me. What were your parents like?"

Braixen shrugged. "Eh not much really to know about them. Except they were good parents."

Something nagged at Braixen's head, he glanced to the painting again and wondered why a wild pokemon would have such a painting of her family. He decided not to think too hard on it,.

Salazzle tilted her head and looked at the stairs leading up to her bedroom.

"Uh, If you want to look around some more you can, I got to go and get something real quick be right back."

Braixen watched her go up the steps and sighed. He thought what would it be like if he actually did become mates with her. Hie expression saddened as he thought of Zangoose.

He had known Zangoose for years, she was always just around and he had come to rely on her. They had only become mates recently, but he was sure that she had cared for him the same way he cared for her. A tear came to his eye, but Braixen composed himself after he heard footsteps come from down the stairs. Salazzle emerged with a blanket.

"What's that for?"

"Well I found it and I figured you might need it for where you sleep." Salazzle fell silent for a brief moment. "Where do you want to sleep?" She asked.

"Oh the... bed-chair-thing will be fine," Braixen said, gesturing at the couch.

"I got an extra bed if you want, but it is in my room."

"Are you sure?" Braixen asked. "I mean, cause you know, mating season and shit."

"Nonsense! It's fine!" She waved her hand.

"Thanks Salazzle, for helping me through this."

"Of course! Anytime!"

The two walked upstairs and she got in her bed. She sat there while Braixen stood for a moment then sat on the other bed. It was getting real late and the two were tired. Salazzle laid back and closed her eyes for a bit leaving Braixen looking at her. He stared at her and blushed. He then sat back looking up at the ceiling. An Hour passed and he didn't catch a wink of sleep.

"Braixen?"

Braixen turned to Salazzle. "Yeah?"

She paused before continuing "Do you want to talk about it some more?"

Braixen sighed. "Well maybe it will help me get my mind off the bad. So let's start when we first met, we were young and felt a connection. As time passed she just grew farther apart from me." He spoke as a tear formed in his eye.

"Well that was just down right wrong." Salazzle frowned. She didn't want to meet Zangoose, or else she might do something bad.

"I'm just glad your trying to help me through this, you and Marshtomp." Braixen smiled and all thoughts of Zangoose left Salazzle's mind.

She blushed a bit. "Well I'm sorta flattered, I may not know you very much but I want to help as best I can."

"Thanks."

"By the way you and Marshtomp are close," she smoothly changed the subject.

Braixen smiled small. "Yeah we were bros when we were very young. He's lucky to have a loyal mate."

"How bad- Do you want a mate?" Salazzle asked as if she were going to ask something more than what she just said.

"Well half yes and half no, for yes, well cause I find love very important. No, for the reason is I don't know if my partner can be trusted after what happened, whoever that future partner may be."

"Well... maybe... do you think I could be the mate in your relationship?"

Braixen almost choked. "Wait, why?"

"I don't know," Salazzle shrugged. "You seem like a nice male. It will actually help us to get to know each other."

"I mean maybe, but, I'm not sure."

"How about this, we battle tomorrow and if I win then we become mates, if you win then you can decline if you want."

"I guess" He yawned. "For now I need some sleep to get my mind off of it."

"Alright sleep well."

She turned over to one side and soon fell asleep.

Braixen laid his head back on his pillow on his bed. He sighed before closing his eyes. soon drifting to sleep.

 **Meanwhile...**

Marshtomp walked to a lake that had a cave near it.

"Hey baby, I'm home," Marshtomp yawned.

"You're home!" Togetic squealed flapping her wings rapidly. She dashed forward and hugged her mate and they kissed each other.

"So! How was your day with Braixen?"

"Oh went well had to help him feel better about his mate cheating on him."

Togetic gasped. "Wait? Zangoose cheated on him."

"Yup." Marshtomp nodded.

"I knew she was a thot."

"That's what I said."

"How's he doing?"

"Well Imma try to hook him up with Salazzle."

"Oh you mean that Poison and Fire type?"

Marshtomp popped his fingers. "Yeah, her."

"That's sweet honey" Togetic smiled.

"Yeah girl, but uhh what do you want to do?"

"Well we can go do some late night swimming."

"Oh alright," he said staring at her.

Togetic noticed this and asked. "What?"

"Oh I can't help but stare at my beautiful mate, I literally can't keep my eyes off you," he said pulling her close to him smiling.

"My my, you are more romantic than usual," Togetic giggled.

"Well I can't think what my life would be like with out you."

"Me either," she sighed.

"But I do feel low key bad for Braixen though, hopefully Salazzle helps him out and maybe even help him out by becoming his mate."

"Well I think it will work out between the two."

Marshtomp yawned.

"Awww is my Marshtomp tired?" She grinned.

"A little why?"

"Well" She booped him with her nose. "I was thinking we take part in the mating season."

Marshtomp stood ramrod straight, all fatigue forgotten. "Oh? skipping the swimming are we?"

The two fell into a deep kiss and soon started what most pokemon did during mating season.

 **The next day...**

Braixen opened his eyes and yawned. He rubbed them as he looked around to see it was morning. Salazzle was still asleep. He sat up made his bed and walked downstairs. He yawned once more and saw a note on a table. He took a look at it and saw that it was a to do list. Pick Berries, Dust house, and Battle Braixen.

"She must have just made this."

Braixen decided to pass some time and go get some berries. He opened the door and closed it back. It was foggy since it was early in the morning, he squinted his eyes as he made his way through the fog. He eventually found his way to a tree. He had a basket that he took from Salazzle's house and put the berries in it. He took some of of some bushes as well. He heard voices and they were familiar. He walked towards them. Once he got close enough he saw it was Togetic and Marshtomp.

"Hey Marshtomp and Togetic."

"Hello."

"Oh hey dude, what you doing out so early?" Marshtomp questioned.

"I need to ask you that you guys usually sleep in."

"I know we do but we decided to get up early!" Togetic squealed as she put her head under Marshtomp's neck.

"Well on the plus side you guys are happy. Why is that?"

Marshtomp grinned. "Well me and Togetic decided to take part in the mating season."

"Oh" Braixen simply said, not expecting for Marshtomp to say that.

"Bro if you don't mate with someone on mating season before it's over... you shit out of luck."

"Get Real Marshtomp there's no one to mate with."

"Yes there is! Salazzle," Marshtomp retorted.

"Uhhh."

"What's the matter?" Togetic asked.

"Alright Salazzle wants to try and be my mate."

"Boi! Tell me the details!" Marshtomp rushed in close.

"Well we made a deal if she wins in a battle then I have to be her mate and If I win I can decide who my mate is."

Marshtomp got frustrated. "BOI! Why would you resist! She would be much better for you than the thot you dated before!"

"Well, I just still trying to get through with my recent break up."

"Well you need to at least give it a try with her," Togetic spoke.

"I don't know..."

"That's it! Come on let's go!" Marshtomp said dragging Braixen back to Salazzle's place.

 **...**

Salazzle yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over to Braixen's bed to see it was neatly made. She didn't think much of it and walked downstairs to see her list was gone. She scratched her head as she looked around for Braixen. She gasped as she heard voices, she opened the door to see Marshtomp and Togetic talking with Braixen.

"You are going to lose this battle," Marshtomp whispered.

"Wow thanks for rooting me on," Braixen sighed.

"Hey Braixen! Wait a basket of berries?"

"Yeah I decided to help your list I saw this morning on the table."

"You didn't need to do that" Salazzle smiled. "So, ready to have our battle?"

"Sure I guess."

"Yo before you two start, we gonna have some berries is that alright?" Marshtomp said, pointing to him and Togetic.

"That's fine!" Salazzle said. She turned to Braixen. "Alright whenever you ready" She said as she gave herself some distance from Braixen.

"Alright I'm ready" He sighed, really not wanting to fight her.

Salazzle ran straight towards Braixen and Braixen took the stick that was in his tail and blasted a flamethrower. As being part Fire type it didn't phase Salazzle. She used Sludge Bomb and it almost hit Braixen but he blocked it by spinning his stick. She grabbed his arm and threw him into the air. She jumped up and headbutted him in the stomach.

"Is it me or is Braixen even trying?" Togetic asked.

"Hey Braixen! Do a little more damage bro!"

"Alright!" He said landing on the ground. He actually didn't want to hurt her, as he never liked to hit a female.

"Braixen are you even going to try?" Salazzle giggled.

Braixen gritted his teeth. "No, I can't bring myself to hurt you... I don't like to hurt females."

"Oh come now! This a battle it's okay to hurt me."

Braixen, even though it were true in battles males hurting females doesn't matter, he still can't bring himself to hurt a female.

"How much you want to bet Braixen will win," Marshtomp whispered to his mate.

"Well I think Salazzle's going to win." Togetic flapped her wings.

"Nah Braixen wouldn't give up any battle."

"I give up!" Braixen called.

"Are you shitting me!?" Marshtomp stood up. "I placed a damn bet on yo ass!"

"Shut up Marshtomp! I can't bring myself to hurt Salazzle... she's a female and I can't fight her!" Braixen growled.

"Whatever, alright babe you win the bet since Chuckles the Ass Clown gave up."

"Hey!" Braixen snapped, but both Salazzle and Togetic giggled.

"What you have the weirdest laugh!" Marshtomp fired back.

"Braixen are you sure you want to give up?" Salazzle asked.

"Yeah, I'll be your mate. It may help me with getting over the whore I used to know."

Salazzle smiled. "Hey don't be so down on yourself, I want to be a better mate then her. Will you let me?"

Braixen looked at Marshtomp and Togetic who both nodded.

"What do I got to lose?" Braixen sighed.

"Nothing really" Marshtomp said.

Braixen gave a sharp glare at his friend. "I don't need your input!" He retorted to the mudfish pokemon.

"Well okay then, well what do you want to do? As mates?" Salazzle asked.

Braixen scratched his head. "I'm not sure to be honest with you."

"I have an idea" She whispered. "Come with me, alone."

"Woah where are you two headed?" Togetic asked.

"I'm not sure but I guess we'll see you later."

"Bye! Marshtomp!"

"What? They forgot the berries honey. I'm telling you they gonna smash so let them be and let us eat!"

 **...**

Salazzle and Braixen walked inside the house. She pulled him upstairs to her bed and sat him down on her bad and she gave a smirk.

"So let's get started" She simply said.

"I'm sorry what?" Braixen asked. "Start what?"

She placed a finger over his mouth and then pressed her lips against his. He tensed up out of surprise. Salazzle wasn't wasting time, her long snake-like tongue was dancing around Braixen's tongue. She pressed him down on the bed not stopping for a single second. Braixen himself, was slowly falling into it as he then pushed against Salazzle's lips harder and made his tongue dance around Salazzle's they kissed for about 2 minutes and let go for breath.

"M-my," Braixen stuttered.

"Bet that Zangoose never kissed you that good did she?"

"No, but I will tell you one thing. I enjoyed it," Braixen grinned.

Salazzle looked down and smirked before saying. "I can tell."

Braixen looked down to see what she was gazing at to see and saw his penis erect.

"Crap," he whispered.

Salazzle touched it with her hands and his cock throbbed at the two hands rubbing it. This was Braixen's first time so he was feeling a great sensation with Salazzle rubbing his rod. She smiled and opened her mouth and was about to put his dick in. "Alright Braixen, lick my pussy". Braixen slowly brought his tongue to her pussy lips and slid it in. He couldn't describe the taste, except that it was really good. He had no idea mating would feel this good. "Great now faster baby!" Salazzle ordered. Braixen licked it much quicker. Salazzle moaned as she stuck the cock in her mouth and deep throated it using her long tongue to wrap around the knot on his penis.

Braixen gave a deep moan, his orgasm was coming. Salazzle's came as she squirted in his face. Braixen sniffed the juices and his penis throbbed smacking Salazzle in the face. He never smelled any thing as good as this. He gritted his teeth as his load spurted in strings on Salazzle's face and down her back.

"Wow you were really pent up weren't you?" Salzzle smirked.

"Wow I never thought this would feel way too good" Braixen laid back.

Salazzle stood over his penis with her pussy inches away from it. "We are only getting started," She whispered before slamming herself on his penis with the knot touching the lips of her vagina. She moaned as the inside of her pussy adjusted to her mate's size.

She smirked and started slamming herself up and down his shaft. Braixen was feeling too much pleasure and couldn't think straight. He was drooling. Salazzle pinned Braixen's arms to the bed and stuck her tongue in his mouth. They kissed hard as Salazzle kept going faster and harder rocking the bed with her thrusts. She moaned louder with every thrust as the cock pulsated and plowed the walls of her vagina. She stood up and turned around to where her ass was facing Braixen.

"Dammit, Salazzle this feels so good."

"Glad you like it baby!"

She slammed down once again as of this time the knot slipped in and out once. Braixen jolted from the little stinging pain, but soon he didn't mind it. Salazzle poked her tail in Braixen's mouth as if she were trying to tell him to bite it or just leave it there. He got the message and gave a small nibble on it. She gave it all her might as she sprayed her juices on Braixen and after she squirted all she need to she immediately slammed herself back down on his dick and she sighed in pleasure, to feel his dick back inside her cunt. Braixen growled as his second and most biggest orgasm was soon to be. He growled as he gave his most powerful thrust and spewed his load in her pussy deep. Salazzle then smiled to feel the warm cum inside her. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Sorry that really escalated fast didn't it?" Salazzle asked.

Braixen sighed. "Yeah, but it was fun,"

"I'm glad, we should probably clean up."

"Sure."

 **...Few days later...**

"So how is it being Salazzle's mate?" Marshtomop nudged.

"It's fun and I'm so glad you forced me to go out with her."

"See homie! I got yo back!"

"Braixen!" A voice yelled.

"Oh shit is that?" Marshtomp couldn't finish the sentence.

"Fucking Zangoose" Braixen sighed.

"Hey Braixen, Marshtomp..." Zangoose glanced past Marshtomp and focused on Braixen.

"I don't talk to sluts," Marshtomp said, simply.

"Whatever, so Braixen how have you been?"

"Same old, same old, what's it to you," he retorted.

"Oohh I like the attitude," she cooed.

"Okay? Why does that matter?" Braixen crossed his arms.

"Well maybe, you can be my mate?" Zangoose asked.

Braixen looked at Marshtomp and they both laughed.

"Bitch, please! I already have a mate that actually loves me," Braixen continued laughing.

Zangoose's expression changed.

"Wait what... what do you...?"

"Shut the fuck up, you cheating slut. My mate isn't like you in fact better. Ain't that right Salazzle?" Braixen said, looking behind Zangoose.

"Yes sweetie!" Salazzle said as she and Braixen gave each other a deep french kiss.

"Oh is this the little miss bitch that you told me about, to bad you lost one of the best males ever," Salazzle taunted.

"What do you mean?"

"Wait, why are you even here?"

"Well..." Zangoose started.

"Oh wait, I know this!" Marshtomp grinned. "The Ursaring got tired of your sorry ass! Well how does that feel for you to be tired of Braixen, only for your new mate to cheat or even leave you! How IRONIC" Marshtomp rolled around laughing.

"Shut it you stupid..." she said raising her claw to strike him only to be grabbed by Braixen.

"Listen, don't you ever try to strike my friend. You have some nerve coming back and making me your plan b. You either choose me or you lose me. Syonara."

The Zangoose huffed and she turned around and just walked off.

"Thots never change" Marshtomp said.

"Well, I'm done with her and now with you" Braixen smiled as he and Salazzle shared another kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope the story and everything was good, and thank you to the requester who was extremely patient. See you next chapter!**

 **B/N: I had to look up what Thot meant, for those who don't know it is 'that hoe over there'. Quite fitting for this Zangoose wouldn't you say?**


	8. (M) Floatzel x (F) Mandibuzz

**A/N: Heya, Finally another chapter, sorry been busy with School and a new console... now onto the Lemon which btw I hoped would be longer.**

 **B/N: Hooray! More of this :D**

* * *

It was a normal peaceful day for Pokémon Ranger Dave and his partner Floatzel, the two were close and had a strong bond when they were kids. They been through a lot with each other; ever since that fateful day when he was old enough to become a trainer and received a Buizel as a birthday present. The two grew up together and eventually started working as rangers. The two prevailed through many rescue missions. Today was going to be special for them, Floatzel in particular.

"Another day!" Dave stretched.

"Damn, I could have used another hour," Floatzel yawned.

"Let's do another day of good work!" Dave cheered, fully awakening the Floatzel.

"Well, can't complain, I enjoy working on the job," Floatzel said in his own tongue, Dave getting the gist of it.

"Floatzel I'll start breakfast, you go off for a bit if you want."

"Float!" He responded as he walked off.

"Now to go rinse off and wait for breakfast." Floatzel smiled as he scratched his back. He found a river and fell back into the water and stared up at the morning sky to see clouds moving. He took a deep breath and yawed. He was still half asleep.

"Bro!"

Floatzel turned his head to see his friend Clawitzer surfacing in the water.

Floatzel grinned. "Hey Clawitzer, what are you up to?"

"Not much bro, what about you?"

"Waiting for Dave to make breakfast."

"Oh, say... what's it like to have a human trainer?"

"It's fine," Floatzel answered, for the millionth time. "Having a job as a ranger's partner is fun and I get to help people and pokémon."

"Seems nice" He said wiping some moss off his giant pincer.

"Dave knows that I have friends, so he might make you guys some as well."

"Oh sweet!" Clawitzer laid back in the water. "So what you going to do after breakfast?" He prodded further.

"I dunno?" Floatzel shrugged. "Practice doing some more painting? Haven't really figured it out yet."

Clawitzer felt a Magikarp bite his tail, as best as a Magikarp could bite.

"You little shit!" He roared as he blasted an Aura Sphere at a high intensity, water splashed on some trees causing some Taillow and Pidgey to fly away.

Floatzel stared at him with wide eyes. "Bro, calm the hell down!"

"Sorry," Clawitzer panted. "Just tryin not to lose my tempah"

"Don't worry, I can get pretty pissed too, not as bad as Zebstrika though..."

"She hot when she get's angry." Clawitzer blushed.

Floatzel chuckled. "Bro I'm not going to lie, I think you two make a great couple."

"Thanks man."

"I do want to know what it feels like to be in a relationship, though..." Floatzel sighed.

"Why not date the other two?"

Floatzel chuckled. "Nah, I want to feel a connection with the one I'm going to be mates with."

"Well then, let's go find them!" Clawitzer immediately began urging him along.

"Sure why not?" Floatzel said, before spawning a thought. "Well we need to make it interesting."

Clawitzer perked up. "Interesting? Okay! Let's go get Zebstrika, Blissey, and Zweilous. But me and you are going to race there, I need to impress Zebstrika!"

"Well, well, going to leave me out?" A loud voice rumbled. The two turned to see a Swampert walking towards them.

"Swampert! We were going to get you too, no chance we wouldn't," Clauncher laughed nervously.

"I believe ya, so off to fetch the girls eh?"

Clawitzer raised his giant pincer in the air. "Yeah, we were just about off, we gonna race right now!"

Floatzel still lying on his back spoke. "Sure you're on!"

"I can't wait to get in on this action." Swampert grinned.

Clawitzer boasted. "Are you sure you can keep up with us old man?"

"I'm pretty sure," Swampert shot back. "I'll make you eat my mist, don't let my age fool you."

Floatzel laughed. "Alright guys, let's go!"

The three rushed off and left a trail of mist behind. Floatzel's trainer had watched the exchange, while he couldn't understand the specific words he always enjoyed a little goading. He laughed to himself as the pokémon raced off.

Floatzel was in the lead followed by Swampert then Clawitzer.

"Damn old man! You are pretty fast!" Clawitzer growled.

"Told you you would eat my mist or was it bubbles?"

Floatzel slowed enough to allow him to pass them again, chuckling. "See ya!" He waved.

"I don't think so!" Clawitzer smirked as he aimed his large pincer behind him and used Hydro pump as he gained distance away from the two following behind.

"Well played but let's see ho you guys like this!" Swampert threw both of his hands down and used Earthquake and caused jagged rocks to stick out from the surface under the lake. The two pokémon in front of him had to break suddenly to stop them from bashing into the rocks and Swampert rushed past them.

Floatzel cracked his fingers. "I'm just warming up!" He decided to swirl and use Aqua Jet. As he started spinning he created a wave of momentum around him, causing Swampert and Clawitzer to lose some speed. They were soon about to be where the girls were at...

 **With the girls.**

"So how has your day been?" Blissey asked.

"Good, waiting on Clawitzer to get here, he said he was going to take me out today." Zebstrika giggled.

"How did you two get together?" Zweilous asked as she stretched.

Zebstrika blushed as she closed her eyes. "Well, he just understands me and he makes me feel happy."

"Hope I find a good mate." Blissey smiled. "They are really hard to find."

Zwelious agreed. "So true, but what do you guys find attractive in males?"

"Personality for me." Blissey continued smiling.

"Well what I see in Clawitzer is that he is a little clumsy but he saved me many times before we evolved. I owe him my life, also he makes me feel happy. So what I have to say is righteous actions I guess," Zebstrika answered.

Zweilous took in what she heard. "Yeah." Both heads nodded. "I have to agree with you."

"Hypothetically speaking why not one of you date Floatzel?" Zebstrika asked.

Blissey sighed and shook her head. "A bit to brash, I enjoy healing the pokémon of the area but I don't want to come home to injuries. Day and night."

"Well you see I think I want to wait and see, cause in all honesty I need to wait for the right one," Zweilous answered.

They sat for a few seconds in silence before hearing splashing sounds.

"What's that?" They all watched the mist rising very high. They watched closely and saw Floatzel rising high in the sky.

"You guys are literal Slowpokes!" He yelled.

"I'll show ya!" Clawitzer tailed behind.

Swampert tailed behind Clawitzer. "You young'uns are pretty good!"

"Hey it's the guys!" Zweilous said.

Floatzel stopped on the ground in front of them.

"Hello girls." He gave a smile and a wave.

"Hello Floatzel." Blissey smiled back. "What are you guys doing? No in is hurt are they?"

Floatzel held a smug grin. "We were just having a race. A race that I won."

"You were lucky this time," Swampert chuckled with his eyes closed, as was usual.

"Where's Clawitzer?" Zebstrika asked.

She was soon tackled by Clawitzer who sent her and himself into some flowers. She laid on her back with him sitting on top of her. He blushed as he realized his waist was level with hers.

"Oh uh sorry about that Zeb" He laughed sheepishly.

She gave him a seductive look. "Oh that's perfectly fine, especially since were a little, intimate." She wrapped her back legs around him.

The others looked away minding their own business.

Clauncher felt his face turn beat red. "Honey not in front of everyone else" He whispered.

"So what were you guys doing?" Zweilous asked, rather loudly.

"A little race, Floatzel won." Swampert shrugged.

Floatzel smiled. "Come on I'm sure you would have beat me if you were better with that Earthquake of yours"

"Whatever."

"I would have won if you didn't use that aqua jet," Clawitzer sighed.

"Hey, use what you can to win!" Floatzel laughed.

"Oh yeah what are you going to be painting today?" Swampert asked.

"Ehh haven't thought about it," Floatzel replied, almost staggered with the change of discussion.

"You are quite skilled, almost Smeargle levels!" Zebstrika complimented.

"I'm not that good," Floatzel muttered, beginning to blush.

"Are you kiddin me? You freaking drew Arceus himself!" Clawitzer shouted.

"I'll figure it out," Floatzel said, routing the conversation back to where he was comfortable. "But Dave has plenty of breakfast for us and he's probably done by now so I was wanting to see if you girls want to come with us."

"I'm down." Zweilous' two heads were already salivating.

All of them returned to the place where Dave was cooking.

"Ah Floatzel buddy, you are back just in time, I figured you would bring your friends so I made plenty so you guys eat up" Dave waved.

"Chow time!" Clawitzer beamed

Zweilous took the plates of food and handed them to each pokémon. The plates had cooked berries and some meat on the side. The drinks also were berries mixed into juice.

"You guys eat up, I will be out for a bit." Dave waved.

"This is good." Zebstrika nibbled on the food.

Swampert ate slowly then responded. "Dave sure know how to make good cooked berries."

"Yeah Dave does, but i knew that ever since we first met when we were young and I was just a Buizel back then, he used took cook me food when I was a baby I think."

"So what is it like to have a human trainer?" Blissey asked, they were always intrigued and asked that same question many a time.

Floatzel stretched, he didn't mind the question. "Not bad, not bad. Actually, good. Really good, to have a human partner."

"When are you going to get a mate?" Clawitzer asked, seemingly forgetting their earlier discussion.

Floatzel paused a moment and didn't answer.

"Are you okay?" Zweilous asked.

"Yeah, but no, I never really thought about having a mate," he replied, sometimes it was easier saying that.

Although sometimes, it was not.

"Really now? Why not?" Swampert asked surprised sitting with his eyes closed as always.

Floatzel shrugged. "Just, never had feelings for anyone."

"I remember being your age and falling in love, it takes time. I thought the same way as you Floatzel." Swampert chuckled.

Blissey chimed in "I remember falling in love with this one pokémon... then he cheated on me... that prick" She snapped causing everyone to go silent to see the joyful pokémon become angry and upset. "Don't mind me" She giggled, smiling past it all. "Carry on."

"Well, I know one thing" Zebstrika stopped and pulled Clawitzer closer to her. "My mate right here is my first true love"

"Aww Zeb, as you two was mine as well." He blushed as the two rubbed heads.

"Dawww," Zweilous cooed

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Blissey asked.

Floatzel gave his usual grin. "Well, got to be out for a few hours to help out Dave with all the Ranger stuff."

"I am going to go take a nap now," Swampert said abruptly as he waved everyone goodbye.

"See ya," Floatzel called back, it was common for Swampert to come and go quite suddenly.

"I'm going to go with Zweilous and do some training." Blissey spoke.

"Careful!" Clawitzer waved.

Floatzel laid back on the grass. "What are you two going to do?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, what do you want to do?" Clawitzer turned to Zebstrika.

"Oh I think you know what I want us to do." She winked seductively.

Clawitzer gave a nervous laugh, he knew what she wanted.

"I'll see ya later bro, we got to uhh do... something." He waved a claw and they scurried off.

Floatzel chuckled. "Come on I know what you two are off about to do... just don't die from exhaustion, heh."

The two hurried off to do the obvious.

Floatzel was expecting to relax until his trainer came rushing to him frantically.

"Floatzel! We have a report of a Mandibuzz drowning!"

Floatzel didn't waste a second, he jumped up and raced after Dave. The two went to a section of the river Floatzel heard frantic splashing, splashing that was getting weaker. He saw the Mandibuzz screaming and trying to keep her head above the water.

"Floatzel! Try to keep her above the water and I will throw a rope to you!"

Floatzel dived in the water and swam as fast as he could and grabbed her as she struggled. He pulled her above the water, dunking his head down. He could hold his breath, but the pokémon was heavy. The Madibuzz coughed hard and looked at the weasel pokémon smiling at her.

"Don't you worry we'll get ya out of here in no time," he bubbled from underwater.

She coughed some more before gasping. "Thank...you."

Before anything else could happen a Hyper Beam was fired from a Braviary. Dave noticed just as he was getting the rope and yelled. "Floatzel behind you!"

Floatzel spun in the water but was far to slow to do anything but shield his charge with his own body. The Hyper Beam was moments away when Swampert jumped in front of him and used Protect.

The beam struck the translucent shield and a ear-shattering bang shook the leaves from the trees. Despite the beams power, Swampert's protect held.

"Swampert?" Floatzel gasped.

Swampert waved him off. "Dude go protect her! I got your back!"

"Right!" Floatzel nodded, leaving his reliable friend to deal with this attacker.

Floatzel struggled to make it to the side of the river due to the current and him having to hang on to Mandibuzz. He soon realized the current was getting faster cause they were approaching a waterfall.

"Shit" Floatzel panicked.

"Floatzel grab the rope!" Dave yelled, tossing it again.

Floatzel grabbed it but he was very close to the waterfall. The sheer pull of the waterfall made it impossible for Dave to pull two large pokémon back, but he was not a ranger for nothing, giving it his all he was able to hold them in place.

"Oh no." Mandibuzz began panicking anew.

Floatzel reassured her "Don't you worry, I'm not going to let you die!"

While Dave held them, Swampert battled the Braviary.

"You think you are such hot shit!?" The Braviary squawked as it circled Swampert, avoiding the Water Guns and Hydro Pumps. "I can dance all day!"

"Pathetic," Swampert muttered and continued firing, as long as he could keep the Braviary busy it wouldn't be attacking those at risk.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Braviary screeched and swooped down, talons glowing white while its wings took on a silvery sheen. He grabbed Swampert in a Sky Drop and began lifting him, battering him as he could with Steel Wing's.

Swampert took it at first, he just needed to get Braviary into a position it couldn't escape from. Lifting him into the sky was that position.

"Yeah, right! Don't have such a mouth now... huh?" Braviary's bravado faded as a blue light from below caught his attention. He looked down to see the Hydro Cannon before he felt it. Although the time wasn't much.

The explosion of pressurized water blew Braviary out of the sky, Swampert landing with an easy dip into the water.

With Swampert having made quick work of the Braviary he grabbed the rope from Dave and heaved pulling the two pokémon in the lake to shore. Floatzel picked up Mandibuzz who was cringing from pain.

"Thank you, but we need to get her back to Dave's camp," he told Swampert.

"Guys let's go!" Dave said as they all ran back to camp.

 **An hour later...**

Dave brought some water and soaked a cloth in it and wrung it. He then placed it on Mandibuzz's forehead. Floatzel watched as his trainer checked her body.

"She has some broken ribs and some damage to her wings is my guess... it may take time to heal but she needs rest," he diagnosed. "Luckily she will make it through, Floatzel, I want you to stay here with her and protect her. Now Swampert I know you may not obey me but keep a sharp eye out for any Braviary you see, that same one or not."

Swampert simply nodded.

"Thank you. Now that I have cleaned her up I need to go back and see if any damages have been made in the area we found her and try to fix it." He told the two after he took the bloody cloths and put the in a bucket. He left out of the tent and started back for the area.

"Damn she took one hell of a beating" Floatzel whispered, mournfully.

"Want me to go get the others?"

Floatzel considered for a moment. "Yeah Swampert, go get them but tell them to be quiet, she needs her rest."

"Alright," Swampert whispered as he walked out of the tent as well.

"Might as well do some painting to pass the time by" Floatzel whispered to himself, he turned once to see her sleeping peacefully before grabbing a canvas and took a brush and made a made unique curves with the flow of his movements he flawlessly painted. He made very little details look stunning, he hummed a tune in his head every now and then even turned around to check on the injured pokémon. He sighed wishing she would wake up and recover, he continued painting a Gyarados, when he heard a moan. He turned to see the Mandibuzz waking up.

"Hey" Floatzel said, simply.

She blinked a few times, almost flinching away before recognizing his voice. "You're the one that saved me from drowning."

"Yep."

"Thank you," she whispered, voice hoarse from screaming earlier.

"You don't have to say thank you, it was only natural to help."

She smiled but cringed from pain.

"Take it easy, you need to stay here for a bit until you can at least move around."

"Ok, but for how long? And where am I?"

Floatzel thought and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I forgot what Dave said. But you're in his home."

"Who?"

"My Trainer."

"So you are a tamed pokémon? What is it like?" Mandibuzz leaned in.

Floatzel smiled, that question. "Heh, not bad, not bad, though I never knew what it was like to be wild since we both met when we were really young."

Mandibuzz didn't say anything due to her lack of conversation with others, she then noticed his nearly complete painting. "A Gyarados?" She whispered.

Floatzel noticed her stare and smiled. "Yeah, I'm painting a Gyarados in the ocean during a thunderstorm. I'm still trying to figure out what is missing, that one little detail." He frowned, looking at the painting with an accusing eye.

"I think I know," she replied. "Why do't you have the reflection of Gyarados dimly in the water?"

He looked and his eyes were wide. "Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that!?" He worked on the details and he put his utensils down. "Wow, thanks Mandibuzz, how did you know what to do?"

She bobbed her head. "Just a suggestion," she said, watching him put it over with some other paintings. "So, you're an artist? Rare for a pokémon that aren't Smeargle."

"Pretty Much, that is my hobby when me and Dave aren't out doing the ranger type stuff."

"Lovely."

"So what were you dong, y'know before that Braviary attacked you?" Floatzel asked.

Mandibuzz flinched, but answered regardless. "Well I was trying to get away from him, I was minding my own business and he was trying to rape me."

Floatzel froze at the word rape. "Wait he tried to do that to you? Well that's fucked up."

She nodded. "He wouldn't say no for an answer, not to me saying I wanted it to be with someone I loved, no that I didn't like it. I don't even know what it feels like, but not with him. Never him."

"You aren't alone there, I never knew what it felt like either... but yeah when the time comes I guess. Enough talk about sex, tell me something about yourself."

Mandibuzz didn't know where to begin. "Well I'm not sure what to tell you about myself..." She trailed off.

"No worries." Floatzel smiled, he knew talking about oneself could be tricky. "Do you need anything?"

"Well I am hungry and thirsty, even after my dip in the river." She looked a bit embarrassed as her stomach growled.

"Alright sit tight I have some leftovers from my food, and it is a bunch." He ran out of the tent and brought her the food along with some water.

"Can you help me eat since I can't really move."

Floatzel smiled. "Of Course"

He put his arm under her head and lifted her up to drink some water. After she finished he set he pillows to where her back was up high and she could eat comfortably all the while she was blushing.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes thank you. These fluffy things are nice, almost like a nest but even softer." She gave a weak smile, then started to bite into her food.

"Those are called pillows," Floatzel supplied. "So, uhh if you want later when you recover a bit I can show you around and tell you what me and Dave do."

She swallowed. "Yeah, actually. Tell me about one of your adventures or missions."

"There was this one time a few weeks ago, we heard rumors about people somewhere having a pokémon fight club."

"Fight club?"

He nodded. "Yeah. There were some bastards who would kidnap pokémon of all ages; adults, newborns... you name it. And force them to fight, often to the death."

She gasped. "How awful!"

"Tell me about it, anyway they even weren't fed well, some even died!" He looked down trying not to remember all the deaths that happened during that time.

She didn't know what to say.

"Luckily Dave and I were able to stop them! He threw them in jail. Which is a place humans send evil ones of their species to keep them away from others."

She sighed in relief

"We found all the pokémon good homes."

"That's sweet of you Floatzel"

"Hey, it had to be done, but hey I want you to meet my friends? Do you need help getting up?"

"No, I think I got it." She got up, but gasped from her wings hurting.

"Whoa, easy there," He said supporting her while walking. "Take it easy, let me help you."

"Thank you." She blushed, feeling embarrassed that she needed such help.

They walked out of the tent and were greeted by the others.

"Hey, bro!" Clawitzer waved his giant pincer.

"Hey Floatzel, who is this?" Zebstrika asked.

"She is Mandibuzz, she needs to stay for a while till she heals," Floatzel responded

Swampert and Clawitzer eyed each other and the smirked.

"What?" Floatzel asked, he knew they were thinking something.

"Ladies excuse us for a moment me and Clawitzer would like to have a conversation with Floatzel.

"Guys, what's this all about?"

"You know damn well bro," Clawitzer whispered.

"What?" Floatzel said again, he really didn't.

Swampert chuckled. "That Mandibuzz, I saw the way you were looking at her as you came out, you were blushing after she said thank you."

"You think she's cute don't you." Clawitzer eyed Floatzel with a knowing look.

"Guys, come on. I don't like her. Like, like her I mean. I will admit she is cute, but that doesn't mean I like her." Floatzel blustered.

Mandibuzz looked over to the males who were obviously talking about something, she looked down with a sad expression.

"Feeling down?" Zebstrika asked.

"O-oh it's nothing really," She said nervously.

Zweilous spoke. "It really seems like something is bothering you."

"Well no one really likes me cause I'm a Mandibuzz, people think I will try to steal their food and that I'm filthy." Common Mandibuzz problems, ones that hurt each and every Mandibuzz and often drove them to becoming what everyone thought of them, if only to protect themselves.

"Nonsense! We don't have that first impression of you, especially not Floatzel!" Blissey soothed.

Mandibuzz's expression lightened. "I... thank you, but are you sure you wont mind me staying here?"

"Of course not," Floatzel answered for her, returning to her side. "We would love for you to stay here."

"Thank you."

He rubbed his nose. "No need to thank us, I will look after your injuries for you."

"That's very sweet of you to do that," Zweilous said.

"Well, I am the one in charge of her recovery."

Mandibuzz giggled, maybe spending time here would do her some good.

 **...**

Few days later Mandibuzz healed but her wings were still broken, though healed to where she could move them, she couldn't fly just yet, and her rib damage was healed some. She spent time with Floatzel a lot, she didn't trust herself to go to far away from protection and Floatzel was happy to spend time with her regardless.

Floatzel soon found himself spending time with her more than his friends. They two hung out together so much their friends believe they are growing close to the point they may fall in love with each other.

"I'm telling you! They are going to get together sooner or later." Blissey shook Swampert in delight, rattling his head with her surprising strength.

"Yeah I noticed," Swampert gargled. "From the way he stares at her."

"They need to confess!" Zebstrika said as she laid down with Clawitzer sleeping near her side.

Everyone else agreed.

"I never seen him this happy before," Zweilous spoke.

The group turned to see the two walking together and laughing.

"Floatzel what are you going to do today?" She asked him with a bright smile.

"I was thinking of some painting, what about you?"

She stretched. "Not much just got done resting, I'll probably lay a bit low, Clawitzer was having a falling out with Swampert yesterday."

Floatzel responded by shaking his head. "Well those two bump heads sometimes. They'll make up."

"Really? Often?" She received a nod. "That's... bad."

He laughed. "Well to be perfectly honest I'm not sure, Clawitzer is not the brightest. It is more common than you think."

Mandibuzz laughed as she saw him get out his art utensils.

"Are you about to paint?"

"I'm not too sure, I just paint what strikes me."

"How about me?" Mandibuzz asked as casually as she could.

"Huh? You? I never tried painting directly from a pokémon. I guess I can give it a go." Floatzel began eyeing Mandibuzz with a keen eye. "Hmm." He hummed approvingly.

"Yay!" She squealed. "So what position do you want me in?"

The first thought that flew through Floatzel's head was a lewd one, and he ignored it as best he could. "You can decide."

She looked around. "How about that stump right there? I perch on it and you do whatever you need to do."

"Go ahead."

She stood on the stump and sat perched perfectly still. Floatzel set up his canvas and everything and begun stroking the canvas with the brush while occasionally looking at Mandibuzz to get details of her right. As he continued and progressed he noticed it got a little bit harder due to her looking cute to him. He soon blushed as he found it hard to look away from her. He shook his head and continued painting. He muttered to himself. "Damn, she is so damn cute. I need to focus and not fuck this up."

He was about done and wiped sweat off of his forehead. Mandibuzz on the other hand couldn't help but admire him for the way he makes his strokes. She giggled at the blush he was making, though she didn't know why he was blushing. Maybe he was embarrassed cause this was his first time doing painting from a pokémon directly.

"I'm done" Floatzel breathed.

Mandibuzz fell on the stump from being stuck in the position. She soon got up and looked at the painting and was amazed at how he caught the background and the scenery along with her fathers in the breeze. She noticed that he did all this effort in a short time, she was rather impressed.

"Impressive," she congratulated.

Floatzel blushed. "Nah, it's just a painting," he responded sheepishly.

"No I mean it, you did an outstanding job!" She nodded her head approvingly.

He scratched the back of his head and laughed. "We should head back to the others," he said after some time.

"Okay!"

Floatzel packed everything up and walked Mandibuzz back to the camp where Dave was waiting for them.

"Ah you two, I need to check on Mandibuzz's healing state." He said as he guided Mandibuzz over to check up on her.

"Okay, bye Floatzel."

"Bye."

He watched her walk away as he blushed. _"Damn she is so cute,"_ he thought to himself.

"Hey Floatzel!" Swampert called him over to the others. They were all staring with knowing grins.

"What's up?" Floatzel asked, carefully.

"Tell us the truth, you like her don't you?"

"W-Well," he stammered.

Zweilous jumped up with excitement. "I knew it! you do!"

"Okay fine I have a crush on her happy now?" He growled and turned away from them.

"First step completed, second step tell her," Blissey said, matter-of-factually.

"Ha, ha funny," he shot back.

"Bro stop being a wuss and just go for it!" Clawitzer grabbed the weasel pokémon.

"You're right, fine!" He sighed.

"Alright now go!" They all said as she walked out of Dave's tent.

He whispered to himself. "I am going to fuck up so badly, she's going to hate me and never want to see me again."

"Also nice painting you made of her! Did you get hard looking at her?"

He cocked his head around to Clawitzer. "Shut the hell up!" He growled.

"Hey Floatzel!" Mandibuzz came trotting back over. " Human Dave said in a week I should be able to fly again!"

"I'm happy for ya, so, uhh would you care to do something tonight?" He looked down at the ground.

"Of course! I would love to!"

"Really?" He asked not believing her for a second.

"Yes!" She giggled "Why would I say no, but I want us to go now."

"S-sure!" He stuttered, not believing his luck.

The two walked together away from the group, Floatzel looked at them and they all snickered.

"Ha, ha, ha," He mumbled under his breath.

Dave saw the two walk in the distance and he chuckled to himself. "Finally asking her out eh buddy?" He mused to himself, he knew his pokémon too well.

"Floatzel, thank you for helping me over the weeks I have been staying here."

"No problem," he replied and hesitated, wanting to ask something. "Say... you never told me why you didn't really fell like you were a part of our group at first."

Mandibuzz adopted a mournful expression and sighed sadly, making Floatzel regret asking. "Well, you see whenever anyone sees me it's always 'OH NO! Mandibuzz get out of here you disgusting pokémon'. We really aren't nasty, but so many think we are," she sighed.

He put his arm on her back. "Hey, we don't think that especially not me."

"Thank you Floatzel." Mandibuzz smiled.

"No problem Mandibuzz, I enjoy being with you."

"You what?"

"Erm, I mean I enjoy spending time with you." He quickly covered up, blushing.

She giggled and spoke. "I enjoy being with you too," she said, exactly how he had slipped up before.

"What?"

She gave a nervous giggle. "You heard me silly, Y'know I wonder..." She trailed off.

He froze. "What?"

"I really wonder what Clawitzer said was true." She eyed him with a grin on her face.

"C'mon, no whaat? I don't know what you are talking about." He tried to cover up his blush with laughter, but it all came out too nervous.

She gave him a look that said. 'Oh really?'

"Well, maybe after the painting I did, but I was't trying to be a perv!" He threw his arms up.

"Am I attractive to you?" The Dark type part of her was showing true, eclipsing the nervous want that filled her.

"Well, uhh" He paused blushing very hard, his face turned red. "Y-yes." He gulped.

She somehow wasn't entirely convinced. "How attractive?" She continued.

He let out a breath before answering. "So attractive I... can't get you outta my head"

She smiled as her face warmed up. "Anything else?"

"I never had my first kiss, and I kinda want it to be with you."

"You're so adorable when you are nervous."

He quickly raised his head high. "Say what? I'm not supposed to be adorable." He crossed his arms and stuck his head to the sky. "I'm supposed to be cool," he mumbled.

"Well to me you are, you are so kind and generous, you always put others above you. You help those in need not just cause you have to, but you want to. You are what I want."

Floatzel felt like he was going to have a heart attack. "Hold on Mandibuzz! Exactly since when did you have feelings for me?"

"A few weeks after we met" She blushed, showing through her feathers.

"Wow, gosh I actually had a crush on you for weeks, I just didn't want to scare you away. I realised for sure when I was painting I saw how beautiful you were."

She adjusted the bone that was tied into her feathers. "Floatzel, you really mean that?" Spreading her wings to show her full self, a self most thought of as a foul pokémon.

He smiled earnestly. "Of course I do! I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

They both gave a soft laugh and stared into each others eyes, slowly leaning in. Kissing a beak for Floatzel and a mouth for Mandibuzz wasn't ideal, but they made it work as they hugged each other close. Floatzel feeling on her smooth feathery chest while she wrapped her wings around him like a cape. The kiss lasted for a bit and then they removed their tongues from each other and were still very close to each other.

"How was your first kiss?" She smiled big.

"Amazing."

She nuzzled him. "I glad you think so" She then asked a question they had got off topic about. "So what Clawitzer said was true?" Referring to his 'attraction' to her.

"Yes," he wheezed

"It's wonderful, I actually also got wet for you."

"Y-yeah?"

"Well whenever I saw you taking a nap I saw that you were sorta hard."

"Wait I was hard in my sleep?"

She nodded with a blush through her feathers. "Yeah so I decided to you know, play with myself while thinking of you."

"Whew well at least we you know got that out of the way," He sheepishly laughed, relieved she didn't find that repulsive.

Mandibuzz scanned down his body and felt his penis up against her. Floatzel cursed. "Shit shit shit."

Mandibuzz stared at his penis for a second then touched it with one of her wings which made Floatzel shut up and stare at her. She then slid her feathery wing across it up and down. "Now now, I think you are very big and I want it."

Floatzel gulped. She continuously pumped his cock with her feathery wings. She soon, carefully, took into into her mouth, making sure her beak didn't scrape against the sensitive flesh. She slowly moved her head up and down making Floatzel moan and lay down on the grass.

He clenched his teeth as to him never experiencing something this good. "Way better than masturbating" He said quietly. She gagged herself and started coughing. "Damn, don't over do it" He chuckled.

"Ha ha ha" She said and continued sucking. A few minutes of repeat, Floatzel came on her face in spurts. He panted and smirked as he found his way between Mandibuzz's legs and started licking her cloaca. He slurped her juices inside, he smirked as he was now determined to be the dominant one, which is his kink to dominate her. He stopped and soon used his two tails to pleasure her pussy. Mandibuzz moaned at the soft tails her pussy was using as a toy. He smirked evermore a his ear rang with her blissful moans. She squirted all over his back and his smirk grew.

He continued twirling his tails around in her pussy while he slowly massaged his penis. Mandibuzz pulled him on her chest and continued the massaging for him. His tails were still in her pussy. "I can't wait for the next part," Mandibuzz purred.

"Oh trust me I can't wait myself." He hopped off her chest and took one of his tails and each time one penetrated her he would switch with the other. This drove her crazy and she soon was about to release her second orgasm and then squirted a second time covering Floatzel.

He removed his tails and then readied his penis, and Mandibuzz spoke. "Floatzel, let's loose our virginity together."

"Alright m'lady." He smiled.

He thrust in slowly and Mandibuzz started to tear up as she had never been designed to take something that big inside her the new foreign object inside her. Floatzel moved very slowly and Mandibuzz was crying from pain. "Hey, maybe we should stop." Floatzel whispered, trying to soothe her.

"What?" Mandibuzz asked confused.

"I hate to see you in pain."

"No, we should keep going, we came this far. I want to finish it."

"Mandibuzz... okay we'll continue."

He continued thrusting and she started to not feel any pain and instead was now feeling sexual pleasure. She now blushed and started moaning loudly and she started licking Floatzel's face. "How ya feeling Mandibuzz?"

"So good, I didn't know a first would be so good" She whispered.

"I'm glad!" He said as his orgasm was approaching. He sped up and his arms cupped her thighs and he sped up and his balls slapped her and the wet sound of their bodies slapping together. He lost himself and he came inside her, filling Mandibuzz and during this she came as well.

"Fuuuuck!" Floatzel moaned, feeling his cock throbbing and pumping his cum into his mate.

"B-by Arceus" Mandibuzz gasped, loving the feel of warmth spread within her.

 **...**

"So, we aren't virgins anymore." Mandibuzz nuzzled her mate.

"Yeah, glad it was with you"

She giggled. "Oh my little Floatzel."

The two sat for a while embraced. Soon the others came into view from afar.

"Oh hey guys! You guys were gone all night and we got worried," Clawitzer said, unmindful of the scandalous expressions the pair were wearing at being walked in on.

"You young pokémon are crazy, but back in my time we did way crazier things." Swampert said with a chuckle.

"Where were you guys?" Zweilous asked.

"Wait you two... oh shit boi!" Clawitzer laughed.

"Oh shut up," Floatzel said, without any heat. He was too happy for it.

"Oh leave him alone, we didn't hound you when you and Zebstrika did it," Blissey laughed.

Everyone else laughed.

And so, Floatzel and Mandibuzz became mates and even became partners in the ranger missions, they were happy like that and look forward to spending the rest of their lives together.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this couldn't be longer, been so busy with my new Nintendo Switch, been playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and Sonic Mania. New console=less time to write lol. Hope the requester enjoyed. I feel like I didn't do good at all.**

 **B/N: So this was fun. Each time I need to do less and less, I weep for the day that our good author no longer needs me, but cheer for his improvements!**


	9. (M)Pikachu x (F) Snivy

**This one was written by a friend.**

* * *

There are many pokémon in the world.

Many stories.

Many pairings.

For many their love is easy. Feelings are known and feelings are shared. But for many others it is not so simple…

Snivy looked at Pikachu and Pikachu looked back shyly.

That was the way it had always been and it drove Metagross crazy.

The pokémon with the mind like a super computer could count down to the very seconds of each time the two would glance at each other and recorded the desperate scents that the pair would constantly put out there.

Tyranitar would also watch them constantly.

Where Metagross found their twice-shy love for each other amusing at best and frustrating most of the time, Tyranitar absolutely loved them and would coo every time she spotted them together.

Neither the little grass or the little electric type ever caught on to Tyranitar's cooing and would simply smile before bounding off to wherever their trainer was.

Tyranitar also constantly tried to get Metagross to use their super computer of a mind to find the perfect way to get them together. He had already done hundreds of calculations with varying positive responses, but if Tyranitar had taught him anything it was not to force such an action and would always refuse her.

No matter how much she pouted she couldn't get them to agree to forming a dastardly plan of romance. Partially because a Tyranitar pouting could cause even a super computer pokémon to break down in hysterical laughter, he saved that image to enjoy forever.

But beyond the often endearing glances that they constantly shot each other and the adorable blushing, their inability to see the others feelings grated on the 'to the point' pokémon that was Metagross and he was beginning to consider possible ways to simply nudge them together instead of trapping them together.

However, even to his unlikely surprise, the problem or trying to figure out how to nudge them solved itself.

Both Snivy and Pikachu were well aware of their feelings. But only their own. Many longing looks, cheeky grins, sultry stares and hopeful glances were given but one was to shy and the other to proud to really let the other see their looks.

Snivy knew she loved Pikachu. They had been on the team together for over a year and while she can't quite pinpoint the moment attraction turned to want and then turned to love. But she knew it happened at one point.

She couldn't help it.

Pikachu was so cute with his bright eyes, little scruff of fur on his head and twitchy tail. He was so kind, always waiting up for her when she lagged behind, always sharing food when she was hungry but didn't ask, always asking how she was or how she was feeling and if she ever told him she needed time alone he would give it to her.

And he was so patient with her.

Other teams and other pokémon had grown very tired or her awfully quickly. She knew she was stubborn and had expectations and demands that were maybe a little too much for one pokémon, but she couldn't help it. It was simply how she was. But Pikachu never minded and no matter what she did she never drove him away.

Frankly when she dwelled on it she wondered how she never couldn't have loved him.

Snivy wanted to be with Pikachu, but the blasted feelings of pride and an interesting sense of a lack of self-confidence prevented her from even giving him a proper glance when he was looking at her.

But her pride was beginning to bother her.

She wanted Pikachu but so many mental things were stopping her from at least trying to be with him more than what they were. She had tried getting the attention she wanted from him in ways of course, but they were either far too subtle, far too forward, or the most common impediment that was she ever actually tried anything.

Snivy felt she had exhausted all of her options and decided there was just one thing left to try. A female Tyranitar on the team had someone to be with in… that way. It was a Metagross which confused her as she was certain that the Metagross didn't have a gender. But they were together and Snivy felt that if such an unlikely pairing could work, then perhaps a girl to girl talk could help her.

Pikachu was also rather infatuated with Snivy.

He loved so many things about her.

He loved her big expressive eyes even when they were narrowed in a focused glare, he simply knew she was thinking hard.

He loved the sharp curve of her lithe body, she was so much more flexible than him and it made him jealous.

He loved how strong she could be and what a personality she had. When she stepped into a room or a clearing all eyes would turn. And yet she wouldn't never deign herself to become a celebrity amongst the pokémon.

He knew that others didn't like her but he simply saw it as jealously. Snivy was a wonderful friend as well, she could listen to him ramble on about some topic or another, or give him quite the debate.

She always won the debates.

Pikachu wanted to tell her how he felt, wanted to tell her all the wonderful things he had thought up and how amazing she was. But the most he could ever manage was an undignified squeak that left him as red as the electric sacs on his cheeks.

There were times when he had major boosts in confidence and would march up to tell her. But Snivy's personality would always eclipse him and he'd say something stupid like. "Your eyes are so big." Or. "Your back is bendy."

She would always blink confusion from the non-sequential things he spluttered out, he'd turn red and run away. Frankly Pikachu was surprised she hadn't already figured it out, but he had supposed that he acted to weirdly that she could think he was mental or something.

To many hits to the head in battle or something.

So he was at his wits end.

Pikachu felt that he wasn't a terribly awkward mon or anything. He could carry a conversation and fight like a Luxray if needed. But every time he thought hard about Snivy he'd get all loopy as other things would turn hard.

He felt that there was really only one option left to him. On the team was a pairing of a Metagross and a Tyranitar. An… odd coupling if any but they had been together for as long as he had been on the team and he never saw any problems so large that they would end their unorthodox relationship.

He knew that Tyranitar considered him adorable and he didn't need to have the life squeezed out of him if he told her that he liked Snivy. So instead his plan was to talk to the ever-composed Metagross. That pokémon was never overly emotional but everyone knew they loved Tyranitar with everything they had.

Mind made up Pikachu decided to ask Metagross if he had any ideas on how to get together with Snivy.

Tyranitar stood perplexed.

Snivy had come to her not five minutes ago while she was spending quality time with Metagross, blushed, and asked if she could speak with her alone.

After glancing to Metagross to ensure that it was okay, Tyranitar had agreed and was led off by the far smaller pokémon.

Then Snivy had just stood there, on a rock so that she was closer to eye level and preventing Tyranitar from constantly staring down.

She wasn't staring so far down that it hurt her neck, but as Snivy just stood there, wringing her little green hands together and looking everywhere but her.

After two minutes of a very intense moment of silence Tyranitar decided to speak. "Dear? Not to rush you but what is it?"

Snivy had jumped slightly at the rumble but she knew that Tyranitar's voice was always like that and relaxed.

For a certain term of relaxed at least.

Snivy still looked like she'd prefer to face a horde of rampaging Tyranitar instead of the kindly one standing and not trampling towards her right now. It made for an interesting comparison in Tyranitar's mind and she couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

Snivy was so far in her own head that she failed to hear Tyranitar's soft chuckle. _"By the legends. By the legends. By Arceus, Mew, Zekrom… SHAYMIN. Ah what do I say?"_

While Tyranitar was not privy to the inner workings of Snivy's mental screaming she could still see that something was making the grass-type very nervous and decided that she couldn't have that.

Tyranitar knelt down and met Snivy's fearful eyes with a calm and steady stare. "Snivy?" Her voice rumbled and Snivy cracked.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH PIKACHU AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

She blurted it all out in one full breath before gasping back in air, then exhaling in horror that she had screamed that for the world to hear. Then at Tyranitar's urging sucked more air in so she didn't faint on her.

Once Tyranitar had convinced Snivy not to faint, or run away, she smiled. "Is that all?" Snivy blinked three times in quick succession and suddenly found that articulating was not something she could manage at the current moment.

Tyranitar gave her another easing smile before fist bumping the air. "YES!" Her roar caused the area to shake and more than a few flying pokémon to flee. Tyranitar blushed and said. "Oops. Yay." At a far more even tone.

Snivy's ears were ringing from the experience of receiving a shout on the same level as an Uproar attack and she felt a little dizzy. Not dizzy enough to miss Tyranitar's next words. "About time you came to me about this."

Snivy shook the dizziness away and gave Tyranitar a suspicious look. "What do you mean?" Tyranitar smiled down at her, a terrifying look on her face, and chirped. "Everyone knows it."

Snivy immediately blanched. "EVERYONE?"

Tyranitar noticed her mistake and hastily corrected it. "Well everyone but Pikachu." That calmed Snivy down somewhat. That at least told her that Pikachu may not know and hasn't rejected her already.

Once her heart had slowed to a manageable rate to speak, Snivy asked. "Well what do I do to get him to notice me?" She spoke sullenly but quickly added. "The way I want to be noticed?" At the expression Tyranitar sported.

Tyranitar thought deeply for a moment, although not as deep as she knew Metagross could think, before soundlessly clicking her claws together and said. "Tell him."

Snivy was known for many impressive looks that conveyed just how she felt. An approving twitch of the lips, a dour glare, an amused glint in her eyes. At this point she focused the full force of her 'Are you kidding me' stare of horrified disbelief.

Tyranitar hadn't seen that look directed at her before and decided she didn't like it. "No I am very serious dear. I've seen the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you," she added lowly but loud enough that she knew Snivy would hear it. Snivy did perk up slightly but didn't say anything, just as well as for all the romantic that Tyranitar was she did see Metagross' point at not deciding everything for them.

"Just tell him?"

Snivy stated for good measure and Tyranitar nodded.

"Just… like that." She snapped a finger loudly. "Out of the blue with no warning or planning whatsoever?"

"Just. Like. That!" Tyranitar attempted to snap her stubby fingers but again failed. Snivy brushed her face with a hand as she thought this advice over.

" _Just… tell him. Just like that? That seems… too simple. But why haven't I thought of it before?"_

Tyranitar watched with amusement as Snivy got in her own head and nodded again once Snivy looked up. "You'll do fine dear."

With the last push of encouragement Snivy gave her own determined nod and raced off to find Pikachu.

Pikachu had found Metagross alone, which relieved him as he did not want to send off the rather intimidating Tyranitar off or explain anything to her.

The steel and psychic type watched him silently as he slowly approached, the nerves began to eat at him as he stared at the also rather intimidating Metagross but the desire to see this through led him on. He also knew that Metagross would never, ever do something so juvenile like tease him.

Feeling more confident he continued until he was within two meters of Metagross and opened his mouth to speak.

"You are here about Snivy no?"

Before shutting it completely as Metagross calmly and promptly shattered his confidence. Pikachu wasn't certain why Metagross stating it did so much damage to his self-esteem, probably because he realised that nothing really did get by the intelligent mon.

Pikachu dumbly nodded and Metagross shifted. "I must state that I am relieved. I have been working on your little problem for some time now and Tyranitar never ceases trying to convince me to throw the two of you together with some infallible scheme. But I would have you know that nothing can be forced, especially not love. If you wish to be with Snivy she must know your intentions. There is nothing more to it than that."

Pikachu blinked once as he digested first the fact that Metagross just told him that he knew, and that Tyranitar knew, that he had been thinking about them. And that he couldn't exactly solve it besides telling him something he now realised he had never actually considered.

"Thanks."

Pikachu said as his body became accustomed to feeling its fingers and toes again. He actually did mean his gratitude though, Metagross' short but simply words completely wiped away the overthinking aspects of his problem and had given him one simple goal. He was also comforted by the fact that Metagross seemed to think that if he told Snivy the truth, she would feel the same. Pikachu decided that Metagross probably wouldn't want to suffer the wrath of Tyranitar if he had messed up one of her little shippings.

Pikachu blinked again as he realised just how methodical he had just been about Metagross' words but shrugged the surprise away. He had a Snivy to find.

Finding each other did not take much time. Pikachu had scarcely left Metagross' company did he crash right into a sprinting Snivy.

They crashed together, they rolled together and they clonked heads quite a few times as they rolled down a path.

Once the pair had fully regained their bearings after the tumble they found that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Pikachu."

"Snivy"

Both said the others name and both had then paused. Flushed from the fall Pikachu quickly said. "Uh, ladies first," Snivy had given him a smile before blushing. "No uh… you first maybe?"

It was then that they decided that perhaps there were things to be embarrassed about. But cutting each other off **was** one of them, saying how they felt was **not** one of them and not saying anything at all was beyond the scope of mere embarrassment.

So together they blurted their feelings.

"I kinda like you, a lot really. More than like. Like, like-like." Pikachu had spoken his feelings in his awkward way.

"I have feelings for you that go beyond just friendship." Snivy was more methodical but she got her meaning across quite well.

Pikachu blushed when he heard his own words, then hers registered with him and he eclipsed his cheeks in colour.

Snivy's face herself had been dusted with redness, but she had heard Pikachu and was feeling beyond relief.

Deciding to act she leant forward as he had come to the same conclusion. Pikachu ended up accidentally head-butting Snivy as she mashed her nose into his.

They both said. "Ow!" And reeled back from the impact. Both stared at the other in horror for what they had just done, until the moment grew so much that Snivy burst into laughter. Pikachu at first feared it was all a joke but Snivy launched herself onto him with the giggles and he quickly joined in.

There was a scent in the air that Pikachu was enjoying. Snivy shuddered as she laughed on top of him and he found the scent to be stronger.

Once their laughter died down Snivy licked him on his abused nose with an apology for hitting him. "It's alright," Pikachu murmured as he hugged Snivy. "Just glad you like me."

Snivy grinned and said. "Like. Like-like?" Pikachu pouted at her tease.

"I'm going to hear about that for years aren't I?"

Snivy nodded and he grinned. "Good." He licked her own pointed nose once before parting. Pikachu took a deep breath of that oddly sweet smell and Snivy blushed.

Pikachu caught on and blushed himself.

Snivy looked at Pikachu and Pikachu looked back shyly.

Both were eyeing the others body; Pikachu took in Snivy's sleek form like never before, eyeing the swish of her tail, the soft slope of her back and her large, expressive eyes.

He smiled as he looked into her eyes, the soft redness that was her eye colour denoted warmth and stability to him and he could stare into her eyes for hours.

Snivy was looking Pikachu up and down, from the cute red cheeks that stored his powerful electricity, to his jagged tail, to his soft, kind eyes, and further down to what she wanted.

Pikachu's eyes had also begun to wander downwards. He was certain of what he wanted, certain of what Snivy wanted. But was at a complete loss on how to go about it all.

" _Of all the times I dreamed of mating with Snivy I can't believe I never considered how to start!"_

He blushed as he saw Snivy's gaze lock on to a certain part of his body and it was giving him a tingly feeling that had nothing to do with using his electricity.

Snivy also had little ideas on how to start their most enjoyable tussle yet. She knew exactly what she wanted to do and what she wanted him to do to her, but having never started anything with anyone before had caused her to realise that for all of her plans, simply starting the activities was not something she had anticipated.

Looking at Snivy's crotch, Pikachu could just make out a small slit. There was a heat in the air and an electricity that had nothing to do with any of his discharges, Pikachu knew that he was getting aroused and his sheath was going to become more visible. The thought caused a sudden blush that could be seen even through his yellow fur.

" _By the legends what do I do? It's getting really hot; I just know she expects me to do something but what if I offend or hurt her? Or embarrass myself!?"_

Snivy was having similar but less panicked thoughts, she could see how Pikachu was getting in his own head and decided that she needed to act before the moment was lost and it all simply became awkward.

In the throes of panic Pikachu decided that he too had to just act without thinking and lunged forward just as Snivy ducked down to go at his crotch.

Together they bumped heads and together they yelped. "Ouch!" A moment of horrified silence went between the two as they rubbed their heads before Snivy started to giggle.

Pikachu blinked dumbly at her a few times as she giggled on the ground before a wave of amusement flushed all the horror and awkwardness out of his system and he joined in.

Soon they were writhing on the ground laughing for the world to hear, tears were beginning to emerge that had nothing to do with pain or embarrassment and the two found each other in an embrace.

Curled up together Pikachu mumbled. "Sorry, I was being so awkward." He blushed a little again but Snivy gave him a smile and licked his little nose. "It's alright, I think neither of us know how to start this."

Pikachu nodded and they held each other for a moment longer before Pikachu pulled out and stepped down his body. Once he reached her legs he shot a grin at her curious look and said. "So I think I'll just start."

His confidence made her smile and blush and Pikachu shot her a grin as Snivy repositioned herself into a sitting position.

Pikachu gently pulled her legs apart and began licking the inside of her thighs. Snivy gave a small moan before a louder giggle at the feeling, Pikachu's tongue was warm and went but with each lick there was a tiny buzz of static. The feeling tickled instead of hurt and Snivy knew how it would feel as Pikachu licked closer to her slit.

Each lick on her thigh was closer to her snatch then the one before and with each lick she twitched slightly, feeling more sensitive with each passing moment.

Pikachu's ears flicked as his nose twitched when he took in a deep breath close to his prize. The heat from earlier and his eager licks had done the job and Snivy's slit was flushed and leaking a painfully sweet fluid.

The smell alone had driven him rock hard in a matter of seconds and his nose twitched again as he simply savoured the moment. Snivy was sitting up and panting as all Pikachu did was leave his face between her legs.

Snivy wasn't sure what his plan was but if he was trying to get her to beg for it then she was seriously considering making that sacrifice. But first she gave a small grunt and tried to grind her pussy closer.

Pikachu's ears twitched when she grunted and she gave a small gasp when the edge of his nose touched her pussy. Anything harder and Pikachu would have thought that he had hurt her, but as it was just a tiny nudge he was certain the gasp was one of pleasure.

Grinning he looked up and met her eyes, a small bead of her own juices hanging on his nose, before he bent back down and pushed his nose back against her leaking tunnel. Snivy gasped again and her fingers clenched around the dirt she had braced herself on, she began wishing that she could have something more solid to clutch as Pikachu really started.

He nudged her with his nose a few times, simply enveloping himself in her scent before deciding that he had tortured them both far too much and opened his mouth.

He had noticed how Snivy had reacted to him putting a little charge into each lick and decided to keep doing it. With each lick or his soft tongue an insignificant discharge of electricity would jolt her folds and Snivy would gasp an octave higher each time.

"Ooo… Pikachu…"

Snivy moaned as Pikachu began to get really excited. Simple chase licks were something of the past now and he opened his mouth wider to stretch his tongue out further. He pressed his tongue against her folds and rapidly licked up and down. Snivy moaned and ground her hands into the dirt further. As he was licking he slowly pushed his tongue in further.

Snivy felt like Pikachu was licking away all of her folds with each passing moment. The jolts of electricity had caused her to flinch slightly at first, now it was causing almost a seizure like movement. No matter how long he went at it the feeling did not lessen, she did not become numb. Pikachu drove his tongue in as far as it was go and Snivy gave a long, deep moan.

He simply let his tongue lay in her for a minute, no jolts of electricity and no movement. Snivy still convulsed around his tongue and still alternated in high pitched gasps and low moans.

Pikachu could feel his neck hurting slightly so he moved closer, bringing his hands into the play and going from a lean up to a look down position. Snivy felt every tiny movement within her and would clench around his tongue every three seconds.

Finally, once he had gotten comfortable again Pikachu retracted his tongue. Snivy got a good look at her lover's face drenched in her fluids with his tongue out and a cheeky look. She was finding her breath to ask why he had stopped when Pikachu leaned forward and licked her mouth. Snivy's eyes widened as Pikachu closed his and continued to lick, she opened her mouth and accepted the duel pleasure of the kiss and the knowledge of what that sweet taste was.

Pikachu soon retracted his mouth and grinned. "Thought you should know just how sweet you were," she blushed and he leaned back down between her legs.

The time between his tongue leaving had allowed her loins to relax somewhat, but the moment Pikachu's tongue licked her again the pleasure was even stronger than ever.

Snivy gave a loud unabashed moan as Pikachu launched back into jolting licks and electrifying tastes. He brought his hands closer and closer until they were pressing right against her pelvis and right by her slit, she could feel his hands creeping closer every few moments and wondered what was coming next.

So gently that she wasn't sure if he was doing anything at first Pikachu began to circle a small finger against the side of her slit. Not even touching her opening but just brushing against the sides of it. The tiny touch caused her to clench harshly against his tongue as a wave of pleasure almost caused her to orgasm. Pikachu paused at the tight grip and the near-orgasm passed. Snivy groaned and finally fell back to lay against the ground at the loss of her orgasm but Pikachu knew he had done right.

Grinning again he retracted his tongue and simply gave an occasional lick as he rubbed near her slit. The duel tiny touched were driving Snivy crazy and she began panting continuously. Pikachu brought his other hand into the mix and began skirting his fingers across the top of her slit. He teased with his tiny licks and gentle touches for a while as Snivy couldn't even articulate and beg him to just finish her.

The hand on the top of her slit grew closer with each swipe until it accidently touched something. Snivy gave a gasp so strong that she did it twice. Breathing in sharply before cutting herself off at the pleasure before the breath demanded more and she breathed in sharply again. It almost hurt her lungs at the odd intake of breath but the pleasure from whatever Pikachu had touched far outweighed any pain.

Snivy had also thrust her hips up against his face and a loud smack occurred from the wet pussy slapping against his wet face. Pikachu's eyes went wide at being pussy slapped and nearly reeled back. However, the sharp intakes of breath Snivy took quickly told him that whatever he had touched was something very, very good.

He drew his head back slightly to try and spot what it was, and at the top of her slit almost unseeable was a small button-like mound of flesh.

He blinked once as Snivy found her voice and moaned. "Pikachu… please…" And he shot her a smile and leant back into it.

Pikachu let his hands fall down to the lower part of Snivy's slit and focused his tongue on the little button he had found.

Snivy had found herself already very close to the edge. Pikachu's ministrations had driven her crazy, she had almost orgasmed twice but had lost the climbing pleasure each time. She was preparing herself to suffer through more evil torment that her lover deigned right to put her through and as such wasn't prepared for what came.

Pikachu's slight touch on the lower half of her slit had confirmed her suspicions and she readied herself for the torture. But then his tongue touched her clit. The shock on her most pleasurable area, combined with physical pressure, combined with the gentle touch below caused such a surge of pleasure run through her that she went still as a rock for a moment before screaming.

"THERE, DON'T STOP!"

The zap had already caused an orgasm, Snivy just knew that she had to get everything she could out of it.

Pikachu immediately listened and began savaging her clit with his electric tongue and even began pressing his fingers in and out of her now convulsing tunnel.

Snivy launched her upper body up and grasped Pikachu's fur in as tight of a grip as she could and shuddered before a piercing cry emerged from her mouth as her pussy sent a flood of her sweet juice at Pikachu.

She gripped him as tight as she could as she rode her orgasm, Pikachu had continued to lick at her clit even as she mashed her lower body into his face and probably hurt his nose. She gave several desperate humps against his face as her orgasm finally began to lessen in strength. Her thrusts became weaker and stopped as she sighed and released the grip she had on his fur.

Pikachu released her abused clit from its torment and instead focused on tending to her flood, licking up and down her pussy as more juice seeped from it. Each lick seemed to only invite more but Pikachu was more than happy to taste her all day long if need be. It was not a day but instead a few minutes before her juice finally stopped and Pikachu was allowed to properly clean her.

His lower body had been drenched from his mate's orgasm but Pikachu didn't mind. The sudden wash over his hard member had reminded him that he was also going to receive some rather fun attention very soon.

But he could be patient and instead laid with Snivy in their awkward slumped position as she sighed in relief. She eventually found her strength and rolled off him, realising that she could be hurting his back. Pikachu stretched back and she heard his back pop and felt sorry she had caused discomfort.

"That was incredible Pikachu."

She thought complimenting him on his fine job would be best for the mood and Pikachu blushed but grinned at the praise. Snivy gave him a soft smile and leant forward to lick his nose, tasting the droplet of herself, before licking away and down.

Everywhere she licked she had marked with the expression of her pleasure. Pikachu sighed as she started on him and slowly sat down on his haunches. Snivy seemed more interested in removing the mess she had caused him than causing more mess at the moment, but Pikachu still smiled. Snivy had her eyes closed and yet still knew exactly where to lick.

He smiled as he took in her form again, her leafy tail was waving back and forth slowly and she still occasionally twitched in the aftershocks of what he had done.

Slowly but surely Snivy licked down to his cock and balls.

He began blushing again and suddenly realised how it felt to be on the other side. _"Where do I put my hands?"_ He glanced down to his hands and wondered whether he should put them on her or if that would be too presumptuous.

To be safe Pikachu simply kneaded the grass and waited.

Remembering the torment, he had inflicted on her gave Snivy pause to think. She had started licking his fur simply to clean him but quickly realised it could be sensual and give her time to think about what she would do to him.

Snivy opened her eyes and glanced up. She was nearing his groin and member and the anticipation had caused Pikachu to close his eyes. Snivy smirked and silently summoned her vines. She was already forming a dastardly plan that would cause him to either beg or writhe in pleasure. Either was more than alright with her at the moment.

She finally reached his member and took it in with her eyes for a moment. A solid red colour, tapered end with a thickening member as it went back. With how small their bodies were Snivy knew that he was a proper size for her and gave him a soft look of relief.

She rubbed her smooth skin against his member and grinned as he gasped at the feeling of finally being touched, with how much he was throbbing she almost felt back for what she was about to do.

But almost was not quite enough and with a grin Snivy ducked down further to where his balls lay. She opened her mouth and sent her tongue out to lick at her own juice that had settled on it. Pikachu gasped again and Snivy grinned again, he opened his eyes to look down at her and she looked up, making sure to give him an innocent look.

Pikachu went flame red at her look and immediately looked away, clearly not noticing her vines creeping around him. He licked his balls again and several more times for good measure. They were furry, which was an odd feeling, but the sheer softness with the orbs she knew laid inside. Snivy took one of his balls in her and marvelled not just at the feeling or the keening cry of pleasure Pikachu gave but at the trust that he gave her. To allow her to take this inside her mouth. The emotion caused her eyes to well up for a moment and her pussy to clench but Snivy pushed it all down to focus on Pikachu.

She took one in and rolled it around in her mouth before taking in the other and doing the same in. Snivy became ambitious and took both into her mouth. Pikachu did open his eyes to give her a worried look but Snivy gave him a wink and he moaned, member beginning to drip onto her face.

She gave the gentlest suck she could manage and Pikachu gave a sharp gasp, she stilled in fear that she may have hurt him but he seemed to pick up on that and spoke. "Th-that felt amazing."

Snivy preened under the praise but released his balls from her mouth regardless. He looked down at her with a flushed expression and Snivy knew she was blushing. With him staring down into her eyes, Snivy pulled her head up slightly and gave the tip of his member a tiny lick.

Pikachu groaned with the duel sound of pleasure and sudden realisation and Snivy grinned at him figuring out her plan. He panted slightly and Snivy decided it was time to put her plan into action. He vines had wrapped around his legs and were sitting just off of his back and he still didn't seem to have noticed.

With the bulb at the end Snivy brushed it against his fur, just enough to be felt but with a soft enough touch that it caused wherever it had touched to become itchy. Pikachu twitched at the feeling of itchiness and Snivy licked his member again, properly tasting his precum. Pikachu gave a high moan and Snivy did it again, this time driving her vine into the itchy skin and rubbing it to alieve the maddening feeling.

The response was instantaneous and Snivy knew she had found her own way of delivering static shocks. A bubble of precum had seeped out of Pikachu's member and Snivy lapped it up eagerly, loving the knowledge that it was Pikachu's despite the salty taste.

Slowly and methodically Snivy caused strips of Pikachu's skin to become itchy and would itch it just as she was applying pleasure to his member. The relief from the itch combined with the feeling of Snivy's warm tongue against his member was causing him to twitch constantly and leak precum.

Snivy decided that she was ready to go further, she caused a particularly large area on Pikachu's back to become itchy and left it to drive him crazy as she opened her mouth and slowly took his member in.

Pikachu keened at the heated air blowing on his member and with his eyes closed didn't actually see Snivy taking his member in. He tensed as he prepared for the itch to be relived along with a jolt of pleasure and was not disappointed.

Snivy scratched his itch just as she closed her mouth around him, enveloping him in the warmth of her mouth and causing such a jolt of pleasure to run through him that he almost came. Pikachu shuddered as his penis felt like it was going to explode before the feeling slowly dissipated, his member delivered a great amount of precum from the near-orgasm but it simply left him feeling frustrated.

Pikachu was feeling what he had done to Snivy but was quite certain that he didn't regret it. He knew in some part of his pleasure-drowned mind that when he did finish it was going to be good.

Snivy began to bob her head along his member, flicking at it with her tongue and loving how it seemed to throb every few seconds. Pikachu had finally found where to put his hands, pressed against Snivy's head as he couldn't imagine letting go of all the pleasure he was getting.

Snivy grinned around his member when she felt his hands finally reach for her head, his hold wasn't dominating, simply desperate and she knew he wouldn't hold her if she actually struggled.

She still ran her vines over him, but with her focus entirely on his penis she couldn't quite keep up the tickle torture she was doing and was instead simply running them over him sensually.

A vine curled around his leg, the other dips along his balls and settled with tickling his ear. Pikachu was moaning loudly and was beginning to thrust his member into her mouth, the pleasure was getting to be too much. From Snivy's little moans, to the vine touching his balls, to the other vine simply contracting rhythmically around his leg and, of course, Snivy sucking his penis like a mom possessed he knew he couldn't hold for much longer.

The deep feeling or orgasm was settling in his groin and he could feel the tip of his member feel like it grew hot. Then suddenly there was a spike of pleasure through his entire member, Pikachu stiffened and his tail nearly straightened out of its lightning bolt shape as hot, burning pleasure began racing through his member.

He moaned more of a wordless scream then a guttural groan and thrusted three times desperately against Snivy's throat before he couldn't take it anymore and his seed erupted out.

He hissed and groaned as his cock jerked and spilled his seed within his mate's mouth. Snivy's eyes had widened when he had orgasmed but had stayed loyally sucking as she knew how desperate one could be to continue the pleasure.

Pikachu squeaked and shuddered and even moaned out a soft. "Chuu…" Normally he would blush from doing such a thing, but the all-consuming wave of pleasure sent his mind far gone.

Despite feeling like forever, actually twenty seconds, Pikachu's orgasm tapered off until he could think and his cock stopped shooting. He sighed and leaned back, falling onto his back and removing his member from Snivy's mouth. She had dutifully swallowed most of it but decided that since Pikachu had done the same to her, she would do right by him.

Without saying a word, she crawled onto his body and along his form until their mouths were even. He opened a questioning eye and she merely smiled before kissing him and driving what remained of his own seed into his own mouth.

Pikachu's eyes widened at the action, and the taste, but quickly blushed and smiled against her, accepting the salty gift and swallowing.

Snivy smiled and cuddled up on Pikachu's belly, her scales were sticky on his fur but neither minded. Snivy slowly unwrapped her vines from Pikachu and pulled herself apart from him, they parted with a small squelch.

Snivy gave Pikachu a smile that caused heat to rush back down to his softened member. The glint in her eyes and twitch of her mouth was almost giving him a nosebleed, but the desire to keep the blood in one part of his body overrode that.

Snivy rose her body and gave Pikachu a look at her flushed slit, he blushed deeply and willed his body to respond. It was responding but not as fast as either of them would like, Snivy looked down and Pikachu flushed in embarrassment.

"I… uh… um… it takes a bit for guys to… well get back into it."

Explaining what was up what mortifying for Pikachu but Snivy giggled good naturedly. "Oh. Oops I guess you should have gone first," she was blushing and so Pikachu decided that he liked that. She cuddled him again and murmured. "I can wait. For you."

Pikachu blushed again but he had a warm happy feeling accompany it rather than the shivers of horror. He cuddled back against her and took in her scent, smelling the mixed fluids and her own arousal.

With her pheromones helping her found himself ready to continue their fun. Pikachu opened his mouth to tell her this but Snivy giggled and shifted, pressing into his hard meat. "It seems you've gotten excited."

Pikachu realised that his member had been pressing into her side and blushed but gave a grin at her own excitement. Pikachu rolled them over so that he was now on top of her and Snivy giggled. "What are you going to do?" Pikachu grinned down at her and licked her nose before moving down and licking her neck.

Snivy giggled again and realised she couldn't stop; Pikachu's licks were tickly but more in that they made her feel good. She wasn't sure why she continued to giggle but laughter she couldn't help.

Snivy was a little worried that she was making Pikachu self-conscious but he joined in on her laughter, small snorts of laughter to match her giggles and soon the pair dissolved into laughter. Either were certain about what they were laughing at, just knew that it was funny.

The laughter petered out and the pair of Snivy and Pikachu shared a fond smile and Pikachu leaned down to give her a lick, she licked back and they stayed like that for a minute before a harsh throb reminded Pikachu about the main attraction.

He broke the kiss and gave her a questioning look, Snivy could feel his member right above her pussy and she nodded.

He smiled and began licking her neck again as he slowly pressed his member inside her quivering entrance. Snivy had started shivering when she felt Pikachu press against her and she couldn't stop herself as he eased his way in.

He huffed from the sudden warmth and pressure around his member and she groaned and clutched his arms. Pikachu froze with most of his member inside her and waited. Snivy took several deep breaths as she adjusted to her mate's size and Pikachu continued licking her neck. She was clenching and unclenching around him and while it felt good, Pikachu wanted it to feel just as good for her as it did to him.

Slowly Snivy began to ease up on her clenching and her stiff posture relaxed. She gave a sigh and her body fully relaxed as her grip on his loosened into a mere hold. Pikachu looked up from his drenching of her neck and smiled. "You okay?" Snivy gave him a smile, although he could still detect a hint of pain in her eyes. "Yes, you can start now."

Pikachu nodded and slowly withdrew from Snivy until only the tip remained before easing himself back into her. He kept his eyes on hers as he went and spotted every small flinch and pained grimace. Pikachu knew that with Snivy's pride he couldn't simply stop and wait it out or she would tell him off, so he simply went as slow and gentle as possible.

Snivy knew what Pikachu was doing and why and was silently thanking him over and over again. The penetration wasn't agonising but they had considerably different bodies and hers wasn't fully designed to take him. The pain was lessening though and hints of pleasure were streaking through.

Pikachu leaned forward and angled his member so that it brushed up against her clit, an action that yielded immediate results when Snivy yelped and clutched him hard again. Pikachu froze completely thinking he had hurt her but once Snivy had finished her pant she smiled at him. "That was good."

The honesty in her voice caused him to relax and Pikachu continued, softly humping him member against her clit and into her body.

Snivy was relaxing further and she was becoming wetter with each thrust, small moans were escaping her mouth and she was clenching Pikachu in a good way. With each pull out now instead of quivering and needing to push his way back in, Snivy clenched and seemed to pull him back in.

Pikachu decided that it was finally time that he could start speeding up and really began to focus on how amazing being in Snivy felt. The heat of her body, colder than his but still warmer than simply hanging outside. The tightness of her folds, the wetness that made it all come together in a miasma of pleasurable feelings.

Pikachu suddenly gave a guttural moan and his cheeks sparked with electricity, Snivy moaned as well as his cock jolted in her and the remnants of pain seemed to twitch themselves away. She gasped and pulled herself closer to him, Pikachu wrapping his hands around her small body and pulled them into a seated position.

He bounced her up and down on his lap and the pair moaned together before having a passion-induced kiss, licking each other's mouth and tongue as they come together in a moment of bliss.

They broke apart as both Snivy and Pikachu appreciated the new position. Pikachu's member was angled differently again in Snivy, going deeper than ever and the deep feeling in her stomach told her that this was a happy feeling. Pikachu found that Snivy's bouncing was doing wonders for his own pleasure, also being able to thrust into her deeper and fully allowed Pikachu to feel how it felt to have his entire member swallowed up by Snivy.

He moaned again as Snivy gave something close to a growl and pushed him down onto his back. A brief look of shock was eclipsed by the look of sheer bliss as Snivy began to ride Pikachu.

Snivy's pride had caught up with her and she decided that she wanted to do at least some of the work. Once Pikachu was on his back she extended her vines to gain extra leverage and began to pound herself up and down on his member.

The extraordinarily loud sound of flesh striking flesh rang out through the clearing, briefly overpowering the sounds of the mons moans as Snivy slammed Pikachu's cock into and out of her.

Both could feel their climax beginning to approach and neither were willing to wait for it. Pikachu's instinct's totally overrode rational thought the moment that Snivy leaned down and nibbled on his ear.

The sudden shot of primal instinct caused him to flip them over and begin thrusting with wild, sloppy abandon. Now in the missionary position Snivy's moans were heavily muffled by the ear she still gripped in her mouth. Pikachu easily heard Snivy's moans and her sounds of pleasure only drove him faster.

Gripping her shoulders, he duplicated vibration as he bucked into Snivy. The electric types natural speed amplified his rutting but his natural lack of stamina impeded it. Still Pikachu could move very fast in short bursts and so he went at it.

The sounds of their copulation had increased to such a fervour that more than a few pokémon in surrounding areas blushed and moved away. Snivy grasped and clawed at Pikachu's back as her teeth began to draw blood from his ear, her body had hit orgasm but it was still building into a massive climax.

The sudden jerk of pain in his ear brought Pikachu back to rational thought, but his body was far too gone to stop. Being able to think and focus caused the throb of his ear to turn into an erotic display of passion and he felt his lower body almost turning numb.

The only part of his lower body that could still be felt was his cock and balls, and with all the feeling now being located in one area; Pikachu couldn't hold back.

He tried to speak to tell Snivy he was about to cum but all that came out was a strangled moan. She responded in kind and the pair orgasmed together. To avoid biting his ear off Snivy released it before gnashing her teeth together and drove her hands into the fur on his back as Pikachu howled his release.

She joined him in a long, drawn-out moan of bliss as a new type of heat burst through her loins. The feeling of Pikachu's cum splashing into her finally caused her orgasm to burst and she gave a keening shriek before collapsing into silent shudders as her juice flooded their lower bodies.

Pikachu remained in her still thrusting and jerking his body with each of his own spurts of cum, replacing any that had washed out with her own orgasm. After forty seconds they both gave a shuddering moan and slumped against each other, the rest of her juice and his seed simply draining into her.

The pair of now very sticky mons sighed together as they lay in their joined fluids, neither felt particularly up for moving and cleaning themselves, or even each other. At the moment now all they wanted to do was relax and bask in the glow of the love they had waited for.


	10. (M) Salamence x (F) Scolipede

**This one was also written by a friend. He requested for the chapter before this one and this one to be added, so If you have a request let me know! I have some freed up space for requests.**

* * *

It was a bit of a dry day, Wednesday was.

It was of no surprise to Salamence, it had crossed over into summer a week ago and hadn't rained for a bit longer.

At least it hadn't rained on him, constantly moving around with his trainer made it difficult to fully 'get' how the local weather worked.

The only thing dryer than the day was the amusement he felt towards his trainer.

The crazy man was always going on about this and that, trying to defeat a particularly strong rival and steal his pokémon.

Most of the time he loved his trainer, but constantly challenging someone stronger than you always, every time, ended with bruises.

Now bruises on himself he could handle, even when they stung quite badly when his trainer would spray potions on them. Bruises on Scolipede, however, that was not okay.

Salamence tried to get their trainer to understand and maybe go a day or two without attacking his rival, but to no avail. Their trainer may be a little obsessed.

He wasn't too bad though, he did care for them quite well, just had a bit of a one track mind. At the current moment after landing after yet another failed attempt, their trainer just groaned and decided to lay there.

His two companions, weird little metal things Salamence was pretty sure weren't pokémon, freaked out a little. Didn't help that Scolipede had landed on their man, but once she realised she had landed on her trainer she freaked out herself and ran off.

Salamence knew his trainer would be okay, he had taken worse than Scolipede landing on him, so he was quite happy to leave him to the care of the others. Going after Scolipede was far more important.

It took him some time to find her. Scolipede could run insanely fast when she wanted to, it was good when she needed to chase after some opponent but not so good when he needed to chase after her.

His wings hurt from the battle but he still flew, he didn't go high up in case he missed her of his wings gave out and he fell back down to earth.

As he flew he noticed that this place had definitely gone a while without rain. There were uncountable amounts of dried, dead leaves even on the tree's branches. The grass was mostly brown with the occasional spot of green. And the simple manner of dryness in the air.

The good thing about all that was that it leads an easily traceable path to wherever Scolipede had ran off too.

As he flew he noticed the land beginning to have more life, grass was greener, trees were healthier, the air didn't make him want to drink a lake as much, and the path began to be harder to trail.

Honestly Salamence would prefer to be parched and still able to find Scolipede then fighting fit and unable to find her.

He decided to land.

His wings ached like nothing else, and he was afraid that up in the air he may not notice the little things that led to Scolipede.

On the ground he found he was right, now that he was close he could spot the tells of her quick movements much easier.

He wasn't afraid she be hurt by some other pokémon. Despite their many loses they knew they were strong, just happened to constantly fight someone stronger. No what he was afraid of was how she may be feeling.

Despite being a Scolipede she could be quite emotional and take little things to heart. One time he had made a little bit of fun of her being a different colour than other Scolipede, deep red instead of purple with teal marking instead of dark pink, and she had nearly attacked him.

Of course then she freaked out over attacking him and ran off.

It took some serious heart to heart between the two to get her to forgive him. But Salamence couldn't be too sorry for the situation. While he had admitted he may have been a tad jealous that she was, as the humans call, shiny. That heart to heart had led to something between them.

Salamence bumped his nose into a tree and was awoken out of his little recollections. He shook his head and looked forward, he could hear someone and what sounded like splashing.

Curiously he nosed his way through a few hanging branches and into a small clearing.

The very first thing he noticed was Scolipede, that led to great relief in finding her.

The second thing he noticed was that she was in a pond, that he could understand.

The third thing he noticed was that she was grinding against a smooth rock, that led blood leaving his brain.

With no blood left in his brain, Salamence couldn't make the conscious decision to leave, or go over to her, or even do so much as let her know he was there.

Instead he just stared.

He'd never actually seen Scolipede do something like this. Sort of together they were, but they had never mated or even anything minor. Although considering their body types he figured it'd be a whole lot more work to do those minor things.

But now he had a front row seat to stare into Scolipede's behind. There were those two odd, tail things on either side, each occasional flapping as Scolipede ground herself on the rock. She had a short stumpy tail-plate thing. He had generally referred to it as the object that stopped him and anyone else from seeing what he wanted to see.

But now that had lifted itself up like a tail, exposing herself to the rock. Due to the rock Salamence couldn't actually see her pussy, but he could see the wetness not due to the pond, hear the soft slick sounds of her grinding, and smell the scent of her arousal.

It was… different to say the least.

Salamence had smelt a few arousals in his time but nothing was quite like the mix of bug and poison and her. It was sharp, very sharp. Enough so he knew that he was going to sneeze soon enough and alert her of his presence.

Salamence knew as most pokémon did that pretty much every fluid Scolipede's had in their bodies were poisonous to some degree. And he doubted that the scent of her arousal was any different, but it caused his other head to throb harder and he knew that it was likely a good poison.

Her scent also had the vague scent of crushed insects. It wasn't quite as pungent as that, he'd never really smelt bugs in general but assumed that was a pretty common scent.

He couldn't claim it was a delicious, mouth-watering scent. Except that his mouth was watering and his cock was leaking.

He sneezed.

The dragon pokémon's sneeze was a little more forceful than another pokémon's sneeze and a little bit of fire escaped.

Scolipede froze mid-grind.

She slowly turned around to see Salamence staring at her.

The blood still hadn't returned to him but a certain fight or flight impulse was clearing his head. With her powerful body, prehensile horns and terrifying glare it was certainly awakening instincts that dragons rarely experienced.

"What."

Scolipede managed the one word but was unable to voice out the rest, each angry word seemed to overwhelm the other and left her gaping at him.

Salamence, his instincts warring with his mind, slowly rolled over and Scolipede's glare was drawn down to his cock.

She was considerably taller than he was, but Salamence equalled it out with greater bulk and width. While Scolipede had never seen another Scolipede's penis, she was pretty sure it wouldn't quite match up to this perverted dragons cock.

Not only was it long, it tapered and grew to be considerably thick. That was all well and good to her but also she noted it had ridged. _"Ridges!"_ She screamed to herself.

The expression had thrown her off her instinctive rage and rational thought was returning. "Salamence. What… what… what are you doing here?"

Salamence breathed a sigh of relief, even if the fear had only excited him more, and answered. "I followed. I knew you'd beat yourself up over landing on our trainer, didn't expect it so literally."

He waggled his eye ridges and she found herself going so red one could see it through her carapace. "I. That. You. GAH!" Scolipede shook her head hard and stomped over to Salamence who was looking fearful again.

She glared down at him with a look no dragon could match. "Why were you spying on me?"

Salamence swallowed but even this was exciting him. "I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. And when I found you… grinding on that rock I just froze, maybe a little jealous. Of that rock." He stared up at her imploringly and she melted.

"I… oh fine."

She bent down to give him a small lick. Salamence smiled and went to get up, only to find one of her legs in place, holding him down.

"Uh… Scolipede?"

She smiled down at him with eyes glazed. "You interrupted my alone time. That rock will be all cold again, it just took me ages to heat in up and I can't do it again." Salamence gulped again. "But I think I've found a new hard surface that comes pre-warmed."

She shifted until she was standing on top of him but Salamence couldn't help it. He laughed.

Scolipede was looking incredibly seductive, but her tone had wavered several times, and the way she ended was just hilarious.

Once he began to laugh she went flaming red again. "Shut UP!"

Still chortling, Salamence leaned up to lick her face. "Sorry. But was that rehearsed?" Scolipede Immediately shifted her eyes away from him and one of her legs began leading his chest.

"M-maybe a little bit of it."

He grinned and gave her another lick on the face. "If you wanted to do this, why didn't you just ask?"

Scolipede sighed. "I was embarrassed. I mean look at me." She gestured as well as she could with a foreleg. "I'm a giant ugly bug and I didn't think you'd want to, with me."

Now he felt bad, really bad. "Hey, hey, hey. Scolipede look at me." He pulled her face to look into his. "I think you're stunning. Always had, that's why I teased you about your colour. I was jealous. I didn't think you'd like me; never really thought you had thought the other way."

Scolipede smiled and she nuzzled him. "Thanks." Her eyes then turned back to being dangerously seductive. "However. I am still quite horny, and." She bumped his member with a back leg. "You still seem quite hard."

Her forelegs were still placed on his white chest and she was quite heavy, his white scales stopped any actual damage but the pressure points hurt. Combined with the bruises he still had and her dominance over him, Salamence was honestly a little worried it'd all be a little too much and he'd cum early.

Scolipede was feeling around with her hindquarters. He was quite large and she could feel him bump against her and leave streaks of milky precum all over her hindquarters. But was having a little trouble hitting the mark.

Eventually after nearly a dozen tries she felt his tip press into her opening and in her hasty excitement slammed herself down.

While she had been having fun with a rock, the grinding did little other than make her wet. Scolipede had not prepared for something actually entering her and had forgotten this little fact in her excitement.

Salamence had realised that and was about to warn her, but then she speared herself on him and briefly all conscious thought left him.

Scolipede's gasp of pain brought him back though and he opened his eyes to find her wincing and looking highly uncomfortable. She had brought over half of his member into her and was now recognising that being too fast was not to right choice.

Scolipede was grinding her teeth together to stop any more gasps of pain and she could feel herself clench and unclench repeatable against Salamence.

" _He's probably loving this,"_ Scolipede thought glumly, but while he did like something hot, warm and wet around him. She was too tight. Most of all he couldn't enjoy himself while she was in pain and let her know this.

"Okay Scolipede you need to lift yourself off of me." She glanced down when he spoke and it was far from what she thought he'd say.

"W-what?"

Salamence leaned up and began licking her face, in between licks he said. "You're in pain. I don't want that. Pull yourself off and we can try this again some other time."

Scolipede did lift herself off, but as she moved over each ridge and bump on his cock she said. "I'll lift off, but I'm not stopping yet. I can handle a little pain." Salamence twitched with each clench she had as she lifted off of him, it felt wonderful, but he didn't want her to be in pain.

"Scolipede," he began but she cut him off.

"No. Please. I won't just slam myself onto you, I'll go slow. Please I really want this."

Scolipede were known for having rather dispassionate expressions, rarely showing any emotion beside boredom and anger. But this one, his Scolipede, was looking down at him with a stunning array of hope, determination, need and care.

How could he say no?

Salamence nodded and Scolipede's eyes lit up. She nodded and once only the tip of his cock was in her, she slowly sunk back down.

Scolipede didn't go so far this time, she simply pressed down until it became uncomfortable and then lifted herself back up. She'd grind and wiggle the same length down a few times and then press further down.

The ridges and bumps of his cock scraped against her walls wonderfully. With each press down Salamence felt the wonderful warmth and tightness of Scolipede envelop his cock a little deeper most times.

Where at first Scolipede slammed herself into him and that caused pain, now she seemed to be almost nursing his cock. She pressed down lightly and then pulled herself up, before pushing herself back down and pulling herself back up.

His member was only about a fourth of the way into her, Salamence didn't want to push her but he knew the pleasure could be far greater for the both of them.

Salamence tried to devise a way to improve the mating for both of them, but each time he managed to start thinking, Scolipede would clench, or let out a breathy moan and conscious thought abandoned him.

Eventually his other head decided for him and began telling his hips to thrust up into Scolipede. He did so lightly and they fell into a new rhythm. It started off a little clumsily, he'd thrust up into her as she was pulling back and little would be accomplished.

Then she'd move down on him as he gave a stronger thrust and would end up going in a little too far. But all this led to the right rhythm, as Scolipede would pull up he'd pull back, and when she'd fall down he'd give small thrusts up into her.

As surely as he had expected progress was made. Further inches were enveloped in her folds and her previous pain had all been washed away with the fluids that seemed to pour out of her with every movement they made.

It felt amazing for both of them.

Salamence's ridged cock rubbed in all the right places, bumping into pleasurable places and scraping against her walls

Scolipede began to slam herself down fully onto him, the entirety of Salamence's cock plunging fully into her wet folds and more of her ejaculate gushed around his cock.

Moaning deeply, Scolipede raised her head up high, she could already feel the beginnings of her climax and it was already feeling better than any rocks.

She began to drool and her saliva dripped from her mouth into Salamence's mouth, he also had his head back as far as it would go and groaning deeply.

They sped up.

Actions moved from a steady, strong thumping to a more desperate, bestial humping. They lost their rhythm but neither mons was in the right state of mind to care.

Scolipede began making a chittering squeak as she felt the bumps on Salamence's cock begin growing more stiff, extra blood was pumping as he sped up and the bumps enlarged slightly. The area of his member that held the ridges were also becoming more stiff and Scolipede could feel them occasionally catch and give a slight pull to the most sensitive button on her body.

Salamence was rumbling an ever-present growl as all thought in one head moved to the other. He couldn't help but focus all effort and attention into gaining more pleasure, the sheer feelings of Scolipede thumping down onto him drove him crazy, and the way her pussy constantly clenched down on him was maddening.

For their first time both Salamence and Scolipede forgot themselves slightly and began to go rough. Salamence could feel himself grow dizzy and a purple blush began to mark his face while his cock ached and ached but couldn't release.

A very small, ancient, instinctual part of him remembered something interesting about Scolipede as a species. Every fluid in their body was poisonous to some degree, and she had been drooling into his own mouth for several minutes now.

A part of him wanted to get out of their and find a way to recover from the poison he now realised was racing through his body. Every other part of him found that the thrill of such danger, and the dizzy sensations the poison was granting simply made the experience better.

Salamence began to growl and moan random syllables while Scolipede surrender to her own biological instincts and began to rampage him.

Slamming herself down so hard and fast that she almost bent his cock at bad angles. Luckily Salamence only got into it himself and they managed to fall back into a rhythm, preventing any damage to his cock at least.

Scolipede screeched and Salamence roared as they fell into the complete bliss on primal passion. She lunged down and bit him in the shoulder, spreading even more poison directly into his bloodstream. In response Salamence only thrusted up harder and nipped at her carapace.

One of Salamence's feet began to thump against the ground as he felt his orgasm approach. Both of Scolipede's tails began swinging and she bit down even harder, tasting the dragons blood and revelling in the passion of dominance.

Salamence's spines had locked up so hard that as Scolipede tried to rise up, part of her realised that she'd literally tear herself to do so. What little leeway that had was spent in a desperate hump, Scolipede moaning around the bite she had inflicted and blood she had drawn and Salamence's legs all trying to run upside down.

Finally, he felt his cock give three hard throbs and Salamence roared, slamming his cock up and down as far as he could move as his orgasm washed over him. The poison in his system had driven his mind to a mush of instinct, only wanting to feel the orgasm. With nothing impeding his feelings Salamence's orgasm was extreme, yet only lasted for twenty seconds.

As Salamence had begun thrusting regardless, Scolipede joined him in the bliss of orgasm. His ridges had been locked in place right by her clit and the humping had stimulated it. The thrusting, however, had slammed into her clit continuously as combined with the taste of Salamence's blood and her already building orgasm, crashed into it and sent her whimpering from the pleasure.

Neither pokémon were aware of the passage of time as they spent locked in their embrace. It was a few minutes as Salamence's seed pumped into Scolipede before trickling off. Her orgasm washed his lower body and caused a whole heap of stickiness. Scolipede still hadn't released Salamence from her bite, but as she leant down on him he was comforted regardless and Salamence nuzzled gently against the side of her head.

Scolipede then did release him and gave a few small licks to both apologise for biting him, and to secretly taste a little more of his blood. She couldn't help it, Scolipede were like that.

Salamence gave her his own small lick of forgiveness and the two sighed.

Salamence's spines relaxed enough that he was able to pull out with minimal squeaking from the overstimulated Scolipede.

Scolipede spoke first through her panting. "S-sorry for… biting you."

Salamence gave her an oddly goofy grin and mumbled. "T's l'right. Felt 'ood."

Scolipede blinked down at Salamence who was smiling vacantly, staring off somewhere she couldn't quite figure out. She then spotted the purple blush and mounting horror caused her to fall off of him.

"By the legends! I poisoned you!"

Scolipede looked left, then right, then left again trying to spot the berry bush she needed. She saw no Pecha berries in sight but was pretty sure she had seen some when she was rampaging through the trees earlier.

With a hurried. "I'll be right back," the Salamence she rushed off, only to wobble and almost fall over. Scolipede groaned at the punishment for all the pleasure she had received but resolved it wouldn't stop her. She trundled on at a more manageable pace on the path of broken things she knew she had caused.

It was farther than she was comfortable but she did find a Pecha berry bush. Grabbing as many as she could without swallowing them herself, Scolipede rushed back as fast as she could.

She returned to find Salamence trying to hump the air, his cock was hard again like it was earlier and part of Scolipede was impressed. _"I thought guys needed more time,"_ she couldn't help but stare at his cock for a moment before snapping herself out of it.

" _No! Bad Scolipede, Salamence needs help,"_ her eyes drifted back to his cock for a moment, _"no. No! not that type of help,"_ Salamence then gave a moan of need as his eyes spotted her.

"Scooolipeeede…"

Salamence drew her name out and his stumpy legs tried to touch at his cock. Silently Scolipede dropped the Pecha berries to the ground and stalked over to Salamence he grinned at her and rolled over onto his four legs. He trotted past the short distance still separating them and nuzzled her long neck, which was as high as he could reach on all fours.

Salamence gave a slow lick to one of the spines on her neck and Scolipede grunted, he gave a deep chuckle and moved on, licking more and more of her body.

Scolipede sighed and bent her stumpy legs to press her body to the ground, Salamence gave another sensual laugh and moved to behind her. He licked into her opening and Scolipede gasped, the rocks were always cold and Salamence's cock was very hard. But his tongue was soft, wet, warm and could move in ways no other part of their bodies could move.

He licked up the dried fluids that belonged to Scolipede and she thought for a moment that this would only poison him more. Then he stuck his tongue inside of her and Scolipede thought to herself. _"He's a big tough dragon, he can… he can… ooh, he can survive for a few more minutes,"_ Salamence licked inside of her and tasted Scolipede freshly.

She tasted a bit like she smelled, not the most pleasant and it did burn his tongue slightly. But Salamence loved it, he knew this was her, this was Scolipede and he loved that. Pressing his long tongue in deeper Salamence was even able to taste the aftermath of himself, the dragon pokémon's seed completely unharmed by the poison of Scolipede. Part of him felt masculine pride, another thought his own seed tasted little better then Scolipede, the third couldn't help but be further aroused at the knowledge of what he was tasting.

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, Salamence brought a heavy paw up and pressed it into Scolipede's side and pushed.

Her lower end fell down to the side and she grunted, pressing her left foreleg into the ground and allowing the right one be raised into the air, allowing her body to be twisted slightly.

Salamence grinned as he eyed Scolipede, her lower end matched up at a perfect height to his cock, while the front part of her body still leaned proud and straight. Scolipede turned to eye Salamence back and he felt his cock throb harder at the look she was sending him.

With eyes lidded and mouth open slightly, Scolipede whispered. "Do it," and Salamence did it.

He pressed in gently, pressing his twitching cock against her folds and pushing until he felt something give. Both pokémon sighed as they were reconnected through mating, Salamence had never quite stopped leaking cum due to the poison acting as some form of aphrodisiac and little of his seed had been removed from Scolipede.

His cock slid in very easily due to the remaining fluids, and Scolipede's body already being loosened by the previous romp.

A light slick, slick, slick sound resounded with each thrust Salamence gave. While he was only more aroused than he was before, Salamence didn't want to fall into the crazed rut they had fallen into before. This one was set to be loving.

Scolipede moaned out with each thrust her partner gave, a small puff of air escaping her each time. Salamence was going gently, but he was still barely constraining his strength. Each thrust pounded her body and rocked her back and forth, requiring Scolipede to brace herself on the one remaining she stood on.

Salamence's eyes were glazed over as he stared at Scolipede but barely registering her own presence. The poison was really beginning to get to him. His thrusts remained a constant pound that didn't decrease in speed or strength, but it didn't increase either.

He gave a breathless moan and slumped forward slightly, barely holding himself aloft. Scolipede started from the sudden jolt before moaning as Salamence began to grind against her, but once she regained her wits she realised Salamence's condition.

"Salamence?"

Scolipede called but he didn't react, still just continued humping away. Feeling worry briefly overwhelm the pleasure, Scolipede looked around and spotted the Pecha berries she had dropped, she leaned down as far as her neck could go and Salamence grunted as he felt the position change slightly.

She quickly grabbed three and righted herself.

"Sawewats!"

Scolipede tried to call but her mouth was filled with berries, berries that began to break slightly under the movement of her jaw. Deciding to just go for it, Scolipede bent her body further and leant in to Salamence, his head was now on her back and was drooling from his lolling tongue.

She butted him slightly and he lifted his head; in a flash Scolipede closed the distance between their mouths and kissed Salamence, pushing the berries into his mouth as soon as she could.

Salamence had grown to a dangerously purple colour but almost instantaneously the Pecha berries did their incredible work. Salamence began chewing with vigour and Scolipede retrieved the rest and pressed her mouth to his again.

She extended the kiss slightly longer this time, but didn't want to drown out the Pecha berries with her poisonous saliva and withdrew. Salamence chewed slowly at first but quickly sped up, devoting his full focus to the berries and even stopping his humping.

He sighed and leant against her and Scolipede nuzzled back. "Sorry for poisoning you, and then being selfish," she whispered to him.

Salamence then gave a sudden, hard thrust.

"o-OH!"

Scolipede squeaked and Salamence lifted his head, a rather impish grin spread across his draconic face. He licked her face and then gave another hard thrust, his cock was suddenly throbbing hard and his bumps and ridges were tightening up again.

He began panting again as he began to pound her, slamming his cock in and out with full control. Scolipede gasped out high voiced as their differing position than their first time allowed Salamence to press right into her button of pleasure, going in and out.

"G-gah. S-Sal…" Scolipede did what Salamence had done earlier and began just whispering inconsequential syllables. Her pussy clenched each time he drove into her body, mashing his spiny bumps against her clit, relaxed for just a brief moment before clenching again when he pulled out.

Salamence wasn't losing control this time, his head was clear of the poison and he just wanted both of them to enjoy without having to draw blood or be poisoned.

Scolipede was swinging her head back and forth, uncertain in her convulsions where her head should be. She had to move, simply laying still could not be done with Salamence causing such pleasure, she reared her head up high and kicked out slightly with all of her legs, stretching into a keening squeal before needing to move again.

Salamence made sure she couldn't move far, gripping her body at the midline with his two front legs and squeezing his back two against one of her back legs. He couldn't stay still either, the rapid thrusting was one thing but he found himself tossing his head and even shooting off the occasional attack into the sky.

Salamence and Scolipede could feel their ends approaching and he only sped up, Scolipede finding words and continuously telling him not to stop. The distance between the thrusts became shorter as Salamence's spines became harder until he was humping desperately against her back.

Both pokémon found themselves oohing as their pleasure reached its pinnacle. Scolipede hissed out sharply before keening out into a piercing cry as her orgasm crashed against her body, causing her body to clench too tightly around Salamence and preventing him from moving at all. Her ejaculate rushed out and ran down both of their legs.

Salamence ended up giving a scream of pleasure that led into a yell the sound of a roar as his cock was completely trapped. He jerked sharply with each spurt his cock gave, seven in total, into Scolipede's body before tapering off into a full-body shudder of pleasure.

Both pokémon panted hard, Scolipede's body still convulsed every few seconds, and Salamence's member was still twitching every so often. Salamence allowed his body to fall slightly onto hers and he gave her a hug around the midsection.

Salamence and Scolipede sighed together. "Well that was fun," Salamence grinned down at Scolipede and waited for her response.

She gave a weak snort. "I'm sure you can do better next time."

Salamence froze up as all traces of pride shattered and he slipped and fell from Scolipede, falling onto his side and laying their stiffly.

Scolipede giggled and opened her mouth to tell him it was a joke when something seemed to click with Salamence. "Next time?" He looked up to her with a cute, to her, amount of hope gleaming in his eyes. "We'll do more of this?"

Scolipede took just a moment to stop herself from hoofing him in the face and dialled it down to an eye roll. "Yes silly," and deciding to continue with her joke, "we need to find some way to make you better and you sure aren't practising with anyone else."

This time Salamence did pick up on the sarcastic tone and he smiled, picking himself off of the ground and gave her a lick on the face. "I'm glad."

Scolipede gave him a smile and licked him back. "I'm tired now; do we have to go back now?"

Salamence shook his head. "Nah, I'm sure our rotund trainer can wait a bit. He's probably unconscious now anyway," Scolipede blushed slightly as she remembered landing on him but shook it off when Salamence squished their bodies together. Dragon and giant bug were not the easiest body types to snuggle together but they managed.

Not bothering to wash off just yet, Salamence and Scolipede fell asleep quickly.

 **######**

The next day brought many surprises. One being the fact that the events Salamence and Scolipede had experienced were not a dream.

This was proven by the second surprise; the pair was stuck together for a few minutes.

The third surprise was when on the way back Scolipede doubled over in pain and to each pokémon's surprise she laid an egg.

The fourth surprise was the look on their trainers face when they presented the egg to him, his giant moustache nearly flew with the yell of surprise.

The fifth surprise was how happy he was for them and then awkwardly having to explain it to the wacky metal pair.

The final surprise was when he tried to kiss the egg. One that had been laid only a few minutes ago. The look on his face was recorded and would be laughed about for years to come.


	11. (M) Registeel x (F) Suicune

**A/N: Heya! This is my second personal lemon, hope you all enjoy! I take requests before you ask me READ THE RULES on my profile. I can't stress this enough... anyway hope you all enjoy my pairing.**

 **B/N: Greetings. Back to the regular lemons now. This one is an interesting one... and do check his rules, there is no reason not too and they are easy to find on his profile!**

* * *

Another day in the Hall of Origins, Registeel and Suicune are about to go on their first date ever after the party that was held by Arceus and Giratina. Today Registeel was going to be hanging out with Suicune by playing Super Smash Brothers for Wii U, watching movies, and all of the sorts.

"Okay Registeel, calm down, she won't mind being here, will she?" The steel titan freaked out.

"Calm down Steel, relax take a deep breath," Regirock spoke in a low tone while meditating.

Registeel took his friends advice and went to take a deep breath before pausing. "Wait? We can't actually breathe!" Registeel exclaimed.

"So just pretend you are," Regirock replied.

Soon enough Registeel relaxed.

"Good, now we will be out by the time she comes so you two can have some alone time," Regice giggled, sending her brother right back into panic time.

"Come on it is just a first date! Honestly we won't be doing anything like that soon..." He spouted as the circles on his face lit up indicating blushing since the Regis failed in the 'face' department.

"She a gamer too," Regirock said out of the blue.

"Suicune?" Registeel asked. "How do you know that?"

"Her friend Rhyperior told me so, that makes you two a perfect match... she a nerd like you."

Registeel facepalmed. "I kinda figured she was..."

"Well don't do the naughty," Regice laughed.

"You guys are not helping!" Registeel fell back on his bed.

"Alright let's go before he backs out of it," Regirock suggested.

"Alright! Have fun," Regice called as Registeel watched his siblings walk out of the room.

Registeel was looking very forward to this since he knew that Suicune might actually like him, plus she did tell him she wanted to start hanging out with him... so what else did he have to lose?

Almost everyone thinks he is the biggest nerd ever, and apparently that was a bad thing, but for some reason not Suicune... if she did then she must be okay with it since she apparently is a nerd too.

"I am so damn nervous," he whispered.

"Oh, are you?" A voice giggled.

"Holy Arceus! Who the fuck!?"

"Bruh chill, it's me Jirachi." The named pokémon floated into Registeel's field of vision.

"Dammit Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Registeel yelled his circles flared orange indicating the anger emotion.

Jirachi floated with his arms out "Take a chill pill man!"

"And just how am I supposed to take one of those?" Registeel waved his arms in front of his… face. There was no mouth. He slumped back on his bed.

"Well... I can help you I am quite the ladies' man." Jirachi grinned.

"Oh really? Then how come I have never seen you with a female?"

"Bruh, seriously. Bruh. Look I have non-legendary females after me! Eh… I don't like them except one maybe, but that's beside the point! What exactly do you need help with?"

Registeel sat up and spoke. "First off I know what a date is but never actually been on one... how does this dating thing work?"

"Okay, so she gets here, you take her somewhere for most of the day. Then if she wants to come back and kick it with you make it worth her while."

"How do I do that?" Registeel asked.

"I don't know every female is different... just ask her what she wants to do and whatever it is do it... even if it is sex," he said the last part quickly

Registeel's lights turned bright red. "Jirachi!"

"What? I'm telling the truth!"

"She's not the kind to just have sex the first day!" He defended her.

Jirachi shrugged. "Hey, you never know... all mon are different."

Whatever, so I just do whatever she wants to do?"

Jirachi nodded.

"Anything else I need to take note of?"

"Oh! Don't compliment her ass."

Registeel facepalmed again and groaned. "Yes of course...I know that!" He threw his arms up.

"Third, try to be a gentleman, don't stroke her hair or whatever that purple stuff is... if you two are close don't abruptly touch her face if she stays still as you reach, then you can go for face stroke."

"Great advice," Registeel muttered disdainfully.

"Hope that helps now I am off!"

Registeel told him to hold up. "How did you even get in here?" He demanded.

"Oh, there was a window open and I heard you complaining about something, so I decided to pay a little visit. Anyway, good luck Steelster"

Registeel laid back on his bed again, it couldn't be that hard to go on a date with Suicune could it?

"Maybe I should tidy up before she comes over? Yeah, I think that's a good idea…"

...

"So, you're going on a date with Registeel?" Articuno said to Suicune, her friend.

"Yeah, I mean I never dated anyone before so I'm not sure what to do," Suicune trailed off.

"Do whatever you usually do or whatever," Articuno said as she flapped her wings to stretch them.

"Maybe, but what is your advice about males?"

"Some are dicks, some are gentlemen, some are gay, some are pervs, some are..." Articuno continued.

"I get it but Registeel seems like a gentleman, any advice with those kinds of males?"

"Well for one don't make him feel uncomfortable... I heard he is a little bit timid."

"Why would I want him to be uncomfortable?" She looked at her roommate.

"Well just making sure, anyway, you need to start with being chill and just you know do whatever he wants to do, maybe if it is sex."

"Sex?" She blushed at the word. "We just started dating and you are going to bring up sex in this?" She freaked out.

"Relax girl, you will do fine, I mean I thought you wanted to be tailgated"

"No! I mean if I know the male and trust him... but not right off the bat!" She almost screamed.

"Calm down, I'm just poking... anyway just make sure to do all the things I said."

She face-planted into her pillow and let out a muffled groan.

"Girl chill out, look the dude has a crush on you for like what... a month? You had a crush on him for even longer..."

She lifted her head and stared at Articuno.

"I'm trying to get you to get off your ass and go for it, what have you got to lose? I mean you could land anyone you wanted... and he's the one you want right?"

"Yeah..." She mumbled

"So, what is stopping you? Rejection?"

"Yes..."

"Don't worry, If I need to I'll go fetch Giratina and she can help you with this."

Suicune jolted up since Giratina was not to ever be messed with, if she says she will rip your soul out of you she doesn't bluff, plus she is Arceus' wife... mess with her and you have to deal with him.

"I got this! I won't need her help in the matter." She nervously laughed.

Suicune took a deep breath and hopped off her bed to go and find Registeel's room.

"Okay Suicune, calm down, he's a normal Registeel... how damn adorable he is. I can't get nervous now... it might make me back out. No! He is the first guy to actually respect me so much, so I need to respect him and go on this damn date with him!"

She was walking when she saw Regirock and ran over to him.

"Regirock!"

"Suicune? What is the matter?"

"Well, can you tell me what your brother likes to do so I can be a little more prepared for our date?"

"Registeel? Oh, that's right you him have a date today. I'll have you know he is very nervous just like you are."

Suicune felt somewhat relieved she wasn't the only one nervous about this ordeal.

"He's still in his room, I guess freaking out I don't know, better hurry on over to him. Besides I'm sure you'll know what he likes to do when you get there"

Suicune nodded. "Okay." As she speed-walked towards the Regis' home.

…

Registeel breathed as he decided to tidy up his room before Suicune came over. As he gathered up the various knickknacks scattered over the living space he thought. 'Okay so she is going to be here any minute, so I need to be myself, right? I mean at the party she said she was glad I was being myself... though I could have been more of myself... if that makes sense?'

He then heard a knock.

"Who is it?" He yelled from his room.

"Registeel? It's me Suicune!"

"Shit" He cursed under his breath. "Come in! I'm just in my room, tidying this place up, just uhh sit wherever you want!" 'Son of a biscuit, she's here... what am I going to do? Well maybe I really do need to take Jirachi's advice...'

She opened the door with her white strings and closed it back and took a moment to observe there were three rooms besides the living room. Each of the three rooms belongs to one of the Regi trio.

She entered the living area and glanced around. Neat and orderly, as the Regi's were known to be.

"You still here?" Registeel called out.

Suicune cocked her head to the door of Registeel. "Yeah? I'm here just looking around."

Registeel finished cramming as many things into his cupboard as he could and took a calming moment before walking out to see Suicune.

"Oh, uhh hey" Registeel could muster up.

Suicune perked up and smiled. "Do I get to see your room now?" She fluttered her eyelashes and Registeel could only nod.

She saw that he had posters of Sonic the Hedgehog, Dragon Ball Z and a few others. She saw a portrait of Registeel with his brother and sister, Regirock and Regice. She wondered what it would be like if Raikou and Entei were her siblings. She eyed the next portrait of Registeel and Jirachi, she had heard that Jirachi is one of Registeel's close friends. The last one was of his siblings with Regigigas behind them.

"Things look pretty clean," Suicune noted and grinned, looking to the cupboard. "Mind if I look in there?"

"W-well," Registeel stuttered and Suicune laughed.

"Just kidding, so what are we doing

"Well, whatever you want to do..."

"Oh no whatever you want to do." She tried using Articuno's advice.

"No Suicune, I want you to be the one to decide what we do," Registeel argued.

"Well okay then... how about we go out for a bit and maybe just relax somewhere with a warm breeze." She closed her eyes smiling.

"Sure! I'll just grab my stuff and we'll go. Wait actually let's stay a bit before we go anywhere"

Siucune nodded in agreemwent.

…

"So, how's it been going?" She asked since he clearly wasn't the type to start conversations...

"Good, I guess... been doing the same old same old..." He tapped his metallic fingers together. "How about you?"

"Same, can't complain..."

The two just stayed quiet for a few minutes and Registeel decided to let her crash for a bit since he himself was still tired... he hoped Regigigas' Slow Start wasn't wearing off on him

"Where are my manners? Would you like anything to drink?" Registeel quickly asked

"Um, Pepsi if you have any?"

Registeel quickly nodded, which required his whole body. He left his room and went to the kitchen. He poured her some in a glass and brought it back to her.

"Thank you," she spoke as she took a sip of her beverage. She then got an idea. "Hey I want to watch you play one of those games you have."

Registeel looked around to find a game he been playing, called Sonic Mania.

"Sonic Mania? Oh, that new Classic Sonic game with the blue Hedgehog! I didn't know you had that!"

"You a Sonic fan?"

"Hells yeah!" She grinned widely.

The circles on Registeel's version of a face lit up blue, showing his excited surprise. "Alright you can play after I complete this level!"

Registeel controlled the blue hedgehog with the two-tailed fox following behind. He breezed right through the zone and made it to the boss and demolished it, impressing Suicune.

"Wow I never seen a good Sonic player like you." she giggled.

Registeel's circles turned pink. "I wouldn't say I'm that good, I just you know, love to play his games..." He rubbed the back of his head.

'I wonder why his face circles change color like that...' Suicune thought to herself before deciding to just ask. "Why do your circles change colors like that?"

"Oh, for us Regis our circles will shine a certain color depending on what emotion we are feeling. I take it back only for my siblings... Regigigas's circle colors don't change..."

"I hear he created you and the others..."

"Yeah he is like a father but not biologically... if that makes sense. He built us…"

Suicune nodded. "Yeah, he made you but not the sexual way, right?"

"Y-yeah," Registeel's circles lit up red for a moment. "Anyway… Regirock, Regice, and I are very close... sibling bond I guess..."

"Well, I kinda wish Entei and Raikou were siblings to me, but hey I ain't complaining since they would likely get on my nerves." She giggled once more.

Registeel chuckled too. "Oh, let me see you play Five Nights at Freddy's!" Registeel raised his arms slightly.

"A s-scary game?" Suicune stammered.

"Yup, not scared, are you?"

"Hey! We'll see about that! Sit me in your gaming chair then Steelzer!"

She sat in his blue gaming chair with her paws resting on his desk. She stared at the computer screen with Freddy glitching out on the menu.

"I'm starting to regret this Registeel," she muttered.

Registeel put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, you got this. Night one is easy anyway..."

"Okay if you say so... I don't trust animatronics... they are creepy as hell."

Registeel's circles went a soft blue for a moment. Not that Suicune saw it. "Well, I am sorta close to those, just look at me..." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"I don't find you at all scary," Suicune replied, not taking her eyes off of the game. "Maybe a little cute."

Registeel's arms flailed and he leaned backwards still like he was powered off. His circles a bright red.

"Registeel!?"

He adjusted himself. "Sorry, it's a habit..."

Suicune sighed in relief she then looked at the screen and sighed in pressure. "Alright if I die on here I'm done," she quickly said.

Registeel nodded.

Suicune listened to the phone guy who explained how to survive the night.

"Isn't this like an old game but still pretty popular?"

"I was planning on deleting it from my laptop to free up some space but here you are playing it."

She slammed the laptop shut when Golden Freddy appeared on the screen.

"Nope! I'm done!"

Registeel stood there in silence, circles flickering to a spotty purple. He rarely saw Golden Freddy himself.

"Do you have any fighting games?" She breathed.

"Super Smash Bros for the Wii U."

"Really!? What are we waiting for? Let's smash!" She squealed with her snout against Registeel's face, smiling very wide. Registeel's mind registered the 'let's smash' and thought of a lewd thing but brushed over it.

"Alright Becky, who you like to use?" He asked sitting on his bed.

Suicune pretended not to notice the Becky comment and replied instead. "Sonic, Gannondorf, and Shulk."

"Hey me too, though I like to throw Cloud and Captain Falcon in there..."

"I'm using Sonic, I called him!"

Registeel crossed his arms. "Whatever I'll just beat you with Gannondorf."

The two chose their fighters and the stage. The two were neck and neck in fighting and she hit him with Sonic's back tilt and he ko'd him.

She giggled. "Better luck next time Registeel."

"Ha ha, very funny." He chuckled.

"You might have won if you didn't go for that Reverse Warlock Punch." She giggled.

"I usually don't use it much since it can be punished."

They both laughed and stopped and stared at each other. They both turned away quickly. They soon heard a knock at the door.

Registeel opened up the living room door and saw his siblings Regice and Regirock.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

"Well Regirock here got in a fight with Cobalion" Regice scoffed trying to fold her arms.

"He started it!" Regirock huffed.

"Wait what started the fight?" Suicune asked.

"Well..." Regirock rubbed his head.

FLASHBACK TIME

"Cobalion shut the fuck up you iron clad shit."

"Who you think you talking to?! I will slap the piss out your mouth!"

'Coming from someone who drank his own piss before" Regirock chuckled fist-bumping Victini.

"You fuck nugget!"

Regirock used Ancient Power but did little to Cobalion who tried to hit Regirock with Iron Head. Regirock used protect then grabbed Cobalion and used Super Power, burying him under the ground. The two glared at each other fiercely then noticed a tall shadow enveloping them.

"What are you two doing?" Giratina growled making both of them stand straight up.

"Well," they both started.

"MY Arceus said for you to stop fighting... if you hurt anyone cause of your fight you will pay dearly for it understood!?" Her eyes spewed flames.

"Yes ma'am!" They both saluted.

"I'm going to blow a blood vessel one day I swear," Giratina whispered to herself

FLASHBACK END

"So, we came back here till things cool down... besides I need to do some cleaning, so you guys might want to go somewhere till I can get every one of our rooms straightened out." She nudged Registeel as to give a hint.

"O-oh right!"

Suicune looked at him confused.

"Well, let us know when we can come back?" He asked with Suicune following behind.

"Does she usually do that?' She asked somewhat disappointed they couldn't stay in his room longer. Then an idea hit her. "Hey, let's go to my room!" She smiled wide.

"Sure, you've seen mine after all."

"Great!" She looked down to notice he was holding one of her sashes in his hand and she blushed but didn't remove it. "L-let's go," she stuttered.

...

"Here we are! me and Articuno's place to sleep"

"Articuno?"

"Yup, she is my roommate, she appears to be out and about."

Registeel looked around and felt a relaxing feel in the air.

"So, make yourself comfortable on my bed, I'll be right back."

He sat down on her bed which was very soft, so soft he slid back on it. He stared at her tv which was left on by Articuno.

I can't believe she took more interest into me after that incident... I still feel embarrassed on how it went down. I swear sometimes Cobalion gets on my nerves... but I really owe him.

A Few days earlier...

"Damn, I can't believe I am about to do this out in public... I got to get rid of it though," he said looking down at his erection. "I mean many legendaries and even non-legends do it outside so..." He started stroking his erect rod. He moaned Suicune's name as his slender arms pumped his cock.

"Suicune". He sped up a bit faster. He thought about stopping since he was in public, but for legendaries to do stuff out in public like that isn't really looked at since some legendaries have sex outside. It was all well and good till Cobalion butted in.

"Well, well."

"Shit! Have you ever heard of privacy!?" Registeel hid behind a bush.

"Wouldn't call it privacy if you are doing it in public." He smirked.

"True but you do know pokémon mostly do it in public right? Where no one usually goes?"

"True, but you are masturbating to Suicune! Suicune thinks you are a fucking retard, she only hangs with you because you are pathetic, just wait till she hears about this."

"Wait! Hold on she wouldn't say stuff like that!"

"Whatever I'm out" Cobalion laughed.

"No, if everyone finds out then... I'm so fucking screwed," Registeel groaned.

...

"Checkmate" Regirock said. Rayquaza stared at the board and he growled then threw it shattering all the chess pieces over some of the restaurant.

"Don't you ever stop eating?" Azelf asked a giant puff pokémon.

"This food is noice, we snorlax take tons to eat"

"I don't honestly know what to say."

"Okay first off, calm down," Celebi said over the phone. "Look I told you we don't serve these on a Sunday... Yes, I know the customer is always right mumbo jumbo... maybe you are the few who are not. Good day" He hung up the phone. "I swear I don't like owning a restaurant sometimes." The phone rang again. "I swear if that is Victini prank calling..."

"Regigigas you are practically a father to those Regi's…" Groudon chuckled looking over to Regirock and Rayquaza.

"Well I had to lose my memory after I made them, so I don't know why I did in the first place."

"So, then I was like girl, shut the hell up no one cares!" Articuno chimed.

"Well I say one thing, you can never find a loyal, truthful, and gentleman like males often," a sandslash said, grooming her quills.

Suicune was daydreaming about Registeel, she had a crush on him since he was nerdy like her and what Sandslash said. They saw Cobalion enter the restaurant.

"Oh, great look who's here," Articuno scoffed.

"Can't be anything good," Sandslash sighed.

"Oh boy oh boy!" He yelled to get everyone's attention. "Now I know you all probably don't want to know what I have to say... but hear me out..."

Some pokémon were still doing whatever they were doing.

"Now we all know Registeel's attraction to Suicune right?"

This made Suicune pay attention. "I knew Registeel liked me! She squealed silently. "Unless that shit is lying."

"Well I was minding my own business then all of a sudden I hear him mutter Suicune's name. Now I was figuring he was muttering in a dream or something but no he was masturbating in public!" He cackled.

Suicune started to twitch her face. "Oh, that son of a bitch."

"You mad at Registeel?" Articuno asked.

"No, I am mad at Cobalion for butting in on Registeel's business! I swear if he disses him one more time... one more time."

"Well I'd say he's stupid since he is lowlife trash and could never be with anyone, unlike myself."

Just then an Aurora Beam was fired and barely missed him shattering some glass, getting everyone's full attention. Suicune marched right towards him, snarling wordless threats, and everyone watched her. Even Celebi was watching who whispered to himself. "Finally something interesting".

"Listen here you fucking chest pube long neck dick-faced boot weasel!"

Everyone's mouths dropped to hear Suicune use language like that since she doesn't normally.

Regirock's circles were white with shock. Victini was humming and Regirock nudged him to be quiet without taking his gaze off the two blue legendary pokémon.

"You spineless freak, you don't deserve to be a legendary! How dare you talk about Registeel like that, he may not have done that. You may be lying for all we know... besides even if he truly did uh… to me... that doesn't give you the right to spread it all over the Hall of Origins!"

"Don't you think that is nasty." He smirked.

"What is nastier is you spreading his business all over. Guess you're jealous that I like him over you." Suicune turned her head away.

"Well I am better than him, at least I don't beat it in public like that."

"Well at least he has the balls to."

Everyone ooohed.

"See because it is natural for him to that out there it ain't like any pokémon has had sex out in public right?"

Some nodded.

"He's a steel robot, how would you feel having sex with that?" He grinned.

Suicune glared at him. "Well he would be way better in bed with me than you ever would, not that you ever had any experience in that..."

Cobalion stood there silently not knowing what to say.

"If I find out you toy with him ever again I will personally freeze you neck down, so I can beat the living shit out of you... understood?"

Cobalion ground his teeth together.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go find Registeel."

She walked out of the restaurant with everyone staring at Cobalion.

"What the hell are you guys looking at!?"

...

"Suicune thinks I'm a fucking perv now, thanks to that stupid Cobalion." He fired an Ancient Power towards his wall of his room.

"Registeel?" A voice said from behind the door.

Registeel remained quiet.

"Registeel, I know you are there... I heard of what happened today."

"Oh, well I suppose this is the part where you call me a perv huh?" His circles turned purple.

"Oh no! Trust me you are not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say someone has been you know... masturbating to someone they like too..."

"Bet it ain't me... Cobalion said so."

"Don't trust that shithead, It's you..."

"Registeel almost practically threw himself into the door. "Say what!?"

Suicune on the opposite side of door slumped against it and whispered. "Yup, though I never did it in public...took real guts and balls... I like that."

"Well that makes me feel somewhat better." Registeel's circles turned pink.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes till Suicune broke the silence. "You know since we both got that out of the way... want to... start dating maybe?"

"Are you sure... wont it raise a bunch of questions?"

"Who cares I don't besides everyone knows how Cobalion gets."

Registeel opened the door to see the legendary dog staring up at him. "Well if you had a face I can't tell if you are upset or not... no matter, I want us to something on our first date." She grinned widely.

"Thanks, Suicune..." Registeel said stuttering a little. He was incapable of producing tears, but she knew he would tearing up if he could.

"Cheer up! Also, I heard Cobalion had video proof as I walked away from the scene... luckily, I took it so he wouldn't embarrass you even more. I might look at it later."

"Suicune!"

She giggled. "I'm only joking!"

"Okay, phew. A-a few days then?"

"You bet." She jumped up and gave him a kiss on the side of his head. "Bye" She waved with one of her white sashes. she left the room leaving a stunned Registeel.

Now...

He lifted his head up to see Suicune emerge from the bathroom and plop on her bed next to him. It had gotten late, so they decided to watch a scary movie. "If it gets too late can you please stay over the night? My roommate won't mind."

"I suppose so, Regice and Regirock will let me".

"Yay!" She squealed. She held him tight with her white sashes while he held her close with his arms.

"How cliché," Registeel said as the scary movie turned predictable. "The person falls then whatever it is chasing him or her gets them... how do they trip that easily?" Registeel asked.

Suicune shrugged. "Well I know one thing that is cliché is in almost every sex scene the monster or killer almost always kills someone..."

"True dat."

"Ah well... I hope if we were ever in a scary movie you would protect me." She acted dramatically.

"Don't worry Suicune, I ain't gonna let anything happen to you." He said as their heads leveled out. Suicune didn't know where exactly to plant her lips against Registeel so she took her best shot. She pressed them against the middle of his face. Registeel paused for a moment and he put his hands on the sides of her face. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds.

"How was the kiss." She asked.

"Pleasant, very nice. Though would be better if I had lips. Or a face."

She saw something form between his legs and saw it was his penis.

"Well looks like someone else thought it was pleasant too." She eyed his member blushing and grinning.

"Shit!" He muttered.

"Don't worry about it, I wondered how long til it be till we've done this, I'm going to lick it now," she mused a seductive tone.

She slid her tongue up it, causing Registeel to quiver slightly.

"Surprisingly it feels very fleshy and is warm." She looked up still licking.

Registeel shrugged. "Hey, Regigigas made me, ask him."

She continued to lick until it grew larger and she stuck it in her mouth, only going halfway down. Sometimes she would just bump it with her nose then stick it back in her mouth. She rubbed her pussy with her sashes then after her wet juices were covering the sashes she used them to massage his penis.

She eyed him and couldn't tell if he was enjoying this due to no actual face, but she felt in her heart he was.

She felt it throb, that means he was close. "Oh god Suicune..." He murmured.

"Let it all out Registeel, let it all over me," she said with her sooth voice. He bent backwards as he threw his arms grabbed her head bringing her all the way down and shooting some cum inside her throat then pulling her head off; shooting the rest all over her body.

He sputtered as the feeling overwhelmed him a bit. Suicune moaned at the steel titan's semen all over her.

"Wow, someone was really pent up." She giggled.

"Yeah, haven't been doing it much."

"Now care to return the favor?"

Registeel didn't answer, he decided since he didn't have a mouth he used his very flexible arms to drill into her pussy. "Be sure to miss my hymen, I want you to break it with your cock," she murmured.

"I be careful."

He used his right arm to drill inside and his left arm to massage her ass. "Oh yeah, I can't wait to have that thing inside me." She moaned.

"Oh, no need to be hasty," Registeel cooed. He sped up the movement of his arms. She squirted every time he thrusts his arm forward. He then used his other arm to brush up against her teats. This got her completely off as she started humping against his arm and had her tongue hanging out her mouth. Her instincts started to kick in and she started doing her bestial growl.

She soon let out her biggest squirt all over Registeel. She huffed from her orgasm and fell on her back ready for the next part. She was sweating, unlike Registeel who didn't mind the heat.

"Well, I liked what you did when you were into it."

"What." Suicune breathed a bit.

"That growl, made me even harder."

He pressed against her pussy and held her legs up. "Get ready" He said.

"Go for it". He gently pushed in and fully pushed his penis inside her pussy. Blood flowed out from her vagina since her hymen was now broken.

"Ouch," Suicune gasped.

"You good?" Registeel asked. "Yeah keep going". He steadily pushed his cock in and out of her pussy. He started to speed up as he felt more and more pleasure build up. Suicune threw herself hard against Registeel's momentum. Thanks to him being heavy she didn't push him back too much. He pulled out of her then flipped her on all fours. He re-entered and banged her harder and harder. Her ass cheeks against Registeel's Iron Body made her ass feel like it was getting slapped.

She panted and did her bestial growl. She bit into her pillow trying not to lose herself completely. Registeel muttered. "Suicune, oh... s-shit."

He rubbed her teats some more and Suicune prepared herself for her biggest orgasm. She screeched as her pussy juices sprayed and coated Registeel who kept humping as the flood of vagina juice squirted only stacking the pleasure.

He groaned as his cock spewed his load inside her pussy in a total of 6 big spurts. He clenched her ass tightly and muttered "Oh, shit. That felt awesome..."

"You're telling me," Suicune agreed taking big breaths. After he pulled out some of his load leaked out of her pussy onto the bed.

"Shit, sorry about the mess." Registeel rubbed behind his head.

"It's fine, I can clean it up later right now I just want us to embrace for a bit." She whispered as the two held each other close.

"Wow, what a first date huh?" Registeel laughed.

"Yeah, glad my first date and my first time was with you." She gave him a small kiss.

"Me too Suicune, me too."

"I'm going to take a shower in a few; want to join me?"

Registeel was silent for a moment. "Sure, why not?"

"Well, let's go then." She grinned...

* * *

 **A/N: So how was it? I hope the mentioning of the Regi Circles wasn't annoying. Yeah I had this pairing in my head for a long time and feel good to have written it. Be sure to wait for more! Sorry for the short sex part, tried not to be cliche...**


	12. (M) Greninja x (F) Delphox

**A/N: Well hello, been a while since I posted... and due to very good reason.**

 **B/N: But it's back now!**

* * *

Love...

It is a hard thing to find...

If two are in love, it may be hard to tell one or the other over time.

That is the case with two childhood friends who have fallen in love with each other, but neither of them know... they are in the middle of a friendly battle.

A Flamethrower here, a shuriken there

Causing many pokemon to skedaddle.

As their voices and grunts fill the air.

A beautiful female Delphox dodges attacks gracefully.

A strong but shy Greninja who is a ninja very skillfully, dealing attacks.

 **...**

Delphox throws her flaming stick at Greninja who dodged it used his Hydro pump to raise himself in the air. Delphox tried to grab him with Psychic even though it would do no damage to him, but instead was greeted a bubble shield that popped with her Psychic energy

Delphox continues holding a strong defense to Greninja's attacks, She threw her stick engulfed in flames and psychic energy. Greninja dodges and rushes Delphox with Water shuriken and she proceeds to keep him some distance from her with her flames. Greninja then threw his tongue and took away her stick.

"Hey! No fair!" Delphox whined.

Greninja chuckled. "You didn't say I couldn't use my tongue."

"Cheater," she giggled as Greninja handed the stick back.

You should never try to cheat with a Psychic in play, Greninja." Delphox winked and swirled her stick. "After all, we cheat so much better."

She waved the stick and sent a small twig from behind Greninja to smack him from behind. It didn't hurt, didn't even unbalance him, but it was enough to distract him from her real move.

"Come, on, I'm only playing around," Greninja chuckled blushing at her wink, he disappeared with his speed and appeared behind her and prepared a shuriken.

Holding herself in her own Psychic, Delphox weaved around Greninja, dodging each shuriken as if it was little more than air.

"Then you're not playing hard enough," Delphox giggled and sent a blast of flame.

Oh, bet. How much that if I try then." He smirked dodging the flames while running with the shirukens.

"Come at me then!" Delphox delivered and shot two focused bursts of flame at Greninja's feet.

Greninja read her and hopped over the flames and threw the shurikens.

"Alrighty then!" He agreed.

Delphox grinned, her plan was coming into fruition. Greninja was in the air now and far less nimble now. She took the shurikens as they were, grunting in discomfort as the Water attack struck her, before casting her spell. "Solarbeam!" Delphox shouted, the intense sunlight of the day charging the attack extremely quickly. The brilliant burst of Grass energy blazed towards Greninja, prone in the air.

"Of course!" He chuckled.! He covered himself in ice to using Ice Beam; using it as a shield as the ray struck and broke the ice and Greninja gave a peace sign and Delphox stood there amazed as he landed.

Good job." Delphox beamed. "Shall we wrap this up soon? My back's getting a bit sore from all the dodging and dancing."

"Yes." He grinned as he was planning to flirt some more with her, so he decided to try and catch her whenever she fell over...

To start, Greninja sent a small shuriken at her feet, causing Delphox to jump out of the way, and another where she was jumping too. He continued throwing them until she was forced to jump into the air, his eyes glinted and he met her eyes. She knew exactly that he was trying to get her into the air, the same she did to him, but didn't know his endgame.

Darting forward, Greninja sent a simple stream of water, designed to knock Delphox and flip her in midair, but not cause any more harm than a jolt.

Right as the water gathered in his hands, his foot caught something. Greninja, in his haste and unwillingness to take his eyes off of Delphox, ran right into a overturned tree root.

"Woah!" He cried and flailed for balance, water pulse dissipating into mist and plans crumbling like so many old cliffs.

"Watch out!" Delphox cried as Greninja completely lost his balance, falling towards a patch of stones.

He braced for pain. Only to receive warmth and softness.

"Huh?" He mumbled into the fur around him; fur was an interesting texture he noted, as he was one who didn't possess it naturally.

"You alright?" Delphox laughed, manhandling Greninja so that he could speak to her face, not her chest.

"S-sure," he stuttered, realising just how close they were. Delphox had surged forward when she saw him falling and managed to catch him by slamming him into her. She was very warm, and even softer.

"S-sorry," she stuttered back, releasing him suddenly. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't sprain anything... you didn't, did you?"

"No I'm fine," he answered. "Thanks to you."

Delphox smiled at him and Greninja felt his heart skip a beat.

 **...**

"Welp, lets go see how Chesnaught is doing"

She smiled. "Yeah, he's probably smoking weed."

"He never changes," Greninja chuckled.

The two began walking and soon Greninja struck up a conversation.

"So, are you going to be doing anything before we spar again?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Nope, what about you?"

"I don't know maybe relax with Slowbro and chill... I'm not sure..."

"Why don't we just relax together... you now so..." She started to blush.

Greninja looked over to her to finish her statement.

"Like hangout you know..." She said trying to take the lewd thought from her head.

"Sure, why not. Besides anything with you means a lot to me," he said then quickly jumped. "I mean you know since you are the only one I truly hangout with!" He blushed redder than a Magikarp's scales.

The two walked silently still blushing before Greninja coughed. "Well, yeah let's do that... hangout I mean... nothing lewd, heh."

"Okay." She smiled feeling a bit better.

"So, what do you want in life?" He asked trying divert the subject.

"Well, to settle down and start a family.

Greninja's face turned red again.

"What about you?"

"Would it surprise you if I want the same thing?" He turned his head away sheepishly.

Delphox instantly got excited. "You do!?" She then caught herself. "I mean... you do?"

"Well yeah... I... wanted to start one with..." He paused, he wanted to say with her but quickly strayed and said. "The one I love"

Delphox asked. "Which is who?" She asked getting her hopes up.

"Um... well no one yet" He lied.

"Oh," she replied. At least he wasn't interested in someone else.

 _"Was that sadness in her voice I heard?"_ Greninja asked himself.

The two continued on walking.

 **...**

They arrived to a tree where Chesnaught was sitting, he sat with grass rolled up in his hand.

"Hey Chesnaught, what you up to?"

"Woah, did a freaking frog talk to me?" He spoke softly clearly stoned.

"I told you he smokes way to much." Delphox leaned in to Greninja.

"Magical Fox lady, can you light this for me?" He held out the grass.

"Sure" She held out her stick and lit the grass and Chesnaught hits it and as he blows smoke he asks.

"If you are waiting on the waiter, doesn't that make you the waiter?"

Both Greninja and Delphox stared confused. "What?" The both asked.

He hits it again and asks. "If two vegans fight is it still considered a beef?"

Greninja facepalmed.

"If a stop sign says stop, why do people still go?"

"Chesnaught..." Delphox spoke.

"Who knew what time it was when the first clock was made?"

"Chesnaught!" Greninja said.

"You think it is called sand because it is between the sea and land?"

"CHESNAUGHT!"

"If someone get's out of the shower clean, how is the towel dirty."

The two stayed silent.

"If you drop soap on the floor, is that part of the floor clean or is the soap dirty?"

"Oh my freaking Arceus," Greninja muttered.

Chesnaught hit another blunt. "Yo, why is is called a building when it is already built?"

They both turned away for a moment to compose themselves.

Chesnaught raised his arm once more. "So, if you are using a marker and you draw on a piece of paper doesn't that make you the marker?"

The two turned back and stared. There was a painfully long moment of silence before Chesnaught spoke again.

"Or when a bunch of Meowth pile up, is it still considered a Lillipup pile?"

"Chesnaught please..." Delphox groaned.

"How about when some one signs up for exercising class? I signed up for an exercise class and was told to wear loose‑fitting clothing. If I HAD any loose‑fitting clothing, I wouldn't have signed up in the first place!"

"What? At least let us answer" Greninja asked.

"If a chronic liar tells you he is a chronic liar do you believe him?" Chesnaught asked.

"I guess maybe not?" Delphox said unsure of her answer and turned to Greninja who only shrugged.

He held his arm up once more to take a hit of the weed. "If a mute child swears, does his mother wash his hands with soap?"

They were now starting to lose patience.

"If pro is the opposite of con, is progress the opposite of congress?"

"Chesaught please for the last time stop making these damn questions..."

Chesnaught held up a finger but quickly put it down... "If the Energizer Lopunny attacks someone, is it charged with battery?"

"Shut the hell up Chesnaught!" Greninja yelled. Startling Delphox but also making her get turned on a bit, due to his anger.

"Bruh, these are questions I need to ask," he chuckled "Haven't ever wondered... what is life?"

"No they aren't... what are you like not smoking weed?" Delphox asked the question this time.

"You don't want to know."

"I do."

"Okay well, I don't want to tell you..." Chesnaught grinned.

"I am curious as well." Greninja took interest.

"Well, you know how Mankey and Primeape have an anger issue?"

They both nodded.

"Multiply that with the anger of a rampaging Gyarados... also I can be a big perv."

"Hah, though I guess I would prefer this you instead," Greninja laughed.

"Me to, I guess." Delphox agreed.

"Let's just leave him be, besides we should relax before sparring some more," Greninja said.

"Yeah. At least once he stops asking those questions."

 **...**

"This looks like a good spot to make a sauna, you up for it?"

"Hell's yeah!" She agreed.

"Alright let me fill this spot with water," he said spraying a hydro pump into the giant hole and he filled it with water after a few seconds.

"Let me heat it up," She chimed.

She fired her flames from her stick and heated the water up. Steam then rose from the water, the two looked at each other and nodded. They slumped in the water looking up at the sky which was dusk.

"So Delphox, I like how you were battling today."

She smiled wide. "Thanks Greninja."

"Yup. You were beautiful..."

Delphox turned to him blushing. "Wait, beautiful?" She asked getting her hopes up again.

"I mean your battling is! Very breath taking."

They sat in the sauna just contemplating being alone with each other, but it wasn't enough, not until they could tell the other how they feel. They sat there making no moves or sounds. Greninja decided to take the silence and break it. "You know, we have known each other for what... since we were little kids... me you and Chesnaught... I have felt something around you. You know?" He wasn't catching himself.

"Wait... yeah?" She said as her face turned red and her heart began fluttering. As she listened not believing it yet, somehow knew he was confessing to her. She did kinda knew he liked her... secretly Chesnaught told her.

"Yeah, so I have been holding this in for quite some time now and... well... I... uh..."

"You what?" She leaned in closer to him...

Greninja gulped and he felt like his heat left his body and he froze up... "I uhh... Like..." He was about to finish when a Murkrow squawked. Greninja's viens in his head tensed up. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He fired a massive Ice Beam. "Arceus Dammit!"

"Hey, Greninja... maybe let's do something to help you focus..."

He grinned. "How about one more sparring session for the day?"

This amused her a little and they got out of the warm water, Delphox drying herself quickly.

"Well, well, what do we have hear?" Delphox laughed, circling around Greninja. "A recurring challenger, yet no matter how he tries, he just cannot~" She delved into giggles. "Sorry, sorry. Can't keep that up, you ready?"

"Yeah uh this time I will win without tripping!"

"Alrighty then. Show me something new!"

Delphox began with a Shadow Ball.

"Y-yeah!" He continued as he froze the shadow ball in ice with Ice Beam.

"Great job!" Delphox complimented and raised yer wand again. She hesitated for a moment, eyeing her target, before blushing slightly. "Now a Flamethrower!" She blasted a plume of flame at Greninja.

Greninja ducked to the side and fired back. "Alright! Try this on for size!" He spun firing a Hydro Pump.

Delphox quickly used Psychic to grab the Hyrdo Pump and wrap it around herself as a water shield.

She twirled her stick, bits of water falling out of her grasp and dousing her head and chest. With her fur now sticking to her like nothing else, Delphox breathed in deeply. Calm Mind.

"Damn she looks beautiful...focus Greninja!" He slapped his face then sped towards her trying to interrupt her but he was slightly to late before she leaped way from him and gracefully danced into place to prepare her attack

"Have at you brave prince!" Delphox giggled before sending an extra large Flamethrower at the ninja frog.

"That won't phase me!" He grinned. As he blasts a hydro pump cutting through the flames splitting it apart as he moved in towards her...

"Yeah?" Delphox yelled as she ran forward. "Well I-Woah!" She tripped on the fur of her own dress and stumbled.

Greninja, quick as a ninja, sprung forward and caught her, bending as if they were dancing. "You're welcome." He winked down to her and steadied her.

"Heh," Delphox laughed awkwardly. "Thank you. But don't think I'm going to go easy on you in thanks!" She ran back, putting some distance between them, and fired a Flamethrower. It was noticeably smaller than normal though.

"Well see about that!" He fired a Hydro Pump back. He fired it from his mouth and it was noticeably smaller as well.

A burst of steam reminded them of the sauna and Delphox giggled again. "We can sweat with just each other!" She said before blushing red. "I, uh... didn't mean to say it like that... uh, moving on. Shadow Ball!"

"Wait what?" he felt his face turn red... and messed up on his Hydro Pump

"Ehheheheh," Delphox laughed, unable to stop. "Oh boy, I'm really sucking with this battle today. I feeling all frazzled!"

"Same a little, I don't know why... but I need to try and best you!" He instantly pumped up slapping his chest with a fist

"You can try," Delphox laughed and thumped her own chest. Causing a squelch when she hit the wet fur. "Oh drat." Delphox grabbed at her chest a few more times, oblivious to the frozen Greninja not a few meters away. "Just a second! Gotta dry myself. Ooh, I smell like wet Growlithe..."

"Damn... why... she's so attractive, I can't even battle her right..."

"Okay," Delphox called, flames dispersing. "I'm ready. Come at me!"

Greninja felt something bulge between his legs... "Shit he muttered turning away from Delphox to hide his growing erection...

"Uh... Greninja? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, uhh i need to take a break for a second... be right back!"

"Oh. Oh my. I didn't mean come... like that."

Greninja dashed away so fast she didn't see his erection...

 **...**

"Damn, why now... I was in a battle with her! Why would you get hard like that!?" He spoke to his penis... of course it didn't respond. "Who am I kidding it has been a while since I did this, maybe she triggered it and now I can't get rid of this boner... well better now then keeping her waiting..." He rubbed his penis gently and he moaned think of Delphox, he unwrapped his tongue from his neck without thinking, he slumped against a tree and continued to rub. He froze in fear as he heard Delphox's voice.

"Greninja? Where are you, are you sure you're okay?"

"Shit." He froze even more, he didn't move a single muscle and held his breath. Delphox slumped on the other side of the tree... and started to cry slightly.

"Why, why does he think I'll reject him?"

"Wait what?" Greninja whispered very lowly.

"Was he even going to tell me how he felt? Does he even have feelings for me? That bastard Chesnaught better not be lying or I'm going to singe the leaves off every inch of his body..." She growled.

"Chesnaught told her? I'm going to freeze him into a grass-sicle." But Greninja had a choice to make, he could either let Delphox cry over it some more and wait for his boner to go away... or just confront her. He took a deep breath.

"Delphox..."

"Greninja?" She took her hands out of her face.

He poked his head around from the tree. She smacked him very hard.

"Ouch!" He recoiled, clutching his stinging cheek. "Yow, what was that for?"

"You didn't hear anything I said did you? That was very personal..."

"I did, I had no idea you felt that way about me..."

She felt bad for slapping him. "Look sorry for the sudden blow, it is just I don't like others hearing my personal feelings... even if they are about you... plus you worried me sick!"

"Well I only left for like a few minutes..."

"Still you weren't acting like yourself... I was just worried..." She blushed. "Why are you only poking your head out from the tree?" She grew suspicious.

He gulped.

She eyed him. "Stand fully in front of me..."

He refused then she used Psychic to move herself in front of him too quick for even him to duck away. Once she spotted the problem, she covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my, um... well." She said trying not to look at it as she was shocked.

"Well you see, this was the reason why, I was going to tell you my feelings about you but that damn Murkrow!"

She hugged him and she felt his penis up against her but she didn't care. "Greninja I was worried if you really liked me or not, hearing this made me feel so much better and... maybe this right here does too."

"What?"

"You got hard cause of me right?"

Greninja waited for a long pause before admitting. "Yes".

"You don't have to worry, I want you to know... I love you Greninja."

"Delphox... I love you too..."

They both leaned in for a kiss. They were alone and delighted with being able to share the feelings between each other. She almost forgot about her mate's boner and she grabbed it. "Wait, are you sure about this?" Greninja asked.

"Well I mean I don't see why not..." Greninja shrugged as he wasn't exactly against this. She decided to lift her furry dress. "I want you to lick my pussy" She said as normally as possible.

Greninja almost had a nose bleed to seeing Delphox's pussy under her furred dress. He nodded and she slumped up against the free holding her dress up with her psychic energy. Greninja marveled at her thick legs and pussy, since this is the first time he's ever seen under her dress. He bent down and before he actually did anything he had an idea. He used his long tongue that usually stays wrapped around his neck and decided to slowly push it into her.

"Oh, nice idea" She grinned as the foreign object pushed deeper into her. The farther in the more Greninja could taste. The taste only fueled him to do more with her. He kept himself calm since his dick was getting harder every time he went a little deeper into her with his tongue.

"Oh shit..." She moaned as Greninja pulled his tongue out and slid it back in tasting her pussy juices. She was arching her back as soon as her orgasm was getting closer. Greninja smirked even wider and softly stroked her thighs which made her speed up in reaching her orgasm. His smirk grew wider and he twirled his whole tongue inside her, causing her to dig her hands into the ground. "Oh Greninja, you're so good..." she moaned as her tongue hanged from the side of her mouth. "Here it comes" She breathed. Greninja felt the juices pushing against his tongue as if the juices were being held back by the layer of flesh; against the fleshy wall. He decided to hold it for a few seconds then he pulled his tongue out and she let loose an orgasmic spray of her fluids onto Greninja.

"Oh my..." She breathed. She picked her head up and saw Greninja covered in her mess. "Well, that was a lot." Greninja grinned.

"Now it is my turn to please you," she said as she stood weakly up and then pressed Greninja down with a hand on his chest and she slowly made her way down to his crotch. She gently inserted it into her mouth. Causing Greninja to clutch the ground. She did the motion slowly and deep-throated, his penis was buried in her mouth for three seconds before she pulled it out and repeated. "Damn, Delphox..." He clenched eyes. He tried not shoot a hydro pump in the air as he felt his own orgasm approaching. She felt his penis bulge up meaning it was about to fire. So she let the penis fall on her snout as it shot strings of cum onto her furry head. "Gahhh..." Greninja moaned.

"You have a bunch of it too." She grinned in kind.

"Well I have been saving up for you." He said as she and him knew what they wanted to do next. She knelt down and held on to the tree with her ass facing Greninja and since she was way taller than him it works well.

He was inches away from penetrating her, he took his long tongue and since they couldn't kiss well due to it she sucked on his tongue. He slowly inserted his member into her and she gasped at the new flesh inside her, it felt more pleasurable than his tongue.

Greninja began thrusting slowly, the texture of and feel of her dress only added to the sensual pleasure, his body was rubbing up against her soft fur while his penis was getting rubbed by the insides of her pussy.

Delphox's moans got louder as he started to speed up with his thrusts.

Greninja was slowly being overpowered by the sexual feeling. He slammed her hard, so hard even surprising her a bit and she almost fell, he flipped her around to where her back was up against the tree and he lowered his head to hers, as she did her best not to bite the his tongue.

He began thrusting once more and Delphox had her hands on his shoulders. He let out a sudden moan every time their hips slapped. Soon the hip slaps made a wet sound and that only made they speed up. They both tensed up as they were both reaching their orgasm.

They locked eyes as he gave one final thrust against her juices trying to flow against the sperm flow of his penis which only added to the pleasure... as he gushed his cum deep inside her womb. He pumped a few more spurts and then after he pumped all his seed in her he fell onto her back resting atop her comfy fur, it was soft so he almost fell asleep. Delphox was about to as well but they both snapped out of it and chuckled.

"Damn... that was incredible..." Greninja laughed softly.

"Yeah, figured it would have took forever for us to have sex... but I'm glad we did it now..." She agreed.

The two were about to lean in and kiss when a sudden crunch scared them. The both jolted their heads to the direction of the sound.

"Oh, you two are done?" Chesnaught said eating leaves.

"Chesnaught!?" They both yelled.

Chesnaught stared at them blankly I came to look for you two but I decided not to interrupt the "ritual". He chuckled.

They both eyed each other and frowned... Delphox was flaring with flames and Greninja was holding 2 hydro Pumps in his hands. Chesnaught noticed this and gulped.

"Guys? Oh... heheh... shit."

* * *

 **A/N: Now how is this? Pretty good for 4000 words... ehh sorry for not posting much, just been going through stress with my Algebra 2 class... Might have to retake it next year in my senior year. Guess the good thing is it doesn't hold me back a grade.**

 **B/N: Stress is the worst.**


	13. (M) Blastoise x (F) Lugia

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! took me a while to post something due to my finals at school, and unfortunately i have to retake Algebra 2 but hopefully it won't hold me back from being a senior.**

 **B/N: Hello and greetings! Some legendary fun in this chapter!**

* * *

Mother nature can be a strong force to reckon with, even so strong that even Legendary Pokemon have a hard time controlling her. Some mother nature related things are caused by legendaries themselves, Entei, who every time he roars, he causes a volcano to erupt. Yveltal, who his very presence can make plants and nature itself rot.

One such legend stay near the coast of Cianwood city, it was very stormy. Which would be fine for Cianwood, but it was worse than a regular storm. It had the residents worrying. Even Chuck, the gym leader of the city. Residents didn't know what to do... until a pokemon appeared above the city.

Her name is Lugia, she is the goddess of the sea, even though Kyogre is the goddess that created the sea itself. She had enough power to stop hurricanes and tsunamis. This one however was more than she could bargain for...

"Look! It's Lugia!" A citizen pointed.

Another yelled out. "Look, she's come to save us!"

She soared above high in the sky and attempted to blast the hurricane back with her Aeroblast. The hurricane was still getting closer. "Dammit!" She growled.

She tried creating a wall of water to counteract the hurricane, this was a slip on her part as it only added to the hurricane.

Thunder struck echoing loud booms as the hurricane comes closer.

"Dammit! I have to push it back!"

She gathered all the energy she had left in her and she had to release it into her most powerful Aeroblast yet. She shouted "Aeroblast!" She released her biggest one yet, it pushed against the hurricane and the hurricane didn't disperse, but her blast was causing mist to spray from the hurricane into the city which did minor damage.

She started charging towards the hurricane with her might. still shooting the beam from her mouth and as she got closer the hurricane was bulging. Coming closer, enough that her face was practically touching it, she gave the last bit of stamina left with her and blasted through the hurricane. The whole hurricane disintegrated along with the high tidal waves, but she fell unconscious under the water from using all her strength up. No one noticed and thought that she flew off.

"Thank Arceus for Lugia."

Everyone started cheering and celebrating the survival of this horrible event.

One however was still concerned.

 **...**

The next morning A male blastoise looked beyond the horizon and saw that the islands were destroyed and some rocks remained sticking out of the water. Some pokemon were washed up on the shore and he helped them get back into the ocean. He felt that something was wrong while helping these pokemon.

He decided to swim in he water to asses the situation, having been released from his trainer due to the trainer releasing him once the human was very old and wanted Blastoise to live a free life.

He decided it would help get his mind off of himself had many fond memories of his trainer and how he took on many other pokemon, he rarely had fought a legendary pokemon with the exception being Raikou.

He himself was a little down that his trainer had passed. He continued his search and soon came to an island he never seen before, maybe it was brought about by the stone pillars from other islands complied onto this one specific one from the storm; giving it a unique look. He started for a moment and decided to investigate further.

When he got to the island, he noticed the grass was very soft, not just like any other grass, maybe it was just him. There was a krabby walking past him into the water that the mini beach of the island was. He stared on as he took in the air. He must admit even a bad storm like that can create a beautiful new place. He advanced further on the little Island. He turned a corner of a stone pillar, he saw a white tail across the sandy grass. He puzzled for a moment at too what pokemon this tail may belong to.

"Could it be..." he thought for a moment "Damn, come to think of it, I don't know a pokemon with a large, white, tail."

So he decided to check it out and when he rushed around the corner his jaw dropped as he saw Lugia. The goddess who protects the sea. He stood perplexed and then shook himself.

"Hello, are you alright." He rushed to her side, staring face to face with her.

She moaned and opened her eyes as best as she could.

"Who are you?" She asked the Blastoise.

"I'm Blastoise and you must be lady Lugia." He bowed but ended up moving his entire body as he did so. "Uh... Thank you for getting rid of that hurricane."

"No need, to thank me," she breathed. Weak from her using all her power.

Blastoise noticed this, he was good at noticing even the smallest things. "Do you need some help to get your strength back? If so, how can I help?"

"I can't ask anything of you, I will only burden you."

"Nah." Blastoise waved. "I ain't got anything to do, plus helping someone who risked her life to save the city? I am down for that."

She blushed a bit. "Thank you." Lugia smiled. Blastoise looked around and got an idea.

"Wait, I got it, I'll be right back!"

She nodded weakly as he ran off and jumped in the water swimming away from the island, he looked back to make sure she was safe.

He returned later with some berries and a potion made by the medicine human in Cianwood.

"Here drink this, it will help you gain some stamina back." Blastoise handed over the small capsule of medicine over to her. She held it in her big wing, which the capsule looked like a joltik to her size. She gulped it down and though the taste was bitter it wasn't anything too bad. She gagged a bit and she took the giant box of berries that Blastoise brought and gobbled them down. She let out a breath of relief that her stomach and some of her stamina recovered.

"Thank you for your help, kind Blastoise."

He grinned and bowed once more. "It is my pleasure Lady Lugia."

"Oh please, no need to be formal with me, just call me Lugia" She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, humming.

Blastoise smiled. "Well, Lugia, what are you plan on doing after you get your stamina and all that back?"

"Well, I was going to go somewhere but it can wait..."

"Where?"

"A special place where none bar the legends, and very special non-legends, go: the Hall of Origins."

Blastoise cracked his knuckles "Oh yeah? That place where the legends live and even Arceus itself. The grounds are cloudy and floating land even though from the perspective here, most can't see it"

"Wow, you've been doing your research," She said, rather impressed.

Blastoise chuckled. "Well my trainer... err, well used-to-be trainer... would look stuff up like this."

"Trainer?... you are a tamed pokemon?"

"Not anymore, he released me due to his old age..." He looked down.

"Oh, I am sorry."

He shrugged. "It's fine, just still wish he were here right now. Enough talk about him though. Tell me about yourself please. I want to keep you company until you heal up and maybe even after..." He blushed slightly.

"How sweet of you, I do enjoy your company so far. I would like that." She smiled.

"Great."

She yawned real big and rubbed her eyes.

Blastoise commented. "Getting sleepy are we?"

"Why yes, I do need a little nap, the calm sound of the water splashing and the wingull are chirping. Makes me sleepy."

"I don't blame ya, I'm feeling a little drowsy myself." He yawned.

She smiled. "Why don't you care to join me in my nap session as well?" She patted the sand next to her.

"Don't mind if I do." He chuckled as he sat down next to her and watched the sky turn dusk.

"What is it like being a legendary?" Blastoise asked drowsily.

She shrugged. "Ehh, it has it's perks. You do have some standards like Arceus says, but I'm not complaining. I don't know how it is to not be a legend, so it is difficult to say."

"Interesting... so my friend told me that a legendary pokemon can't have offspring with a normal pokemon and I didn't believe him, so I decided to ask you since you yourself are a legendary?"

"He's wrong about that, since I know that Arceus has said it is possible and most of the time he is never wrong... well except about Giratina being all evil."

"Heh." He chuckled.

"Wait, are you a wild blastoise or a tamed one?"

"I'm a tamed one, now a wild one since he released me since his days are numbered now..."

"Oh, how unfortunate. I am sorry"

He shook his head "Don't apologize, I knew it was coming so I knew how to take it, besides maybe it'll do good to be free for a while." He yawned.

"Well, I guess that's good..." She yawned even louder.

Blastoise looked at her and blushed. "Damn she cute..." He muttered.

"Well... I'm am going to go ahead and get some shut eye... goodnight Blastoise."

"Heh, goodnight Lugia."

 **Meanwhile at the Hall of Origins...**

"Sir Lugia has been missing ever since you sent her to get rid of that Hurricane..." Mewtwo said.

"It has only been a day, I'm sure she can handle herself."

"That may be true but what if it isn't."

Giratina floated from a black hole she made to get through the room's floor. "Don't you question my Arceus, I agree with him," she growled snuggling close to Arceus.

"All I am saying is it that maybe something has happened where she survived but can't come back for now..."

"No, besides I sense she is with someone else who is looking after her," Arceus stated.

"Well perhaps." Mewtwo scratched the back of his head.

"By the way Mewtwo, did you ever talk to Cobalion, Tell him I will not tolerate that kind of behavior again..."

"Yes sir, on it." Mewtwo floated away.

"Well," Giratina said out of nowhere. "Want to have a little fun?" She purred.

"Oh, well then." Arceus pinned Giratina against the wall. "I suppose we could have a little fun..." He was about to kiss her when Mewtwo came back and paused.

"Ummmm... did I come at a bad time?" Mewtwo backed away slowly.

"Mewtwo...just go..." Arceus blushed embarrassed.

"Right sir!"

 **...**

Lugia woke up to Blastoise up against her, curled inside his shell. She smiled and yawned as the sun dawned over the shore and she got up still a little exhausted from stopping that hurricane and stretched her wings. She got up weakly and dipped into the water as she then laid on her back and took a deep breath and dived below the surface. deep down scaring some feebas away. She twirled and did loops blew air bubbles and even admired the underwater scenery.

Blastiose's shell fell over and he grunted. "Whuh? It's too early for school." He peered out of his shell and looked around before realizing for a moment that Lugia was missing. He protruded his limbs out of his shell yelling. "Lugia!? Lugia!?" He then heard splashing coming from the ocean.

He turned to see her and his jaw dropped.

She danced with the waves she was creating. She made a rainbow appear in the sky and Blastoise felt his heart skip a beat to see the water hit her and flow own her body. She noticed his gaze and smiled. "Hey Blastoise! Look! I'm better!"

"I-im glad for you," he stuttered.

"All thanks to you... want to go for a swim?"

"Uhh sure!" He gulped.

They floated in the water looking up at the sky.

"Thanks for helping me out with all this."

He smiled. "Ehh no problem. I had to help you ya know."

"Hey I got an idea, so I am going back to the Hall of Origins soon... and I was wondering would you like to come with me?"

"I doubt they would allow someone like me to be up there." Blastoise shrugged.

"Well there are normal pokemon there, I'm sure Arceus will let you after I tell him what you did for me."

"Oh wow, um okay then."

She motioned for him to get on her back.

"Oh! Uh, sure." He sat down on her back.

"Now, hold on tight." She smiled as she blasted off through the sky.

 **...**

Soon they were above the clouds.

"Uhh how do most people not find this place?" Blastoise asked, looking at the bed of clouds around him. "Like wouldn't it be easy for flying pokemon to find it?"

"Oh no see the reason is only those worthy can see the actual place." She pointed.

"Is that the Hall of Origins?" Blastiose marveled.

"Yes it is, I think Arceus will be glad to hear you helped me."

Before Blastiose could say anything she whoosed off.

She landed and walked Blastoise to Arceus' room.

She knocked and heard a. "Come in!"

Arceus sat on his couch with Giratina sleeping in their bed. "Ah Lugia, glad to see you are alright, and this is?"

"Blastoise." The shell pokemon swallowed nervously as he introduced himself to god.

"Blastiose, you did a kind favor aiding Lugia. I want to thank you."

"No problem, it was no big deal..."

"Now that she is here I could send you back..." Arceus tilted his head.

"No please don't I want him to stay..." She spoke to the god.

"...I suppose, he doesn't look like he is any trouble here, I hope?" He leaned closer to Blastoise

"Yeah sure man, I don't mean no harm." Inwards Blastoise cringed, disbelieving that he'd just spoken so casually to Arceus.

"Good, you'll stay with Lugia since you two are antiquated."

"Yes great idea! C'mon Blastoise." She grabbed him and carried him off.

"Ahh, I could tell she likes him..." Arceus chuckled to himself.

"Uhh, I can walk you know?" Blastoise grinned, blushing.

"I know but I'm enjoying carrying you." She smiled.

Blastoise shrugged, still red. "Whatever floats your gogoat."

She opened her door then closed it and sat Blastoise on one side of her bed ans she sat in front of him. "This is my place."

"Wow, looks very nice."

She smiled and giggled. "Why thank you, I made it myself!"

Blastoise laid back on the bad and stretched. "Heh, hey Lugia, i got something to tell ya."

"Yes?"

"You know when i saw you dancing in the water you looked beautiful..." He blushed.

"I look beautiful?"

"Hell yeah, I'm surprised you weren't taken yet honestly."

"Well, umm I uhh... well you know even though we only known each other for a short time, I actually have a little crush on you, cause I never expected a Blastiose to find someone like me attractive and would actually help me." She blushed as she moved closer to him.

"Oh for real well that's uhh." He was cut off by her kissing him and he shuddered from nervousness. When the kiss was over she looked down and grinned to see his penis already hard and pulsating.

"Oh my goodness this is so uncouth." Blastoise gulped.

"Han, I am curious to see how non-legendaries can please legendaries..."

"Well if you aren't against it then, sure." He smirked.

She started by sticking his penis in her mouth. She then started sucking the long flesh from Blastoise, she was surprised a normal pokemon had an impressive sized penis. She hadn't had very much sexual activity but she knew what to do since some of her friends are perverted.

She continued sucking and Blastoise stared down and thought to himself. _"Holy shit, a legendary pokemon is sitting here sucking my cock."_ She continued sucking and she stopped and said.

"Wow you last a long time". But before Blastoise could say anything in response she continued sucking.

"Oh fucking hell" Blastoise panted. He was getting closer to his orgasm and when if finally hit he spurted in her mouth and a the same time he fired a hydro pump from his two cannons. Spraying water all over Lugia. He moaned. "Oh yeah..." He then saw her covered in his hydro pump and gulped. "I'm, sorry i was lost in the moment" He sweat-dropped.

"It's fine besides I want you to shoot all over me." She grinned.

"Wait is that a kink or something?"

"Well i guess you could say that." She grinned.

Blastoise played along with her kink. "Alright then let me return what you did to me, to you" He flipped her over and he looked at the legendary pussy. He started and drilled his tongue into her pussy and she grabbed the sheets of her bed and he kept her kink in mind and sprayed her with his cold water from his cannons on her which made her shudder with pleasure. He continued to lick the walls of her vagina and continuously spraying hydro pump all over her making her grit her teeth blushing.

"Oh yeah, that water and that tongue feel good," she said with some of his first load dripping from her mouth. He then nibbled her clit, this sent her over the edge as she released a torrent of her juices.

"Oh my Blastoise," she giggled.

"Well now for the best part m'lady," he said, motioning her to get on all fours.

"Now for the finale," he said as he shoved it in and then he let her adjust to him then he slowly thrusts in and out. Lugia moaned cutely as she felt Blastoise thrust a little faster. He thrusted a bit then decided to switch holes and go for her ass, which surprised her but she didn't mind. He found her pussy to honestly feel better but he decided to thrust her ass a bit more.

He gritted his teeth as he went deeper to where her but cheeks smacked his shell. He spanked them every so often making Lugia yelp in pleasure whenever he did. He gritted his teeth harder when he came in her ass. He gave some big spurts and she felt it in her anal when he pulled out and it leaked down her and over her pussy.

"Ahh," she breathed.

"We ain't done yet."

He smirked as he put his penis back into her pussy pushing some of the cum leaking from her ass into her pussy lubing it up a little. He plowed once more and turned her over on her back into the missionary position. "Yeah, yeah!" Blastoise inadvertently spoke.

Lugia rubbed the water over her body and some of his previous load all over her as he kept spraying her with more Hydro Pumps. He and her locked eyes while he thrusts and they kissed with saliva.

She felt his penis bulge just like it did in her ass which means he was getting close once again. He picked her up and stood up with her sitting in his cock as it were a seat.

He thrusted upward and held her under her thighs. He heaved her up and slammed into her making her lose control and start to moan really loud. He finally reached his climax. He let out a breath as he spurted some more loads into her this time filling her up to the brim. They stared into each other's eyes and then they sat on her bed and surprisingly his cum didn't leak out of her pussy.

"Wow, geez, never thought I would have sex with a legendary," he chuckled.

"Same here for a normal." She smiled.

"So uhh... what now?" He asked.

"Well I do enjoy your company I guess we're mates then."

"Heh, good to see were on the same page," he grinned.

* * *

 **A/N: Ehh i really do need to do more lol. I'm getting rusty on lemons. Hope you guys enjoyed though.**

 **B/N: Still, nice to see this back.**


	14. (M) Latios x (F) Cresselia

**A/N: Hey all sorry for the wait on this one been going though a lot lately. Anyway on to the chapter...**

* * *

 **Up high in the hall of origins...**

There are pokemon who have mates... there is one who wished he had one and he had a certain someone in mind.

"Latios..." Latias said as she was worried about her brother. He has been depressed lately, she was starting to worry cause usually when he does get depressed it doesn't happen as frequently.

"..."

"What's wrong? Is it her?"

He looked away.

"Well look you might be better off if you are not here worrying about it."

"..."

"Latios, come on. Let's go to Celebi's Restaurant." She rested her hand in his back. "C'mon... come hang with me and Rayquaza?"

Latios sighed. "Fine... I'll go," he muttered floating slowly from his bed.

 **...**

They arrived at Celebi's restaurant.

"Hey Celebi!" Latias waved happily.

"Hmm? Oh hey Latias." Celebi waved back, looking up from his work.

"Hey" Latios silently said.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Celebi asked, since he was close friends to the Eon duo.

Latias whispered. "Go sit, I'll get our orders... you want what you usually get?"

Latios nodded. "Uh, yeah sure."

"Okie!" She smiled weakly. She sighed as she turned to Celebi.

"Your brother feeling down?" Celebi asked.

"Yeah," Latias answered, nodding. "It's Cresselia."

"Oh? Please do tell." Celebi leaned in, his attention now fully on Latias

She started. "See he has a crush on her and he thinks she will not like him and he has a hard time around girls he likes... he stutters and acts nervous... so that keeps him from trying to make a move on Cresselia. I think she may have feelings for him too... I mean she acts like more of herself around him."

"Well then he needs to learn how to go around them... but I do hope he feels better." Celebi nodded.

"Thanks, anyway see ya."

He waved. "I'll get your normal meals, they'll be ready soon."

 **...**

Latios slumped in his seat and Latias was sitting across from him. She tried to start a conversation.

"So, um, Latios how ya holding up with Cresselia?"

"How do you think?" he replied coldly and with no emotion.

Latias ignored how cold it was and continued. "Well ok you have no problem talking to me and I'm a girl."

"You're my sister," Latios deadpanned. "You are the easiest to talk to."

"Well when you look at her, think of it as talking to another Latias!" She smiled

He shrugged. "Eeh then it would be like confessing to another Latias. Who also I might add is my sister."

"Well how about one that isn't your sister?"

"Well... maybe."

"So, how is everything so far have you ordered already or...?" an Escavilier asked, holding a cloth.

"Yeah we ordered," Latias confirmed.

"Okay then, sorry to disturb you."

"Oh no no! You're fine."

The Escavilier nodded and floated away.

"So what are we doing here?" Latios asked.

"Well I asked Rayquaza to help you on this and Cresselia is right over there." She pointed.

"Wait what?" Latios' ears stood firm as he looked around frantically and then saw her. She was talking with Tapu Lele and Deoxys.

Latios instantly blushed.

"Goodness that blush is hard... your face looks like mine."

"Shut up." He covered his face into the table.

Then Rayquaza joined them.

"Hey Latias," he greeted

"Hey sweetie." She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Why do you always catch me off guard like that?" He looked at Latios then Cresselia then back to the blue Eon. "Let me guess... Cresselia?"

She nodded.

"Let me talk to him... Latios?"

"Rayquaza?"

"Listen to me what you want to do is start slowly... just have a normal conversation with her. You don't need to worry about not being yourself and all that. She's the kind of pokemon to appreciate that... let me tell you most females want their soon to be significant other to just be themselves. It makes them feel not deceived or anything. Just when it get's serious then you open the more weirder side of yourself. Confidence is key, now you need to just get your ass up and go over there. I know for a fact she would never make fun of your real self. I mean for Arceus' sake just look at her she brings happiness and good dreams. You really think someone like that cares?"

"But," Latios started.

"No buts! Listen to me! You need to go and talk to her. Trust me, do it now before she is taken by someone else. If you really like her or even LOVE her then you will forget everything and go, now nervous you may be confidence to any female is a good thing or hell even a turn on."

"Wow," Latias gasped. "That was some good advice"

"Heh, had to help Groudon with Kyogre so I used that for him... though his case was worse than Latios' cause they are enemies and they fought so many times... but any way just keep that in mind!" Rayquaza stared intently at Latios, waiting for his response.

"Okay, so where do I start?" he asked.

"Get up and go to her!" He shoved him over to her. He slid and hit the table the three were at.

"Whoops, I may have overdid it..."

"Ouch! Nice pitch!" Latios glared at him.

Cresselia giggled. "Hey Latios."

"Oh um h-hey Cresselia." He shivered.

"You okay there?" she asked.

"Oh y-y-yeah! I'm, uh, good are you?"

"Yes I am, but you do have a little bruise that is bleeding let me look at it." She put her arm on it.

"Careful don't kill him," Deoxys said as she yawned, tired.

"Oh hush! So how does that feel?" She tilted her head trying to heal it.

"Oh very much better thank you" He blushed very hard.

"Are you okay? You feeling ill with a fever?" She asked leaning in closer to him, this made him start to get dizzy.

"I'm fine really I just need to... lie down." He fainted.

"Oh you did kill him," Deoxys commented.

Cresselia looked down at him. "He must have hit the table harder than I thought, well no matter I'll carry him back to his room."

"Shit, looks like I did over do it." Rayquaza cringed, looking down.

"No, I'm sure it was due to his nervousness around Cresselia," Latias sighed. "We'll let her take him back to his room... you want anything?"

"Nah I'll just sit here with ya."

 **...**

Latios woke up and looked at the ceiling and sighed as he rubbed his head. It was wrapped in bandages. He saw a pink note with some candy beside it. He read it.

"Hey Latios you did take quite a hit, guess Rayquaza doesn't know to not throw someone... anyway hope you get better i brought you to your room... I left some of your favortie candy too..."

Latios blushed as he read the next part. "Want to do something together when you feel like it?"

"Wait... so does she mean like a date?" He felt a little better but still felt like an idiot in front of her. "I guess Rayquaza throwing me covered up the fact I fainted from nervousness."

He looked around his room and decided to go find his sister since she was family and he could talk to her about Cresselia.

He decided to to get a drink from the fridge. He ate one of the pieces of candy that Cresselia left for him. "Tasty" he said to himself.

"Hey big bro"

"Arceus! Geez Latias you scared me..."

"My bad but you were out for a few hours... but anyway Cresselia will be coming over.

Latios spat the soda he was drinking. "Wait really?!" He was glad that he got to see her again but he also was nervous cause how it went last time...

"Yup, I told her to come over and sit with you while me and Raquaza go out on a date... and hopefully you too will have a date. I see she left you some goods"

Latios hid the candy behind his back blushing. "Well um, what am i supposed to do when she comes over!? You know how I get around her" His fell to the side of his face...

"Look don't worry that note said she wants to do something with you right?"

"Well... wait, how did you know what it said?"

"I dusted some things in your room and glanced at the note, but anyway you should spiffy up for her go get a shower"

"Do I really? I don't stink"

"Well maybe but a shower would be better. Don't want to embarass yourself more in front of her"

"Ok" Latios looked down.

Latias smiled "Hey, cheer up! I can tell she's really into you. You trust me?"

Latios nodded.

"Ok, now go get a shower" She hugged him.

He floated and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the water and let it run down his body. "So Cresselia's coming over... oh Arceus how the hell am I going to do this. I like her... that beautiful smile she has. The way she treats others, her laugh, everything is perfect about her. Look at me, i'm nothing special like her. Doubt she would want to be with anyone like me" He freshened up more in the shower and got out with a towel wrapped around his waist which defeats the purpose since his junk isn't showing anyway.

...

"Oh hey Rayquaza, and Cresselia!" She hugged the Crescent pokemon.

"Latias! How's your brother?"

"He's doing fine... he's in the shower. It means so much to him that you are coming over."

She smiled genuinely. "I'm glad, besides I enjoy the weird stuff he does, that my have sounded weird." She blushed slightly.

Latias let Cresselia in.

"So what is your plan now?" Rayquaza leaned down to Latias.

"Don't worry we'll be out and she will watch him."

"Why? The blow wasn't that bad... was it?"

"Well no but she wants to look after him, she's worried about him."

Rayquaza smirked. "Well, I know for a fact she likes him."

They all three entered and sat in the living room.

"Nice place," Cresselia commented.

"Thanks, I clean while Latios... um does a few things." He secretly does little to nothing from his depression.

"So when can we leave?" Rayquaza growled.

"When my brother get's out of the shower"

"Oh alright." Rayquaza laid on the couch.

"So has um..." Cresselia started.

"Yes?" Latias leaned.

"Why does Latios act a little weird and grows red? I am starting to think it may be cause... he likes me question mark? At least I hope so. Maybe he's embarrassed by me..."

"Don't think like that, besides he has trouble talking to females. Especially one he likes."

"Are you implying he likes me?" Cresselia asked.

"Well maybe, but to know for sure you need to ask him when the time is right."

"That's true he at least needs to be able to talk to me instead of doing all that funny but cute stuff he does whenever he tries to talk to me... wait I actually prefer him doing those cute things." She swayed her tiny tail.

They all turned to a door opening and Latios came out of his room with his towel wrapped around his waist. He blushed as soon as he saw Cresselia.

"Hey Latios." She waved.

"O-oh um, h-h-hey C-Cresselia," he stuttered. "So um f-fancy meting you here."

"Well I am here to look after you, that injury must still be getting to you."

"O-oh no it's not because of that... I-I'm fine. R-really" He choked up.

"If so then let me take the bandage off." She reached for his head.

Latios froze in place once she unwrapped the bandages. "Oh good to see the wound has healed a little." She gave it a quick kiss which caused Latios to heat up with a deep blush.

"All better I assume."

"Y-yeah thanks, also thanks for the candy it's real good. Thanks for also bringing me back here and for the wonderful note," he talked a bit quickly.

Cresselia became flustered. "Oh no need to thank me Latios, I remembered what kind of candy you like and with some begging from Darkrai I made this, for you."

"I hope you haven't eaten much, you're gaining weight." Latias hovered.

"N-no I'm not!" Latios angrily retorted. "Um w-well so Cresselia do you um..." He tapped his claws together.

"Yes?" She leaned in.

"Oooh he's going to ask her out!" Latias whispered to Rayquaza.

"Finally."

"Like the note said... you wanted to do something later... w-well um do you want to. Y'know do something?"

Latias gasped. "He finally mustered up enough courage to do it!" She shook Rayquaza. "I'm so proud of my big brother."

"Yeah that's good." He tried to hold his head.

"Oh of course Latios I was waiting for an invite to a date with you."

"R-really?"

She nodded. "Yup honestly it's been a bit boring around here... not any fun or anything so I figured you could make things much more interesting."

"I-I'm not interesting am I?"

"I mean I think you are"

Latios started second guessing himself. " _Does this mean she wont care who I am? Will she like me for being me?_ "

"Oh big brother I'm so happy for you, but me and Rayquaza need to get our date started, I'm sure you're ready." She nuzzled him.

"About time let's leave 'em some time alone."

They both left the house and left Latios and Cresselia alone.

 **...**

"So u-um, Cresselia? What d-did you have in mind for a d-date." He choked on that last word.

"Well I want you to decide you are my boss." She blushed. "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Wait I don't make you work or pay you."

Cresselia smacked herself mentally she had to control herself as what she was referring to about him being her boss was a lewd thought. "Don't think too much on that." She nervously giggled.

"Oh well can we u-um fly around the Hall of Origins?"

She smiled. "Of course" She grabbed his hands. "C'mon," she laughed.

Latios smiled weakly as they both left his room and started flying high in the skies.

"Come on Latios! Speed like you've never flown before!"

"O-ok" he saw her shoot off and then something came over him and masked the fear he had, just maybe it was okay for him to be himself.

They both soared and left air trials behind them. Cresselia giggled and waved for him to go faster. Which he did and raced past her making his breeze blow her a bit. She gave chase as they both filled the air with laughter. Arceus was drinking coffee when all of a sudden, they both flew by jolting him in surprise and he spilled the coffee on himself. They laughed at the little accident and flew off. They flew above the clouds and admired the view of the Hall of Origins. The two then cut through the clouds and chased each other playing tag, as childish it may seem, they were having fun. Latios came up high past her and she saw what he was about to hit. "Latios! look out" He was too late when he hit Palkia.

"Owowowow!" Latios rubbed his head, he hit the exact same spot no less.

"Oh, well if it isn't Latios," Palkia said, unaffected by the impact.

"Oh did you hit your head again? Here let me see." She put her hands on his head and checked making him blush.

"Y-yeah hurts a bit."

Palkia scratched her head. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh just spending time with Latios."

"Oh, so you two are on a date then?"

This time Latios wasn't the only one who blushed. "N-no um I mean I guess we can consider it one right?" Cresselia looked towards him.

"Um, i-if you want it to be." He looked back at her.

"Well looks like you finally admitted your feelings to her."

"Feelings?" Cresselia tilted.

Latios' forehead grew veins. "Shut up Palkia! I said no such thing!"

"Oh my bad." She scratched the back of her head again.

"What does she mean?" Cresselia asked.

"N-nothing! Look let's just get out of here" He grabbed her hand this made her look at him. "Look, let's just enjoy the rest of the day together," he said, without stuttering. "Why don't we go to Celebi's restaurant tonight, since he's open 24/7."

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"Nah, I only had a snack but I'll treat you to an actual meal."

"Wow Cresselia has made Latios show a different side to himself," Palkia said to herself. "Wait till Latias hears this, she'll be happy."

The two flew off and waved goodbye to Palkia.

 **...**

They made it to Celebi's restaurant and since it was night the lights were dimmed and he had purple light on.

"Wow I never actually been to his restaurant at night it sure is beautiful."

"Yeah." He looked down and whispered. "Not as beautiful as you."

"What was that?" She tilted her head.

He jolted. "No, it's nothing I was just speaking my thoughts out loud."

They both sat down and Latios and her sat beside each other.

Latios then heard a voice and it was Latias.

"Oh I'm so proud of you big bro!"

"Latias?" He spoke to her telepathically.

"Yes! I'm going to give you some advice... now since she's sitting next to you, put your arm around her, girls love it."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, also do not be nervous here, it's okay to be yourself."

"Latias? Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides she told me you were cute."

"Really?! Well... If you say that she won't care who I am then I trust you, thanks."

He looked at Cresselia who was looking at the menu and he nervously put his arm around her and she looked up at him. He tried to avoid eye contact while blushing. She smiled and looked back at the menu. "Oooh I never had this before." She pointed.

"What?"

"The Draconic Pizza, says it is best for Dragon type pokemon."

"You want some?"

"Yes I would."

"Oh okay um where's that Escavilier."

"I'm here sir, I overheard that you guys would love the Draconic Pizza."

"Yes" The both replied.

"Anything to drink with that?"

"Whatever Latios is having."

Latios scratched his head. "Pepsi?"

"Okay sir, madam, your drinks will be ready."

"Thank you." Cresselia nodded she then took her hand and placed it on Latios' arm that was around her.

"So, Latios, I kinda been noticing how you act weird around me, why is that?"

"Well... I um..."

She wanted to know for sure if he actually did like her but she wanted him to be comfortable. "Hey that's fine you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Cresselia."

"Huh?"

"I have been depressed lately cause I think I'm not... attractive and that no one would ever want to be with me."

Her happy expression saddened. "Latios."

"It became worse when I developed feelings for this one girl, but I told myself it would never work cause I'm sorta a social outcast."

She looked down as they received their drinks. She took a small sip before speaking. "So the social thing is why you have trouble talking to me?"

"Well to most yes but as for you even worse."

"How so?" She tilted her head.

"Well you see I mean you are beautiful and that kinda factors in a bit."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

He covered his mouth. "Um... well uhh."

"Why thanks Latios I think you're handsome," she giggled.

"Oh um thanks... but anyway I, I just don't like being myself around others except for my little sis because she's family you know... but I'm afraid no others will like me."

"Latios I know how you can get... and I don't mind it."

"You don't?" He looked at her.

"No not at all if anything if I didn't, it would have drawn me away right? I'm still here."

Latios felt much more comfortable now. "Well if you truly mean that then I'm going to tell you some embarrassing things about me."

"Shoot."

"So I sometimes talk to some of my plushies."

She giggled. "I do that sometimes too... though one in particular I do a little more with..."

Latios blinked.

"Also I must point out you are clumsy."

Latios looked away.

"Hey, I find it cute." She turned away smiling.

Latios blinked again. "Well, I fall asleep in the shower!"

"What seriously?" She chuckled. "Well , it's not bad in my opinion, I mean I once did too."

"Oh really now? Well how about when you wake your siblings up and they sometimes get annoyed at it." Latios was starting to make stuff up at this point.

"C'mon you are making stuff up now, Like I said I don't care as long a you be true to yourself."

Latios genuinely smiled he never felt comfortable as ever. Their food, finally, was finished.

"Oh about time, I'm famished." She smiled.

"Enjoy your food." The Escavilier bowed.

"Alright let's eat!" Latios smiled.

 **...**

"Ah that was good." Cresselia held her stomach.

Latios laid back tongue hanging out and yawned. "That was good, surprised you liked it."

"Well you sir have good tastes, I'll be right back, got to use the bathroom."

"Take your time."

 **...**

"Latios"

"Oh... Skarmory." He sighed, not pleased to see someone who used to bully him.

"Finally taking her out eh?"

"Uh..."

Skarmory chuckled. "Finally grew out of a baby? Oh wait you still are aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." Latios' tone grew darker.

"What do you still have those little fantasies about you and her? She's only with you cause she feels sorry for you, for how you act and how you are."

"No she's not she actually doesn't care who I am." His face got serious.

"Listen here boys, "I'm Latios and I can't go anywhere with out Cresselia and my little sister."

"Leave my sis out of this." He stood up to Skarmory.

"Or what?"

"THIS!" he shouted scaring everyone as he charged towards Skarmory and slammed him into the wall. Skarmory had his feet against the wall and Latios was pushing him into the wall causing it to crack. If this didn't stop Latios was going to crush Skarmory's body. Latios slammed him into the ground breaking his wings and threw him across the restaurant.

"Why does shit like this happen in my restaurant!?" Celebi ducked.

"Oh shit!" Latias gasped as she walked in to a scene she didn't expect. "Latios!"

"Damn." Rayquaza gulped.

"You motherfucker!" Latios yelled as he tore one of Skarmory's feathers off and held it up to his throat. "Feel like trash talking now!?"

"Latios!" Latias pulled him back. "Latios please it's okay." She looked him in the eyes. "Please stop."

"Latias." His face saddened.

"Latios?" Cresselia came up to him shocked that he could ever get this way.

"I'm sorry."

"What the hell!? I have to remodel my restaurant now!" Celebi yelled.

"I'm sorry Cresselia... I ruined everything." He teared up as he fled from the restaurant.

"Latios!" Cresselia called out. She turned to the Skarmory. "Skarmory! I told you if you pushed him too far he would snap you motherfucker!" She choked slammed him causing him to bleed even more. She left after Latios.

"Oh boy... Arceus won't like this," Rayquaza muttered.

 **...**

Latios picked up a rock and was slumped against a tree. He threw it and it skipped across the water.

Cresselia spotted him and stared for a moment. "Latios... Latias told me why you attacked Skarmory... it was because he talked shit about your little sis and apparently me too. He also did say you had feelings for me too... I want to know for sure if it is true."

"Cresselia... I'm sorry I ruined our date... I was sick of his trash talk. I knew I never had a chance with you... I guess I can see why. Skarmory was right. I need my sis to help me around."

A rock was thrown past him and it skipped across the water.

"Hey, he doesn't get to decide that." He heard a familiar voice.

"Cresselia?" He looked at her.

"Hey, I know what happened earlier wasn't the most pleasant thing but I didn't beat the living shit out of that bastard."

"Oh..."

"Also was it true that... you think you never will have a chance with me?"

Latios spammed and spouted. "Yeah, I'm in love with you and I didn't think you would want someone like me!" He covered his mouth.

She laughed.

"Wha- what's funny?"

"You honestly think that? Of course I would be with someone like you!" She held his hands.

"Wait really?!"

She giggled. "Well duh silly, I mean you are generous and sweet that you wouldn't hurt a Cutiefly, a Skarmory is a different story."

"Wait so, um, I, uh..."

She pulled him in for a kiss and he jolted. He hugged her back slowly and deepened the kiss a bit.

"I always wondered what a kiss with you would be like." She smiled.

"Must have been good." He gave a sly grin.

"Well my dashing dragon, what waits us tonight then?"

Latios pushed her slowly up against the tree. "I got something good," he whispered as he kissed down her neck.

She grinned. "Oh my."

He soon came to her crotch area and licked her vagina.

"Oh, I didn't think about that," she giggled.

He continued licking with her arching her back a bit against the tree.

"Well why don't you return the favor?" He asked confidently as he now felt comfortable to do this.

"Why sure."

He flipped her upside down and she bumped his penis. He continued licking her clit and she started giving him head.

"Deeper," he growled, a bit softly.

She obeyed and went deeper on his cock. He gritted his teeth as he continued to lick her making her body shake as his tongue swirled around the inside her pussy. She let out muffled moans and Latios could feel his orgasm approaching. So he decided to go all out with the foreplay. He fiercely slurped the inside of her cavern and even pulled her body back and forth as if his tongue was a penis itself. She let out an even louder muffled moan. She squirted all in his mouth and he savored the juices and swallowed them. He tensed up as he was about to shoot his load in her mouth. He let off a Dragonbreath as he spewed his cum own in her throat.

"Swallow it," he said. She nodded and gulped it all down. He breathed as he let his penis fall out of her mouth. He then let her turn right side up.

"Wow, that was great." She noticed his penis still pulsing.

"Oh we aren't done yet," he whispered to her seductively.

He brought her down to the ground and slumped over her and let his penis fall upon her underside away from her vagina. "You want it in?" He asked.

"Yes please, I always wanted it."

"Oh really now, well then I'll give it to you." He smirked. He inserted it in and once he fully sheathed it inside her, he let out a long breath.

"Latios, you're bigger than I expected". He gave light thrusts and then after a few minutes he began thrusting faster and harder. He slammed his body against hers fiercely.

"You like that don't you?" he growled.

"Oh yes my big strong dragon," she moaned loudly.

He then pulled her up and turned her away from him and started doing her doggystyle and she was holding on to the tree. He rammed hard and pulled on her arms. He raised his head letting his tongue hangout of his mouth. His penis made a slick sound as it rubbed the insides of her pussy. When their hips met a wet sound could be heard. Cresselia came all over his cock with a big squirt. Latios was still thrusting but the squirting made it hard too but he kept on thrusting. He eventually said. "I'm going to cum inside."

She nodded. "Y-yes please, I want it." He smirked and gave one final thrust and let loose his seed inside her womb.

"Shit," he muttered as he continued spurting inside her. After a few seconds he finally stopped spewing his cum and pulled out of her only for a bit to leak out of her pussy. Latios fell backwards and Cresselia fell on her stomach. He sat up weakly and whispered. "Well... that happened." He laughed.

"Yeah, i'm gad it did." She sat up too and then they held each other. They soon decided to clean off in the lake.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Look Celebi calm down," Latias tried.

"NO! Everytime almost everyday some drama has to happen at my restaurant! I know your brother may have anger issues but Arceus."

"I understand you are upset but do realize Latios has been through a lot." Arceus nodded. He glared at Skarmory who was in a cast. "If you ever pull that stunt again, I'll leave you to deal with my wife."

Skarmory gulped.

"Alright I'll have someone fix up your place Celebi until then it is closed." Arceus finally said.

"Well I guess I'll have some time off," he sighed.

Arceus walked away and Latias went her own way and came home. She figured her older brother was in his room and she went to check on him but was surprised to find him sleeping next to Cresselia. She smiled and closed his door back.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I think I did ok? Trying to get back into the swing of things here...**


	15. (F) Delphox x (M) Lucario

**AN: Been busy trying to get my dream going so if anyone has a request it will take waaaay longer, I will eventually upload the** **Sonic** **chapter...**

 **BN: Our favourite author has been quite busy and asked me if I could write this request. So, I did. You may remember my writing from chapters nine and ten. Hope you enjoy. This is mostly pure smut as well. If the author wishes to add some stuff to the beginning, go ahead and make sure to remove this part of the note. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The day was lovely. The sun was shining. Flowers were blooming. Days like this were the kind of days that led to adventure, bonding, friendship bloomed with the flowers under such conditions.

"GO TO THE DISTORTION WORLD!"

The day was lovely. The sun was shining. Flowers… were burning.

"I'LL SEE YOU THERE AFTER I BURN YOU TO CINDERS!"

Days like these were the kind that led to adventure.

"NIGHT DAZE! HAVE FUN IN YOUR OWN WAKING NIGHTMARE!"

Bonding.

"LET'S BURN SOME FLOWERS INTO YOU. THEN MAYBE YOU'LL EVER HAVE A CHANCE OF ATTRACTING A MATE."

Friendships burned like the flowers under such conditions.

A pair of pokémon stood panting for breath. The battle had been going for weeks. Every time they saw each other, old wounds seemed to sting, and offences long released flared back up.

A zoroark, Maria, stared her opponent, a delphox she knew was named Calida, down.

She knew she couldn't fight forever. It was a hot day, despite her type advantage, Calida had more options and a helpful powerup to keep pace with her.

That Miracle Eye was loathed as well.

They were always fighting nowadays. It was rooted in one issue though. They were both suffering the effects of extreme horniness.

To exacerbate this issue, both of them had set their eyes on one male. Their rivalry quickly ensuring that no other would do, no matter the relief.

These days they spent their time preparing for the next fight, to make the other yield. Orion, the lucario they had decided they wanted, had attempted to talk them out of it. Neither would back down, however, and refused to contemplate any other way to resolve this.

The next day was no better. Right back at it again.

"You look like the mix of a forest fire and the grass," Maria snarled, feeling very good about that well-honed, accurate, devastating insult.

Calida laughed at her, irritating the zoroark. Calida was always like that, hoity toity and dismissive of her. If only she could break that composure.

"And you smell like the result of a skuntank mating with a muk."

"Well then," Maria snarled, wiping her mouth. "We're going to need to settle this the old-fashioned way."

With energy roiling, fire sparking, and the claws coming out, the two vixen clashed in a tumultuous battle.

* * *

"This is going nowhere," the delphox snapped, exhausted later. "You know you could never hope to satisfy Orion, just give up."

They had been fighting to no conclusion for nearly an hour now. Both were getting sick of this.

"Okay that's it," Maria snarled and pounced, knocking the surprised delphox over. "You and me, right here, right. Now."

"What are you talking abo-" Calida was cut off by Maria, the zoroark slamming their mouths together in a vicious kiss.

Calida moaned, then growled, and wriggled, moving her paws into place against Maria's chest and pushed. Maria gasped as their lips were forced apart and then again when Calida threw her off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Calida growled, wiping her mouth before pointing her stick at Maria, tip sparking with flame.

"Well." The zoroark shrugged. "Thought it made sense."

"How does kissing me make sense?" Calida demanded, jabbing her wand at Maria threateningly. "Please. Explain why you thought that made sense."

"Well obviously." Maria rolled her eyes. "We need to work out who gets to be with Orion."

"Yes we do," Calida agreed. "That's what we have been doing. Honestly, a battle would make more sense than kissing."

"A battle?" Maria raised an eyebrow. "I have a type advantage. So when I win you'd just argue the point again."

Calida scoffed, but didn't say anything to that. "Still... I'm not seeing the logic here. Typical of a Dark type, but still."

""I'm getting there," Maria snapped. "Anyway, who is going to be a better partner? The only way to work that out is if we do it."

"What?"

"Sex. Mating. Horizontal four legged interspecies cha-cha. We need to work out who's better at it, so whoever makes the other one cum first gets to mate with Orion."

"Do I get a say in this?" the aforementioned lucario piped up.

"No," both females said.

"Besides," Maria added. "This way you get to be with the better one. Which is me. She can't argue the point if she's too exhausted to speak."

"Oh please." Calida rolled her eyes, twirling her wand around her fingers. "You have no idea what kind of challenge you are making."

"Better put your mouth where my pussy is," Maria taunted, as she crouched down to pounce again. "Give it your best shot." With that, she leapt forward, pinning Calida underneath her again, this time however, Calida didn't push her off.

Orion stared as a smile began spreading across his face, he sat down and got comfortable for the show, cock stirring in his sheathe.

Calida and Maria were all over each other, mouths sucking and playfully biting, hands and claws raking through fur. Calida made the first move towards something more than simple groping, paw rubbing Maria's inner thigh.

Breaking a kiss that was just as much teeth as tongue, Maria smirked like only a zoroark could. "That's cute," she teased and pressed a knuckle perfectly against Calida's own dripping hole, scoring a gasp from the delphox.

Determined not to fall behind, Calida swiped her paw up and pressed three fingers into Maria, earning a pleased grunt from the zoroark. Within moments her paw was soaked and Calida smirked almost as deviously as Maria did. "Seems like someone was looking forward to this."

"You?" Maria scoffed, pressing her knuckles in nice and deep. "I'm looking forward to someone much better, this is just a warm-up." With that she began to twitch and twirl her knuckles, being kind enough not to let her wicked claws scratch Calida's inner treasure.

Breathing slowly and quietly, Calida refused to show any weakness or pleasure in the face of Maria's arrogant smirk. It didn't matter how wet she was getting or how drenched the zoroark's paw was becoming. She would not yield to her.

"You're wily, but you think too small," Calida laughed, receiving a huff from Maria. "Watch and learn how one really pleases another."

With that she pulled her fingers free of Maria, smirking at the quick, mournful, sigh that escaped Maria, before rolling them over so she was on top.

"Wait what?" Was all Maria managed before Calida pulled herself off the zoroark. Maria's confusion morphed into a smirk and she began to leer. "Getting too much to you was… I?"

She trailed off as Calida shimmied her way down.

"Oh crap."

Calida felt a token resistance from Maria, as she pulled her legs apart. The nose of the zoroark was showing a visible blush and she quivered. "YOU are so wet," Calida noted, receiving a delightful wink from below. "Oh, you're cute."

Maria gasped as Calida went down on her. Nipping slightly with sharp teeth, she licked, sucked, teased and kissed all along Maria's vulva, never straying close enough to her lower lips or button-like clitoris.

"Ah," Maria gasped as Calida kissed closer, furry chin tickling the zoroark's folds. Her legs quivered again, wanting to snap closed around Calida's neck to hold her in place, but the delphox's arms were surprisingly strong and she held her at bay.

"Oh gosh, just… gah!" Maria bucked, trying to rub her pussy against Calida's tongue. Her hasty action received a brief moment of bliss before Calida pulled back.

"Naughty," she giggled and teased a finger down, finally touching her again but just not enough. "You really do want this don't you?" she asked, sporting a most unfair smirk.

Maria panted, desperate for relief, but her pride held firm. "Just wait," she gasped, hands squeezing up dirt as she tried to push herself up. "You'll never see my move coming."

Calida laughed. Ladylike, almost bashful in its sultry tones. "Adorable."

Maria whimpered, the purr of Calida's voice was turning herself on to a near painful degree. Her pussy flexed and squeezed around nothing, hoping desperately something would enter her and end this torment.

Calida was still not so merciful, however. "What to do with you?" she mused, finger trailing the zoroark's lower lips. "Ah! I know." She reached into a fur sleeve and pulled something out. A, thankfully smooth, stick. "Since you are so desperate for something hard."

Grinning, she teased the rounded end on Maria's pussy, delighting in knowing where that stick had been and where it was about to go. "Deep breath," she advised, smirking all the wider when Maria refused. "Suit yourself."

She pressed the stick in and Maria wheezed for a moment before sucking in a very sharp breath. Nearly coughing from the sudden assault of oxygen, she alternated between moaning, coughing, and growling as Calida tormented her further.

The stick was something. Just something. Not enough. It couldn't be enough. Maria would not bow to a stick or it's wielder.

Then Calida added a finger. "Ooh…" a guttural moan tore itself out of Maria's throat and she wondered how things had gone so south. "I was winning," she groaned, body spasming in pleasure. "How did you do this?"

Calida laughed again. "Please dear, did you even want to win in the first place?" She pressed a second finger in, one to poke just teasingly at the zoroark's clit. "You submitted so quickly. Does this turn you on then? Being dominated. Not even by a male, by Orion, but by me? Your rival? Another female?"

Maria hissed in pleasure, not denying it.

"Come on then," Calida scolded gently. "Just tell me and I can give you the relief you so desire."

"Noo…" Maria groaned. "I want. W-want Orion. I need him."

Calida tisked, clicking her tongue, and her eyes glowed slightly. "How about now?" she asked, pushing Psychic power through her focus. Through her stick.

Maria was a Dark type, so this couldn't harm her, but she could still feel a ripple of Psychic energy burst from the stick, almost like a male spurting semen into her. "Ah. YES!"

"Yes?" Calida repeated, doing it again.

"YES!"

"Heh, give in." Smirking again, she began to rock the stick back and force, finger flicking Maria's clit, and stick bursting with Psychic power every few seconds.

The zoroark's wicked claws tore into the dirt, crushing into globules in her hands as she raised them, reaching towards the sky in some perverse prayer as she bucked, screaming in pleasure.

Calida watched in delight as Maria's pectoral muscles began to tense up and she could hear the zoroark's rapid breathing reaching a crescendo.

So, she stopped.

"Augh," Maria bleated and tensed. She opened her eyes and delivered a glare of a thousand suns upon Calida. As a Fire type pokémon, Calida was just amused at the intensity of the glare.

They stared at each other in a still moment of pure tension. Not a muscle on Maria's face moved, but her eyes flicked through a dozen and more emotions as Calida just smiled at her.

The emotions were slowing now.

Anger.

Disgust.

Fury.

Apprehension.

Desperation.

Panic.

Doubt.

Resignation.

"Please," Maria said almost silently.

"Pardon?" Calida asked and received a guttural snarl from Maria. "Speak words I can understand please. Now growling."

Face screwed up in a snarl, Maria reluctantly muttered out. "Please continue."

"Louder please."

Calida continued to smirk but almost stopped when she saw just how worked up Maria was becoming. Deciding she had pushed the zoroark far enough, she'd already won, there was no need to be petty about it.

Right as Maria opened her mouth to deliver what was no doubt some sort of scorn filled retort, Calida pressed back into her. Cutting herself off with a gasp, Maria relaxed as she realised Calida wasn't going to take all her dignity from her.

The brief pause didn't affect her much and Maria found herself teetering on the edge once more.

Smiling again at her ministrations, Calida upped the pace until Maria was bucking against her wand again. "There we go," she crooned, enjoying the power still. "Just let it aaalllll out."

Maria squeaked, moaned and gasped all at once before howling as her orgasm crashed over her. Calida was silently impressed at just how much Maria could put out. Her fluids gushed past her wand and drenched both of their fur, Maria convulsed again, and a new jet splashed out, spreading all over Calida's groin and mixing with her own fluids.

Smirking again, she leaned down and pressed her mouth right on Maria's clit, sucking at it and being received by multiple more frenzied bucks and a few more delighted squeals of pleasure. Her mouth and chin were drenched quickly, Maria's juices flowing down her chest and matting every part of fur in its sticky embrace.

Slowly, agonizingly, Maria began to wind down and Calida pulled herself off her, satisfied which the state she left the zoroark in.

"Rut me," she said, turning to Orion. Eying his erect cock, she licked her lips and glided towards him. "I won."

Calida crashed their lips together and Orion made a pleased, groaning, sigh into her mouth. Fingers still slick with another mon's juices, Calida reached down and stroked Orion. He had clearly enjoyed the show, cock hardened completely and standing at the ready.

Calida had mostly left herself alone while pleasuring Maria, so as she hitched her fur out of the way she knew Orion was going to feel amazing.

Fingers dancing across sensitive flesh, groping and squeezing, she loved the thickness, the firmness, of Orion's cock.

"Now," she said, in between sucking the breath from his lungs.

Pushing Orion down so that she was on top, and carefully avoiding the spike on his chest, Calida carefully guided the throbbing flesh to her own quivering hole.

They both tensed slightly when his tip dragged between her lips and Calida shuddered before reangling him.

The tapered spear of his cock slid her walls apart with ease, helped further with her slick and wet the delphox had become, and she held him in her long enough to allow gravity to do the rest of the work.

Wincing slightly, both mostly enjoying it, Calida slid down until he was fully nestled in her. The delphox and lucario sighed together before Calida pressed both paws on the sides of his face.

"Ready?" she whispered, barely containing herself. Orion nodded and Calida began to move.

His paws had come to grope at her behind, feeling and marvelling at her body before helping pull her up and off him. Calida continued until she could feel the tapering begin before pausing, and letting Orion drag her back down onto his cock.

Both pokémon gasped out before the rutting really began.

Not being able to contain herself, after becoming so aroused with her 'fight' with Maria, Calida began to bounce as quickly as she could. Orion's cock speared through her folds, being squeezed by rippling walls, and hitting further points in her that her fingers ever could.

Her stick was nowhere near thick, warm, and wonderful as this and Calida moaned out loud, juices already beginning to leak out past the tight confine Orion's cock was nestled in.

Each bounce she did was echoed by a slap of wet fur on wet fur, skin impacting though it. Orion began to buck up himself, pulling her down along with slamming himself up. Calida's arms shook as he began focusing every bit of her strength to just keeping herself up. It would be bad if she slumped over his chest after all.

With Orion beginning to hammer away she was able to let him take control. A wonderful reversal of the situation with Maria, Calida found that she enjoyed dominating, but letting herself go to be used was titillating in a whole different way.

Orion's blue-furred balls began slapping up against her as he really began to pound. Cock throbbing and spurting precum. He was getting close, having toyed with his cock as he watched the show earlier. The barest hints of Orion's knot began to form at the base and he began to go even faster.

Calida was squeaking in pleasure, voice coming out only in the barest of huffs of breath as her pleasure built in a crescendo of sensation.

"Ooooh, fuu…" Calida moaned, unable to say anything more. Orion was huffing something under his breath as well, repeating it endlessly as he pounded up, instinct taking over with the need to knot and breed the partner above him.

"Kah!" Just screaming random syllables now, Calida felt her climax burst up suddenly without warning of how intense it was going to be.

Orion slammed himself into her, fully sheathed in the delphox above him, his knot immediately swelled and locked them together, right as Calida's arms gave out.

He caught her just in time as the delphox went boneless on him, but her muscles were working fine. Calida screamed, muffled by Orion's neck fur, as her orgasm crashed over her. Walls squeezing and relaxing, tightening and loosening, milking his cock right over his knot.

Orion squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as his cock was milked and he painted Calida's walls white with a deluge of semen. Despite his knot some of it began to leak out, partially due to Calida's pussy flexing so much over his cock.

His paws nearly bruised her ribs as he squeezed her, holding her from his chest spike by just a few quivering centimetres. He began to calm down first, cock still twitching and pouring cum into the delphox, but his senses returned, and he was able to roll them onto their sides, so that they could relax with the threat of impalement.

"That was hot," Maria moaned from somewhere behind him, but Orion could barely bring himself to hear her.

He tugged at his cock slightly, seeing if he could pull himself free, but his flesh was far too sensitive and both him and Calida whimpered at the raw feeling that shivered its way up their spines. Deciding to stick with it for now, he relaxed into her fluff.

Calida for her part was still receiving aftershocks of her orgasm. Feeling Orion's cock twitch and release a bit more into her every so often would bring a small shake of pleasure through her as well. She was just as, if not more, tired as he was and found her eyes drooping.

"Psychic for the win," she murmured, knowing Maria would catch it, before she fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Wow my beta reader did a swell job on this...**


End file.
